Quest-ioning Everything
by artku
Summary: Team Natsu thought they had their lives all figured out. Especially Erza Scarlet. But life hasn't developed quite how she pictured it. Embarking on the 100 Years Quest with her nakama, she soon realises that nothing is concrete. As relationships deepen & evolve, each member of the team finds themselves Quest-ioning Everything. Rated M to be safe. Unrelated to 100 Years Quest manga.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic is set after the events of Fairy Tail, during the 100 Years Quest. I may draw on some elements from the 100 Years Quest manga, especially descriptions of the new continent (Giltena) and the odd character etc. but this fic will contain **no spoilers for 100 Years Quest**. It has a wholly different plot.

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

"You sure we've got the right place?" Natsu asked for what felt like the billionth time.

They were presently at the crown of a tall hill, nothing around them on all sides except a grey landscape, brightly illuminated by starlight, that stretched out to the sea. The night was almost eerily still, no mice stirred in the bushes, no owls hooted in the trees. It was almost as though the entire island was waiting with bated breath for what was to come.

"For the last time Flame Breath, yes we're in the right place," Gray replied testily. Natsu turned to him, fist raised, ready to fight but he was interrupted by a familiar no-nonsense voice.

"Enough," Erza said firmly, gesturing towards a sleeping Wendy. It had gotten pretty late and Wendy and Charle were presently curled up on the ground, using Gray's lap as a pillow. "You are sure?" she asked Lucy in an undertone.

Lucy frowned. "The job request told us assemble on the 7th night of the 7th lunar month on the island of magpies. This is the only island that hosts a population of that particular bird. I cross referenced it against four different encyclopaedias. This has got to be it."

The island lay off the coast of the northern continent of Giltena. A singular hill rose from the sea like the curved head of a bird, its sides carpeted by lush greenery that was shaded charcoal by the stars. The summit, however, lay bare and devoid of any vegetation, almost like the bald spot atop the magpie's head. Lucy did not want to admit it but the late hour had her worried too. It was drawing near daybreak and the night would be over in a few hours. If she was wrong then they would have to wait another year to accept the 100 Years Quest. She could not begin to imagine the disappointment on Natsu's face if that happened. She glanced over at the boy who was sitting with an unreadable expression on his face. Nearby, Happy rolled over in his sleep, mumbling something about fish.

Suddenly Natsu spoke, "Happy, Charle, Wendy wake up. It's time."

The others looked around, wondering what Natsu's enhanced dragon slayer skills could have possibly sensed. Gray squinted into the distance but the terrain remained still. Wendy was just rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and asking Natsu what was wrong when he felt it. Magic like nothing he had ever felt before. Goosebumps prickled over his skin and every hair on his body stood on end. The five of them quickly moved back to back into a tight knit circle, all senses on high alert for the first possible sign of danger.

Happy and Charle nervously floated above the humans' heads so they were the first to notice it. A bright green point of light hurtling down from the heavens at an impossible speed. "Above you!" Happy yelled and barely managed to shove Lucy and Natsu out of the way. The light came to an abrupt halt inches from the ground and then floated slowly back upwards to eyelevel.

"Be you the 99th Questers?" it spoke. The voice was a feminine one that commanded absolute authority. Even Erza felt a quiver in her knees at the sound.

"Yo, that's us!" Natsu replied in his usual carefree manner, a thumb pointed towards his chest, "Who're you?" His ability to remain unintimidated by everything was remarkable.

"I am Vega, the daughter of the Heavenly Emperor, giver of the Quest."

"Vega? Isn't that a star?" Lucy wondered aloud, "it's in the celestial constellation of Lyra if I recall correctly."

"Oh! So you've got to be friends with the Celestial Spirit King!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Isn't Vega a kind of fish?" Happy asked, his mouth watering.

"That's _boga_, dummy!"

"Charle, you shouldn't be so mean to Happy-san."

"That's right Charle, he can't help it. Look who raised him."

"You wanna go, droopy eyes?"

"Come at me, squinty eyes!"

"Boys, don't fight! Vega? Aren't you the one from the story of the weaver and the cowherd? What a frightful shame, not to be with the one you love. This is a tragedy of epic proportions!"

"Um Erza-san, please get up."

"Come to think of it, I think I've read that story in one of Levy-chan's books"

"Hmmm fissshhhh." Charle managed to grab a hold of a drooling Happy's tail seconds before he launched himself hungrily at the otherworldly light, a light that was getting increasingly agitated, if the red stressmark that appeared at its side was to be believed.

"Quiet!" it yelled, "I've only got another 45 minutes so listen up!"

"Not our fault you were late," Natsu muttered, put off.

"Hey Natsu, maybe you shouldn't be quite so rude?" Lucy whispered.

The light ignored them and carried on in agitated tones, "I am Vega, daughter of the Heavenly Emperor. Yes, I know Lyra, she is my daughter. No, I am not a Celestial Spirit. No, I am not friends with the Celestial Spirit King, I was there long before he existed and I shall remain long after he is gone. And NO, I am not a fish!" The light flickered pointedly in Happy's direction at the last sentence. Temporary detour completed, the voice returned to its former sweeping tones. "Now, I shall only say this once so listen well. There are but two rules should you choose to take up the Quest. The first, you may never, under any circumstances, speak of the details of the Quest to anyone. The second, only those who sign the contract may proceed with the Quest. Any outside participation renders the Quest null and void. Should one of you lose your life, the other Questers may continue on. Should you all lose your lives, the Quest is reset. If at any point you choose to abandon the Quest, you must drink the Potion of Abdication that is in the vials that have just appeared before you, and your contract will be terminated. The Quest is dangerous, no mortal has completed it for over a hundred years. Knowing the risk, do you still wish to embark on this journey?"

Erza grabbed one of the seven inch-long ampoules of glowing green liquid that had materialised before the group. "We're here," she began.

"Aren't we?" Gray finished for her, a challenging smirk on his face.

"The contract is a blood oath, press a drop of your blood to the sigil before you when you are ready."

The air shimmered as seven fluorescent green sigils took shape where seconds ago the Potions of Abdication had appeared. Lucy nervously watched Erza requip a blade and swiftly slash her palm. Next to her Gray did the same with an ice blade. Natsu savagely bit his finger to draw blood. "I'm getting fired up!" he said, pressing his hand to the sigil. Even little Wendy boldly pulled out a penknife and signed the contract before turning to Charle. Was Lucy the only one with doubts? This quest, a quest even Gildarts had failed, could the seven of them really take it on? Could they finish it? Could they even survive it?

Her mind flashed back to the sea voyage from Hargeon to the island. Her celestial spirit, Virgo, had said something cryptic to her when they were standing on the deck of the ship. "Princess," she had said, "I am forbidden from speaking openly of it but I have a feeling… a premonition that a reunion awaits you on Giltena." She had to have meant Aquarius. There was no way Lucy was turning back now. 'I'm going to press on,' she thought as she pricked her finger with a hairpin, 'because everyone's with me!'

She hurriedly turned to a nervous Happy who was gingerly holding out one paw, the other clamped tight over his eyes. "OK, tell us!" she said as soon as both their sigils glowed, accepting the blood libation, "what's the 100 Years Quest all about?"

* * *

Once long ago," Vega intoned, "the Heavenly Emperor decided to bestow upon the mortal races a Great Gift. To choose the guardians of this gift he held a Great Race. The only animal spirits to finish in time were the Rat, the Ox, the Tiger, the Rabbit, the Dragon, the Snake, the Horse, the Goat, the Monkey, the Rooster, the Dog and the Pig. To each of these spirits the Emperor entrusted a Key. Your Quest is to collect the 12 Keys. Complete this task and the Great Gift will be bestowed upon you. Have you any questions?"

"You said no mortal has completed this quest for over a hundred years," Erza asked calmly, "does this mean someone completed it before that?"

"Once," replied Vega, "once, a long time ago a young man with a rare sort of magic completed the Quest and received the Great Gift. However, he angered the Heavenly Emperor with the way he accomplished the task. As punishment the Heavenly Emperor placed a curse upon him that leached away his sanity until all that was left was the desire to destroy. Indeed, you have all met him before."

"Aconologia," Natsu said grimly.

"Now, wait a minute, how did he anger the Heavenly Emperor?" Gray interrupted. What exactly had they gotten themselves into?

"Be kind and just in your endeavours and examine carefully the reasons you have for undertaking the Quest. That is the only advice I can give you. Now before I go, I confer unto you two Clues. The first, this riddle to find the fastest of the Guardians." A stone tablet inscribed with an unidentifiable script appeared before them. Lucy plucked it from the air gently, squinting at the unknown script, trying to make sense of it. "The second Clue, a location. In Southern Valeria, by the realm of the dead. That is where you will find the penultimate Guardian. Take care, young Questers. May the stars shine upon you and guide your way." Vega's voice faded and the light began to dissipate.

"Hey, wait a minute! We still have questions! What is the great gift? What language is this?" Lucy shouted, but it was too late. Vega was gone and their quest had officially begun.

* * *

A/N: Just so you're forewarned, I usually write romance/angst/fluff so adventure is a bit new for me. I wrote an adventure story once, over ten years ago, that's how out of touch with it I am. I have planned out the story and I expect it to be about 17 or 18 chapters. Prepare yourself for a ton of GrayZa and maybe a dash of NaLu (I haven't planned for any atm, but will update the description should I choose to include it).

The quest is very loosely based upon the Chinese Zodiac so if there are any errors please let me know. I will try to minimise the cultural appropriation as much as possible.

Also, I've been studying German for the last three years and no longer remember what English punctuation is meant to look like (Germans use commas everywhere!) so if you notice any mistakes, _please do_ _point them out_. Same with any OOCness. I will try to avoid it, but some of the characters are a bit hard to write (looking at you Wendy).

This fic will also be crossposted to AO3 (same username) if you prefer that website. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Contains mild references to the Alvarez Empire arc

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

Gray tugged at his scratchy, starched collar, trying hard to resist the urge to strip. He skilfully balanced a trayful of colourful drinks, carrying it to the table of boisterous girls that came into the diner every day to flirt with him. The eatery was always quiet around this time of day, potential patrons choosing not to venture out of their homes in the sweltering Valerian heat. The team was currently in Bauxia, a large town in the Valerian region of southern Giltena. They'd made their way there after Erza had deemed the library at Elmina, their first port of call, inadequate. "To defeat the enemy we must know the terrain intimately," she had declared and Erza brooked no argument. Three weeks later, the team was still in Bauxia and everyone was on edge. They weren't made for staying put in one place for very long.

'She has a point, but I wish we were out of here already,' thought Gray, as he served the drinks. He flashed the table a charming grin before he turned away, ignoring the pouts from the customers unhappy that he had not stayed to chat. He never did. He thanked his stars that he had so far succeeded in keeping his clothes on during his regular shifts at the diner. He could not imagine what would have happened if he had stripped; either the fawning would have doubled or, more likely, he would have been fired unceremoniously from his job and turned into the police. He still had bitter memories of the policemen at the Rose Garden waystation.

He was working as a waiter because his temperament had been deemed unsuitable for poring over books in the library. Or as Happy succinctly put it, 'Gray is too stupid for books.' It brought him some comfort though, that Natsu had been turfed out onto the streets before him. Happy too would've been swiftly dispatched on a reconnaissance mission if Lucy hadn't suggested prudence in sending a talking cat out on the streets of an unknown country. Everything was different in Giltena; the animals, the trees, the people. The ethernano in some places on the continent precipitated right out of the air like snow. Never before had his magic felt this strong. He could feel it rippling right under his skin. It was no wonder the first mages were said to come from Giltena. Legend even had it that Tenrou Island had broken off the Giltenese mainland and drifted south to Ishgar and Gray was hard-pressed to disbelieve it.

"Order up," Natsu called dully from behind the counter. The two boys had taken jobs in the town's busiest diner so that they could pick up gossip about the strange goings on in the continent. So far they'd heard tell of rumblings in a forest to the east and a haunted patch of mangroves by the warm waters of the west coast, but nothing was concrete enough to report back to the group. If things didn't look up soon, they might spend the next several months chasing ghosts across the land, or worse yet, stay put in Bauxia. Gray made his way to the counter to pick up the next order, instantly recognizing the customer by the single slice of strawberry cake. It was strange that he hadn't notice her come in, she was pretty hard to miss.

"I'm taking my break," he called to his boss, a sleepy looking woman in her mid-forties. She waved at him to go ahead. It was their quietest time of day and who was she to stop her handsomest waiter from talking to his pretty girlfriend. "You! Get back to work!" she scolded Natsu a second later. She had far less patience for the boy who nearly burnt down her kitchen on his first day of work.

"Hi." Gray slid into the booth opposite Erza, neatly depositing the cake before her. Erza's eyes lit up at the sight of the fluffy pink confection. "You know," she said casually, "this might be my absolute favourite place to get cake in the whole world."

"That's a bold statement, you haven't been to Alakitasia as yet. Not to a café anyway."

"Their climate is wholly unsuitable for growing strawberries, it is far too arid," she replied authoritatively. Gray snorted, unsurprised that she would know that. He wouldn't be surprised if she knew the intimate details of strawberry production the world over. Nothing rivalled Erza's passion for strawberry cake. Nothing. He watched as she lifted a forkful of cake to her mouth and took a bite, a beatific smile spreading across her face as she chewed. His mouth quirked at the sight.

"Natsu has settled in well hasn't he?" There was a hint of pride in her voice.

"Surprisingly. Shockingly. Who would've thought Natsu Dragneel would make a good fry cook?"

"I think the supervision is keeping him in line." The now-familiar sounds of the proprietor of the establishment berating Natsu wafted over to them. It was a miracle that Natsu was not giving her lip, Gray made a mental note to check if Natsu had a fever later. Maybe it was some kind of long-running illness that had him behaving like an adult.

"You working tonight?" he asked Erza. She only came in for a quick debrief when she knew she wouldn't be seeing them later.

"Yeah, I've got the late shift tonight." She had gotten work as a cigarette girl at a downtown bar, having realised early on that her temperament too was unsuited to long hours in the library. Or as Happy had unwisely put it, "She's a dummy too." He'd sported a large bump on his head for two days after that. The sounds of admonishment faded as the owner followed Natsu into the kitchen. For a few minutes there was no sound in the café but the clink of Erza's fork against china. She flicked her eyes towards Gray's fans and smiled to herself when she clocked the baleful glares she was receiving.

"Anything to report?" she asked in an undertone. It would not do to be overheard, especially when Gray's groupies were clearly straining themselves to listen in on their conversation.

He shook his head. "How much longer are we going to stay here?"

"A week or so, Lucy is almost finished with her research. She has a few promising leads for us to start with."

"The tablet?"

"No. She cannot recognise the language it is in."

"If only we could ask Levy or Freed over the communications lacrima."

Erza shot him a stern look. He knew full well that outside help was not allowed on the quest. That and they couldn't afford to call home more than once a month. They were not flush with cash, especially after the Ishgarian Jewel had almost collapsed in the wake of the war with the Alvarez Empire. The last three weeks had helped them to establish a cash buffer but they were still woefully poor. Every Giltenese Asteroid they earned went into the shared kitty. They were camping outside town, foraging for food in the woods and bathing at the public baths once a week. Part of the reason Natsu and Gray chose to work in a diner was the easy flow of information, the other part, the much larger part, was the free food. They even managed to sneak some to Wendy and the Exceeds every day. Scrounging for money was hellish experience but not one uncommon to the many Fiorian refugees who had fled the continent when the war began. For a war that lasted only a few days, the effects on the country had been cataclysmic. It was hard for anyone to feel safe in their homes after Irene Belserion's Universe One had reshaped their country. Families had been split apart, entire cities moved. Giltena might be overflowing with magical energy but to the commonfolk it was a safe haven, untouched by war and that was all that mattered.

"Natsu's getting restless," Gray said eventually. So was he, but he'd much prefer to use Natsu as an excuse.

"Soon," was all Erza could say, smiling apologetically. She knew Gray had to flirt extra hard with the customers for tips. She did too, but she minded it much less than she did. People never expected her to say much, in fact they preferred it; her small talk skills left something to be desired. But the tips she got as a cigarette girl were fantastic and Erza had never been particularly shy. She earned more in a night than Gray and Natsu did in a week. Still, having to politely dodge pawing clients without resorting to physical violence was taking something of a toll on her. Not to mention that she missed having access to a shower. She could not wait to move on to a smaller, cheaper town. Who had thought beds and plumbing would be considered luxury items on this mission. "Soon."

Three days later Lucy burst into their camp, eyes shining brightly. "I've got it! I know where the first key is!"

* * *

"This place is said to have been the site of a huge battle over a thousand years ago. Gods, dragons, demons and humans all met at the foot of this great hill. Hundreds of thousands perished. The land developed a reputation for being cursed. Rumour has it, any tribe that chose to settle upon this land was troubled by screams in the night and the sound of footsteps in the dark. Eeyah, I'm even scaring myself!" Lucy shuddered. The team crested the rise of a grassy knoll and came upon the mythical battlefield, an expanse of ochre flatland nestled in between a ring of verdant hillocks. "You can't imagine how hard it was for me to find this information, all I had to go on was two sentences in ancient Mildian!"

"That's so impressive Lucy-san," Wendy said.

"I suppose even you can be useful once in a while," Charle added in her usual haughty tone.

"That's our Lucy," Gray and Erza pronounced simultaneously. "That's my line- oof!" Gray started to say indignantly but he was crushed against Erza's armoured chest.

"How admirable of you to coordinate your thoughts with your nakama, Gray!" Erza declared.

"Hard!" was all Gray had to say in response.

"Enough talking, where is this guy? After being cooped up in a kitchen for three weeks, I'm ready for an intense workout," Natsu said, limbering up and setting his fists aflame.

"Aye Natsu, what's that in the middle of the battleground?" Happy squinted into the distance. It was a scorching day and the air shimmered hazily over the plain. Wendy wiped the sweat from her brow and peered at the horizon, dimly able to make out something protruding from the ground. The group moved swiftly towards their target to investigate. Smack in the middle of the battlefield rose a 20 foot tall statue of a three headed dog, its features still sharp despite the obvious age of the stone. Happy shivered at the sight of it and Charle scoffed at him, reminding him that it was a statue.

Lucy bent to see if there was anything inscribed on its base but no sooner had her hand made contact with the plinth, than the statue came roaring into life. The ground shook as the three headed dog leapt off its platform and came lolloping up to the rest of the group. "Play with me!" it howled in a singsong voice, eliciting sweatdrops from all the humans assembled. The Exceeds on the other hand, were shivering. "Sorry Natsu, you're on your own!" Happy called as he flew swiftly away.

"Come back here you coward!" Natsu shouted after him.

Charle moved with trembling feet to stand an inch before Wendy. "I-I'll protect you W-Wendy," she stammered, before letting out a huge sob of apology and flying away right behind Happy. It looked like even cats with wings could not mix well with dogs.

"Play with me," the giant dog whined again, his tongue lolled out of his mouth and giant globules of saliva splashed at the wizards' feet. Only the middle head of the three was awake. The other two had their eyes closed, seemingly asleep. The dog's 10 foot long tail wagged behind it impatiently, sending gusts of air to and fro.

"We are here for the Key bestowed upon you by the Heavenly Emperor," Erza stated firmly, "Hand it over."

"Play. With. Me," the three-headed beast repeated petulantly. It pawed the ground restlessly, sending slight tremors through it.

"I think it's related to the silver Celestial Spirit Key of Cerberus!" Lucy called to the others rather unhelpfully.

"Wasn't that the name of Cobra's snake?" Natsu wondered aloud.

"No you dummy, that was Cubelious!"

"Doesn't matter, it's time for plan B – beat someone up!" Natsu activated the flames on his fists and got ready to charge, but Gray stopped him. "No, remember what Master said before we left? Quests are never straightforward. Maybe we are meant to do as it asks and play with it?"

"Yes. I shall play with this beast! Requip!" A yellow light glowed around Erza and she reappeared in a skin tight catsuit with pink shoulder pads and shin guards. A giant boomerang materialised in her hand. "Fetch!" she yelled, flinging the weapon with as much force as she could muster.

"What the hell Erza, why do you have a giant boomerang?!" Gray was incredulous.

"I was told it was useful for slaying demons, I thought you would know all about it," Erza replied, mildly surprised. She had only gotten herself a Demon Slayer Armour in the eventuality that Gray and her were paired up in battle.

"Um, Erza-san, did you forget that boomerangs tend to come back!" Wendy wailed, diving out of the way. Natsu and Gray were not quite as lucky and were sent flying when the boomerang caught them around the midsection. Erza followed their trajectory with her eyes and realised too late that the sudden shadow that fell upon her was that of an oversized dog eagerly chasing a boomerang. Moments later she found herself being crushed by 8 tonnes of dog. "Why is its underside so wet after baking in the sun for decades?" Erza wondered idly to the tiny tweeting birds that circled her head before she lost consciousness.

"Erza-san!" the little healer called out, trying desperately to dodge the now antsy Guardian beast so that she could administer first aid to her comrade.

Natsu burned the boomerang to a crisp to prevent him and Gray from being carried away too far, but that made the two of them plummet to the ground, sending up clouds of dust. Their ensuing argument was cut short when they noticed Wendy hauling an unconscious Erza off to the side.

"The key is inside this plinth!" Lucy exclaimed suddenly, running her fingers over the characters she had just translated, "I just need to figure out this riddle to get it open!"

"Hey, no, you sneaky humans! You're supposed to play with me first!" the dog barked angrily. Its other two heads came to life, blinking irritably in the bright midday sun.

"Now just a doggone minute!" the right head roared, realising what was happening.

"Who do you whelps think you are? We're going to get you for this," the left head jeered. The three headed beast hurdled towards Lucy, foaming at the mouth.

"Not on my watch you don't! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu crashed his knuckles into the Guardian's right head.

"Ice Make: Hammer!" the block of ice slammed onto the Guardian's tail, pinning it down.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" yelled Wendy, getting in on the action and buffeting the dog's remaining two heads with arcs of air.

The Guardian Beast shook its heads, the attacks rolling off it like water off a duck's back. One thump of its tail later and the ice hammer was gone. The three Fairy Tail wizards made a tight ring around Lucy, protecting her while she worked on decoding the riddle on the plinth. Crux hovered in the air next to her, a bubble of snot escaping from his nose as he meditated. However, tightening their formation left them vulnerable to a direct attack. Sensing their folly the three mages simultaneously unleashed their magic before the Guardian Beast could take advantage.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Sky Dragon Roar!"

The three attacks managed to fling the beast back some distance, giving the group some more room to defend themselves. They spread out to prevent the Beast from taking them all down with a single strike.

"Heaven's Wheel: Pentagram Sword!" Five flashes of steel branded the Guardian Spirit's side as a winged blur of red and silver whizzed past. It seemed Erza had recovered thanks to Wendy's quick thinking. She was back in the game.

"Ile Arms, Ile Armour, Ile Vernier: Enchant!" A ball of green energy enveloped Wendy before shooting off towards her comrades, enhancing their speed, attack and defence. Erza requipped into her Morning Star Armour and sent a Photon Slicer at the Guardian Spirit but it had little impact. The Guardian's muscles rippled across its considerable bulk. It was too big, too strong, too impervious to their attacks.

The four mages steadfastly rained down attacks on the three-headed hound, but it seemed to take almost no damage. The most they were able to do was keep it away from Lucy, buying her time to solve the riddle. Sweat dripped down their foreheads, obscuring their vision. They could not keep this up, the Beast was going to make its way past them to Lucy. They were running out of magic energy and it was barely out of breath. It was time to pull out the big guns. Gray stripped off his shirt and released the energy he kept sealed in this right hand, letting the darkness travel up his arm and halfway across his torso.

"Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!" Gray drew the arrow as far back as possible, the string of the bow stretched to its limit. The icy arrow made contact with the beast seconds before Erza hit it with a Fairy Burst from her Armadura Fairy Armour.

"Fire Dragon King Destruction Fist!" Natsu barrelled into the dog, knocking out one of its three heads.

All four were panting heavily now. Wendy was barely able to keep the magic up on her enchantments, she didn't have any spare for an attack. Healing Erza earlier had used too much magic. The Guardian beast yowled, the two conscious heads angered by their loss of a companion and finally decided to retaliate. It sent massive arcs of pure wind energy towards them with its tail, buffeting the mages and scattering them across the battle field. Wendy was able to inhale one of the attacks and replenish her energy but the beast was sending forth too many too quickly. It was all she could do to defend herself. The others were barely able to stand in the face of such an onslaught.

"Lucy, have you thought of maybe smashing the damn thing and pulling the key out!" Gray yelled, his arms crossed in front of his face in a futile attempt to shield himself.

"I can't, we have to be 'just in our endeavours' remember? That would be cheating!" Lucy cried back, looking worriedly towards a sleeping Crux. She had summoned the spirit hoping he would be able to find an answer to the riddle but the Celestial Spirit had drawn blank so far.

"Damn it! What the hell is this stupid riddle anyway?" Natsu shouted, back-flipping away from yet another wind blade from the Hound.

"Come on Happy, we have to help!" Charle cried out, zooming in towards the group from the sky. The Exceeds could face their fears if it meant protecting their comrades. They only hoped they had not arrived too late.

"Aye Sir!" Happy picked Natsu up in his hands, carrying him out of range of the destructive gale.

Meanwhile, Lucy had summoned Taurus, his hulking form shielding her from most of the wind. However, she could feel his strength ebbing with every blast from the Dog's tail. She was seconds away from abandoning the cause and going to help her friends. "'A girl was walking down the street when she saw a stray dog. She was overcome by a desire to feed it, but alas her hands were empty. However, she fed the dog anyway. How?' Argh! What the hell kind of idiotic riddle is this!" Lucy screamed in frustration.

"With food from her pocket of course!" replied Natsu and Happy in unison.

"With food from her pocket?" Lucy repeated in disbelief. She was ready to let forth a torrent of abuse towards Natsu and Happy for their absurd answer when the plinth under her hand began to glow. The Guardian Spirit ceased its attacks immediately.

"Correct!" the two conscious heads crowed, "the Key is yours!"

"Eh?" Lucy turned blue with shock.

The platform before her opened up and an iridescent key the length of her forearm floated out. She quickly picked it up before the platform deemed that answer unacceptable (How on earth had it been acceptable?) and sucked the key back in. Charle and Happy descended slowly, setting Wendy and Natsu back on the ground. The other battered wizards slowly picked themselves up off the ground. Erza wiped the blood trickling from her split lip and requipped into her usual Heart Kreuz Armour. She was exhausted. Nearby Gray was retrieving his shirt, shaking the dust off it before putting it back on.

Natsu walked up to the Guardian Spirit and grinned sheepishly. "Hey dog man, no hard feelings right?"

"Next time you won't even get the chance to land a single punch," the left head taunted.

"Next time, you're going to play with me!" the middle head chimed in. The right head drooped off to the side, still out cold. The spirit was starting to dissolve into diffuse bubbles of iridescent light. "It's time for us to go."

Natsu and Gray found themselves being forced into a bow by an armoured hand. Erza stood between them and bowed deeply as well. "Thank you," she intoned. Wendy and Lucy found themselves doing the same. When she looked up, Lucy could have sworn she saw the two heads of the dog wink at her before they disappeared completely.

"What did you need to go thank it for?" Natsu asked sharply.

"It went easy on us, did you not notice?"

Natsu pouted and looked away. He had definitely noticed and he hadn't liked it one bit.

'If that was them taking it easy,' Lucy thought, 'what exactly have we signed ourselves up for?''

* * *

A/N: I honestly think I warbled on for a thousand words in the beginning just so I could put off writing the battle scene for as long as possible. Asteroids are a currency I made up for Giltena. It's weird enough they speak the same language across 3 continents, let's give them some variation in terms of currency at least.

Next time Gray and Erza take a bath together! Should I upgrade it to an M rating? There will be no hanky panky, just good old fashioned back-washing.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

A/N: I reworked some parts of the first three chapters, so if you've already read them then move on ahead. The events are the same, its just some extra mood-building stuff. chapter four will be up soon.

Am updating the rating to be safe. There won't be any lemons in this fic tho, just suggestive situations. Sorry it's been pretty boring so far, hopefully the story will start heating up a bit from chapter 4. The adventure portion is mainly a vehicle to deliver some GrayZa feels and to bring them together.

This chapter, Gray and Erza take a bath together!

* * *

The road to Cassiteria was quiet save for the weary footfalls of a bedraggled quintet of mages, their Exceeds lazily circling overhead. The rays of the late afternoon sun slanted over the group, highlighting the bruises on the three oldest members of the silent party. The travellers were unusually subdued. They barely had the energy to walk, much less engage in conversation. Only Happy and Charle had any energy and a well-timed smack to Happy's head from Charle had stemmed his flow of jibber-jabber. Even Wendy, who had regained some energy by swallowing the Guardian Dog's wind attack was exhausted. She had depleted her reserves while healing her comrades' wounds.

Cassiteria was a sleepy town in southern Giltena, only a few dozen miles from the battleground where the team had retrieved their first key. Quaint red-roofed cottages lined the paths that crisscrossed away from its shop-lined main street. Flowers bloomed in wooden crates that were placed at every doorstep, the blossoms thriving in the heat of summer. While the town could never truly be called bustling, it was certainly lively in the late evenings when its many bars and cafes opened up. But until then the windows around them remained shuttered, the inhabitants partaking in an afternoon siesta to stave off the worst effects of the hot climate. The arrival of a tired crew of wizards in the town went unnoticed simply because there was no one around to do so.

The group split up soon after entering the town, Natsu having smelled meat and having taken off to investigate. Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Charle had gone off to look at the shops on the main street and Gray had decided to take a walk. Erza continued on to the inn where they had taken rooms alone, all she could think of at that moment was a hot bath.

'There's a lot to admire about the Giltenese,' Erza thought as she soaped her weary body, taking care to avoid scrubbing the cuts she had obtained in battle, 'First the strawberries and now their bathrooms! Who would have thought every bathroom would come with a decent-sized _ofuro_?' She hummed a merry tune as she gently worked shampoo into her scalp, the steam from the ofuro tinging her skin pink. After weeks of washing infrequently at public baths, having access to a private bathroom was sheer bliss.

Her excitement, however, was short-lived. Her thoughts wandered onto more serious topics, as they often did when she found herself alone. Lucy's statement about being just in their endeavours had brought back Vega's words. She had told them to examine their reasons for undertaking the quest carefully, something Erza had avoided doing so far. Why _had_ she come along? Was it to protect her nakama from harm, something that had been the driving force for most of her life? Or was it something deeper, something she was not sure she wanted to admit even to herself?

"Jellal…" she murmured, her tone troubled.

Shaking her head to clear it of such thoughts, she tipped a bucket of water over her body, rinsing the last of the suds off. She had just finished wrapping a towel around her hair and was about to step into the ofuro when the bathroom door opened and she was confronted with an equally naked Gray.

"Uh," he blushed, turning away. "I didn't realise you were here. I'll come back later."

"No, stay. Come have a soak with me," Erza replied evenly, stepping into the hot water. She remained as unperturbed by social mores as ever.

"N-no. It's OK." Gray wondered if Erza would ever realise that she couldn't just casually invite young men to take baths with her. This was beyond mortifying.

"Why not? It isn't anything we haven't done before."

"We were kids back then! It's different now."

"Oh? I thought you'd seen Lucy and I naked so many times that the novelty had worn off." She was referring to the time the entire group had bathed together at Warrod's hot spring.

"It's not that. It's…" he trailed off, turning around. Erza cocked her head curiously at him. Steam rose mistily around her, curling into tendrils as it wafted towards the ceiling. Gray looked away from her. "Tch, I don't think Jellal would like it too much if we took a bath together."

When no reply came he risked a peek at her, only to find that she was staring into the water pensively, a downcast expression on her face. He sighed, resigned. He reached for a bucket and took a quick rinse before getting into the ofuro with her. She didn't look up even when he got in next to her. The bath was smaller than it looked and the motion of Gray's body sent little swells of water rippling across the tub. He found the silence unbearably awkward. Had he touched a nerve with what he had said? Though it was only minutes, to him it felt like hours had passed before Erza finally spoke. "Would he?" she asked softly, "Jellal. Not like it. Nearly a year has passed since he was pardoned and I have yet to receive word from him."

Gray did not know what to say, so he chose to say nothing. He hoped his silence would encourage her to talk if she wanted to. Although, when the thought about it, he might almost prefer the awkward silence to a discussion about her feelings. Almost. Gray wasn't very good at the touchy-feely stuff. Bar Lucy, none of them were.

"I waited and waited and… just how long am I meant to wait?" Erza muttered inaudibly.

"Huh?" Gray asked, not sure if he had been meant to hear that.

"It's nothing," Erza replied before turning to him with a fake smile plastered on her face. "Sorry, I'm ruining your bath."

"I'm the one who should apologise, it looks like I ruined yours." Why did he have to go and bring up Jellal?

"Well, it's not over yet. Come on, I'll wash your back for you."

Gray opened his mouth to protest but then thought the better of it. "Eh OK," he replied red-faced. He sat silently and reluctantly submitted to her ministrations, trying very hard to think of anything but Erza's naked body behind him. For all his bravado and nonchalance in Warrod's hot spring, Erza was extremely attractive and he was only human. His traitorous memory flashed back to the rivulets of water running down her smooth skin as she rose from the tub before him. His eyes had followed their path down the ridges of her spine to the curve of her derriere. Blood rushed to his face at the image and he had to shut his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of it. Seconds later, he almost leapt off his stool when the rough texture of the sponge was replaced by Erza's gentle touch. She idly traced the newest scar on his back and Gray tried his hardest not to fidget.

"Juvia," Erza spoke. Gray stiffened when he heard that name. "This scar, it's from then isn't it?"

Gray did not answer and Erza carried on with her musing, "I suppose Juvia is better at waiting than I am." She sounded almost bitter. The silence stretched once more between them. Gray could hear the bubbles of the foam on the bathroom floor bursting and subsiding. Now she was the one who had touched a nerve.

Unwilling to talk about Juvia and unable to bear the silence any longer. Gray turned and took the sponge from her hand. "Come on, turn around, I'll do yours," he said.

Her alabaster skin was flushed from the heat of the bath and her muscles looked uncomfortably taut. Gray observed the tension in her back. It was almost as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. In a way, she did.

"Does he know?" Gray asked quietly, lathering up her soft skin.

"Hmm?"

"Does he know how you feel?"

Erza looked at the ground, suddenly flustered. "We have an understanding. Or I thought we did."

"No, not that." His voice came out sharper than he had intended. He forced himself to continue in a milder tone, "Does he know how you feel about waiting for him?"

Erza did not respond. She was lost in thought again. The silence lay heavy between them once more, its weight amplified by the stultifying humidity of the room. Gray broke the quiet as he always did, saying eventually, "Tsk, your shoulders are in absolute knots. You should try to stress less. The world won't collapse without you, you know?" He was lying. She knew it. She had saved their asses in battle countless times and then they had gone on to save the world. They were a team, a team that would not function without any one of them present. Or rather, it would not want to. They would not want to. That was the real reason she had come on the quest. Even if a voice in the back of her mind said she had come on the quest to show Jellal that she was done waiting for him, she knew better now. She was grateful to Gray for showing her that.

"Make sure you wash thoroughly before getting back in the ofuro," was all she replied. Rinsing off the soap, she slipped back into the bath with a smile on her face. Gray was annoyed by her high-handedness but did as she said. He kept his back to her as he scrubbed, finding himself overcome by an uncharacteristic sense of modesty. He need not have bothered, her eyes were closed anyway.

She was roused from her reflection when she heard Gray let out a little noise of surprise. "Isn't the water too cold for you?" he asked, sinking into the water beside her.

"I hadn't noticed," she replied. She had been too deep in thought. The water had gone cold ages ago. "You're right."

She moved to the side and lifted a wooden hatch by the bath to check something. "The heating lacrima is broken," she reported back with a sigh. She made to stand from the bath when Gray reached out and stayed her with his hand.

"Oi Natsu!" he called. He had heard someone noisily enter their hotel room some minutes ago.

"What are you doing? You hate warm water."

"So? You don't." Erza had looked so melancholy that he could suffer through a boiling bath if it made her happy. Wasn't that why he had gotten into the ofuro in the first place?

Erza was surprised by his answer but accepted it with a smile. The screen door to the bathroom slid open and Natsu stepped in. "What's this? You two are taking a bath without me?"

"Come on in," Erza invited, "there's plenty of room." There really wasn't.

"The heating lacrima's gone out. We need you to get the water nice and hot," Gray said.

Natsu rubbed his hands together eagerly. "Leave it to me! Fire Dragon Water Heater!"

The temperature of the water rose rapidly, hissing and bubbling. Gray glanced to his left to see Erza had gone as red as her hair. "You overdid it again, flame brain!"

"If you can't take the heat, then get out of the bathroom, popsicle!"

"Look at Erza, she looks like a bottle of ketchup!"

"What's wrong with that, she always looks like a bottle of ketchup! Flaming hot, bad-tempered ketchup!"

"No, she looks extra ketchup-ey now! Way more bad-tempered than usual"

Their juvenile bickering was interrupted by a threatening presence looming over them. Erza's face had gone dark, the aura around her crackling with ominous rage. "What was that, boys?" she queried gruffly.

"No-Nothing Erza!" the boys chorused.

A loud 'thwack' echoed across the bathroom and both boys ended up with bumps sprouting from their heads. When Natsu tried to dip his toe in the water, he got an extra whack. "Go wash up before you get in here!" Erza ordered, adding, "Gray, go wash his back."

"But I don't wan-" he had begun protesting but then hastily backtracked after receiving a particularly bone-chilling glare from Erza. "Yes ma'am, right away," he said meekly, exiting the tub.

"I had better not hear any raised voices!" she called after them.

* * *

An hour later Lucy and the others returned to find an annoyed Natsu, an embarrassed Gray and a serene Erza crammed into a too-small bath. Lucy, Charle and Wendy turned bright red and Charle tried in vain to cover Wendy's eyes as she pushed her out of the bathroom. "WHAT THE HELL KIND OF RELATIONSHIP DO YOU GUYS HAVE?" Lucy pointed at them, her hand shaking wildly. Happy drifted by with a towel on his head, ready to join in. "Not you too, Happy!"

Erza grabbed both Natsu and Gray around the neck and hugged them to her chest. "You should join us Lucy! There is nothing as relaxing as having a hot soak with your comrades. Isn't that right, boys?"

Both Natsu and Gray were looking in opposite directions, their faces red and annoyed, the bumps on their head sporting additional smaller bumps one on top of each other. Lucy sweatdropped. "Um, I don't think they agree with you, Erza," she mumbled softly, before fleeing from the bathroom, scarred for life.

* * *

A/N: Eh, turns out the characters didn't get uploaded when I edited the details of the story. I've edited the summary, and have decided to add in NaLu! There won't be that much NaLu when compared to GrayZa tho. Do leave a review if you feel up to it!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

A/N: Thanks to everyone who followed this story, and to the guest who reviewed! This chapter was a bit later than I would have liked. So much exposition that to me boring but is ultimately essential. Well, I hope at least you don't find it boring! I updated some parts of the preceding chapters but none of the events have changed, it was just stylistic elements and some mood-building.

* * *

A loud crash echoed around the town square, a chair flying out of a bar and breaking into pieces when it struck the cobblestones. Lucy and Wendy exchanged embarrassed looks, wondering which of their comrades was responsible for the altercation. "A thousand Asteroid it's Natsu." Charle sniffed the air snootily. She was presently in human form, having decided that one flying cat was suspicious enough. Happy took off towards the brawl with a cry of 'Natsuuu!'

Unaware that Natsu was presently employed as a human water heater, the girls followed Happy leisurely. They entered the tavern to find Happy trapped in the fist of a man so burly, he would have put Elfman to shame. "Oh no no, you're not having this one too! This is my catch!"

His opponent, a whippet thin man with foot-long nails, sneered. "Woah man! That quarry was rightfully mine and you well know it! You tried to usurp my hunt, just like you're trying to usurp this one. I saw the blue beast first."

Crack! A pewter tankard flew past Lucy and smashed on the street next to the aforementioned chair.

"Charle! Help!" Happy wailed, struggling to break loose. The two men were taken aback when their prey spoke, enough so that the first man loosened his grip and Happy wriggled free. He sped behind Lucy and hid, only peeping out to send reproachful glances at the two men.

"Woah, that thing is sentient? What are you trying to do Hugo, you know that's against our code!" The skinny man was holding his arms up, as if to indicate that he had nothing to do with the situation.

"Ha ha ha, what are you talking about Ludovic, you saw the Bird-Cat first, you said so yourself. It's your kill!"

"That's not a Bird-Cat, that's an Exceed!" Charle declared, giving the men her fiercest stare. They turned to her, puzzled.

Wendy observed that both men had their upper arms tattooed with a woman wielding a bow and arrow. "I think they are in some sort of hunter's guild," she whispered to her companions. Meanwhile the hunters had encircled Charle, examining her carefully from all angles.

"Say Ludo, why do you think this cute little girl has cat ears?" the muscular one asked.

"Woah, they're adorable! You think it's the latest style? Maybe I should buy some for my little girl." The skinny one hovered over Charle's head, tapping her ears with one of his long nails. Charle transformed back into her cat form with a whoosh, causing both men to fall back and let out yelps of surprise.

"Yo Ludo! That girl is a cat!"

"Woah Hugo, the girl is a cat!"

"Come on, let's go, we don't have time for this," Charle said, turning her nose up disdainfully at the two buffoons on the floor. She had just taken a step towards the door when she stumbled, her eyes wide and unseeing. Images of a forest flashed before her eyes. A giant pig towering over their group. Shocked faces as a bright light flared across the clearing. Then, a body on the ground, blood pooled around its boots. She put a hand up to her head, trying desperately to grasp the visions and see more before they slipped away.

"Charle! Are you OK?" Wendy was on her knees before the Exceed. The distraction was enough, the future slithered out of Charle's grip and was gone.

"Wendy," Charle said desperately, "I had a premonition. I saw a forest. And a pig. It was huge, bigger than any pig I've ever seen!"

The hunters overheard her statement. "A huge pig you say?"

"Woah! That sounds like the Great Dread of the Conturbatus Forest!"

Recollecting that one of the twelve Guardian Spirits was a pig, Lucy affixed the boys with her sultriest expression. "Alright boys," she said, one hand on her hip and another behind her head. "Why don't you buy me a drink? Then you can tell me all about this Great Dread."

* * *

Erza awoke with a start, an unfamiliar weight across her midsection. The wizards had taken a single room in Cassiteria in order to save money and they were currently sleeping family style, squashed together on a queen-sized bed. Wendy had been grateful for her small frame for the first time in her life when she realised she was the only one who could comfortably fit on the tiny couch in the room. She lay there now with Charle, sleeping peacefully. It took Erza a moment to assess her surroundings and realise there was no threat, just a familiar muscular arm across her waist.

She looked to her left and saw a pair of indigo eyes watching her. Gray quirked an eyebrow as if to say, 'Can't sleep?'

She looked pointedly at the arm athwart her waist in response.

Gray followed her gaze and clocked Natsu reaching over Erza to hold Lucy's hand in his sleep. A wicked grin appeared on his face and he opened his mouth to tease his comrade when he was pinned down by the glower in Erza's eyes. 'Don't you dare,' it seemed to say.

He pouted at her, somewhat emboldened by the knowledge that she would not risk leaning over a sleeping Natsu to punch him. He learned too late that Erza's eyes were as effective a weapon as her fists. He gave her a sheepish look in lieu of an apology, not wanting to disturb the stillness of the night with his words.

Her expression softened. Sometimes she hated how fearful of her her comrades were. Sometimes. Most of the time she really enjoyed it. It meant she got her way far more often than anyone else. She looked over at Gray, his silhouette outlined by the moonlight seeping in through the window, and felt an inexplicable fondness for him. They had known each other the longest out of all the members of the group. Maybe that was why they worked so well together.

It was her turn to quirk an eyebrow at him. Why was he still awake? He understood her unspoken question and nodded towards his seldom clothed torso. Erza stifled a laugh. Of course Gray would not be able to sleep in pyjamas. He had not even owned any before Lucy had put her foot down. No way was she sleeping in the same bed, albeit with two people betwixt them, as a naked man. No way. She still hoped to be married someday. Gray had found a single store open at that late hour and bought the first pair of pyjamas he found. That was how he came to be clad in furry pink broadcloth with a motif of strawberries running over his body.

Gray grinned back at Erza. It was good to see her smile after her forlornness earlier that evening. They stayed like that, carrying on a wordless conversation until the two of them drifted to sleep.

* * *

Sunlight danced on the blades of grass in the clearing making shimmering diamonds of dew condense onto the green. The crisp morning air was abuzz with the sounds of life; birds called to each other from the trees and tiny animals scampered about foraging for food. A spotted deer grazed calmly by the edge of the woods, enjoying the idyll. Suddenly, its ears perked up and it fled swiftly away. The small animals followed suit, taking refuge in their burrows or in the hollows of the trees. The birds took flight as well, their wings beating a cacophony as they escaped mere seconds before an angry ball of fire and ice rolled into the dell.

"Take that, Freezer Breath! Fire Dragon Iron First!"

"Oh yeah? Bring it on. Ice Make: Boxing Glove!" Gray sheathed his fist with ice and met Natsu's punch with his own.

Lucy and Wendy watched the two wizards destroy most of the glade and get started on the surrounding forest. "Um Lucy-san, shouldn't we stop them?" Wendy asked nervously. Lucy turned to glance back towards the forest. The young men had started arguing about fifteen minutes ago, Lucy had no idea over what. It was probably something inconsequential. It almost always was. In the background Gray yelled, "Ice cream is superior to hot pot in every way!" Yup. It was definitely inconsequential. She hoped Erza would hurry up and catch up to them, there wouldn't be much forest left to explore at the rate Natsu and Gray were going.

They had left Erza behind about two miles ago, when her gigantic cart of luggage proved to be too wide for the narrow forest paths. She had conscripted Happy and Charle into helping her, insisting that the others go ahead and that she would catch up shortly. That had been over an hour ago.

Whumph! Another tree cracked in half when Gray swerved to dodge Natsu's roundhouse kick and used the opening to deliver a punch to his abdomen, launching Natsu away. His expression of smug satisfaction turned to one of alarm as Natsu rose from the carcass of the fallen tree and charged into him with superhuman speed, sending Gray flying clear across the clearing. Gray dusted himself off and was back at Natsu in a flash.

Lucy turned back to watch the two clowns battle it out. 'Ten more minutes, then I'll step in,' she lied to herself. There was no way in hell she was approaching those two in the middle of a brawl. She valued the integrity of her body too much for that.

Natsu and Gray were taking aim to launch flying kicks at each other when an inquisitive rabbit poked its head out of the ground, slap-bang in the center of the glade. Both the mages swerved at the last minute to avoid it. Lacking full control over their direction of motion, they found themselves being propelled along the same trajectory.

"Look out Lucy-san!"

Lucy looked up just in time to see two feet flying right towards her face. She ducked an instant before they made contact, the two men missing her head by a hair's breadth. She whipped her head around to discover the person who had just jogged up the forest path behind her had not been quite so lucky.

Too late, Gray and Natsu realised that the flight path they were on was taking them directly at the person they feared the most. A person who was soon to have footprints on her face that were as red as her hair.

* * *

Erza was annoyed. Her luggage cart was too big to comfortably manoeuvre the tortuous paths of these accursed woods. No wonder it was called the Conturbatus Forest, it was certainly causing her enough trouble. When a wheel of the dray had gotten caught in protruding root for the fourth time that day, her patience wore out. She had instructed her comrades to go on without her, corralling the Exceeds into her service. She had a devious plan to get her luggage moving and it did not bear witnessing. Not by her comrades at least. The Exceeds were much easier to bully. After all, she frequently bullied Lily into doing her bidding and he was considerably tougher than these two. "Yosh!" she clapped her hands together. Time to set her plan in motion.

Thirty minutes later she was so frustrated that it felt like the red stressmark at the side of her head was going to permanently tattoo itself onto her skin. Happy and Charle lay exhausted on the ground, their breathing laboured. The harnesses around their bodies stretched to the limit with every exaggerated puff of air they exhaled. "Maybe if I rearrange the load bearing cables," she pondered aloud, stroking her chin.

"H-hey! Wait a minute!" Charle was on her feet, terror evident in her expression.

"Enough Erza!" Happy moved to stand protectively in front of Charle, his arms akimbo. "We're not strong enough to lift it so please stop!" He knew he would regret saying that. He did not need Charle's foresight to know that intense physical training was in his future. He would probably end up looking like Lily. Happy shuddered at the thought.

Erza had been trying to arrange her luggage cart in such a way that Happy and Charle would be able to fly it out of the forest, directly to the campsite the others had been sent ahead to find. Alas, Happy was right. She would have to find another solution.

"Just stuff it in your pocket dimension."

Erza shot Charle a look. Would she be lugging twenty bags across the continent if it was as easy as all that? Her pocket dimension had limited space and the more things that were in it, the more magic energy Erza expended. 'Although,' she said slowly to herself, 'maybe a compromise can be worked out.'

Twenty minutes later, Erza was jogging up the path to catch up to the others, the way forward evident by the carnage Natsu and Gray had left in their wake. Sweat dripped down her face. A face that had taken on a bilious green tinge. A face that was soon the recipient of one sandaled foot and one booted foot that came flying out of nowhere.

Most people react poorly to being kicked in the face. And Erza was not most people. One anticipated her reaction to be hyperbolic. However, no one was quite expecting an assortment of weapons, armour and other paraphernalia to spew forth from her body the moment Natsu and Gray made contact with her face. Erza had overstuffed her pocket dimension and it was taking its revenge by expelling every single item she had ever placed into it. Lucy and Wendy had to duck and dodge to avoid the articles that were currently raining down upon the clearing. They exchanged a relieved look when the last of it, a wooden sword fit for a toddler, stabbed into the ground beside them.

Unfortunately, their relief was short lived as two cats appeared on the horizon, a large dray swinging below them. The conveyance pitched dangerously to one side, the bags upon it close to sliding off the forest below. "Watch out!" they shouted in unison. But by the time the words distinguished themselves in the ears of their listeners it was too late. The Exceeds came crashing down, the bags thumping onto the wizards below. Natsu let out a faint 'oof' as the wind was knocked out of him yet again. Lucy tried to run away but she did not get very far before the wooden trolley clattered onto her. A plaintive 'why me?' was dimly audible from the dirt under the cart. In the end, only Wendy was left standing. A drop of sweat hovered by her temple as she looked at the destruction surrounding her. Finally, she ventured, "Um, let's make camp here, shall we?"

* * *

The unforgiving Giltenese sun was directly overhead when they stumbled upon the first tracks. Or to be more accurate, they realised that the uneven ground they had been treading on consisted of large cloven hoof prints, the spoors so wide and deep that it was impossible to discern them from natural variations on the landscape until they got to higher ground. Their entire guild hall would have fit into a single hoof mark, swimming pool and all. "How big is this thing?" Lucy wondered, her eyes wide with awe.

"Natsu, do you have a scent?"

Natsu copped a squat and touched his nose to the dirt before answering Gray's question. "It's faint, but I can still follow it." When he received a nod from the members of his team he jumped up, gung-ho. "Let's go get that key! I'm fired up!"

They tracked the Guardian Spirit for hours, covering miles and miles of forest. The group carried on without pause until they came to a deep ravine. A multitude of colours dotted the ravine floor, but they did not pause to inspect it, their quarry did not lay there. An animal that could leave such giant prints could easily step over the ravine, as though it were nothing more than a crack in the dirt.

The sun was now tilting towards the western horizon and Happy thanked his stars that the sun set late in Giltena. He would not show it to the others, especially not Charle, but he was a bit apprehensive about facing down such an enormous creature in the dark. He carried Natsu across the gorge, Charle and Wendy visible in the periphery. Erza requipped into her Black Wing Armour and insisted on carrying Gray and Lucy across herself; eager to redeem herself for her part in the morning's escapade. "We're here," Natsu said to the others, walking to the edge of the treeline. The ground dipped precipitously, falling away several hundred feet towards a mountain of stone. A cave. The woodland around the cave shrank away, as though afraid of what resided there. Even the grass did not dare to grow before its yawning maw.

Thunder rolled ominously in the distance. Wendy looked up at the clear sky, puzzled. "It's snoring," Erza answered her unspoken question.

Something glinted by the mouth of the cave. There, leaning against the wall with all the insouciance of a juvenile delinquent, was the second key. The group immediately reorganised itself into a tight circle.

"Let's steal it!" Happy had a sly look on his face.

"No Happy-san, what about the 'be just' clause?"

"The key IS just standing there, it's not like there's a riddle to solve." Lucy was keen to avoid fighting anything that gargantuan. "In fact, it could be argued that the Guardian Spirit WANTS us to take it."

"She has a point, let's just take it and get away from this monster as fast as we can." This was the clearing from her vision. Charle was sure of it. There had to be a way to prevent the rest of it from coming true.

"Pfft, we can take him. Isn't that right flame-brain?"

"Yes Natsu, what do you think?" Erza asked the vacant space where Natsu once stood. "Natsu?" she repeated, blinking. The entire group turned to the spot where Natsu was supposed to be but all they could see were red dashes emanating from an empty Natsu-shaped silhouette.

"Yo Mister! Wake up!" Natsu was at the entrance of the cave, waving his arms above his head. "Hey, Piggy-chan! We're here for the key!"

The deafening sounds of a behemoth stirring rumbled from deep within the vast cavern. One bleary red eye opened in the darkness and peered at the chink of daylight filtering into its quarters, wondering who had the gall to so rudely interrupt its sleep. It poked its massive head out of its nest and inspected the pink haired human smiling cheerily at it.

The others watched with trepidation as a giant snout emerged from the dark and sniffed Natsu. Suddenly, with a speed that defied its bulk, it shot towards Natsu and tossed him up into the air with a mere flick.

"Natsu!" Happy cried. Lucy found herself reaching for her keys.

Natsu spun through the air, utterly bemused. His body turned one cartwheel in the air. Two. Three. Before plopping down with a dull thud on the Guardian Spirit's nose. "You're here!" it squealed. It shifted its immense bulk and trotted leisurely out of the cave. "I've been waiting ages! It's been quite dull around these parts. What took you so long? Don't tell me you went and saw that idiot Dog before me? I try so hard to make a ruckus and keep the gossip up about this place but people always go see the Dog first. I've tried negotiating with the Heavenly Emperor's Daughter but she absolutely refuses give out my location as a clue. It's really quite annoying." It paused and surveyed the rest of the astounded group. "Oh my, there are so many of you! And all so young and good-looking! All I got last time was a grizzled old lech. He wouldn't spend any time with me. Too eager to get back to the broth-," it paused, eyed little Wendy apprehensively and changed its mind about what it was going to say, "the broth erm, restaurant in the next village. Yes, it serves excellent soup. Well, at least I got a small furlough after that, so I can't complain too much.

"Right, I suppose introductions are in order! Then I can give you the Task." It bent its head and allowed Natsu to hop off before continuing, "Let's start with you little man, why what lovely hair you have. Excellent colour even if I do say so myself." It wiggled its enormous pink ears and preened.

The others, dumbfounded, just stared at the two, heads jerking from Natsu to the Pig as Natsu made the introductions. It was only when the Guardian pointed out that it was rude to stare that Erza remembered herself.

"Please excuse our poor manners," she said, executing a brief bow. "What is this Task you speak of?"

The Guardian Pig let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't tell me she failed to explain the Tasks of the Quest?"

Lucy shook her head. "No."

"Really," the Guardian said peevishly, "Whatever will we do with that girl? I suppose she spent too much time with her boyfriend and was horribly late to meet you?" He continued without waiting for an answer. "To obtain the Keys from the Guardian Spirits you are meant to complete a Task. The Task varies depending on the Spirit. Sometimes it's a riddle, sometimes a battle, sometimes both if your riddle isn't particularly good. It can be anything really as long as it is reasonably difficult to accomplish. Can't have too many of you Questers obtaining the Great Gift, you see?"

Natsu cracked his knuckles. "So Piggy-chan," he cut to the chase, "what task have you got planned for us?"

* * *

The task was daunting. The colossal size of the Guardian Spirit was daunting. But nothing was more daunting than the aura emanating from one Erza Scarlet. Coils of red magical energy looped outwards from her unwavering form. She had embarrassed herself that morning. She had put her teammates in peril. It was time now to restore her honour! She would accomplish this task flawlessly. "Requip!" Her battle cry echoed across the field. Blades flashed in a frenzy of motion. Her movements were so fast that they were impossible to follow. She leapt across the field, wreaking havoc and landed on one foot, her knee bent, her other leg extended perfectly behind her. Her enemies fell in her wake, rent asunder by the force of her blades.

"Right!" she turned to Wendy and Lucy, "Sous-chefs! Are you ready?"

Lucy and Wendy smartly saluted. The tall white hats on their heads mirroring the one on Erza's. The frilly white aprons that encircled their waists a reflection of their fearless leader's. "Yes Chef!" they chorused.

Erza nodded assuredly. Currently garbed in her Chef Armour, she had no doubt that she could complete the task of preparing a feast for the Guardian Spirit. "Recipe?" she had scoffed when the Spirit offered her some sheaves of paper, "cooking comes from the heart! The recipe is brought forth from your very soul! Your essence, your chi, your lifeblood must manifest itself in your cooking!"

The three girls were currently at the bottom of the ravine they had crossed earlier. The variegated blobs they had seen as they flew overhead earlier had been the Guardian Pig's personal farm. The corn rose high in the fields, the vegetables the size of vehicles and the fruit as lush and ripe as anything they had ever seen. There were no strawberries though, much to Erza's chagrin.

"Open. Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

"Yes Princess, is it time for punishment?" Virgo too was wearing a chef's hat, choosing to emulate Erza's style by donning a one-piece swimsuit under it.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Why are you wearing a swimsuit?"

Virgo gestured towards Erza. "I thought it would suit the situation and provide some much needed fan service. Oh dear, did I make an error? I'm going to get punished for sure!" Lucy ignored her masochistic spirit and put on her Aquarius Star Dress. Meanwhile, Erza had walked up to Virgo and was earnestly complimenting her on her excellent choice of outfit.

"Alright Virgo, I'm going to need you to dig a hole about ten feet wide, all the way up to the Guardian Pig's cave!"

"Roger that, Princess!"

Erza and Lucy bounded up the tunnel behind Virgo. "You ready?" Lucy nodded to Gray when she reached the top.

"I was born ready," Gray replied.

"Alright Wendy! Give it your best shot!" Lucy called down the tunnel, before placing her foot in the puddle of water she had made with her canteen earlier.

A dim cry of "Sky Dragon Roar!" echoed from the tunnel, followed by a barrage of over-sized fruits and vegetables.

"Ice Make: Colander!"

"Aqua Metria!"

"Heaven's Wheel: Trinity Sword!"

The vegetables landed neatly in Gray's ice basket, before being washed by a torrent of water from Lucy. Erza's attack diced them into fine cubes, ready for cooking.

She walked up to the several cauldrons that had been laid out, pleased to see that Natsu had stoked their fires before he had left for the river with Happy and Charle. Natsu's assignment was to catch a few of the mammoth trout that proliferated in the river to the north. Of course, Happy had taken off faster than one could say 'Fish!'

Charle had been allotted the unwelcome job of babysitting the two and ensuring they stayed on task. A job she acquitted well, seeing as they returned minutes after the vegetables had been deposited in the cauldrons, the mammoth trout piled high on Natsu's shoulder. Happy lugged a twenty-foot trout all by himself, salivating at the thought of his dinner.

They spent an enjoyable afternoon together. Lucy, Wendy and Charle sipped tea with the Guardian Pig while Happy sat off to the side, meticulously devouring his gigantic fish. Erza flitted about the cook area, humming merrily as she haphazardly added ingredients to the pots. Natsu and Gray surreptitiously shadowed her movements. A stack of recipes piled high in Gray's hand. Natsu tasted and adjusted the food, cursing Igneel for his enhanced senses, the flavour of Erza's 'cooking' rendered ghastlier by dint of them. "Why can't you do this job?" he grumbled.

"You're the one who worked as a fry-cook, remember?" That and Gray was not particularly keen on sampling the toxic sludge that was bubbling away in the cauldrons. Natsu opened his mouth to deliver an unwitty retort that would have invariably started a fight when a familiar voice asked, "What are you two upto?"

"N-nothing Erza!" they said in unison, their arms around each other. Gray tried desperately to hide the recipes behind his back and Natsu tried to distract Erza from the canisters of spices that were currently soaring into the distance.

"The beautiful bond of brotherhood shines between you despite the fight you had this morning. I am moved." She clasped them to her bosom.

"Hard-huh? Squishy!" Erza was not garbed in her usual armour and there was a lot more give to her chest than usual.

A stress mark appeared on Erza's temple. "True, I don't lose anything by having them squashed, but that doesn't mean you're allowed to feel me up!" Both boys were sent flying, bumps sprouting from their heads.

Day was edging towards evening when they finally finished eating. Silver glinted in Lucy's hand and soon the dulcet tones of Lyra's harp filtered through the clearing. The group lounged around, the atmosphere relaxed and conducive to loquaciousness. The Guardian Pig snuffled in a satisfied manner, its belly full and its tongue considerably loosened. "What lovely kids you are," it murmured equably, "worthy of the Great Gift I think. Trustworthy. Decent. Good. Why, I think you might be the ones who will truly understand the Quest."

"What do you mean?" Gray questioned. Beside him, Natsu stoked the bonfire till it was burning brightly, staving off the chill of twilight.

"Hmm? Nothing. It would be nice to have a good long sleep." The Guardian Pig looked into the fire wistfully. The longing in its voice spoke of something deeper than a mere nap.

Night was falling around them, the sky tinted lavender as the last rays of the sun extended from the horizon. The group was bathed golden in its dying light. Feeling fuzzy. Feeling content.

The peace of dusk was shattered by a loud bang. An arc of light cannoned across the clearing, striking the Guardian Spirit behind the ear, leaving its flesh charred and smoking. It howled and turned away. Tears streamed from its eyes and the smoke from its wound obscured the surroundings.

"Up there! In the trees!" Lucy pointed. But the setting sun blinded them, their assailant cleverly using it to disguise themselves.

"I trusted you!" the Guardian Spirit keened, misunderstanding the happenings around it. Still blinded by the smoke and pain, it lurched around the clearing recklessly. Bang! Another shot rang across the forest, this time nailing the Guardian Spirit in its side.

Natsu growled, signalling to Happy to fly him towards the assailant but another bang resounded through the woods before they could take off.

"Requip!" Erza donned her Adamantine Armour and dove towards the light, hoping to absorb it and spare the Guardian. Erza was fast. The blast was a smidge faster.

The world seemed to slow down for Lucy. All she could see were snapshots of what happened next. Crystal clear images that would be burned into her brain for eternity. Erza, leaping before the Guardian Spirit. Erza, realising too late the speed of the oncoming attack. Erza, raising her shield. Too slow. Too slow. The blow glancing off the edge of the shield, deflecting, twisting, reaching up into Erza's face. Her eye. Blood. Just so much blood. A golden burst of light as her armour disappeared, leaving her clothed in her white blouse and dark skirt. The blood blooming like a scarlet rose upon her chest. Lucy opened her mouth to scream.

"Erza!" The cry sprang not from her lips, the voice deeper, manlier. Gray.

The attacks were coming thick and fast. "Bastard!" Natsu cried, taking off towards the unknown attacker, Happy weaving in and out of the oncoming missiles.

"Ice Make: Shield!" Gray was before them, protecting them. "WENDY HELP!" His eyes were wild, beseeching Charle. "Get her away from here. Help her. Retreat. Retreat!"

But Charle could not move. She just stood there seeing another one of her visions come true. The angered Guardian Spirit towering over them. The light flaring across the clearing. Wendy and Lucy's stricken faces. Erza, on the ground, blood pooling around her boots.

* * *

A/N 2: The Guardians have been lovable doofuses so far and sadly #3 on the list is also set to be a distinct non-baddie. There wil be some baddies up after that though. #5 is giving me some major sinister vibes. Guardian #4 will feature a visit from a beloved character that is also the major obstacle to our ship! (I don't consider the other one to be too much of an obstacle, she's adorable and the canon is heading there but I don't feel it). Why am I revealing all this? Idk, just trying to keep you guys interested I guess. Please leave a review if you feel up to it. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This update is long overdue. Sorry, I've had a really busy week (my friends came to visit!). I'll try to keep the updates more regular from now on. This chapter, we find out what happens to Erza and have a showdown with the mysterious attackers that hurt her.

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

The world around Charle was in chaos. She was dimly aware of people shouting at her but she was paralysed. Even her thoughts were stuck. They had skidded into a pothole and her mind had juddered to a halt. She could have prevented this. She _should_ have prevented this. What was the point of being able to see the future if you could not stop your friends from being hurt? "Charle." An arm was on her shoulder. Wendy's eyes were filled with tears. "Charle, I need you focus OK? We have to get out of here."

Charle watched in awe as Wendy took charge, the medic in her coming to the forefront. She squatted by Erza's body and felt for a pulse before casting some preliminary enchantments, all the while dictating orders to those around her. "I can't help her here," she said in an unfaltering voice, "Gray-san, I need you to carry Erza-san back to camp, Lucy-san can't do it. Lucy-san, cover us. We will split the focus of their attack by choosing different routes. Charle, fly me out!"

Before anyone could think to protest her plan, Wendy was on her feet and chanting, "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens… Ile Vernier!" Green light enveloped Gray's feet. "Go!"

He did not need telling twice. "Don't come back without that key!" he said to Lucy. Erza would not want them to abandon their mission. The key was the reason they had come to this godforsaken place. The reason Erza was… Lucy nodded in understanding and gave him a thumbs up in reply. "Open the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

Gray sped away with Erza cradled to his chest. Behind him he could hear a velvety male voice saying 'We are!' as the Scorpion Spirit made his appearance. He paused to create a bridge of ice over the ravine that sheltered the Guardian Pig's farm and then took off at full speed. He spared a glance at Erza's face as he sprinted across. Blood crusted over her swollen right eye, her forehead was beaded with sweat and her lips were bloodless and pale. 'Hang in there Erza,' he silently entreated, 'We're going to help you, so hang in there!'

* * *

"Sand Wall!" Scorpio raised a wall of sand to protect Lucy and the Guardian Spirit from the magic blasts that were still raining down. Behind him Lucy had changed into her Scorpio Star Dress and was summoning another spirit to reign in the rampaging Guardian.

"Open the Gate of the Ram! Aries!"

"I'm sorry!" The pink haired lamb spirit burst into view. "Wool bomb!" she sent a wave of fluffy pink wool at the Guardian Spirit to try to calm and relax him. Lucy used her enhanced speed to run up the Guardian's body onto his nose. "Hey you! Piggy-chan!" she yelled. Aries's wool had helped rein in the Spirit, but it was still writhing in agony. Lucy grabbed onto the tufts of hair that sprouted on its snout to prevent from being thrown off.

"Ouch!" the Guardian Pig cried, trying even harder to shake her off.

"Stop! STOP!" Lucy was holding on for dear life.

The Pig continued to thrash, the pain in its body too great for it to listen to reason. It careened into the cliffside, sending rocks tumbling down towards Lucy. The rocks broke across her back. She screamed in agony. Aries was too far away to help her bearer and Scorpio was using all his strength to block the barrage of magic blasts that were still coming.

The Pig opened its mouth and let out a roar that sent everything in its path reeling. "Our sand can't hold on!" Scorpio said before he vanished. "I'm sorry!" Aries exclaimed as she too faded from view. Lucy's magic was drained. She clung to the Spirit's fur with all the strength she had left. They were vulnerable to attack from the intruders again and the shots pelted down. It was only sheer luck that was protecting her from being hit. She did not know how long she would last. She narrowed her eyes and sent up a prayer, speaking the name of the one person that could save her from this predicament.

"Natsu."

* * *

Wendy landed surefootedly. She barely paused before she set about getting things ready for Erza's arrival. "Charle, get some water." She tossed her companion some canteens.

"On it!" Charle replied, zooming away with the bottles. Wendy was already building a fire. Charle was amazed by how confident Wendy was. She had taken charge of the situation effortlessly. It was such a contrast to her usual demeanour. She could not help but feel a whisper of pride for her best friend. Charle probably would have still been standing helplessly, unable to move, if it had not been for her. Her mouth set into a determined line. Her powers may have failed her once, but they would not fail her again. She would look into the future; find a reality in which Erza survived this. She could still help. She would fix this.

* * *

Natsu was frustrated. He and Happy had not even been able to get close to their assailant. "Stop hiding behind your guns and fight me you coward!" he shouted.

"Natsu, I can't keep this up!" Happy panted. Natsu glanced at his comrade concernedly. An idea sprang into his head. "Alright Happy, fly me up! It's time for Plan K – Kick some bad-guy butt!" Happy obliged and the two went soaring upwards. "There!" Natsu pointed. They were high enough now to see that the magic blasts were originating from a single spot in the treeline to the west of the cave. "Drop me right overhead!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy swooped towards the source of the blasts and released Natsu.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu dove fist first, cracking open the ground. The three men who had been firing shots stumbled, dropping the rifles in their hands. One had been in the midst of replacing the magazine on his and tens of oblong lacrimae skittered out from the open container, one rolling to a stop at Natsu's feet.

"Huh? What's this?" he paused to examine it, giving the men enough time to recover their weapons.

"Hunters! Shoot!" one of the men cried, his authoritative tone distinguishing him as the leader. He pointed his finger towards Natsu. "Take care of him. I'm going after our real prize."

The two remaining men turned toward Natsu as their leader sprang away. One of them was whippet thin, the other considerably more muscled. The thinner one was still fumbling with the magazine of his rifle. It appeared to be a smaller version of the Jupiter cannon they had at Fairy Tail.

"Natsu! I recognise them. They're from the hunter's guild Artemis Nock. They're the ones who told us how to find this place."

"Hugo, cover me! My magazine's stuck. I can't reload my Callisto."

The burlier man stepped forward to cover his friend and unleashed a salvo at Natsu. Natsu ducked and dodged, the shots easier to evade at close-range. "Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!"

The man fell backwards, knocked off his feet by the force of Natsu's blow. The rifle slipped out of his hand and bounced along the earth, all the while firing shots.

"Whoa shit! The safety's off!" The thinner man yelled, diving towards the gun. The recoil of the gun was making it jump around in all directions.

"Look out!" Natsu cried. He barely managed push the man to safety. He felt a shot whizz past his calf and smelled smoking cotton.

"We have to stop it! It's got enough bullets to take us all down." A shot streaked past them again. The movements of the rifle were unpredictable. It was bouncing all over the clearing, too dangerous to approach. It was even managing to get some shots off skyward, keeping Happy away as well.

"L-Ludo," the brawny man managed to say, regaining consciousness. His eyes were wide with fear. Ludo's face paled as he saw that the next shot was heading straight for his comrade.

"Hugo! No!"

Hugo looked to his left and saw the bullet speeding towards him. Was this it? Would this be the last thing he saw before he died? A blinding whiteness enveloped his vision before rapidly giving way to trees. Trees? And stars? He became dimly aware of heavy breathing. "So. Heavy," a childish voice panted. He turned his head to see the blue Bird-Cat had his paws tightly around the scruff of his shirt. He had been lifted to safety!

Not for long, however. He could sense the Bird-Cat tiring. The beats of his wings were slower than before. "Ludo, toss me your gun!" he called down.

"Bastard! We just saved your life and you want to attack us?" Natsu swore, rolling out of the way of shots that were still spewing forth from the Callisto rifle.

"I'm sorry there's no time! Ludo!" he shouted again. Ludo nodded in understanding and tossed up his rifle. The burly man gave it a hard whack, shaking the magazine loose. A single round lingered at the bottom. The next second, he had expertly refitted it into the rifle. "Hold steady Bird-Cat," he instructed in a low voice.

"Aye Sir!" Happy growled, his voice rough from exertion. The hunter held the gun aloft, his eye narrowing through the viewfinder. Crack! The shot sped decisively towards the spitting rifle. The ground erupted in light. The shot had found its mark, but the unexploded lacrimae within the rifle were now unleashing their energy. Natsu found himself thrown backwards by the force of the blast. When his vision cleared he saw the forest around him had been reduced to a smouldering crater, the smoke wisping upwards into a mushroom shaped cloud. Happy and the big man, Hugo, landed next to him. On his other side, Natsu could make out the skinny man, Ludo, rising from the dust.

"That's our Hugo! He isn't called the Sharpshooter of Artemis Nock for no reason," Ludo coughed out, laying a hand proudly on his friend's shoulder. They smiled at each other in relief.

Their respite was short-lived. Natsu was on his feet before either of them could realise what was happening. "You bastards!" he snarled, grabbing them both by the collar. He shook them roughly, hard enough that they could feel their teeth rattle in their heads. "Who the hell are you and why did you hurt Erza?"

The two men stumbled over their words in their rush to explain. "We-we were just hunting the Great Dread! T-tell him Ludo!"

"Whoa man, what's an Erza? We didn't hurt no Erza."

"Erza is our comrade, dummy!" Happy snapped from above them. "You hit her with one of your bullets!"

"Whoa, shit man!" Ludo's face paled. He knew what a Callisto bullet could do to a human. Being struck by the weapon meant certain death. Ludo looked toward Hugo for confirmation. He had fired solely upon the giant pig, aiming away from the humans in the clearing.

Hugo scowled. "Alexei," he said grimly. It had been Alexei's idea to follow the group of wizards in the first place. Hunting the Great Dread had become the man's obsession. But now he had gone too far.

"What the hell, I thought your guild didn't hunt sentence creatures anyway!" Happy said.

"Sentence creatures?" Hugo's brow furrowed.

"I think he means sentient. Wait. Whoa, are you saying the Great Dread is sentient?!" Ludo stopped striving to loosen Natsu's grip. "Hugo, we've got to stop Alexei before it's too late. He won't stop until the Dread is dead. The guild! The guild will be ruined!" The blood drained from his face. The rules governing Giltenese Hunters' Guilds were strict. They would be stripped of their license, blacklisted, forced to disband. Their family would be destroyed.

"Yo Musclehead, Matchstick Man" Natsu said coolly, his grip around both their throats not loosening in the slightest. The priorities that had been warring in his chest, Erza and the Guardian Spirit, had fallen silent. A new priority had raised its head. This man, Alexei. Lucy was in danger. An eerie stillness descended upon his thoughts in that moment. A fury so deep that it could not rage seared through his chest. He set both men down on the ground. "You want to save your guild?" he bit out. "Help me save my comrade."

* * *

The purple haired man known as Alexei sped through the forest. He was so close. The ultimate quarry was finally within his reach! He had been right. The group of Ishgarians had drawn the Dread out of hiding. This was going to be the highlight of his career. His lifetime. His legacy. Everything he had ever worked for was within reach. Sure, he had seen the Dread speaking to the children and knew he could not legally hunt it. But who would tell on him? Those morons, Ludovic and Hugo did not know, and if they found out, well, there was an easy solution to that as well. He fingered the Callisto rifle in his grip. 'Soon,' he thought, 'soon all my dreams will come true.'

* * *

The firing had stopped. Lucy blinked opened her eyes slowly and saw lights flashing in the forest to the west. Natsu had finally found their attackers. Her body was covered in bruises. The Guardian Spirit had finally managed to throw her off and she had landed hard on an outcropping of rocks. She struggled to her feet. The Guardian Pig was still flailing about. The pain from its wounds having chased sanity out of its grasp. The left side of its body was a smoking mass of burnt flesh. Every thrashing movement the Spirit made only aggravated its wounds. Lucy needed to pacify the Spirit and assess its wounds. Maybe attempt to patch some of them up. She wished Wendy was there to help, but Erza needed her help more. She bit her lip, hoping her friend would make it through. She grasped the handle of her whip firmly.

"Fleuve d'étoiles." She attempted to use the whip to bind the Pig in place, but the Guardian kept twisting out of the ribbon of stars. "Damn it," she muttered. An idea struck her and she pulled out another one of her Golden Keys.

"Open the Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

"Your prince is here!" Loke winked at Lucy before a serious expression settled onto his face. "How can I help?"

Lucy transformed into her Leo Star Dress. "I need you to help me get the thong around that pig!"

Loke's face went red and light glinted off his glasses. He pushed them up his nose hurriedly and moved towards Lucy's hips. "Wow, I didn't know the Leo Star Dress came with that!"

Lucy belatedly realised what she had said. "Not MY thong you idiot! The thong of the whip!"

"Aha! So you ARE wearing a thong!"

"Forced Gate Closure!" She ignored her irritation and fumbled for another key. "Open the Gate of the Goat! Capricorn!"

A tall humanoid goat appeared before her. Before Lucy could issue a command, he grabbed the fall of the whip and set off. "I've got this Lucy-sama!"

Lucy flexed the whip, generating metres and metres of starry ribbon as Capricorn helped twist it around the Guardian Pig's body. Finally, the Pig was restrained, but it kept struggling to break free. Remembering that sometimes a quick slap could deliver someone from their hysteria, Lucy took aim at the Guardian's forehead. Light enveloped her foot as she launched herself towards it. "Regulus Lucy Kick!"

It worked. The Guardian fell back only a fraction of an inch, but it was enough to snap it to its senses. Its eyes cleared. "Lucy. What? Why did you attack me?" it questioned, hurt and anger mingling in its voice.

"We didn't. It was someone else. Natsu's gone after them. The others are with Erza. She's hurt."

"Oh," it paused, digesting the information. "Oh no. Did I?"

"No, she was trying to shield you from our attackers."

"I'm sorry." The Pig looked toward the ground.

"You're hurt. Let me and Capricorn tend to your wounds." If any of her Celestial Spirits had any medical ability, it would have to be Capricorn. They set about unwinding the river of stars from around the Guardian's enormous body.

The Pig nodded its massive head. Night had fallen all around them and neither of them was sure that the danger had abated. The flashing lights from the forest had ceased, but Natsu was not yet back with them. "Yes, we should get out of the open," the Spirit said. "It isn't safe. Come on, my cave is right there."

"Too late," a sinister voice called from the roof of the cave. A tall figure stood silhouetted against the sky, an outsized rifle in its hand. It took aim and fired.

* * *

A twig cracked in the dark. Wendy looked up from the book she was furiously reading. Her senses were on alert for danger. Her shoulders relaxed as she recognised the familiar smells of her comrades. She took off Lucy's Gale-Force Reading Glasses and got to her feet.

Minutes later Gray stumbled into camp, Erza in his arms. Framed against the blackness of the night they painted a grotesque of newlywed carrying his bride over the threshold of their home. Rivulets of sweat ran down Gray's face. His shirt was soaked but surprisingly he had not stopped to strip. There had been no time. He held Erza slightly away from his body, to avoid his sweat from contaminating her wounds. He laid her carefully upon the pallet Wendy had unrolled by the fire.

"What can I do? How can I help?" he panted. Halfway through the journey, Erza's breathing had slowed dangerously and her temperature had dropped. Wendy laid a hand on Erza's head, muttering an incantation. She gestured with her free hand to a sheet of paper on the ground. "Gather those herbs Gray-san. I've drawn illustrations."

Charle flew into camp, hurriedly emptied the canteens she was carrying into the cauldron bubbling over the fire and flew out again. Gray snatched up the list and shot off into the forest. His breathing was still laboured, but it did not matter to him. He could breathe later. Erza was too important.

Wendy cleaned the dried blood and grime from Erza's body and then draped her in blankets to try and raise her temperature. She focused her healing magic on the lacerations on Erza's face and neck. Fortunately her armour had absorbed most of the damage of the attack. However Erza had still lost a lot of blood. Wendy looked worriedly at her right eye. That was the real problem. It had borne the brunt of the damage.

A metallic jangling disrupted the stillness of the night as Charle flew in with the last of the water, exhausted from her many trips to the river. She sat under a tree and closed her eyes, channelling her clairvoyance. Gray returned next, his hands overflowing with herbs. Wendy wordlessly washed them with cold water from one of the canteens before dumping them in the cauldron. "Now what?" he asked.

"Now we wait."

* * *

Hellfire was raining down upon her again. Capricorn had scooped her up and carried her out of range but the Guardian Pig was crying once again in agony. "Capricorn, take me back," Lucy instructed. "I need to help the Guardian. You have to stop that man."

For a minute it looked like Capricorn was about to protest but then his mouth set in a firm line. "Yes, Lucy-sama."

Lucy found herself being set beside the Guardian Spirit. "Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

A man in a horse costume appeared before Lucy. He saluted smartly. "Hello!"

"Star Dress: Sagittarius Form! Sagittarius, I need your help to block the shots coming towards us!" The same tactic had worked on the hunter from Sylph Labyrinth.

"Right away, hello!"

Both she and the Celestial Spirit took aim, sending their arrows straight towards an incoming bullet. The Guardian Pig stood nervously beside them. It had nowhere to run or to take cover. These two were its only hope. Fortunately it had managed to retain its lucidity and was not rampaging like it had been before.

The two arrows, one made of wood the other made of light, diminished into nothingness the face of the shot from the Callisto rifle. Sagittarius made to protect Lucy and absorb the blow. "Get back, hello!"

With astonishing speed the Guardian set its foreleg before the two, the bright light of the bullet sizzling into its hock. It bellowed in distress. But it had no time to waste. The next bullet was already coming. It sucked in a deep breath and let out a roar that shook the trees and sent the animals of the forest scampering towards safety. For the second time that day, the birds took to the sky and flew hell for leather out of the place. The roar was enough to knock the enemy off the cave, but not enough to detach the gun from his grip. Capricorn seized the opportunity and attacked him, using his advanced hand-to-hand combat skills to keep his opponent from firing another shot.

Unfortunately, their enemy had managed to fire off a shot before being taken down by the Pig's roar and it now zipped towards the Pig's head, tearing a rent through its skull and cracking its head open. Fragments of bone the size of wagon wheels crashed to the ground around it.

"Lucy quick. We don't have much time," the Guardian Pig slurred. It was losing consciousness. It just had to keep it together for a few more minutes. There was so much more to say, so much more it had wanted to tell these brave children who had undertaken the quest but it was being robbed of time. The spectre of death loomed before it, but it had one last card to play. Maybe it could cheat death after all. It had done it once before after all; all those years ago when the dragon slayer had come calling.

"Lucy," it rasped again, "I need you to get the Key. I bequeath it to you. You have completed the Task."

"Now's not the time for that!" Lucy said vehemently. She had emerged from under the Guardian Spirit. Her nostrils filled with the rancid stench of burning flesh. "Yo-your head!" she said, glancing upwards. Tears sprang to her eyes.

"You must. If I die before you get the Key, I'll truly be dead. It happened to one of my comrades before. You must lay hands on the Key," it urged, "Once you touch the Key, I'll be dismissed until the Quest is reset. I can return to the heavens. I can live." The breath shuddered through its body. The light in its eyes was fading fast.

Understanding dawned in Lucy's eyes. "Star Dress: Scorpio Form!" She needed the enhanced speed it granted her; this was going to come down to the wire. She could barely discern the iridescent patina of the key where it leaned against the mouth of the cave. Funny how it still stood there despite the tumultuous events of the day.

"Lucy-sama!" Capricorn came shooting past her. He had been knocked back by the man with the gun. His sunglasses were cracked and his blazer was ripped. "I'm sorry I could not do more."

'Shit. Not now!' Lucy thought, glancing to her right to see that the slightly battered man was taking aim once more. This time, the barrel of his rifle was aimed at her. He must have overheard what the Guardian had said to her.

"I won't let you have it. The beast is mine!" he cackled maniacally. Spittle dribbling from his frothing mouth.

"I'll cover you, hello!" Sagittarius laid down suppressive fire. Arrow after arrow flitted towards the enemy. Lucy mentally thanked her faithful spirit and kept going. She was almost there, she was only metres from the mouth of the cave.

The enemy whipped out a pistol from his belt at an impossible speed and aimed it towards Sagittarius. The cumbersome rifle was too slow for the task and its power was unnecessary against such puny opponents. Sagittarius failed to react in time. Lucy sensed rather than heard his apology as his gate closed. The pistol was now aimed towards her. A bullet whipped past her, grazing her arm. Pain shot up her shoulder and she could feel the warmth of blood dripping down her hand. But she did not waver. She was so close. If she did not reach the key in time, the Guardian's life was forfeit. Considerations of her own safety were far from her mind, her desire to help her new friend forefront on her mind. Lucy grit her teeth and put on an additional burst of speed, the muscles in her thighs were burning. The air cracked as more bullets flew towards her, one of them missing her by only a hair's width. Crack! Crack! Crack! She felt the flesh of her leg rip as a shot ripped into it. Pain wracked her body as her femur cracked. She could feel her leg giving way under her. She was going to fall. The Guardian Spirit was going to die.

"No!" The scream tore itself from her body.

An image of Erza flashed through her mind. That's right. Erza had been in such a situation before. Lucy gathered the last of her strength into her right leg and kicked out as hard as she could. She listed dangerously to the side as she flew forward. For a moment it looked like she had overshot her target, that the unbalanced nature of her jump had veered her too far off course. She stretched out her hand as far as it would go. "Please!"

The tip of her middle finger barely brushed against the cool surface of the Key as she flew past. But it was enough. The Spirit exhaled a sigh of relief that could be heard throughout the forest. Lucy turned onto her back. A smile distinguished itself on the Guardian Spirit's face just before it faded from view. She had done it. She had saved its life!

"You bitch!" She heard the hammer of a rifle cock. "You're going to pay."

* * *

Gray paced a groove into the clearing floor. He was vaguely aware of Charle and Wendy consulting each other but their words blended into an incoherent drone. He did not understand anything they were saying, herbs and medicine were far from his expertise.

The infusion took forever to boil. Those twenty minutes were the longest twenty minutes of Gray's life. He had experienced death before. Felt a similar bullet of magic pass through his body. It had been a painful way to die, but this was worse. What if it had passed through her eye into her brain? What if, even as Erza lay breathing before his eyes, her brain was dying a slow death? He gulped desperately, his throat suddenly dry. It did not bear thinking about.

"Gray-san. Charle. It's time." Wendy pulled Erza's mouth open and placed a stick wrapped in cloth between her teeth before rising and scooping a ladleful of the boiling infusion from the cauldron. She directed Charle to hold Erza's eyes open. "I need you to hold her down Gray-san. No matter how much she screams or struggles, you absolutely cannot let her go." She saw the expression on Gray's face and her voice softened. "Please. It's the only way to save her life."

Gray acquiesced, moving to Erza's side and grasping her arms in readiness. He laid his knee over her thighs, ready to press down and hold her in place when the time came.

"Now Charle." The white Exceed parted Erza's swollen eyelids and Wendy poured the boiling decoction directly into her right eye. Erza woke with a scream of pain. Gray gripped her arms harder. "Just a little longer Erza-san. Almost finished." Wendy lied with a smoothness that only doctors possessed. She scooped another ladleful of the mixture and returned to Erza's side.

Erza stilled as Wendy's voice filtered through to her. "OK," she garbled out.

Her teeth tightened around the stick in her mouth but she did not struggle as Wendy poured another measure of boiling liquid into her eye. Her self-control in the face of absolute pain took Gray by surprise. He should have been used to it by now. Of course she could take the pain. She was Erza. He slid his hands down her shoulders to her palms and laced his fingers with hers, silently offering her strength.

She squeezed his hands, mangling his fingers in an attempt to relieve the pain coursing through her body. She did not need to do it. She was strong. She could have managed. But it felt so good not to have to.

The four of them continued in silence for hours, Erza grunting her protest when Wendy suggested they take a break, give her some temporary relief from the pain. Finally, the pot was scraped empty. Wendy poured the last of the boiling liquid into the wound. Erza passed out the second she was done.

The remaining three took turns between resting, keeping watch and tending to Erza. She developed a fever in the middle of the night, her clammy brow needing to be wiped down with cool water every twenty minutes. Gray slept fitfully when his turn came. He was relieved that Erza was still alive, but he could not ignore the worry that creased Wendy's brow every time she looked at their comrade. Even Charle was unusually quiet, not uttering a single snide remark when he eventually stripped off his clothes. He was watching over Erza when day finally broke, gently smoothing her hair away from her moist forehead. His pulse quickened when he noticed her stir. Shock shot through him when she eventually opened her eyes and met his. One eye was normal; warmth shining at him from its burnt umber depths.

In the place of the other was a shiny, hard lacrima.

* * *

Alexei aimed the Callisto rifle at the blonde haired girl. The Great Dread was gone. His prey was gone. His dreams had been so close to coming true, he could still feel them shifting, whispering, just out of reach. She had ruined everything. "Die!" he screamed. "Die! Die! Die!" He unleashed a round of bullets, emptying his magazine at her. Dust and smoke mingled and obscured her from view but that did not matter. One shot would have been enough to kill her; so many of them would have obliterated any trace of her from the world. Good. It was what she deserved. That bitch.

The cloud of dust began to dissipate. No. Alexei's eyes widened. The dust was not dissipating. It was disappearing. It was if it was being sucked up by something.

"Now that I've eaten, I'm all fired up!"

The pink-haired boy from earlier stood before him. The blonde girl lay behind him, untouched. "Natsu," she whispered, turning grateful eyes towards her rescuer.

"Yo Lucy." Natsu grinned at her charmingly. It was so good to see his handsome visage again. Suddenly his cheeks puffed up and his face took on a purplish tinge. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"You moron! Who told you eat something random that's not even your element?" She was scolding him, but there was a smile on her face.

Happy flew in, looking at her with concern. "Lucy, are you OK?"

Lucy winced in pain and indicated her bleeding leg. The bullet had fortunately missed any major arteries, but there was no way she would be able to walk. "I'll be alright," she said bravely.

Natsu's expression turned serious. He turned towards Alexei, dragon scales rippling along his bare arms. The influx of energy activating his Dragon Force. "You bastard. You hurt Lucy. I'm going to turn you to ash."

Flames engulfed Natsu's body; their brilliance illuminating the greyness of twilight. Alexei spun his trusty pistols around in his hands once before firing simultaneous shots at Natsu. He was a good shot; every bullet he aimed at the mage found its mark, but it was to no avail. The projectiles were consigned to oblivion in the face of the inferno swirling around the dragon slayer's form.

Panic swept over Alexei. What was this boy? Surely, he was not human. "Mon-monster!" he mouthed soundlessly. Fear had stolen the breath from his lungs. He discarded the pistols in his hands and reached for the array of other guns he carried on his belt. "St-stay away!" He fired his weapons at the creature that was walking steadily towards him. But the monster kept coming.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" A blazing vortex of fire spewed forth from the wizard's mouth; its power hitting Alexei full in the face, sending him tumbling into the cliffside. His hair and clothes were singed. He struggled to breath, the fire had burnt the air from his lungs. But the wizard was not done. Alexei saw the anger and hatred on his face and trembled.

Natsu brought his hands together and unleashed a dazzling ball of fire at the huntsman. "Fire Dragon King's Brilliant Flame!"

It incinerated everything in its path. Alexei was petrified. He willed his feet to move. To run. But they were rooted to the ground. He felt the hard wall of the cliffside behind his back. The wizard in front of him was terrifying. Soon all that was left of him would be a shadow etched on the stone behind his back. Maybe he deserved it. Maybe he had lost too much of himself in his quest for greatness. He shut his eyes and braced for impact.

An instant of scorching heat tore past his flank, blisters popping and bursting on his forearms. Alexei's eyes flew open in surprise. The wizard had missed. What the hell?

A cool shadow shaded him from the light of the breaking dawn. No, there were two shadows, overlapping. He could see a broad back and another, much narrower one standing before him. His guild-mates. Their arms were spread, shielding him. Protecting him.

"Please," they both said in unison, "please don't kill our guild-mate! Please don't hurt our friend!"

Alexei fell to his knees. What had he done? He had broken his sacred oath as a hunter. He had endangered his friends. His family. Even now, after everything, all those terrible things, they were still protecting him. Tears dripped down his nose onto the earth below his shaking hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" He was wretched. His noisy sobs reverberated around the clearing, stark in their contrast to the gentle sounds of a waking world.

Natsu looked at him for a long while, the expression on his face forbidding. "You put your guild at risk. Your nakama at risk. To me, that is unforgivable." He paused, taking in the determined expressions on the faces of the two men before him and the pathetic expression of the man behind them. "Lucky for you, it is not me you have to beg forgiveness from." He turned away. "Happy. Let's get Lucy back to camp."

"Aye Sir!" Happy made to lift Lucy into the air.

Lucy had ripped strips of fabric from her t-shirt and bound a makeshift splint to her leg, hoping it would steady her broken bone. Even so, she still could not control the shriek of pain that escaped her lips when Happy tried to move her. It hurt too much. There was no way she would be able to make the journey back to camp.

Natsu was at her side at once. He ran his hands over her injuries worriedly, wondering how he could transport her to Wendy as quickly and as painlessly as possible. "Damn it!" he cursed, realising there were no good options at hand.

"Uh, sorry," interrupted the gangly huntsman timidly, "maybe we can help?"

* * *

"Um, Gray-san?" Wendy was peering up through the thick foliage of a cedar tree. "What do you think that is?"

The trio were presently engaged in collecting the miscellaneous items from Erza's pocket dimension that were still turning up in random places. Just that morning Gray had fished a child-sized iron besagew from his porridge after it had found its way into their supply of oats. Charle had assured him and Wendy that the others were making their way back to camp based on a vision she had had earlier, leaving him with nothing to do that morning but wait for their return. He was exhausted. He had barely slept the night before but the nervous energy coursing through his body prevented him from resting. He suspected the same applied to Wendy and Charle. That was why the three of them had embarked on a sort of scavenger hunt to track down the handful of Erza's belongings that they had missed the previous day.

He sighed as he cast his eye towards the fourth member of their party. She was sitting some distance away from their campsite, her hunched back barely visible through the trees. She had not spoken a word since she had regained consciousness that morning. He cursed himself for his inability to control his facial expressions. One look at his mien and she had requipped a mirror into her hand. Abject horror had darkened her face and she had fled, though to his relief she had not strayed far from sight. Knowing that she needed some time to process her emotions, they had all elected to leave her alone. He stroked his chin contemplatively and looked down at the little dragon slayer.

"Hmm, it looks interesting," he replied, "Charle, want to get it down for us?"

Charle grumbled at him but flew up and retrieved the item anyway, dropping it on Gray's head. "Oh?" Gray said, as he examined the item, "Hey Wendy, maybe you'd have some use for this." He tossed it at the girl.

She reached out a hand and caught it, then blushed bright pink when she unfolded the article of clothing. It was a training bra.

"Wow Wendy, it looks just your size!" Charle fluttered over, flipping over a tag attached to the bra to check. The words "Property of Erza Scarlet, Age 10' stared back at them.

"A-age t-t-ten?" Wendy whimpered, slumping into a nearby tree trunk, her hands clutching at her inadequate chest. The sting of humiliation was too much. Charle patted her back half-heartedly. "Huh?" her ears pricked up. Something was approaching.

A large green jeep trundled into the clearing. Wendy recognised the two men who sat in the front. A mixture of familiar scents tickled her nose. Tumbling out of the back of the vehicle came a bundle of pink and black. It came to a stop on the grass in the centre of the clearing before predictably throwing up. Wendy sweatdropped. "Welcome back."

* * *

It was finally quiet. Gray observed the stillness of their campsite, the midmorning sun slanting across the sleeping faces of his comrades. Wendy had keeled over after setting the bone in Lucy's leg, too tired to even stand. Charle had caught her by the collar of her dress and dragged her over to her bed roll before collapsing onto the pillow beside her. Lucy rested peacefully in the shade of an elm tree, her bandaged leg resting upon a rolled up sleeping bag. Happy lay snoring in her arms, a bubble of snot seeking to escape his nostril. The three men from the hunter's guild had gone off to find them all something substantial to eat. They had left their jeep behind and an inquisitive rabbit was currently scampering across the dashboard, sniffing the various knobs and dials.

Gray succumbed to the weariness that was weighing down his limbs. He sank to the ground and leaned back against the rough bark of a handy tree, barely awake. Though fatigue blurred his vision, he still kept a watchful eye on Erza. Would she be OK? A pink blob emerged into view and approached her. Gray smiled, finally allowing himself to be dragged into unconsciousness. Yes, she would be OK.

Erza looked up at the sound of footsteps. "Natsu," she noted dully. He took a seat on the rock next to her, drawing his legs up and folding them under him. A bird chirruped in the tree above them, its high-pitched trill receding into the quiet. Natsu looked ahead, not glancing over at Erza, not saying a word. The solidity of his presence was comforting.

The magic from the bullet should have killed her. Overloaded her circuits and fried her brain. Yet again, her life was beholden to her artificial eye. It had absorbed much of the blow. Wendy had drawn the remaining magic from her system into it and sealed it into a lacrima. She would have died then, from magical deficiency, if the continent was not blessed with an overabundance of ethernano. It had replenished her empty Origins quickly. Her fever the only evidence that she had been in any danger at all.

The hard shell of the lacrima chafed uncomfortably against the bone of her orbit and Erza found it hard to blink her eye. Her fist clenched reflexively around the object in her hand.

Noticing the movement, Natsu reached out his hand and plucked the object from her grasp. A tattered white eyepatch swung from his fingertips.

"I kept it," she explained, "to remember. Shou, Wally, Milliana, Simon… Jellal. The Tower of Heaven seems like such a long time ago now, yet…" She chuckled cynically. "And yet I cannot bring myself to put it on. There are too many bad memories."

"Is that all?" Natsu groused. He placed the eyepatch back in Erza's open hand and got to his feet before beaming at her. "I'll just make you a new one!"

Surprise overtook her features before a soft smile settled upon her face. "You can sew?" she inquired lightly.

"Of course I can sew! Who do you think makes Happy's clothes?"

He was gone before she could articulate her puzzled reply. "But Happy doesn't wear any clothes."

The next day as they headed towards the next stage of their adventure, a cheerful eyepatch could be seen adorning Erza's smiling face.

* * *

A figure detached itself from the eldritch shadows surrounding the forest. It observed the Questers dispassionately, clumping along noisily in their new vehicle. They were a sorry looking bunch. Two members of the group were leaning out of the vehicle, dry heaves retching out of their mouths every few seconds. The others looked equally worse for wear. There were more bandages on their bodies than items of clothing. And yet. And yet they had already retrieved two Keys. The figure pulled a flat transparent rectangle from its pocket and dialled the only contact in the device's memory. "Hello Master?" it rasped. "We've got a credible threat on our hands."

* * *

A/N 2: Oof I apologise to Wendy for saying she is hard to write. Natsu is the real struggle. I hope he isn't OOC? Please let me know if you think he is. I try to read a few chapters of the manga before sitting down to write to keep things in character but Natsu is a mystery. Even in the anime, 80% of his dialogue is just funny noises, haha. Next chapter will have a minor tie in with chapter 25 of the 100 Years Quest manga. No real spoilers, just some overlapping characters (that are not present in the original Fairy Tail). I could easily write it without the overlap though, so if any of you don't want even this minor spoiler, drop me a message or a review and I will edit accordingly!

Thanks to everyone who followed, favourited and/or reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Some parts of this chapter reference Chapter 25 of the 100 Years Quest Manga, but there are no real spoilers. It was a kind of omake chapter, so there isn't much that can be spoiled anyway. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

A sense of foreboding settled upon Gray. The ominous prickle at the back of his neck was all too familiar. He shuddered. It was coming. No. It was already here.

"Gray-sama!" The voice dripped with so much love that one could see hearts in the air that carried the sound.

Gray winced. "Hello Juvia."

The seven of them were clustered around a glowing crystal tablet, in the process of making their monthly call back to the guild. They jostled for space on the narrow bed, the only surface in their hotel room big enough to endeavour accommodating all of them. "Hm Mira, I thought you said Juvia was on a mission," Gray drawled sarcastically.

"Did I?" Mira cocked her head to the side, an innocent smile playing on her face. "Oh dear, I must have gotten the dates wrong." Cana, Macao and Wakaba smirked in the background.

Warren had rigged up an array of lacrimae around the guild and focused their signals onto a large monitor in the guildhall, allowing the questers to see all their nakama at once. The invention had proved crucial after their first call back home had ended in the destruction of Fairy Tail's only communication system. Too many wizards had crowded around the tiny orb, pushing and shoving. A brawl had broken out after a mistimed elbow had slammed into a face, the owners of both items indiscernible in the chaos. That attempt at communication had lasted all of five seconds.

"Gray-sama how could you leave Juvia behind? Juvia was so worried! Juvia tried to hire herself out as a bodyguard for you but Master declined the request," Juvia prattled on. Gray sweatdropped, tuned out the verbal blitz and hoped fervently that she would tire herself out eventually. He tried to ignore the heavy sense of shame that settled upon him every time he saw Juvia. He had failed to protect her, she had given her life for his. The burden of the responsibility he felt towards her was almost too much. "Huh?" Something at the back of the screen had caught his attention. His eyes narrowed in recognition. It couldn't be?

"Jellal?" Erza's surprised whisper cut through the clamour.

The crowd onscreen parted as the man strode forward. "Warren sent out a telepathic bulletin that you had called," he said.

"Telepathic bulletin? But that only goes out to Fairy Tail members." Her eyes widened. "Did you join the guild?"

"No, but I did," a female voice chimed in. A pink-haired woman stepped out from behind Jellal, the pink mark of Fairy Tail high on her left breast.

"Meredy!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Hi Lucy! Everyone!" Meredy waved at them shyly.

Mirajane explained, "After being pardoned by the Queen, Crime Sorcière disbanded. Meredy joined us a few weeks ago."

"I see," Erza nodded. But Jellal had not. And yet, he was in Magnolia. Why? 'Did he come looking for me?' she wondered idly. She shook her head, dismissing the thought. That was not his style.

"What happened to your eye?" he asked. Guilt shaded his expression. The eyepatch was a colourful explosion, a world away from the dingy white fabric that had blemished her face all those years ago, but the scars underneath were still the same. The memories that always hovered at the edge of his mind, that haunted him, slid now through the cracks in his defences.

"I got injured in battle," she replied. She tried to subdue the swell of hope that had risen in her chest upon seeing him, hoping it would take with it the stinging burn of heartache that had come with it. Anger, resentment, hope and love warred in her chest before being overpowered by another feeling: futility. She was suffocating under the burden of her tangled emotions. The despair in her eyes was mirrored in his. She found herself reaching towards the screen, her fingers moving to trace his face.

"Ice-prick, you're taking up too much space!" Natsu's voice brought her back to Earthland with a thump.

"I'm taking up too much space? I only have half a buttcheek on the bed as it is!"

She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her hand stopped inches from the screen, her fingers curling into a fist. Jellal remained out of reach.

"Cut it out you two!" Her punch sent them both flying clear across the room. Irritation sparked on her temple, sweeping away her other emotions. A glance at the lacrima showed that Jellal too had become distracted by Meredy.

The words between them went unsaid yet again.

* * *

"The quest is going well," Lucy said, "I wish I could tell you all about it!"

"Don't worry about it Lu-chan, even though my curiosity is killing me." Levy angled the lacrima higher, hoping to catch all the books on the shelf. "Can you see better now?"

"Yes. Sorry to make you do this, but I can't tell you what kind of books I need because that would break the rules of the quest."

"Maybe someday you can figure out how to circumvent the rules and write about it in a story," Levy said, her voice uncharacteristically sly for a moment before returning to her normal tone. "Besides, we might as well use the time productively. Romeo isn't back yet."

Romeo had been sent to fetch Porlyusica the moment the call had connected. Wendy had wanted to consult with her on Erza's injury. Lucy's fractured leg had already healed thanks to her magic, but her enchantments had proved ineffective on Erza. She had started experiencing dizzy spells, the frequency of which was increasing. The last few times the intensity had been so high that Erza had fainted. Team Natsu had been on their way to western Giltena the second time that had happened, so they stopped off at a nearby village to consult a physician.

Wendy was grateful that the huntsmen from Artemis Nock had insisted on giving the team their magical vehicle, despite Erza and Natsu's many protestations. "We owe it to you all. Our guild would have been forced to disband if not for you," they had said. Alexei had stood behind the others, apologetic and shamefaced. "Please accept it," he entreated Erza, "you almost died because of me. I know I do not deserve it, but please allow me the peace of mind of knowing I tried to make amends. It's not nearly enough to make up for what I did, but I need to start somewhere."

His sincerity had moved Erza. She acquiesced and accepted the gift, much to Natsu's chagrin. He had then tried to burn the vehicle and render it unusable, but one swift blow to the stomach by Erza had knocked him out cold. Wendy had been too afraid to say a word after that and had quietly resigned herself to a future of motion-sickness. Still, Giltena was vast and sparsely populated. The vehicle had proved its advantage when Erza had fainted the first time. Her condition had not been serious, but had they been on foot, there was no way they could have reached help in time.

When their search for a physician in the village turned out unfruitful, Wendy had elected to call home rather than take the four hour car ride to the next town. She hoped consulting with Porlyusica would not be considered outside help or else it would nullify their contract for the quest. Charle had convinced her that since Erza's artificial eye predated the quest, it would be OK. Wendy could only cross her fingers and pray she was right.

"Geehee, Lucy, I'm going to have to arrest you for taking up too much of my fiancée's time," Gajeel said, appearing on the lacrima's fluorescent screen.

"Your f-fiancée?"

"Oi you scrap iron bastard, if you want to arrest Lucy you'll have to go through me first!"

"Is that a challenge Salamander?"

The two dragon slayers bickered, their tempers rising. Finally Natsu unleashed a Fire Dragon Roar at the lacrima, Gajeel letting loose with an Iron Dragon Club at the same time.

"Solid Script: Rope!" Levy chanted onscreen, conjuring up a rope to restrain her husband-to-be. "Gajeel, you dummy!"

"Natsu no!" Lucy yelled simultaneously, tossing the communication lacrima out of harm's way. However, in her rush to save the expensive device she failed to protect herself. The flames licked up her torso, burning away her shirt and leaving her breasts exposed.

Natsu cocked his head to the side, his curious eyes raking over her body. "Say Lucy, how come you never wear a bra?"

"Eroi!" Happy smirked in the corner.

"Gyaah!" Lucy cried, covering her chest with her hands. "Don't look pervert!"

"It's just that you own a lot of fancy lingeri-" He was cut off as Lucy delivered a sharp kick to his face. The sound of Lucy's scolding blended with the exasperated exclamations of 'Dummy! Dummy! Dummy!' that were floating tinnily from the tablet.

"And so," Pantherlily continued explaining over the commotion, "Gajeel performed the song he wrote from Levy in front of everyone in the guildhall. She was traumatised by the performance and wouldn't speak to him." Erza, Charle, Gray and Wendy were nodding at the screen, their attention rapt. "So Gajeel snuck into her room at Fairy Hills and filled the room with flowers-"

"You bastard, don't tell them all that!" Gajeel yelled from the chair he was tied up in.

"And got down on one knee. He made me record the whole thing on lacrima-cam, you can see it when you come home."

"Wow, who knew Gajeel-san could be so romantic?" Wendy sighed romantically.

"Hmmph, if he hadn't upset her in the first place he wouldn't have had to propose." Charle's indictment was scathing per usual.

"Say Erza, isn't this similar to the plot of that book you lent me?" Gray asked.

"Ah yes, the resemblance to the Amatory Adventures of Amateur Amanda is indubitable," Erza concurred.

"What the hell kind of perverted books do you people read?"

"You're one to talk Lucy," Gray replied, nodding meaningfully at her current position. Lucy looked down to see that her skirt had ridden up to her waist, her creamy white thighs straddling Natsu's face and her hands still on her breasts to try and protect her modesty. Blood rushed to her face and she struggled to explain. "I-It's not what it looks like!"

Charle looked scandalised and hurried to cover Wendy's eyes, only to find that the poor girl had passed out. Erza was gaping at the two on the floor, totally agog. 'It almost looks like she's taking mental notes,' Gray thought. Erza looked up at him and he hastened to turn his thoughts to less risqué matters. From the frown on her face he was both convinced and terrified that she could read his mind.

Onscreen, Gajeel, Levy and Lily had gone blue with shock. Levy's head jerked from Lucy's well-endowed bosom to her meagre chest and back again. Lucy's mountains. Her flatlands. Lucy's button-bursters. Her literal buttons. Lucy's embonpoint. Her look-drawn-on. Lucy's breasts were spilling out of her palms, barely contained by her small hands. Levy gulped and brought her own hands up to encompass the paucity of hers. Her head turned to Gajeel, beating a staccato with its convulsive rhythm. A thin trail of blood leaked from his nostril and his eyes had rolled back in his head. "I can't do this anymore!" Anguished, she ran from the room.

Her words shook Gajeel out of his trance. "No, Shrimp! Wait up! Damn it!" He cursed and took off running after her. Romeo walked into the library just then and stumbled as he was almost pulled along by the Gajeel's slipstream.

"What's going on?" he enquired curiously.

Gray and Lily both dived towards their respective lacrimae, having concurrently decided that today was not the day for Romeo to have his sexual awakening. Gray rapidly stuck the tablet out of the window and began blathering, "Ah see here Romeo, this is what a street looks like in Giltena."

He almost missed Natsu's muffled voice coming from under Lucy. It was a good thing he did not, because had he not heard it for himself, he would have never believed Natsu had said the words, "I need a cold shower."

* * *

"I keep telling you I hate humans and yet you force me to come here, to a place filled with humans." The healer was looking as ferocious as ever.

"Sorry Gr-Porlyusica-san," Wendy replied. Even after two years her instinct was to call her Grandeeney, despite knowing that the woman hated it. "It's cheaper to call once and have a long call than to call two different devices. Most of the magical energy gets used up in establishing the link between the devices."

Porlyusica harrumphed. "Well then, what do you want?"

Wendy explained the events of the past few days, taking care not to let any details from the mission slip. Porlyusica's brow furrowed and her expression grew troubled. "Fainting spells you say? What does the eye look like?"

Wendy did not meet her eyes. "I-I didn't check." Erza had been sensitive about the injury and Wendy had not wanted to cause her more distress.

"Please don't blame her, it's my fault," Erza said, walking up to Wendy. "I am not easy to order about."

"You. Are you experiencing any pain? Any headaches?"

"A little, but it is nothing I can't handle."

Wendy was taken aback. Erza had not mentioned the headaches to her. Porlyusica sighed angrily. "This is why I hate humans." She pointed towards Wendy. "You should care less about feelings and instead focus on the treatment. And you," her gaze shifted to Erza, "don't be such a stoic. These minor things can be symptoms of something greater. You could have endangered yourself by not sharing this information.

"Wendy, I'm sure by now you have realised what is happening to her. Erza take off your eyepatch," Porlyusica ordered. Erza obediently untied the knot that was holding it in place. Annoyance shifted to concern. "It's worse than I thought," Porlyusica said.

Erza looked to Wendy. Upon seeing the worry on her face she requipped a mirror into her hand. She raised it to take a look at her face but a tiny fireball knocked it out of her hand. "Don't. You don't want to see this," Natsu said. Erza turned towards him when he spoke, allowing the others to catch a glimpse of her injury. Broken veins spidered through swollen purple skin, skin that stretched gruesomely over bone that seemed too big for it. The corners of her eyelids gaped, allowing glimpses of the hairline fractures in the skull around it. The lacrima was growing, absorbing the magical energy from Erza's body, and threatening to burst free.

Lucy let out a gasp of horror. An acrid swell of anxiety oozed low in Erza's gut. Her eyes met Gray's. The alarm she found there was enough. She turned to the communication lacrima. "What can be done?" she asked matter-of-factly.

"You need a wizard who specialises in lacrimae."

"And then wha-Argh!" Erza fell to the knees, one hand clamped over her bad eye. Pain stabbed through her skull, tugging her along in its wake to the very edge of consciousness. Erza struggled to breathe through the pain. "And then what?" she bit out through gritted teeth.

Wendy knelt beside her, her cool hand on Erza's fevered brow. She muttered some basic enchantments. Lucy ran for help.

"Don your most powerful armour girl," Porlyusica's voice directed from the tablet, "It should stop more of your magic from being absorbed by the lacrima. Wendy, you need to find a lacrima specialist post-haste and remove that thing from her eye socket. If it swells anymore, the consequences could be fatal."

Erza requipped into her Nakagami Armour. Between the weight of the armour and the pain coursing through her body, she did not have the strength to stand. "Erza," Happy mumbled worriedly.

"Happy, don't stand there staring. Help me pack. We have to leave at once," Charle instructed. The two Exceeds flitted about the room, gathering the team's belongings. Natsu and Gray moved to either side of Erza, helping her to stand.

Lucy burst back into the room. "Tekka," she panted, "we can find a lacrima specialist in the town of Tekka. It's six hours north of here."

Wendy turned back to the tablet as the others escorted Erza from the room. "Thank you, Porlyusica-san."

"Hmmph. I'll assume that she makes it unless I hear from you again." she replied aloofly. But then her voice softened for an instant. "I had better not hear from you again."

* * *

The ride to Tekka was tense. Wendy was out of commission due to her motion sickness, so Erza's care was left to Charle and Gray. Gray was using his ice magic to keep Erza's temperature down as fever assailed her body.

She hovered on the edge of consciousness, knowing that if she allowed herself to slip into sleep she might never wake again. The armour was soaking up her magic power, diverting it away from the lacrima but it was a precarious balance. If she wore her Nakagami Armour for too long it would drain all the magic from her body and leave her with Magic Deficiency Disease, if she took it off, the magic would flood into the lacrima, causing it to swell further. She struggled against the agony radiating from her skull. She could not think. She licked her dry lips, too weak to even ask for water. Charle dripped water between her lips, alert to even the subtle changes in Erza's body language. An idea fluttered in the back of Erza's mind, something to do with Gray and Devil Slayer magic. The threads of thought slipped out of her fingers before she could grasp them. She drifted untethered on a sea of black, dipping in and out of consciousness. The fight to stay afloat was taking all her willpower. The waves of oblivion were crashing over her, pushing her under, drowning her. She tried to focus her mind, kicking out mentally and breaking the surface of unconsciousness. In a flash of clarity she saw the image that had earlier tickled out of reach. Gray redirecting Silver's magic through his body. Maybe she could do the same with the lacrima. Maybe she could… The currents pulled her under again and the idea whirlpooled away. When she next broke the surface, all memory of it was gone. All memory of herself was gone. She had lost her sense of self, she could not remember who she was or what she was doing; only that she wanted to live. That she must not let herself be swept away. That she must fight.

Natsu leaned over the side of the vehicle, retching. He could sense Erza's strength dwindling. "Go faster Lucy," he mumbled in between dry heaves. "We can take it."

"Aye Sir!" Lucy replied, casting a glance at the dashboard. The automobile's propulsion lacrima was running low. She grabbed the SE Plug lying by the clutch and fit it to her wrist. She hoped her power would last until they reached Tekka. "Here goes nothing," she muttered and floored it.

* * *

Erza had been in surgery for three hours. Lucy snuggled up to Natsu, the varnished wood of the waiting room chairs unpeeling from her thighs with a pop as she resettled herself. "It will be OK," she whispered. He grunted in response, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. The arm of her chair jutted painfully into Lucy's ribs but she did not mind. She needed Natsu's warmth. It was reassuring. A constant in the shifting landscape around her. Her nakama had been injured before, but they always got better. Maybe she had taken that for granted. But here, in a foreign land where everything felt strange and new, uncertainty gripped her. She buried her nose into Natsu's chest, inhaling his familiar spicy scent. "It will be OK," she repeated, before falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

The surgery lasted twelve hours. Unable to sit still and wait, Gray had wandered the streets of Tekka until the sun had come up, unconsciously discarding his clothes as he walked. He would have still been out there when Erza came out of surgery if the stares and whispers of the townspeople had not driven him indoors. Once he was back with the others, he had driven them to the verge of sanity with his restless pacing. Charle had finally ordered him to sit down. He was too on edge to not fidget. The anxiety tingled through his body, leaving his nerves jangling. He drummed an uneasy tattoo on his thigh, his eyes never leaving the door to the lacrima specialist's lab. Finally, the door opened and a tall woman in a long leather apron stepped out. Wendy exited the room right behind her.

"Well?" Charle asked.

Wendy's face broke out in a smile. She nodded at them all. Hushed cheering erupted in the waiting room, teammates rushing to embrace each other. Happy used the opportunity to give Charle a brief hug. She huffed in annoyance but did not shake him off. "I'll allow it this time, Tom-cat." Natsu and Gray clasped hands, grinning at each other in celebration.

"Thank you," Lucy said, bowing towards Wendy and the lacrima wizard.

"Um," Wendy tried to formulate a response, embarrassment tinting her cheeks red.

"We actually didn't do that much," the specialist stated, "It was the strangest thing. I've never seen anything like it before. The girl, though unconscious, started channelling the energy from the lacrima into her armour. It reduced in size and we were able to pop it right out." She held out her hand, the offensive article lying in the centre of her open palm. "Your friend here, then healed her fractures. The girl lost a lot of magical energy, so she should be asleep for a few days. Here, I'd hold onto this for a while if I were you." She tossed the shrunken lacrima to Lucy.

"Can we see her?" Happy asked. The specialist nodded and led the way.

The group crowded into the recovery room. Erza was already awake, sitting up in bed and wearing her Heart Kreuz Armour. The doctor stared at her, gobsmacked. "How? You shouldn't even have the energy to open your eyes right now!"

"As expected from Erza!" Natsu exclaimed.

Erza bowed her head. "I caused a lot of trouble, it seems. Especially to you, Wendy. I am sorry."

"Don't forget Gray and Lucy too!" Happy chimed in.

"I'm sorry. Sorry to make you all worry."

Gray walked over to the bed. "Don't say stupid things, idiot." The words were out of his mouth before he realised what was happening. His eyes widened in shock. Had he just called Erza an idiot? He braced himself for a blow but it never came. He dared to meet her eyes and found she was giving him a soft smile. Emboldened by her lack of irritation, he rapped her armoured shoulder and continued in an imperious tone, "Don't overexert yourself. Now, take this off and get some rest."

Her lips twisted as though she was holding back a laugh. "Don't push it."

Nevertheless, she did as he said, drawing the covers around her and falling into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

* * *

The whispers rustled through the town square. "Psst! Psst! Psst!" Groups of people had gathered on the edges of the plaza, staring at the group and talking amongst themselves. Some were even trying to surreptitiously take pictures with their lacrima cameras.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucy exclaimed, nearly tearing her hair out. She felt like a zoo animal, the way the townsfolk were gawping at her. They were sitting at an outdoor café, partaking of a light breakfast.

"Maybe it's your outfit," Natsu replied plainly.

"Wha-? What's wrong with my outfit! I paid two months' rent for it!"

"Hmm. Maybe people from Ishgar are not common here?" Erza wondered aloud, ignoring their bickering. She took another bite of her strawberry cake.

The crowd was growing bigger, but still keeping a distance from the group. The edges of the circle undulated, as though any minute one brave individual would venture forth and break the invisible dam, allowing the throng to flood in. The wind picked up for a minute, causing Erza's fringe to flutter up, revealing her bandaged eye to everyone. The whispers grew louder. Finally, a man stepped out of the crowd, walking toward them with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Huh?" Gray cocked his head in surprise. The man was trembling but the look in his eye was excited, fanatic even.

"Erkis-sama! Can I have your autograph?" He bowed low and offered Erza the notepad. Bemused by his actions, Erza instinctively reached for the offering. The crowd went wild. They surged forward, flocking around the group and demanding their attention.

"Glen-san! Glen-san! Over here! Kyaaa!"

"OH MY GOD IT REALLY IS NAKKU! MY ANGEL! WAIT TILL ALL MY FANCAM SUBSCRIBERS SEE THIS!"

"Wendeel-tan! Please do a kawaii heart pose!"

"Erkis-san is so cool!"

"W-wait! I'm not Erkis!"

"What the hell, how can you ask me to strip?!"

"Everyone! We have to get out of here!" Charle shouted.

The frenzied crowd swarmed over them, overzealous hands reaching and grabbing for the their shirts, arms, anything they could get a hold of. The group ducked down to the ground. Luckily, the crowd above them was too rowdy to notice. Crouching low, they began to run. Erza hesitated and looked longing towards her unfinished plate. A strong arm closed her around the waist and pulled her along. "Let's go Erza!" Gray commanded.

"B-but my cake!" Grief-stricken sobs racked her body as she was swiftly pulled out of the crowd.

They were nearly out of the mob when a hooded figure stepped into their path. "Hurry! This way!" it cried, before running into a side-street. Seeing no choice but to follow, the group ran after it. Someone at the edge of the crowd noticed the group's escape.

"Hey! They're getting away!"

The hooded figure led them through a maze of alleyways, the crazed townsfolk in hot pursuit. Eventually, the group took one turn too many, too fast for the others and lost their tail. "What's going on?" Natsu panted. "Who are you?"

The mysterious figure took a furtive look around its surrounding before throwing back its hood. Team Natsu's jaws dropped as they stared. A familiar-looking red haired girl stared back at them. She pushed her glasses up her face nervously.

"It's another Erza!" Happy exclaimed, his paw shaking as he pointed towards her.

"AAAAAH! There are two Erzas! What's this? Some kind of monster tournament? The world is going to end!"

"Won't shut up and can't calm down, that's our Natsu," Gray smirked.

Erza raised a hand to her chin and examined the other girl, disappearing from view and reappearing at her sides, back and front. She stopped, her nose almost to the fabric that strained across the other girl's ample chest. "The resemblance really is quite uncanny."

The girl blushed and reached a hand into her satchel, withdrawing some more cloaks. "Please put these on so that you won't be recognised. We have to get going."

The scratchy wool of the shapeless brown garment rasped as Lucy put it on. "Where are we going?"

"Why, to the guild of course!"

* * *

Two bronze fairies danced around a glittering mirrored ball; the statuettes revolving slowly over two splayed bronze hands, the long nails of which glittered in the midday sun. A wooden sign emblazoned with the words 'Fairy Nail' stood proudly below it.

"Welcome to the talent guild, Fairy Nail." The girl gestured towards herself. "My name is Erkis."

"Fairy Nail?" Lucy echoed, aghast.

"Talent guild?" Wendy asked.

"A guild of singers, models and of course, actors. You people bear a striking resemblance to some of the members of our guild, that's why you were mobbed before. You will be safe inside the guildhall."

"Cool!" Natsu looked excited. Lucy sweatdropped. "I've got a bad feeling about this," she mumbled.

Erkis gave them a quick tour of the guild. She pointed to a pink-haired man wearing a spangled spandex jumpsuit. "That's Nakku, our top star."

"It's me all of a sudden!" Natsu gawked as his doppelganger stood up and demanded his manager's presence. A busty blonde ran into the room, a notebook in hand.

"That's his manager Lucia," Erkis explained. Lucy watched in horror as the rock-star terrorised his manager, lambasting her over some mistake or the other.

"He's a pretty big asshole isn't he?" Gray grinned mischievously.

"Can you please not bully me so much?" Lucy hissed at a speechless Natsu.

"Ah! Gray's here too!" Wendy pointed towards a man in a stylish three piece suit.

"That's Glen, he's a pole dancer."

"Tch, how can he strip in front of people?" Gray's cheeks were pink.

"You're one to talk!" Lucy retorted.

"The act of displaying your naked body is just another form of art. Take a look at Juvina there," Erkis indicated a blue-haired woman wearing a low-cut bustle dress. "She is a topless dancer."

Gray clapped his hands to his cheeks. "Ju-bin!"

Lucy smacked a drooling Natsu across the back of his head. "Don't imagine it, you pervert!"

Erkis pointed towards a table at the back of the guildhall. "That there is Wendeel, a genius child actress and her best friend Charlotte, a famous idol." The two girls were the spitting images of Wendy and Charle's human form. "Ah, and here come their cats, Bappy and Vivi."

"I'm just a cat?!" Happy yelled angrily.

"Crazy," Natsu muttered.

"It's amazing how closely they all match," whispered Lucy.

"This is just like in Edolas, isn't it Gray-san?"

"Mira wasn't any different there either," Gray pondered, his gaze landing on the smiling silver-haired barmaid of Fairy Nail.

"So Erkis," Erza turned towards her lookalike, "what do you do?"

"I'm a stage actress."

"You must be really popular!" Happy said.

"The people in town were really excited to see you." Charle nodded her head in approval.

Erkis looked away self-consciously. "The truth is, I'm not quite there yet. This next role I have, I'm not quite sure how to express it."

Erza gave her a confident thumbs-up. "Let's talk it over. I have some knowledge of acting."

"HUH?" Gray and Lucy exchanged fearful looks, their minds travelling back to two unfortunate characters named Frederick and Yanderica. "You don't know anything," they muttered in unison.

"The role is of a young girl's first relationship, but I…" she broke off, embarrassed. "I don't have any experience of falling in love."

"Love?" Erza repeated dumbly.

The group were distracted by a loud noise. Across the room, Nakku had slammed his hand on the wall next to Lucia's head. "I said I don't want to perform at such a low-level festival! You're coming with me for a bit of punishment." He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her off. She did not resist, instead a smile broke out on her face.

"Grrr, I can't take him anymore," Lucy growled, having failed to notice the eager look on Lucia's face, "how dare he bully me like this!" She stormed off after the couple.

"Uh, um, y-you probably shouldn't," Erkis stammered.

Lucy returned seconds later, her cheeks and ears flaming red. "What happened, Lucy?" Natsu questioned worriedly, before his ears perked up. Was that-? The distinctive sounds of moaning drifted into his sensitive ears. "Oh yes, Nakku, yes. Right there. That feels so good." Blood rushed to his face and he suddenly found he could not meet Lucy's eyes.

Wendy clamped her hands to her ears, her face the picture of mortification. Gray looked at her in surprise. His normal, human ears had not picked up anything. "What's wrong?"

"Despite how it looks, they are..." Erkis floundered for a suitable word, "erm, intimate. It doesn't matter if they're in the guild, they still sometimes-"

"You don't have to finish that thought!" Lucy wailed.

"That's one aspect of a relationship. I understand that there are many aspects to it, love, companionship, trust, ahem… that." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully.

"But you've never experienced it yourself, so you don't really get it, right? We have a bit of time before we have to leave for our next destination, so if you don't mind we can talk a bit."

"Not like you've got much experience either…" Gray teased, but not loud enough for her to hear. He did value his life after all.

Lucy smirked deviously. "You don't either Gray."

"Neither do you, Lucy," Happy reminded her.

Charle puffed out an affable breath. "I guess all of us are unfamiliar with affairs of love."

* * *

The sun was beginning its descent toward the horizon when the group left Tekka, their automobile rumbling noisily over the landscape. Natsu ran his hands over the newly installed motion-sickness lacrima on the dashboard. "Woah, this invention is great! Thanks Erza!"

Erza smiled from her seat in the back. She had picked the item up from the doctor who had treated her. It had been expensive, but her depth perception was not at a hundred percent yet and it was unfair to let Lucy and Gray shoulder the burden of chauffeuring them around. "Do not thank me just yet, you're going to have to learn to drive."

"Oh nuts."

Lucy laughed from her place in the driver's seat. Spending the afternoon in the company of their doppelgangers had put her in mind of Edolas. Edo-Natsu had been a great driver. She wondered idly if Natsu would be the same. Somehow, she doubted it.

"The members of Fairy Nail are really interesting, aren't they?" Wendy said.

"Oh man, don't remind me." Lucy was still traumatised by the scene she had walked in on.

"Erza-san, what were you and Erkis talking about? You two were together the entire time."

"Oh just, love and other stuff." Erza tried to play off her embarrassment.

Gray met her eyes over Wendy's head. "Love huh?" he said knowingly.

The beginnings of a blush stole up her neck. Gray could always see right through her. She looked out the window at the fields rolling by, her hand creeping up to finger the bandage on her eye. "Yes," she whispered wistfully. "Love."

* * *

A/N 2: There is some real ecchi content in this chapter eh? Good thing I updated the rating a few chapters ago. Phew. Personally, I get pretty mad at fanservice but it's also impossible to write Fairy Tail without fan service. The characters demand it!

A/N 3: I need to learn to practise restraint while writing. We are 25k words in and only 1/6 of the keys have been collected. How long is this fic going to be? T_T. Thanks to the people who faved and followed. Please leave a review if you feel up to it!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This get pretty ecchi in this chapter. NaLu fans rejoice! Hey, it's M rated, got to make it worth the rating. No lemons tho (sorry!)

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**

The figure fingered the chenille edge of the bedspread, its sharp manicured nails a threat to the fabric. 'Yes,' it thought, 'she was here. They were here.'

Glittering eyes scrutinised the room, looking for something indefinite. The ribbon of its tongue flickered out from between parted lips. There had to be something. The bedding had been changed since then, but there was more to a room than a bed. The spartan furnishings stared boldly back at it, proclaiming a complete lack of secrets. The figure smiled. Everyone had secrets. Even a room.

It stepped lightly, twirling across the room to an unheard rhythm. Step, two, three, four. Step, two- aha. There it was. Triumph danced across its face as it stooped to retrieve the small scrap of lace, its embroidered edges still folded daintily into a perfect square. There was no escape for them now. Master would be pleased.

"May I help you?" a voice called from the door. A woman wearing a long leather apron stood there expectantly.

The figure quietly slipped its hands into its pockets. "Would that you could," it leaned in, its voice seductively low. Pleasure flashed across its face as the woman reacted predictably. It left her there, collapsed on the floor, staring speechlessly through unseeing eyes.

* * *

It was hot. Oppressively so. The thick fug of humidity was making it hard to breathe. Her shirt stuck to her back, drenched in sweat. "These boots were new!" Lucy complained, as she waded forward with her comrades. The mud from the creek squelched noisily under her feet. From the brackish water rose hundreds of mangroves, their stilted roots giving the appearance of a fence along the riverbank.

A pipit trilled from the trees, its loud call echoing over the swamp. "Everyone, watch where you put your feet," Erza instructed from her position at the head of the party, her jaunty cowboy hat at odds with the bikini she wore.

"Feet? We're in up to our knees here. It feels gross," Lucy replied.

"I can't even reach the ground with my feet!" Happy said. He struggled to stay afloat, swimming being an activity he was unaccustomed to. Charle gave him a disdainful look from her position high up on Wendy's shoulders. She sniffed loudly and adjusted her khaki safari outfit. Morons would be morons.

As if he could hear her thoughts, Happy suddenly sprang out of the water and unfurled his wings. He shimmied them forcefully to rid them of moisture. The droplets drenched Gray, who had been standing beside him. "Hey! Watch what you're doing!"

Atop his shoulders, Wendy protected herself and Charle from the spray by conjuring up a small gust of wind.

Something cold and slimy tickled the back of Lucy's thigh. A fat leech had latched onto her, its body undulating imperceptibly as it drank. Further down her legs she could see another. And yet another. "Leeches! They're sucking! They're sucking!"

Natsu watched as Lucy lifted the hem of her tank top, the leeches having found their way up her body. One of them sucked hungrily at the underside of her breast and for the first time in his life Natsu found himself feeling jealous. Of a leech. Oh how the mighty had fallen.

Happy looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "Eroi," he said smugly.

"Don't just stand there! Get it off!"

Natsu's cheeks flamed as his mind flashed back to the scene he had overheard between their Fairy Nail doppelgangers. That Lucy had said something similar too. Only in a far more sultry fashion. A vision of him doing something similar with his Lucy flashed unbidden into his mind and his eyes glazed over.

"Um Natsu-san, maybe you should help her," Wendy suggested.

"Yeah, even though it would be a shame to do so," Gray added.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the expression on Gray's face. That frigid bastard! He was checking Lucy out! He schooled his features into studied nonchalance and stepped forward to block his view. "It can't be helped, guess I'll get rid of them."

"I can't take it anymore, get it off, Natsu!"

'Get me off, Natsu!' The words rearranged themselves in his mind and he forced himself to slam that door shut. He had gone three years without letting such thoughts overpower him, but one overheard conversation and he was acting like a pubescent teenager again.

Lucy stilled as warm hands settled on her waist. "Stop wriggling," Natsu instructed, his voice strained. He was looking somewhere over her shoulder, studiously avoiding her eyes. The calluses on his battle-worn hands were rough against her naked skin. Heat suffused her cheeks and an unknown emotion pooled low in her belly. What was this feeling? She wanted to draw Natsu closer to her. She flicked her eyes over his shoulder to the others. The party had moved on upriver, out of earshot and almost out of sight. They were alone. Her heart raced, thudding loudly in her ears. Shit. Could Natsu hear? He glanced at her then, his eyes unreadable. Oh God, he could.

Her tongue darted out to moisten lips that had suddenly gone dry. His eyes followed the motion, pausing briefly upon her lips before dipping further, tracing the column of her neck, the starkness of her collarbones and lower still. She took a deep breath and his gaze grew darker, captivated by the rise and fall of her breasts. In an odd contrast, she cursed herself for not wearing a bra, while simultaneously thanking the heavens that she never did.

Natsu's eyes stroked her, sending little flares of pleasure shivering up her nerves. It was intoxicating. He was intoxicating. His gaze shifted upwards, settling on her eyes. He cleared his throat. "The leeches," he said gruffly.

His palms were searing her skin and yet, despite the sweltering heat around her, she wanted more. Her body moved of its own accord, her mind devoid of conscious thought. She stepped closer to him, their bodies almost touching. "Yes," she murmured. "The leeches."

He drew in a sharp breath as she placed her hands upon his. She drew his hands along her skin slowly, coming to a stop at the curve of her breast. "There's the first one," she whispered. His pulse beat palpably in his neck and his Adam's apple bobbed wildly as he swallowed. A thrill of lust, of power, quivered through her. She was doing this to him. She was making him react this way.

A quiet gasp escaped her lips as a flame flickered onto his finger, gently tracing the contour of her breast. The leech detached itself with a quiet pop and fell to the water below them.

"Got it," he said hoarsely, his eyes never leaving hers. "Where next?"

Lucy guided his hands over her body, along her sides, up her back and finally down her thighs. He leaned into her, his arms stretching to tickle the backs of her knees. They were both breathing heavily by then, their breath mingling then fading into the muggy air. Slowly, almost painfully so, he trailed his hands up the backs of her legs. Her breath hitched as his flaming finger slipped under the hem of her booty shorts, grazing the crease where her thigh met her buttocks. "I think that's the last one," he said softly. But he did not move away.

He was so close, his nose was almost brushing hers. His eyes were as opaque as obsidian, but the want in them was clear. Her hands reached up and fisted themselves into the open neck of his shirt. She found her lips inching closer to his, the haze of desire settling over her mind.

"What's taking you so long?" Happy asked curiously, popping into the air above them.

"Kyaa!" Lucy sprang away from Natsu, her face crimson. "Get away from me, you pervert!" she yelled, kicking him in the face for good measure.

"What did I do?" he asked tonelessly, a red mark appearing on his cheek.

Happy smirked impishly as he flew away. "They're in l-l-l-l-love!" he declared, stifling his laughter.

* * *

As he trudged forward, leaving Natsu and Lucy behind, Gray wondered if Erza would kill him if he froze the river. Probably not, given the stifling temperature. He sighed wearily, it was his fault they were here. Completely out of leads after their adventure in the Conturbatus Forest, Erza had suggested returning to Bauxia to collect more information. Faced with the prospect of a filthy tent, a lack of indoor plumbing and working 12 hour shifts at a hole-in-the-wall diner while overexcited fangirls vied for his attention, he had blurted out the rumour he had heard about disturbances in the forests of western Giltena. Now he regretted his haste. Surely, even unpeeling teenage limpets from his person would be better than traipsing through a bog in this blistering heat? He sighed loudly.

"What's wrong Gray-san?" asked Wendy.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

"The heat is getting to all of us." Charle daintily wiped her forehead with a lace handkerchief.

That was an understatement. Sweat soaked the hair at the back of his neck, trickling between his shoulder blades, running down his back and between his butt cheeks. He was hot. And uncomfortable. There was sweat oozing from places he was not even aware could sweat. "How much further?"

"I don't know," replied Erza.

"Where are we going anyway, Erza?" Happy asked.

"No idea." Erza shrugged.

All four of them sweatdropped. It was just like Erza to lead the way confidently even though she did not know where to go.

"I wonder what's keeping Natsu and Lucy," Erza wondered, stooping to examine a broken mangrove root. "Something came this way earlier."

"I'll go check on them!" Happy volunteered. He had a sly feeling he was about to see something interesting.

"Hey, Erza. Hold on a minute! Shouldn't we consult a map or something?" They could be wandering around for hours if they did not have a plan.

"The other two Guardians were abnormally large. Such a huge creature should not be able to disguise its tracks easily," she explained. Suddenly, her head whipped towards the trees. "Watch out!"

Branches cracked and leaves fluttered to the ground. Something was crashing through the forest, coming right at Gray. Charle swiftly grabbed Wendy by the shoulders and lifted her to safety.

Hurtling out of the woods came chittering macaque. It latched onto Gray with hairy arms, swinging a few times around his body before coming to a stop. It peered out from behind his back, its arms clenched around Gray's shoulders in fright.

"A monkey?"

The monkey was shrieking, its high-pitched calls deafening Gray. Angry squawking could be heard from the trees as another, much larger monkey appeared, in obvious pursuit of the first.

Gray automatically brought his hands before him, his desire to protect too deeply ingrained. "Ice Make: Hammer!"

The big monkey squeaked. The transparent object heading towards it was cold! "Kee!" it screamed before turning tail and running away.

Natsu and Lucy came running up to the group, just then. Their flushed faces going unnoticed by the others. "Don't go using such a big hammer on animals, you wasteful bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm not the one who always goes overboard you ash-faced jerk!"

"Erza, do something about these two, they-" Lucy trailed off as she noticed a flaming aura around Erza.

Erza turned baleful eyes to Lucy. "Why won't the animals come near me?"

"Erza's on fire. Scary!" Happy commented.

"Why do I feel like this is déjà vu?" Charle asked, exasperated.

Gray turned to the monkey. "It's OK now, so get off." The monkey clambered around to his front, its arms still wrapped tightly around his neck. "Keekee!" it screeched, its eyes becoming heart shaped.

"These eyes… somehow they feel familiar," Gray said, unnerved. The macaque smacked its lips and began running its fingers through Gray's hair, grooming him.

"It's fallen for Gray," Happy whispered to Natsu in an aside. Both of them shook with laughter, doubling over when Gray began trying to wrestle the macaque away from him.

"Huh? Below?" Erza looked down at the water. An ominous shadow was stirring under the surface. A crocodile burst from the waters, jaws snapping at her. "Requip!"

"Not another animal!" Lucy wailed, "At this rate we're never going to find the Guardian Spirit!"

"Keekee?" The monkey turned towards Lucy, almost seeming to understand what she was saying. It chirped loudly and turned back to Gray, tightening its hold on his neck before swooping in for a kiss. Gray dodged out of range in the nick of time. "Not this time!" he yelled. He used his magic to freeze the monkey's arms, before slipping out of the loop they had created around his neck. Gritting his teeth, he swung hard, flinging the monkey as far away from him as possible.

"Keekee! Kee!" the monkey protested angrily, before turning away from the group and presenting its hindquarters to Gray. It smacked its lips a few more times, the expression on its face almost lascivious. 'Thwack!' It spanked itself hard before waggling its reddened buttocks at Gray. Satisfied, it blew him a kiss before scampering away.

Natsu, Lucy and Happy collapsed with laughter as Gray stood there frozen, his face white with horror. "Wh-what the hell was that?"

The air around Erza glowed as she stowed her swords. Her left leg was perched high on a small mountain of dazed crocodiles, piled upside down, one on top of the other. "That, Gray," she said solemnly, "is a present of love."

* * *

Dragonflies fluttered around the clearing on translucent orange wings, their quiet buzzing a contrast to the shrill chirping of crickets that rose from the night-time beyond the reach of the campfire.

A figure watched from the shadows, taking in the forms of the humans as they lay prone under their blankets. A low hum rumbled through its chest.

With a softness that belied its powerful limbs, it padded slowly across the grass, picking its way through the sleeping forms. Its curious pink nose found its way to scaly dragon hide, taking in the scent of something once known but long since forgotten.

Natsu's eyes opened. "Who are you?"

Its whiskers twitched as the others rose behind it. Not asleep, but expectant. Their blankets hiding bodies that were dressed for battle.

With a sniff it straightened. "I heard you were looking for me." It inclined its head and from the trees came a familiar high-pitched squawk. It made Gray's blood run cold.

"Don't worry," the Tiger reassured him, "we had a little chat about consent. It won't try to molest you again." The Tiger smiled at them all, revealing a mouth full of sharply pointed teeth. The group tensed and Erza found herself reaching for her sword.

Suddenly, the Guardian guffawed. "You should see your faces!" it said, shoulders shaking with laughter. "You look so serious! Relax, I'm not going to fight you. That would be so cliché."

Charle gave a brief sideward glance. "More like not fighting us is the cliché."

"You want the Key? Your Task is simple," the Tiger spread its arms wide, "Make me a celebrity!"

* * *

"Huh?" Lucy and Happy chorused, "Make you a celebrity?"

"Yoss! That sounds simple enough. Let's get started." Erza said.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Gray interrupted, "Doesn't one normally need a talent to become a celebrity?"

"That's right!" Happy tapped his paw with his fist.

"So Furry-chan, what's your talent?" Natsu asked.

"Don't go around giving people random nicknames!" Lucy scolded. Natsu turned to look at her and she immediately turned away, blushing furiously.

The Tiger twirled around and struck a dramatic pose. "I- to be honest, I hadn't thought beyond the adoration of my fans," she admitted sheepishly.

The group sweatdropped. Erza clapped her hands together. "We can do a play! Tour the continent!"

Gray coughed discreetly, "Maybe something more short-term. I know it's the 100 Years Quest, but that doesn't mean we need to take a hundred years to achieve it."

"I can't act, but I can sing a bit," the Tiger said. Erza looked crestfallen.

"Wasn't Nakku-san from Fairy Nail a singer?" Wendy wondered, "Maybe we can ask Fairy Nail for help!"

"Fairy Nail only accepts the top talent," Charle sniffed. "If you make it into the guild, you're guaranteed to become a celebrity."

"That decides it then." Erza clapped her hands. "Tomorrow we head to Fairy Nail!"

"It should probably practice a bit if it's going to successfully audition," Natsu said.

"Excuse me, did you just call me 'it?'" The Tiger raised a cool eyebrow. "I'm obviously a she." It smoothed its paws down its luxurious coat before striking a sultry pose. "Wait, have you been calling my comrades 'it?'"

The Fairy Tail wizards exchanged embarrassed looks. "We- uh, we just kinda assumed," offered Lucy.

The Tiger sighed. "Don't assume, just ask. It's far more respectful to just ask."

Natsu nodded. "OK. She should probably practice a bit if she's going to successfully audition."

"Yeah, and she'll need some clothes as well," Gray added.

"And a song! She needs a great song! I wonder if she plays any instruments."

A stressmark appeared on the Tiger's head. "It's also more respectful to not talk about a person like they're not standing right there!" She delivered punches to both their heads.

"She's stealing your character, Erza," Happy remarked.

Erza fell to her knees, an aura of depression surrounding her. "There, there, Erza-san, cheer up." Wendy patted her shoulder.

Lucy and Charle exchanged weary looks. "This is going to be a disaster."

* * *

The rain was sheeting down. There was no escaping it. The short moments it had taken for Gray to Make an umbrella were enough to leave them soaked. Fat lot of help the umbrella was anyway, the wind was blowing the rain everywhere. The only direction in which it did not seem to be coming was from the ground.

"Hurry, there's a cave up through the trees a little way off from here," the Guardian said, springing through the forest surefootedly.

They had been training with the Guardian for over a week, working on her singing, dancing and overall presentation. It had been brutal, especially when Erza had revealed that she had taken some guitar lessons from Gajeel and then insisted on serenading them with a rendition of 'Best Friend.' Gray had thought the Guardian was going to give them the Key on the spot, just to end the torture. 'Still,' thought Gray as he sidestepped a torrent dripping from the branch overhead, 'at least the bunny costume was cute.'

Charle had taken command of the operation, issuing orders like a terrifying military sergeant. Even Erza had complied readily after Charle revealed she had used her clairvoyance to see the most efficient path forward. Gray suspected she was lying, but did not voice his doubts. After all, without her autocratic approach, he was sure the 'training' would have devolved into the usual tomfoolery. That, and there had been nothing much for him to do, except watch and laugh at the others.

"Keekee," chittered the small form clinging to his front.

Ah yes, watch, laugh and be groomed by his new friend. The monkey had returned on the second day, contrite, and Gray, being the secret softie that he was, had accepted her apology. The two had developed an easy friendship. The monkey, cleaning microscopic dirt from Gray's hair and Gray, trying not to be openly disgusted when she ate it.

"Met's love, met's love forever," hummed Happy as he drifted past. That damn song was too catchy. He could practically sing it in his sleep now, the number of times he had heard it this week. Charle had forced Wendy to give the Tiger lessons on stage presence. So far it seemed to involve wagging one's finger at the audience and winking. Gray was not sure if the scary-looking Guardian Tiger could actually pull off kawaii, but it was fun to watch. Especially because every time Wendy sang, Natsu burst into tears and started muttering about 'setting her back on the right path.'

The mouth of the cave was screened by a cascade of water, a result of the ongoing downpour. A glance at the sky revealed no hope of it letting up anytime soon. The rain itself had been warm, but now that they were indoors, the chill was setting into their bones. Lucy gave an ominous sneeze and when Happy and Charle followed suit, Wendy thought it best to pre-empt a cold with a hot soup. She asked Natsu to make up a fire and requested the Tiger's assistance in foraging. She hoped her superior knowledge of the terrain would help.

"What can I do, Wendy?" Erza asked.

"Oh no, Erza-san, your bandage is soaked! I should change it before I go," Wendy replied. Dirt caked the gauze on Erza's eye.

"Don't worry about it Wendy, I've got it," Gray said. Lucy and the others were beginning to develop a fever. Wendy could have healed them with her magic, but she was tired after a day of performing and Gray thought it best for her to not strain herself.

She gave him a grateful nod and set off. "Come on," Gray said to Erza, leading her over to the fire. She perched on a rolled up sleeping bag. His wet trousers squelched as he knelt before her. "This would be easier if we had a change of clothes, don't you think?"

"You're the ones who insisted I leave my luggage in the car. I had a clothes rack in it," Erza grumbled. She was getting over her reluctance to show the others her injury, but changing her bandage was an unpleasant task. It had grossed her out the one time she had seen Wendy do it in the mirror. She did not want to see that kind of revulsion on Gray's face.

"Oi Natsu, could I have some boiling rags please?" Gray called.

Natsu pulled some bandages from Wendy's bag and dumped them in a bowl of water. A muttered spell later, the steaming bowl was placed next to Gray. Natsu immediately returned to Lucy's side.

"That was… abrupt."

"He's worried about Lucy," Erza said.

"Is it just me or have those two been acting weird all week?" Gray asked.

"If you mean the fact that they can't seem to maintain eye contact for longer than two seconds, then no, it's not just you." They exchanged knowing glances and smirked.

Gray carefully unwrapped the sodden bandage around Erza's eye. She stiffened as the last layer of fabric came off. Gray used his magic to conjure up a pair of ice-tweezers to remove the dressing from inside her eye socket.

"It think it's healed enough now. You can probably go back to the eyepatch." He added the slip of cloth to the bowl to disinfect it.

Erza gave him a searching look.

"What?" he asked, feeling oddly defensive.

"You're not repulsed?" There was a gaping hole in her face after all.

He chuckled as he cleaned the dried pus off her eyelids with a warm, damp rag. "Trust me Erza, after the way it looked last week, this is almost a welcome sight."

She gave him a wan smile. His gentleness was throwing her off. She was used to taking care of people, not being cared for. "You forgot to put the bandages to dry."

"Ah, but I have special technique for that. Watch this." He plucked a boiled bandage with his tweezers. Ice formed over the fabric. He flicked the tweezers smartly, as though they were a magic wand. The ice sublimated, leaving behind a perfectly dry bandage. "I call it freeze drying," he said proudly.

"And yet you walk around in wet clothes."

Gray face faulted. "Right, yes," he coughed, regaining his composure. He dried off his pants and then touched a finger to Erza's skirt. "May I?"

"Sure."

Gray looked up to see laughter dancing in her good eye. He blushed and looked away. He picked another bandage from the water and dried it, carefully rolling it up without touching it with his bare hands. Erza started as the cold wad of dressing entered her eye socket.

"Too cold?" he asked.

"No. Just surprising. And weird. One doesn't really expect to experience tangible sensations from their eye socket."

"Hmm, maybe when we're back in Tekka we can see about fitting you with an artificial eye."

"It's fine, we've wasted too much time on this injury," she said the word as though it left a bad taste in her mouth, "as it is. We need to stay on mission."

"No point staying on mission if your depth perception is not at 100%."

Erza requipped a sword a hair's breadth away from Gray's neck. "I think it's getting there."

Gray suppressed a smile and pushed the sword away with a finger. It shimmered as it disappeared. He settled back on his haunches. "Fine then, forget the mission. Do it for your happiness."

Surprise flashed across her face. She looked away, choosing to focus on the shifting patterns of the campfire.

Gray eyed her critically, reading her answer in the set of her jaw before she could voice it. "Your happiness is always important, Erza."

She still could not bring herself to meet his eyes. She knew deep down that he was right. She wanted to find a replacement. Wanted to stop wearing that wretched eyepatch. And yet, she wanted to continue punishing herself. Torturing herself over something that was not her fault. Was no one's fault. She was so tired of her feelings, of reiterating the same things over and over. She was stuck in an emotional rut and did not know how to get out of it. The last time she had felt this way she had fled the continent. But the feelings had chased her over the water to Giltena. How could one avoid a trigger when the trigger was on their own face?

She took a deep shuddering breath. "My memories are stuck in a loop," she confided. "The Tower of Heaven. The beatings. How I lost my eye. How I lost Jellal." Her voice cracked. "Every time I think we can leave the past behind and move forward… it's like a bad Jewel. It keeps turning up." The words were coming in a rush now. It was such a relief to finally voice the thoughts that had been plaguing her for the past year. "First the Tower, then the Magic Council took him away, then there was Kagura's desire for revenge, I just- I thought with Zeref gone it would finally be OK. We would be free. But his face when he saw me with… this." Her hand touched the edge of her eye. "It seems even with the spectre of Zeref no longer looming over us, we are still being haunted."

Gray cleared his throat. He was discomfited by her sudden admission. He opened his mouth, hoping that if he did so the words would materialise and spontaneously speak themselves. But no words came. He shut his mouth, feeling foolish.

Erza was still looking at the fire. He felt that maybe the confession had been more for her benefit than his. As though by speaking the words that had been rattling around in her brain, she could rid her mind of confusion; solidify the wisps of emotion she had not dared to look in the face. A resolute expression fixed itself on her face. "You can move on, but you cannot make the world move with you," she said with some finality.

Gray leaned across her line of vision to pick up the eyepatch. Erza started, as though she had all but forgotten his presence. He smoothed the wrinkled fabric between his hands, freeze drying it in the process.

"You were wearing one of these the first time we met. When you first walked into Fairy Tail. You looked ferocious. Like an angry pirate. It drove me nuts. You were so mysterious." He looked up at her and smiled. "You were wearing one all those times you beat me up. When we first became friends. When I see this," he gently looped the fabric across her head and knotted it in place, "when I see this, it reminds me of that time, and I am filled with-"

"Nostalgia?"

He shook his head. "Hope." He adjusted the angle of the eyepatch. "Because if that tattered, dirty scrap of cloth could make a future this beautiful, then how beautiful will the next one be?"

"That's very wise of you Gray."

Gray folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against the rolled up sleeping bag. "Of course, what else do you expect from the Great Gray?" he said pompously.

A sticky cloth flew across the cave and landed on his face. "What the hell Natsu! Don't throw Lucy's used handkerchief on my face!"

"You saying Lucy has germs, you clammy rat?"

"Of course she does, you slithering bastard! Not everyone has weird dragon immunity like you!"

Lucy looked towards Erza, hoping she would put a stop to the brawl before it got out of hand. She stiffened in shock at what she saw. "Say Happy," she said, "is Erza… giggling?"

* * *

The ship creaked into the port at Elmina. Its arrival went unremarked by the denizens of the town; its cargo unremarkable. They might have had something to say if they had seen its sole passenger step onto the docks. He cut a striking figure, there amongst the crates and barrels, tall and broad shouldered. He radiated coiled up danger. The stench of raw fish permeated the air, but it rolled off him; his magical energy too great for him to be tainted.

The sea breeze lifted, ruffling hair above a face that was unused to smiling. He set his sights on the road leading out of the town and shouldered his bag. With a determined step, he set off; melting into the crowd of longshoremen as though he had never been there at all.

* * *

A/N 2: Oof, a late update! But there are two chapters instead. I had to rework my initial timeline of the story, that's why it took so long. That and my rambling brain took off on some new plot threads! We have some angst coming next chapter, so sit tight!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight_**

The Tiger snored gently. Her breath rumbling in time to the sound of the engine. Natsu eyed her enviously from his position squashed up against a crate. "I don't see why she gets the entire seat to herself," he grumbled. He tetchily batted a duffel bag by his shoulder and wriggled around to find a more comfortable position.

"Because she needs to rest before her big audition," Erza replied matter-of-factly. She was leaning back against a roll of sleeping bags, her position in the back of the jeep by far the most comfortable.

Lucy looked at her through the pretzel of her legs. As usual, she had the worst position of the three, crammed as she was, into the smallest available corner between teetering mounds of Erza's luggage. "I don't see why I couldn't sit in front. The seat is big enough."

"There are only two airbags in front. Safety is important."

"How is this any safer?"

"Hmm, what was that, Lucy?"

"N-nothing Erza!"

Wendy giggled, her dragon-slayer hearing allowing her to eavesdrop on their bickering. Gray glanced at her curiously, one eye still on the road. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing really, Gray-san."

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

Wendy bit her lip. Avoiding the overcrowded backseat had not been the only reason she had faked motion-sickness that day. There was something she wanted to talk to Gray about. It had surprised her when she realised that she had not mentioned it in the past year, the flurry of battle and the relief of victory having chased it from her mind. This last two weeks, rehashing her Sky Sisters choreography with the Tiger had brought it back. It was hard to think about Cheria without remembering the sacrifice she had made for her, the guilt she would always bear in her heart.

She steeled her nerves. "Gray-san," she said, her voice strong and unwavering. "I need to tell you something."

Gray shifted gears. Wendy sounded serious. He took the speed of the vehicle down from breakneck to brisk and gave her his full attention. The words that came from his lips sent a shiver down his spine.

"It's about Ultear-san."

* * *

The hooded figure slinked through the streets stealthily, its brethren right behind it. It stopped at a corner and peered into the street on the other side. Silently, it signalled its companions forward. Their mission was one of stealth, it would not do to be careless.

The group slipped into a store along the main thoroughfare of the town, executing their mission with the expediency that only a well-oiled team possessed. In unison, they nodded to the first figure, who turned to lead the way to their next destination.

And promptly bumped into a similarly hooded figure exiting a jewellery store.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Natsu yelled, his hood having been pulled off in the collision.

"Huh, Nakku?" the redhead said, pushing her glasses up her nose. Her hood too had fallen over her shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

Erkis glanced up as another one of the hooded individuals stepped forward. "Erkis, how fortunate to run into you. We were just on our way to meet you." Erza's face was barely visible under the cowl.

"Erza!" Erkis said, "How fortunate that you are here! It's a disaster. Everything is a disaster." She sniffed back tears. A few passers-by stopped and stared. Their whispering seemed to shake her from whatever was on her mind. She swiftly pulled up her hood. "We can't talk here. Come, let's go back to the guild."

A few minutes later, Erkis was ushering them into one of the warm greenrooms at Fairy Nail. She set a kettle on the hob before drawing back her hood and sighing gustily.

"So what's the matter?" Erza asked, unbuckling one of the hundred lanyards she had repurposed to strap Gray into his robe.

Erkis raised an eyebrow. "He has a tendency to strip," Lucy explained half-heartedly, helping Erza untie Gray. "We couldn't risk him exposing us by exposing himself."

The actresses nodded absentmindedly, drumming her fingers across the table. She was only half listening. She cast an eye over the group. "You have two new members I see. And where are your cats?"

"We're Exceeds. Not cats," Charle corrected haughtily, throwing off her robe. She was standing on top of Happy's shoulders, the poor blue cat struggling under her weight. Not that he would dare voice such a complaint.

"You can call me Tiger," the Guardian said in a smooth purr, striking a dramatic pose. Erkis would have probably had questions about a talking tiger had her present predicament not been so pressing.

Erza repeated her question. "Erkis. What's the matter?"

Erkis' face crumpled. "Oh Erza-san, it's terrible. Tonight is the opening night of my new play and the diamond necklace that the deuteragonist gives my character is damaged!"

"Oh, is that why you were at the jewellers?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Erkis nodded, "our stage manager Lizalla took it in for cleaning. Unfortunately, the clasp was damaged in the process. I was trying to see if they could speed up the repair, but alas, there is no hope." She took off her glasses and cleaned them with the edge of her sweater in a nervous gesture. "It's a pivotal scene in the story when the young girl realises she does not want the riches he can offer because she is in love with the hero. If we don't have the necklace, there is no scene!"

"Is that all?" Erza said mildly, a plan forming in her mind as she spoke. "Don't worry, we'll take care of it."

* * *

The maiden stepped across the wooden boards, her long skirts rustling through the silent theatre. The audience sat transfixed, waiting for her to speak. And speak she did. Every twitch of her fan, every tremble of her hand, even every flex of her well-turned ankle spoke volumes. By the time she opened her mouth to utter the first words of her soliloquy, the audience already knew who she was, how she felt. Onstage, Erkis was transformed.

The Tiger watched her, the very picture of a girl in love. Her heart clenched. She knew that feeling well. Up, in the heavens, where the entirety of human existence was but a blink of the Heavenly Emperor's eye; someone waited for her as well. She felt the solid magic pulse of the Key in her pocket. Soon.

As the woman on stage grew more anguished, her memories drifted to a young man, weeping over the body of his lover, knowing they were parted forever. That no amount of magic could ever bring them together again. "Why?" he had turned to her back then, his voice cracking. But she had had nothing to say.

She wondered, had she said spoken, if things would not have turned out the way they did. Her grief had blotted the sense from her mind. She had only watched numbly, as her best friend's body had been carried away by his lover.

There were rumours. Of a palace made of bone, where the young man roamed the halls, driven mad by his grief. Of her comrades, chased into hiding, lest they be next.

She remembered her own terror, when death had knocked on her door and how she had escaped it.

The girl in the seat next to her sniffed, pulling her away from her thoughts. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the boy next to her stiffly pass her a handkerchief. The boy who wore dragon skin about his neck so proudly. It had given her pause at first but her doubts had soon been snuffed out. There was something about these wizards that made her trust them.

She could only hope they would survive what was to come.

* * *

"The necklace looks beautiful, Gray," Erza said.

"I could have done better if I had had more time," he bragged.

Her smile was invisible in the darkened wings of the stage. The bright stage lights caught the ice in Erkis' hand, scattering the light across the floor like a shower of diamonds. Beyond the proscenium, the audience sat captivated, Erkis' performance bringing to life the love in her character's heart with such finesse. Here, on the inside of the fourth wall, the performance was somehow more intimate; the layers richer and more imbued with meaning. It was a privilege to see it.

"For someone who's never been in love, she's doing a remarkable job, don't you think?" Gray leaned in to whisper.

Erza's reply was cut off by a fierce shushing noise. A girl with short, silver hair scribbled on her clipboard and turned it to them. 'NO TALKING IN THE WINGS!' The word 'no' having been underlined thrice. Erza stifled a laugh. Lizalla was so different from the Lisanna they knew. She tilted her head towards the door that lead backstage and Gray followed her out.

It was dark in the corridor outside, with barely enough space for the two of them to stand without touching. Erza leaned against the wall, her leg propped up against it. She crossed her arms over her chest and eyed the boy across her critically. His hands were in his pockets, his posture relaxed.

"What about you?" she asked.

He looked at her quizzically, his expression was barely discernible in the gloom. Had they been carrying on a conversation that he was unaware of?

"Have you ever been in love?"

The sudden question confused him. He cast about for an answer but he did not know what to say. Was not quite sure why she was asking.

"What about Juvia?"

"What _about_ Juvia?" he replied tersely. His tone bordered on defensive. He knew now, where this was going.

His laconic reply irked her. "You were meant to give her an answer at the Grand Magic Games. That was two years ago. You were meant to give her an answer after our battle with the Alvarez Empire. That was one year ago. From what I can see, you have not given her an answer as yet." The bile rose in her throat and crept into tone. "You're playing with her feelings. Leaving her hanging. It's not fair to her."

Gray blinked slowly. "I can't help but feel this isn't all about Juvia."

Erza flinched. Gray instantly regretted what he said. She was hurt enough as it is. The Erza he had seen in the last few weeks was so different from the Erza he knew. She was coming undone. He saw her posture shift, her shoulders growing hunched and defensive. He knew she was readying herself to apologise when he spoke.

"I don't know." He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "I don't know! Shouldn't I know by now? It's been over three years. Shouldn't I know by now if I loved her back?"

Erza looked up, surprised. He took a deep breath and continued, "For three years, we've fought together, trained together. Heck, we've even lived together. Shouldn't that be enough? How can I not know after all that?" He stared at the floor, as though committing the lines and grooves in the wood to memory. "Sometimes I think that not knowing is in itself an answer."

"Gray…" she began, but her voice withered in her throat. She was not sure how she would have finished that sentence anyway.

It did not matter. Gray was not really listening. It felt good to finally get this off his chest. "She gave her life for me. And even then, in my anger and grief, all I could think was that her future had been stolen from her. Not _our_ future, but her future. As though they were separate entities.

"I care for her deeply. That much I do know. But love?" he tailed off, at a loss.

Gray's gaze was still intent upon the floor, as though the whorls in the wood held the answers he was looking for. The silence between them was as turbulent as the look on his face.

"Maybe it is hard to recognise what love feels like when you have not been in love before," she offered weakly.

"I was in love with you when we were kids and it wasn't a problem then."

Erza gasped. Gray's jaw hung open, the confession as much a surprise to him as it had been to her. He wondered if he could somehow suck the words back into his mouth, like Natsu eating flames. Why had he said that? The sound of the audience laughing from the auditorium spilled into the ensuing silence.

"You said it yourself, we were kids," she said firmly, her underlying nervousness concealed from her voice, "It was probably puppy love. Things are different as an adult."

The brush-off hurt more than he had expected. "Really? Didn't you and Jellal start as kids too?"

Erza bristled. "That was different. What Jellal and I shared, what we still share, it is-"

"Doesn't change the fact that he's been free for a year and still hasn't come for you, does it?" he said nastily.

Hurt flashed across Erza's face. He had taken her biggest insecurity and twisted it in her side. Gray briefly considered saying something else. To try and negate what he had said. But he found himself unable to. Not with the mood he suddenly found himself in. He left before he could say anything else he'd regret.

* * *

Later, he wondered if he had felt bitter about this for a long time. That he had been in love with Erza but she had never given him a second glance, she had always been too busy looking at, looking for Jellal. That maybe she had been so hung up on the romantic notion of them being star-crossed lovers that she had never once considered that someone who loved her so desperately stood waiting, right under nose.

He had moved on, he reminded himself, but he supposed the embers of his resentment still burned under his skin. Her casual dismissal of his revelation irritated him more than it should have. He did not love her anymore, that was true, and he had long since accepted that the only thing he would ever receive from her would be rejection. But he had not expected her to belittle his feelings. To dismiss their intensity. 'Puppy love, my arse,' he thought, 'you don't pine after someone for almost eight years because of puppy love.'

He stopped in the middle of the quiet street and sighed. It turned out old wounds still ached sometimes. He would apologise to her when he got back. She had not deserved his cruelty, not when he knew the full extent of her feelings about Jellal.

He would apologise, not because it was the right thing to do, but because not making things right between them would be unbearable. That was what it meant to be nakama, right?

* * *

Memories were trickling into her mind. Seemingly meaningless things that she had long forgotten now took new importance. Gray, age 10, flushing pink when Macao and Wakaba said he had a crush on her. Gray, age 13, stuttering as he handed her a Valentine's card, claiming he found it on the ground; maybe she'd like it because she liked girly things?

The trickle grew to a flood. Flashes of images, whispers of rumours, all rolled together into a whirlwind of chaos. Happy, telling Lucy how Gray had gone berserk against one of the Assassin's Guild in the Tower of Heaven. Gray, on the roof of the automobile as they chased after Lullaby, telling her to slow down or the SE Plug would drain all her magic. Natsu, casually mentioning that Gray had been willing to lay down his life against Racer, so that Erza could be saved. Gray's strong back, so much like Grandpa Rob's, protecting her from Lyon as he tried to chop off her arm. She clenched her fist, there was too much, this was too much. How had she not seen? How had she not realised? Gray, on Galuna Island, looking at her with betrayal in his eyes when she insisted they return to the guild. Gray, finding her the day before her S-Class trial, pretending to pick a fight only to end up wishing her luck. Teenage Mira, whispering about how Gray was going to ask the girl he liked to ride on the Fantasia float with him. He had asked her that year, and she had assumed it was because his crush had turned him down. How could she have been so stupid?

He had loved her. For far longer than he had implied. Like shadows added to a lifeless drawing, her memories were now shaded with new meaning. It made her feel shaky. What else had she missed? Her boots thudded heavily against the cobblestoned streets. She did not know where she was going, only that she had suddenly felt claustrophobic; as though the theatre was too small to contain the cataclysmic shock of Gray's words. She had tried to stop it, to brush his words under the carpet and forget about them, but he had not let her. She felt almost angry with him for it. She could not breathe. She leaned against the low parapet of the bridge she suddenly found herself on, the waters in the river below churning as fast as her thoughts.

He had loved her. For so many years, he had loved her but he had never said. Perhaps it was better that he had not. Her heart could not have loved him back. The guilt would have crushed her. She was grateful for it. But she was angry too. Angry that he did not think he could trust her with his feelings. Angry that he had been right, because what had she done when he had? The thoughts warred in her brain, the paradox of her emotions swirling.

With a frustrated scream she requipped a sword into her hand, slashing at an imagined foe. She stepped into a quinte and thrust, before tossing the sword into her left hand and parrying. The movement was already helping clear her brain. With her usual dangerous grace, she slid into a flèche, disarming her opponent. The familiar movements of the routine calmed her. Like the wind, she whirled around, her sword spinning in a molinet before slicing into an oberhau. The world around her faded away. She poured her feelings into her blade. Shred her turmoil to ribbons. That night, on an empty bridge in southern Tekka, Erza danced with her sword.

At last, she brought the forte of her sword down upon her opponent's skull, banishing them to oblivion along with her conflict. She let the tip of the sword fall, resting it against the ground as she tried to catch her breath. She swept the sweat from her forehead and a determined expression fixed itself onto her face. There was only one thing left to do. With a flick, she stowed her sword and set off towards their hotel.

* * *

Natsu grumbled as he stepped out of Fairy Nail, Lucy slung across one shoulder. "Natsu-san, look at me, I can fly." Wendy stumbled in a circle, her arms at her sides like wings.

"That's not how you fly, stupid. This is!" Charle tapped Happy on the head. He unfurled his wings and took off, drunkenly listing to the side.

"Pfft, rubbish. _This_ is the only way to fly." The Tiger raised a fist into the air theatrically and jumped. She fell flat on her face.

The others fell over laughing. Natsu scratched his head in irritation. He was the only remotely sober one in the group. A traitorous hiccup made its way up his throat. OK, maybe he was not as sober as he thought.

The booze had flown a bit too freely at the cast party. Too many people had wanted to toast to Erkis' success. Even Happy had fallen. He muttered a curse. Stupid Gray, they were usually in this together. He had been abandoned. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'at least Erza is not here.' He shuddered to think of the scolding she would have laid on the unsuspecting members of Fairy Nail. She could not even recognise her own guild members when drunk, he could not imagine the horror she would have unleashed on the lookalikes. He hoisted Lucy higher onto his shoulder. She squirmed in his grip, her bum smooshing into his face.

That had been another problem. Drunk Lucy was horny as all hell. Lucy and her doppelganger, Lucia, had drunk up a storm before turning their sex appeal on Natsu and Nakku. He almost believed it had been accidental on Lucy's part. Almost. After their little verging-on-a-tryst in the swamp the week before, he was not quite sure what to think. He tried not to think about it anyway, his body reacted inappropriately to the memory every time it surfaced.

"Fine, maybe I'm a cat that can't fly. But can you do this?" The Tiger slurred, before growing to twenty times her size. She towered over the buildings, her underbelly catching and destroying the tops of some. She flexed her muscles and struck a pose.

"Waaah, stop damaging the town! We're poor enough as it is!" Lucy complained, drumming her fists on Natsu's leg. He reluctantly set her down, her little fists were getting irritating. Big mistake. Lucy's blouse was gaping open. "Hey Natsu," she said, "I'm a cat too. Meow." She batted his cheeks with her balled up fist. Damn it. She was cute. Suddenly, Lucy disappeared from view. He looked down to see she had lain herself at his feet. She wriggled, her lower body lifting off the ground towards him. "I'm a cat, Natsu. Scratch my belly."

The blood drained from his face. He looked around urgently, hoping no one from Fairy Nail could see this. Nakku and Lucy had been pretty enthusiastic about Lucy and him joining them for their night-time activities. Nakku, in particular, had been eager to make love to himself. Natsu did not want to dwell on the screwed up thinking behind that. When Lucy had inadvertently made a joke that was misinterpreted as an acceptance of the invitation, Natsu had put his foot down. Now he was tasked with shepherding this rowdy bunch back to the hotel. He dragged Lucy up from the floor and looked upwards. "Come on, Furry-chan, time to get yourself small again."

The Tiger barely heard him. It had been a long time since she had been this big. The air smelled cleaner up here. She hummed a tune and looked around the town. It was so peaceful at this time of night. Finally, with a sigh, she realised she should probably not cause more trouble for the dragon slayer. "Alright Natsu, I'm coming down," she said, "Huh? Natsu? Where did they go?"

* * *

She was waiting for him on the wide stone steps that lead up from the piazza to the road their hotel was on. "I'm sorry," she said, as he walked up to her.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For not-"

"You didn't owe me anything," he cut her off before she could speak the words. The rejection would sting, even after these years. Besides, he was speaking the truth. "You don't owe me anything."

"Still, I should have at least noticed."

"How? It's not like I proclaimed it from the rooftops."

She winced inwardly. To anyone who had been looking, it had been as if he had done just that. She got to her feet and dusted off her skirt. "Then, at least let me apologise for earlier."

"Only if you'll let me apologise to you. What I said, it was unwarranted."

"It seems that we are at an impasse," she smiled wryly.

He chuckled. The wind picked up, setting the strands of her long red hair dancing to invisible music. "Let's go home, shall we?" he said, walking up the steps.

The words unexpectedly warmed her heart. Yes, home. Not to where the guild was, but to where their nakama were. They would always be their home. He would always be hers.

She reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. There was so much she wanted to say to him in that moment, but the words choked in her throat. The lump of emotion was too much to swallow. He gently placed his hand upon hers.

"I know," he said simply.

Tears rushed to her eyes and she hurriedly blinked them away. His eyes looked suspiciously moist as well. She nodded at him. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Natsu! Wendy! Lucy!" she said, pushing open the door to the room. The beds that lined the walls were unoccupied.

"Hmm, maybe they're still at the party," Gray said.

"Maybe." Her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall. It was getting late. She hoped they'd be back soon. She stepped onto the balcony and a giant form in the distance caught her attention immediately. It looked suspiciously cat-like. "Hey Gray," she called back into the room, "There's something weird going on."

When no response came, she returned indoors. "Gray?" she repeatedly curiously. The room in front of her was empty.

"Erza, watch out!"

She spun towards the sound, her heart thudding loudly in her ears.

Then it all went black.

* * *

A/N: Oh dear, everything got serious rather suddenly didn't it? Thanks to everyone who faved and followed! Please review if you have the inclination.

A/N 2: Drop me a message if you want to discuss anything Grayza. I have **one **friend who has seen Fairy Tail and she is not a Grayza fan. I have so many feelings T_T.

A/N 3: Any fencing enthusiasts out there? I think my little sword dancing bit might have been awkward AF. Let me know.

See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

It felt like a thousand Vulcans were dancing in her skull. Groaning, she tried to turn onto her side. Bad idea. The insides of her skull lurched, as though they had somehow liquefied as she slept. She cracked her eyes open a fraction of an inch, testing the waters before she opened them fully. It was blissfully dark wherever she was. Lucy unpeeled her tongue from the roof of her mouth and rasped, "Where am I?"

"No idea. We were all captured last night." Erza voice came from somewhere beyond her immediate vision.

Lucy nodded reflexively and regretted it at once. The contents of her stomach flooded up her oesophagus. She choked the bile back down. "Were… were we drugged?"

She heard a snort and carefully turned her head to see Gray sitting against the far wall. They were in some kind of jail cell. "No," he smirked.

"Then why do I feel like death?" she whined. Oof, big mistake. Her own voice was too shrill for her ears.

"You have, what's the medical term? Ah yes, a hangover."

That made Lucy sit bolt upright. "What!"

"Natsu, make her stop!" Happy wailed, clutching his ears. He and Charle were slumped over on the ground beside her.

"What about Tiger? And Wendy?" Her tongue felt furry. She was sure Wendy could help.

"I'm here Lucy-san, but Tiger-san isn't."

"That reminds me, how come Wendy isn't hungover, Natsu?" Erza asked.

"What kind of irresponsible moron you take me for?" Natsu grumbled, pulling at the bars at the entrance to their cell. "I only let her drink half a beer and then made sure she had two glasses of water after that."

Wendy had been annoyed when he had forcibly tipped a jug of water down her throat the night before, but after seeing the state the others were in, she felt grateful that he had.

"Wendy, help," Charle whispered, feebly raising her head to look at her friend with watery eyes.

Wendy gave them all a rueful smile and lifted her bound hands. Finally realising that her own movements had been a little restricted, Lucy looked down and spotted Sealstone on her own wrists.

"Yo Lucy," Natsu said, "now that you're awake. Do you think Loke can come through the gate and help us out like last time?"

Lucy groaned. Why was he always so loud? She needed water. And hangover medication. And more water. And oh God, maybe a toilet because she was surely going to throw up. "He can't," she managed to say, "It's a violation of the 'external help' clause of the Quest contract. My Celestial Spirits can only be summoned using my own magic."

"Dammit," cursed Gray, "we were kinda relying on that!"

"No worries, we'll just have to bust out of this place the old fashioned way." Natsu flexed his fingers and charged head first into the cell bars.

"I doubt even you're that hard-headed, ash face."

"What was that, you walking snow cone?" Natsu swung around to kick Gray and ended up hitting the wall instead. The room began to shake and tiny stones cascaded down from the ceiling.

"Bastard! Why do you always act on instinct?!"

"Brace yourself everyone!" Erza yelled, curling up her body and shielding her head as the floor gave away. Her body bounced painfully off the walls lining the shaft that they were falling down, finally coming to a stop on hard ground. "Is everyone alright?" she asked, slowly getting to her feet.

The three hungover mages promptly threw up, unprepared for a rollercoaster ride first thing in the morning. Fortunately, the fall had shaken loose the Sealstone on Wendy's wrists. She quickly freed everyone else and cured Lucy, Happy and Charle's hangovers. "Where are we?" she wondered, squinting into the darkness.

Natsu produced a fireball and illuminated the area. They were at the confluence of a group of tunnels, dark passages branching off blackly on all sides. He sniffed. "Wendy, you smell that?"

"That way." Wendy pointed towards one of the tunnels. It was so faint that she would have missed it if Natsu had not pointed it out. "It's also where the air is coming from."

"There's nothing for it then, let's go." Erza gave Lucy a hand and pulled her to her feet. "What does it smell like anyway?"

The flame in his hand cast Natsu's face in shadow. It made the expression on his face look even grimmer. "Death," he said.

* * *

"The Questers have escaped, Master," his minion said, her tongue flickering out to taste the air.

"It's alright Hebiko, I know where they are." He dismissed her with a flick of his scaly hand. The Snake Guardian leaned back against his throne, his halo of coiled hair parting of its own accord and resettling on his shoulders. As predicted, the group of wizards had blundered their way into the warren of tunnels under his mansion. They would find their way to him soon enough. After all, there were two Dragon Slayers in the group. His jaw clenched involuntarily. A low hiss was heard as unseen nozzles sprayed more musk into the room. 'No point in them getting lost,' he reasoned. The fact that he was feeling a tiny bit threatened was one he would choose to ignore.

When the group finally found their way to the dimly lit cavern he called his throne room, they saw an ageless man reclining on an ornate chair. "You're here," he said. His voice was sibilant and soft, barely above a whisper and yet they could hear him clearly. He rose from his seat, his long coat susurrating as it slid against his lithe body. Eyes, like slits, glowed in the gloom, studying them, dissecting them. Tendrils of his hair began to coil upwards from his head. With a start Lucy realised they were snakes.

The snakes seemed to laugh at them; the tongues slipping forth from their mouths in an eerie jeer. It set Natsu on edge. "Why did you kidnap us?" he demanded.

"You were taking too long to come to me," the Snake replied coolly. A forked tongue darted out past his lips. He turned to Erza almost before she spoke.

"If you are the Snake Guardian, then what task do you have for us?"

The Snake laughed, revealing translucent fangs. "Why, for you to abandon the Quest of course."

* * *

What happened next transpired too quickly for Gray to react. Slimy tentacles appeared from the walls and grabbed them, pulling them apart. He saw Erza manage to slice a few of them before he was dragged away. The next thing he knew, he was lying on a soft mattress in a well-appointed room. Gray took a moment to admire the décor before realising there was no door. He was trapped. Something stirred under the blanket beside him. He leapt out of the bed immediately.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. So jumpy," the Guardian Snake said, emerging from under the covers. "I didn't know Devil Slayers scared so easily."

"Where the hell am I? Where are my friends?"

"They're safe, don't worry. Violence is always a last resort." The Snake perched on the edge of the bed and crossed one long, elegant leg over the other. "I'm here to offer you a deal."

"The answer is no, whatever it is. Now take me to my friends."

The Guardian chuckled. "I was expecting that from your Dragon Slayer friend. I thought you were the smart one. Shouldn't you hear me out at least?" He gave a small shrug, the expression on his face one of pure innocence.

Gray crossed his hands over his chest and looked at him expectantly.

"I don't know if you know this, but we Guardian Spirits are as old as time itself. Certainly far older than the Gods you subscribe to."

"What's your point?"

The Snake sighed and all the little snakes in his hair rolled their eyes dramatically. "The clue was in the sentence. We're as old as time. As such we have some control over that domain." He twirled a snake around his finger coyly. The poor creature's eyes ex-ed out. "You wouldn't happen to know someone trapped in time now, would you?"

* * *

"Open the Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy commanded her Celestial Spirit to fire a barrage of arrows into the suspicious lump in the mattress.

"Honestly! These are 800 thread count sheets you know?" The Guardian slithered out of the bed, the arrows having bounced harmless off his scaly skin. He straightened the lapels of his tailored suit and glared at Sagittarius. The Celestial Spirit found himself paralyzed.

"Sagittarius, what's wrong?" Lucy asked urgently, but her Celestial Spirit did not so much as blink. She hurriedly closed his gate and pulled out another key.

"Now, now, there's no need for all that," the Snake said, gesturing with his hand. "I've only come to make you an offer."

"And that is?"

"Tell me, Celestial Spirit Wizard. Do you know what happens when the moon is in the seventh house? And Jupiter aligns with Mars?" His lips twitched as though holding back a smile.

"Is that some kind of riddle?"

"No, not really." He shook his head patronisingly. "What I'm offering you, my dear, is the Aquarius key."

* * *

Erza pulled back the blanket and stared at the coiled up snake in her bed. It eyed her distastefully, its hood spreading open. When Erza did not react, it seemed to sigh. The snake twisted, growing into the shape of the Snake Guardian. "You're no fun," he pouted. "Your friends reacted most pleasingly."

"Get to the point. What is this about?" she asked. The embroidered quilt around her waist was exquisite. Vines of roses spread across the cloth, the leaves and thorns almost too detailed.

"I've come to make you an offer."

"I see. Then let us speak frankly." Erza requipped a sword into her hand and calmly sliced the air around her waist. The room around her vanished. A slimy tentacle, no, on close examination it was a snake's tail, fell to the floor of the throne room.

The illusion had been exceptional, but even without her artificial eye, she had seen through it. It had felt too real. She could see Gray, Lucy, Happy and Charle hanging limply in the air, suspended by more snake tails. Natsu and Wendy were missing.

"It seems I underestimated you."

Erza stared at the Guardian impassively. "Well?"

"I've heard you've been having some problems. Now, I'm not one to meddle with affairs of the heart, but-" His voice was smooth and practised.

Erza stiffened, wariness settling over her features. "But?"

"But I can make an exception for a pitiful case. I can't change the past, but I _can_ change the way it is remembered. Not just by you or him, but by everyone in the world."

Erza took a sharp intake of breath as his words registered. "Y-you would-"

"Heroes can become villains, villains can become heroes. Recollections can be fickle. Thoughts are easy to rearrange. Who is to say, what is the truth? What is the past after all, but human memory?"

"And in return…"

"You drink the Potion of Abdication." He waved a hand and the vial around Erza's neck floated out of her armour. "Quit the Quest."

It was tempting. So tempting. A vision of her and Jellal laughing and holding hands frolicked across her mind. She grit her teeth and pulled herself together. "Rewriting the narrative will not change the truth. The reality of events. I am who I am because of the things I have been through. I would not change it for anything." Light shone from her feet, flashing upwards and wrapping her body. Wings unfurled from her back as Erza waved a hand, sending swords to cut her friends free. "But regardless of that, I reject your offer. We will never give up."

"We will never surrender," Gray said, shaking the scaly appendage from his shoulders.

Lucy pushed herself off the ground, a determined scowl on her face. "Because we are Fairy Tail Wizards!"

* * *

"Where is Wendy?" Charle demanded. The slimy bastard had offered to enhance her clairvoyance and allow her to see into the past as well as the future. She had dismissed him instantly, of course. There was no way Wendy would agree to abandon their mission and she was going nowhere without her best friend. Besides, what would the point of all her powers be if she could not use it to help Wendy?

"The little Dragon Slayer? Oh, I have her stashed somewhere. The boy too."

Erza's swords lifted off the ground, forming a circle above her head, their sharp points directed at the Guardian. Next to her, Gray had let his Devil Slayer powers out. The stave of his Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow was nearly bent in half, he had stretched the bowstring as far back as it would go. Lucy summoned Scorpio, changing into the appropriate Star Dress. Even Happy had put up his dukes, ready to fight.

"If you don't return Natsu and Wendy, you leave us with no choice," Erza said.

The Guardian Snake laughed. "You think you can take me on with those puny powers?"

"We sure as hell can try," Gray growled and released his arrow.

"Dance, my swords!"

"Scorpio, hit him with a Sand Buster!"

"We are!"

The three attacks hit simultaneously, a cloud of smoke enveloping the Snake. The shadow of his form raised a hand and the smoke disappeared instantly. He brushed a bit of lint from his jacket nonchalantly.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Where are our friends?" Erza asked. She was a little taken aback that their attacks had had so little impact.

"I'm not done with them as yet."

Gray signalled to Happy. "Aye Sir!" Happy replied and lifted Gray high into the air. "Ice Devil's Rage!" Gray yelled. A beam of ice and snow spewed forth from his mouth, hitting the Guardian Snake in the knee. A shell of ice formed around his leg. Gray used the moment and let loose another arrow from his Zeroth Destruction bow.

The Snake caught the arrow mid-flight and tossed it away. "Really," he said, giving his leg a little shake. The ice burst into tiny fragments. "Do you think it is wise to keep using your Devil Slayer magic like that?"

Gray's eyes widened. He let the black marks fade back into his skin. "What does he mean, Gray?" Erza asked. Meanwhile, Lucy had summoned Loke. The Lion Spirit sped towards the Guardian, throwing punches like lightning.

The Guardian dodged his blows with ease. "I see he hasn't told you," he said as he danced across the floor, skilfully avoiding Loke's flying fists. "Devil Slayer magic slowly saps away the user's sanity."

Erza cursed under her breath. The expression on that fool's face told her the Snake spoke the truth. She requipped into her Black Wing Armour. "Moon Flash!" she cried, slashing at the Snake as she flew past. She would deal with Gray later.

"Get him, Erza!" Happy cheered.

The Guardian's suit ripped open, revealing a scaly and well-muscled torso. "This suit cost a lot of money you know!"

Loke used the distraction to his advantage. "Regulus Gatling Impact!" He delivered a series of punches, temporarily blinding the Guardian and driving him back.

"I told you, your pathetic attacks have no effect-"

"Now Virgo!" Lucy cried. Unbeknownst to her comrades, she had summoned a third Celestial Spirit.

Virgo popped out of her hiding place in the ground. "Yes Princess!" She clapped her hands once and a layer of earth lifted, revealing the pitfall she had spent the last several minutes digging. The Guardian gave a little yelp of surprise as he fell in.

"Not bad, Lucy!" Charle said, flying to the edge of the pit. "Huh? Where did he go?" The pit was empty.

The Guardian Snake materialised on his throne. "Tenacious brats, aren't you?" he said. His forehead wrinkled in irritation as he spotted Erza requipping into her Lightning Empress Armour. "It seems you don't understand plain language. I'll just have to show you instead." He got to his feel and began to slowly raise his arms.

The wizards found themselves brought to their knees. "What. Is. This. Magic. Power?" Gray grunted.

"Sorry Lucy," Loke choked out. He, Scorpio and Virgo disappeared.

Charle's vision was blurring. She could barely lift her head to see what was happening around her. She was being pushed into the ground.

The Snake's arms were at shoulder level when Erza's armour was stripped away. She forced herself to keep her head high, struggling against his incredible magical energy for as long as she could. Gray and Lucy were already face down on the floor. Erza's chin dug into the ground, the pressure in her neck made her feel as though it would snap. All her bones felt that way. She was being crushed. She fought to keep her eyes open. She would resist. She would fight to the very end. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the Guardian, his arms spread wide, his head tilted back as though basking in his own glory.

* * *

It was pitch dark where Wendy was. The air was stale and limited. She could feel cold stone walls around her when she stretched her hands. She walked around the room once. Smaller than she had expected. She could feel no doors or windows and there was no air coming into the room. There was enough air for six hours maybe. Five if she decided to scream for help, which she might have to do. There was no way any of her attacks were going to budge solid stone. She sat down to think. She needed a plan.

The air in front of her shimmered. She heard a click as the Guardian Snake snapped his fingers. A tiny river of fire ran across the edges of the ceiling. "You. Dragon Slayer." His nose wrinkled in disgust.

Wendy hastily got to her feet, her arms braced in a defensive posture. The Guardian snorted. He raised a finger and Wendy found herself flung backwards. She was being pressed into the wall by an enormous, invisible force.

"I've come to make you an offer. Just like I made the others," he said. Wendy opened her mouth to reply, but an unseen hand tightened around her throat. "I don't have time to waste on scum like you," he continued. "Abandon the Quest and I will give you something precious. You have someone you love, don't you?"

Wendy's fist clenched and she rotated her wrist. "Sky Dragon's Wave Wind," she bit out. A violent tornado formed from her fingers and went rushing towards the Guardian.

"Foolish girl. Let's see how you like it." He swept his hand in the air and the attack dispersed. He moved his index finger in a circular motion and Wendy found herself being spun around the room. She banged into the hard, unyielding walls as she went. The breath was knocked from her body and she could feel one of her teeth coming loose. The Guardian kept speaking as he twirled her around the room. "This person you love. She sacrificed something for you." Wendy's ears perked up. "Oh, so we're listening now are we? Good. Drink the Potion of Abdication. If you do so, she won't have to make do with parlour tricks anymore. I'll return all her magic to her."

He brought his hand down with a flourish, like a conductor nearing the end of a symphony. "Quit the Quest, or-"

Wendy landed on her back with a thump. "Or what?" she gasped.

The Guardian placed his boot on her chest, driving out what scant air she had managed to inhale. He leaned in. "Or," he said, spitting in her face, "you die."

* * *

The male Dragon Slayer was trickier. The Snake's lip curled in distaste as he watched him pacing agitatedly around his cell. Every now and then he would stop and try to rip the bars apart with his hands. "Happy! Lucy!" he yelled.

'What does one offer someone who wants nothing?' the Guardian thought to himself. No. That was not true. He wanted power, the same as everyone else. Why else would he have taken up the Quest? Humans were sickening creatures.

The wizard set his fist aflame and punched one of the bars of the cell. It buckled the slightest bit. Another three punches and it had broken in half. He set to work on another bar.

'He's stronger than I thought.' The Snake hissed and scratched his neck, his skin flaking off under his fingernails, 'Bathing in dragon's blood will do that to you.' He pursed his lips and considered the boy. He had barely managed to keep his contempt under control against the little girl. He would have to try harder. This boy aroused much stronger loathing in his breast than she had. The girl was unambitious, easily taken care of. He on the other hand… he was everything the Snake abhorred. His hatred spurring him to a course of action, the Snake materialised inside Natsu's cell.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu did not waste any time talking. He could hear Lucy and Happy calling his name. The sound was faint, but he the distress in their voices was evident. He had to find them right away.

The Guardian coolly dodged the attack. "I've come to make you an offer," he snarled. Keeping his temper under control was harder than he had thought.

"I don't give a crap about your offer. Take me to my friends! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

The Guardian caught the fist that was flying towards his face. "Don't test me," he said, his hold tightening. The bones in Natsu's hand cracked. Undaunted, Natsu gripped his right hand with his left. "Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!" An explosion of flame poured forth, setting the Guardian's body aflame.

The Guardian swung Natsu by the fist in his hand and sent him crashing against the far wall. "Now you've pissed me off," he said. His skin was blackened and charred, the snakes in his hair lying limp. He raised his hands to the parting of his hair, grabbed and pulled. The outer layers of his skin peeled off, revealing viridian scales beneath. Speckled white eggs dotted his bald pate. He shimmied and the rest of the dead skin sloughed off.

"You really are a snake," Natsu commented, before running at the Snake again. The Snake side-stepped his attacks, blocking where evasion failed. Natsu grew fed up of being unable to land a hit. Time for a new plan. "Oh my God, what's that!" he yelled and pointed behind the Guardian.

The Guardian obligingly turned to look. Natsu quickly drew a circle with his hands, "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" He unleashed a vortex of fire towards his opponent. It hit the Snake in the square in the back, making him stagger forward a few feet.

"You filthy bastard," he roared, turning around to face Natsu. His magic began to flow out of him, making the small stones that lined the floor of the cell float in the air. He kicked out at Natsu, before spinning on one leg and kicking him again. "Disgusting. Dishonest. Human. TRASH!" He peppered each word with a roundhouse kick. Natsu found himself backed into a corner, every blow making him spit blood. The Guardian caught him around the throat and hoisted him high against the wall. Natsu was too dazed to retaliate.

The Snake raised a hand to deliver the finishing strike before he remembered the Rules of the Quest. He could not kill the Quester at the first encounter. He hissed angrily. A stupid Rule if there ever was one. It had caused him too much grief.

He shuddered as he reigned in his temper. "I leave you with one choice," he said. He bared his teeth and sank his fangs into Natsu's neck. Natsu's body burned as poison flooded into his veins. "If you're not already dead the next time I see you. You will be."

* * *

"Natsu! Wendy!" Happy called. The five of them had been wandering the tunnels for hours, but they had found no clue to their missing comrades. They were hopelessly lost. Gray was not even sure if they were still in Tekka. Something told him they were not. He saw Erza up ahead. She had produced a lacrima-torch from her pocket dimension and was leading the way. She was also ignoring him. Her cold shoulder was chilly enough to send shivers up even an ice mage's spine. Stupid Guardian bastard. He was careful enough with his Devil Slayer magic. There was no need to tell anyone about it.

"Say, Happy, what did the Snake offer you?" he asked.

Happy looked away sheepishly. "He offered me a lifetime's supply of fish. But I turned him down!" It was unnecessary to reveal that his undexterous paws had been unable to pull the stopper from the vial of Abdication Potion before Erza had freed them all.

They took another random turn, no closer to knowing where they were. "Sorry everyone, I don't even have enough magic to summon Pyxis," Lucy said. Summoning three Spirits had sapped all the strength from her body.

"You did the best you could," Charle replied, her usual hauteur lost in the face of her concern for Wendy. Upon waking, she had tried to use her foresight to catch a glimpse of her friends but all she had seen was Wendy lying battered on the floor of an unidentifiable cell. She did not want to share with the others what she had seen of Natsu. She just hoped that they could find their friends fast.

Suddenly Erza stopped. "Everyone get back!" She spread her arms to try and shield her nakama. The Guardian stepped forth from the darkness. He was carrying two lifeless bodies in each hand. He unceremoniously flung Natsu and Wendy at Erza's feet.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy cried simultaneously, rushing forth to help their friend. Two deep holes were visible on Natsu's neck, the skin around them a dark blue that faded to grey the further it got from the wound. Charle fluttered over to Wendy, cradling her head.

"What did you do to our friends?" Erza asked, her voice more of a command than a question.

"The offers still stand. Any time you choose to accept, drink the Potion of Abdication. I'll keep my end of the bargain. As for the boy." He nudged Natsu with his foot. Happy flew up to strike back and he was sent flying away. "He'll be cured as soon as he quits. If not, eh." He gave an insouciant shrug.

"Bastard!" Gray started forward.

"Ugh, not again. I don't have time for this." The Snake snapped his fingers. Hundreds of tiny nozzles surfaced from the walls of the tunnel, hissing as they sprayed a chemical into the air. Before he lost consciousness, he heard the Snake say, "Hebiko, take them back to wherever you brought them from."

When he woke they were back in their hotel room in Tekka. Slivers of light peeped in through the gaps in the curtains as morning broke over the city. Had they been gone only one night? The whole thing had felt like a dream. That notion was soon disproved. Natsu lay, ash-faced, on the next bed, an unconscious Wendy on the bed beside him. Lucy and Erza were stirring in their respective beds on the other side of the room. Only Charle was already awake; standing at the door to the balcony, her delicate shoulders shaking. "I saw it," she said, "I saw the future. He won't give up the Quest. Natsu-" Her voice broke and she looked despairingly at the rest of them.

The unshed tears in her eyes said more than words ever could.

* * *

A/N: There I was, trying to follow the neat little outline I drew up before starting the fic but these characters, smh, they keep getting into sticky situations! I'm hoping to update a lot in the next two weeks. I start work on August 1st, so I won't have a lot of time after that (will try to update once a week though. What are weekends for? Psh, I have no life!). Your reviews keep me motivated!

Thanks to everyone who faved/followed, and to the guest who left me a nice review. I PM non-anonymous reviewers, but don't have a way to get in touch with the Guests, so please bear with me when I write thank-you notes here.

Thanks also to the guest who told me how much they hated Gray. I wonder, do you have any notes on the story though?

I wonder if anyone caught the Hair reference? Or the Inuyasha reference in chapter 2?

See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Ten_**

A loud crash resounded through the building. The person in bed lifted a tired head and blinked dully at the intruder at their door before going back to staring out of the window. The rain rolled down the windowpane, zigzagging into a delicate filigree that was there one minute and gone the next.

"It's been raining for a week now, Juvia," Meredy said. Concern interlaced with annoyance as she eyed her friend. Juvia did not respond. Instead, she hugged the plushie she was holding tighter. Meredy flopped onto the bed next to her friend. "Get up! Getupgetupgetup!" Each 'get up' was punctuated by a playful punch to her friend's thigh. Juvia did not react.

Her listlessness had come upon her suddenly. True, she had been moping around the guild since Gray and the others had left, but she had at least gotten out of bed every day and, Meredy leaned in and gave an experimental sniff before recoiling, and had showered regularly. Meredy had thought it best to leave her depressed friend alone until Cana had mentioned that the last time Gray had left Juvia, it had rained for six months. The weather around Juvia was effected by her moods but it also drained her magic. She had never figured out a way to control the phenomenon and if this kept up, she would fall sick again. Meredy could already feel the warmth of a low fever radiating from her body. She absently played with Juvia's hair and evaluated a course of action.

"It will be two months soon," Juvia mumbled, after some minutes had passed. She sighed gustily and buried her face in the plushie. Meredy had to strain her ears to hear her. "Gildarts-san was gone for three years when he took the same mission. How long will Gray-sama be gone?" Hollow eyes turned to Meredy. "Why did he not take Juvia?"

Meredy's heart broke for her friend. She looked around the room, at the various similitudes lining the shelves and tables. Every surface was covered with Gray. 'A bit ironic,' thought Meredy, 'since he has never set foot in here.'

"Gray-sama, Gray-sama. Is that all there is to your life?" Her voice came out colder than she had intended. Juvia had to blink back her surprise. Meredy sighed. She recognised obsession when she saw it. She had once been obsessed with Gray herself, albeit in a less romantic, more murderous fashion. She forced more kindness into her tone and said, "You cannot live your life for someone else Juvia. What about you? Your hobbies? Your interests?"

Juvia's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Gray-sama likes-"

"No. Not what Gray likes. What _you _like."

"I-I don't understand." A pause. "Juvia likes Gray-sama."

"Err… right." Meredy decided to try a different tactic. "What do you think Gray is doing right now?"

Juvia bolted up in bed. "He had better not be spending too much time with Love Rival!"

Meredy had once read that with every sigh, one loses a bit of their happiness. This conversation with Juvia was going to drain a lifetime's supply at the rate it was going. "Juvia, Gray is having new adventures, is learning new things, is growing as a wizard and a person." Or so she hoped anyway. "What is he going to say when he comes back and finds out that all you have done is mope around in bed?" She shrugged in feigned casualness. "He will leave you behind."

Alarm flashed across Juvia's face. She hurriedly threw the covers back and bolted for the bathroom. Meredy could hear the creaking of the taps followed by the sound of running water. She moved a Gray doll off the window seat and sat down. It was not the healthiest of motivations, but at least the sun was shining again.

* * *

Natsu lay pale as the pillowcase under his head, his breath coming in short shallow gasps. "I'm sorry," Wendy said helplessly for the hundredth time. Her magic could not eliminate the poison from his body and she had exhausted herself trying.

"It's OK, Wendy," Erza replied. She patted the girl gently on the back of her head. She had sent the others away, Gray and the Exceeds to search for the Tiger, Lucy to find a quiet place to consult with Crux, so that she could talk to Wendy alone. She wanted to try and lift her from the dumps the young girl found herself in.

"I'm just too weak." Wendy's voice cracked. "I'm supposed to be able to help everyone. Heal them. But I've failed twice already. Once with you, Erza-san and now with Natsu-san. What good are these powers if I cannot help anyone?" Hot tears dripped onto her hands as they twisted in her skirt.

"Wendy," Erza said earnestly, "Look at me. You are only fourteen years old yet you already know so much. You can do so much. Of course some things will be beyond your abilities. There are some things you may be still to learn. And that is OK. It does not mean you are useless. You have helped us all so many times and I am sure, you will find some way to help Natsu too. Do not give up." She brought her arms gently around Wendy's narrow shoulders and embraced her. "I am proud of you."

It only made Wendy cry harder.

"Now come, dry your eyes. I have been noticing the way you are holding yourself." Erza fixed Wendy with a stern look. "Where are your injuries?"

Wendy sheepishly lifted her shirt, revealing skin mottled by painful-looking purple splotches. She had cracked a few ribs when the Snake had stepped on her. Erza reached for a roll of bandages with brisk efficiency. Wendy was almost reluctant to submit to Erza's care, still having a vivid recollection of Erza's aggressive bandaging style from Tenroujima, but she had no choice. She could not heal herself. Erza carefully wrapped her chest and then made a cup of tea from the lacrima kettle in their room. She had just managed to force the liquid down Wendy's throat when the others returned with the Guardian.

"You're very lucky," the Guardian said without preamble, "You were already on a Task from me when you were taken. Otherwise I would not be able to help you at all." She leaned over Natsu and examined the wound on his neck. "It's bad," she looked at the ashen faces around her, "but it's not fatal. Not yet anyway. You're actually twice lucky. My element is wood; I was made to help fire. We might need to get out of the city for this. Do you still have the jeep?"

"Slow down," Gray interrupted, "how exactly are you going to cure him?"

"I'm not. Natsu is a fire mage, yes? If I lend him some of my wood ability, he can get his fire to an incredible temperature. It is possible that will be able to burn the poison from his body. It won't completely disappear, but I daresay Wendy should be able to keep it under control. As long as Natsu doesn't overexert himself and use his magic at the highest level, the kernels of poison in his bloodstream should remain dormant. But if he does," she paused, scratching her ear contemplatively, "I just don't understand it. He should not have done this. Guardians are forbidden from killing Questers at the first encounter. A fatal blow like this one… it is against the Rules of the Quest."

"He gave Natsu a choice. If he leaves the Quest, the poison will disappear from his body," Charle explained, "as such, I don't think it counts as a fatal blow."

"Or he could simply reappear when Natsu is near death, thereby circumventing the clause. It's poor sportsmanship, but technically allowed."

"We're wasting time," Lucy said testily, "Grandpa Crux couldn't come up with anything. This is our only option. We can discuss the fine-print of the Quest's rules after we help Natsu. Wendy, do you have anything that will wake Natsu long enough to use his magic?"

Wendy nodded. "Yes. But it will only last for a few seconds. I can only use it when we are ready for the rest."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

* * *

Lucy was going mad. She paced around helplessly as Gray and Erza established a perimeter around Natsu's body. "No. Bigger. Natsu managed to burn up the entire Domus Flau last time he unleashed his powers. This won't nearly be enough." Gray and Erza obediently spread out another half a kilometre. Across the field, Charle and Happy did the same. They were using Lucy's Fleuve d'étoiles to measure out the boundary. The sun edged ever closer to the horizon, tinting the landscape in beautiful pinks and golds. Not that Lucy could appreciate it at that moment.

She prayed it would work. The one thing that they had all agreed on was that stubborn, headstrong Natsu would not quit the Quest. It was far more likely he would try to find the Guardian Snake and try to beat him to a pulp. 'Stupid idiot,' she thought, pinching her nose to stop her tears in their tracks. She could cry later. She had something important to do here.

They had driven a fair way out of the city, past the small villages that dotted the countryside around it, to no-man's-land. Lucy did not expect any regular citizens to appear this far out in the country, but it was better to be safe than sorry. She knew the power of Natsu's flames. And that was without the Guardian Tiger's help.

Wendy and the Tiger stood with Natsu at the centre of the field, a speck of blue, orange and pink in the green landscape. They almost looked like flowers. When it looked like the perimeter was adequate, Lucy waved her hands. She jogged over to Natsu and summoned Horologium. "Ready?" she asked Wendy and the Tiger. The nodded back at her. She bit her lip and stroked the hair back from Natsu's forehead. "Here goes nothing."

Wendy spread her arms and chanted, "Body Anomaly Creation Magic: Nadnercze!" Balls of green light shot from her hands and flew into Natsu's lower abdomen. He woke with a gasp. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he stared at his surroundings, his eyes not taking anything in, the pupils too shrunken in fear.

"Natsu, listen to me," Lucy said, "I'm in danger. You have to release your fire. Burn everything Natsu. Help me. Burn. Everything." The flames began to lick at Natsu's wrists and the Tiger stepped up and placed her hands on his head. Horologium swallowed up Lucy and Wendy and carried them to safety. Lucy felt a bit bad about lying to Natsu, but if there was anything that could get him to go all out, it was this.

"Ice Make: Wall!" Gray's protective barrier shot up from the ground, tracing the inside of the barrier marked by the River of Stars. It had just curved around and closed in on itself when the first flames licked the boundary. Erza, Happy and Charle came rushing up to meet them.

"Don't worry. It will work," Erza reassured them. She handed Lucy's whip back to her.

"It had better work fast, I don't know how much longer I can keep this barrier up," Gray grunted. Sweat was dripping down his nose, though whether it was from the exertion or the conflagaration just on the other side of the wall, it was hard to tell.

For years after, the people of southern Giltena spoke of the night the moon did not rise, of the blazing inferno that brushed the sky and scared the very Gods from the heavens. No one knew what or why it had happened, just that it had been glorious to behold.

Legends are prone to exaggeration, the tendency for hyperbole in a poet's heart too easily lead astray by romanticism. In reality, it was all over in ten minutes. The flames died down and Gray cautiously lowered the wall. Natsu sat in the middle of the field, naked as the day he was born save for the scaly scarf around his neck. Lucy broke into a run, vaulting over the rapidly diminishing wall of ice. "Natsu!"

Her tears glittered as brightly as the stars that shone down upon them. She lunged toward him, knocking him over. They rolled for a few metres before they came to a stop. "Don't ever do that again," she sobbed, holding him to her chest.

His arms circled around her, coming to rest gently on her back. "I told you once before. Stop crying, Lucy. Because we'll always be together."

* * *

"_Empanadas_," the Tiger said decisively.

Lucy looked up at where the Tiger and Erza were deep in conversation near Gray's bed. She pulled the covers up around Natsu and Happy and went to join them.

"No. I am telling you. _Manjuu_," Erza replied, just as insistently.

"What are you guys talking ab- ack!" Lucy drew back at the sight of Gray's bare bottom. He was lying face down on the mattress, snoozing blissfully, his clothes having been discarded on the floor by the bed. "What are you two doing?!" she hissed.

"Ah, Lucy," Erza said, "We are having some trouble here. Do you think Gray's buttocks are better described as _empanadas_ or _manjuu_?"

"I'm not participating in this perverted discussion." She was not even going to look. She stared at the far wall, deliberately, determinedly not looking. OK, maybe they were a little like plump, shiny dough pockets. Not that she was looking. No sir, not her.

"We should cover him up before Wendy wakes up." Erza's tone was almost wistful. The three of them turned as one to look at Wendy and Charle, sleeping peacefully in the bed next to Natsu's.

"Yes. We should." Lucy's voice sounded as if it was coming from a long distance away.

'Really, it is all the Tiger's fault,' Erza thought. She had seen Gray naked plenty of times before. Far more than she cared to count. Yet she had never really considered what a fine physical specimen he was until the Tiger had pointed it out. Her eyes travelled downwards from their object of discussion, taking in his powerful thighs, his well-muscled calves and his big, sturdy feet. They really were very attractive feet. And that back. How many times had she washed that broad, strong back? It was a tragedy that she had never appreciated it before then. She should have been encouraging his stripping habit all these years instead of thumping him every time he took his clothes off. Her eyes returned to his firm bottom. She turned to Lucy urgently. "Do you happen to have a coin with you? I think we could try bouncing it off-"

"No," Lucy said firmly, "Now come on, we need to buy breakfast for everyone." She dragged Erza off before she could come up with any more ideas.

The Tiger watched them go with only half an eye. "Definitely _empanadas_."

* * *

Fairy Nail was kind enough to reschedule the Tiger's audition for that evening. "I have nothing to wear!" she wailed desperately, "You! This is all your fault." She looked at Natsu reproachfully. "You burned away the cool outfit we bought for me last week. I don't even know if we have time to go shopping again!"

"Don't blame me for that, you overgrown pussy cat!" He jumped out of bed, ready to fight.

Erza glared at him. "Get back in bed."

"A-Aye Erza!"

"That reminds me, Tiger," Lucy said, "you said the treatment we gave Natsu won't cure him. Do you know what will?"

"I'm afraid you'll have go to the source of the problem for that."

"Alright, yes! Let's go beat up the snake guy! I'm getting fired up!"

"Idiot!" Lucy swatted him across the head with a newspaper. The Tiger merely fixed him with a long-suffering look and raised a finger. The room began to shake. The intense pressure the group had felt against the Guardian Snake was back. Lucy's knees buckled and she fell on Natsu's bed. She and Happy were pressed into his body by the Tiger's magic energy. The lacrima-lights overhead popped one by one. Wendy, Erza, Gray and Charle found themselves being forced to the floor. The bed Natsu and the others were on collapsed.

"Stop. We. Get. Your. Point," Charle said, every word a struggle.

The Tiger put down her raised finger and shrugged. "And I wasn't even trying."

"Geez, you didn't have to wreck the room." Lucy surveyed the damage. Who was going to pay for this?

The Tiger struck a strongman's pose and continued, "Guardian Spirits have been around since the dawn of time. It is impossible for you to beat us head on. You would have to use considerable trickery." Her expression grew troubled as she said the last part.

"But those hunters from Artemis Nock almost managed to kill the Guardian Pig," Lucy interjected. That was a gruelling battle she was not going to soon forget.

"There are various limits and constraints placed on the Guardian Spirits here on Earthland. The Rules of the Quest, so to speak." She gave them a tight smile, indicating that this was a subject she was not fond of speaking of. "Every set of rules has its loopholes."

Lucy opened her mouth to say something further but the Tiger smoothly cut her off. "Or you could, you know, try to accomplish his Task. Like you're supposed to."

"But we weren't given a Task!" Gray protested.

"Weren't you?" the Tiger replied cryptically. She spun with a flourish towards the mirror and fussed again, "What am I going to wear!"

Sensing that the topic was closed for discussion, Erza pulled up the organiser for her pocket dimension. A rectangular hologram appeared before her. "Let me see if I have something." Her fingers flicked expertly across its translucence as she sifted through her inventory. She paused upon a promising outfit, dragging it across the hologram. A pair of ripped jeans and a leather bustier appeared in the air before her, dropping to the ground with a soft plop.

The Tiger picked them up gingerly, her nose wrinkled in distaste. "Don't you have anything more… butch?"

"I think I have just the thing." She scrolled through her wardrobe even faster.

Gray's eyes chanced upon a flowy white dress as it whizzed across the screen. "Erza," he struggled to disguise the laugh in his voice, "why do you have a wedding dress in your armoury?"

"I-i-it's not what you think!"

"Really Erza, are you expecting to be married soon?" The Tiger's eyes were wide in the anticipation of some hot gossip.

"Charle, does this mean Jellal-san proposed?" Wendy whispered.

"They're in llllllooooove."

"N-no, you have it all wrong." Erza cast about desperately for a distraction. "Tiger thinks Gray's butt cheeks looks like _empanadas_!" She pointed an accusatory finger at the Tiger.

"Hey! That discussion was private!" The Tiger pointed right back. "Erza thinks they look like _manjuu_!"

"Juvia always says that they look like _shokupan_."

"Really, Happy? I always thought they looked like brioche buns," Natsu added conversationally.

"What the hell! Stop talking about my butt!"

"If you want people to stop talking about your butt then put on some clothes, ice pervert!"

"Argh! Where did they go?"

Wendy sweatdropped as she watched her Gray scramble around for his clothes. There was never a dull moment with her nakama around.

* * *

There was something comforting about the smell of beer. Stale beer, damp wood and a not-unpleasant undertone of sweat. That was what Fairy Tail smelled like. Gray opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was also, unsurprisingly, what Fairy Nail smelled like. The performers' guild was as lively and raucous as theirs; the beer flowed freely, hot-headed artistes brawled every now and then and even the people looked the same. It was just like home. Well, except for the lack of magical energy. It gave the room around him a slightly off-balance feeling, making him feel slightly homesick.

The Tiger's audition had gone off without a hitch. Erza had found a sleek white suit from her inventory, claiming that she wore it when she performed in a trio with Gajeel and Lily. Lucy had made the mistake of asking Erza about it, causing them to be subjected to a two hour concert of 'Steel Panther Swords 'n' Roses'' best work. Gray was surprised that the Tiger managed to retain any musicality at all after that.

She was currently on stage, dancing with the microphone stand as she performed an upbeat jazz number. The audition was long over but the Tiger wanted to perform for longer and so an impromptu party had started up. "I'll give you the Key at the end of the night. But for now, let me bathe in the adoration of my fans," she had said, throwing her arms out and enunciating 'fans' with the theatricality of a diva.

"Care to dance?" a short girl with twin pink ponytails said. Come to think of it, she looked a lot like that girl from Lyon's guild. She extended her hand to the person standing next to him.

"Go on." Gray nudged a blushing Wendy forward. She gave him an embarrassed smile and went off with her new friend. Natsu and Lucy were already on the dancefloor, Natsu looking beleaguered as Lucy harangued him about missing a step. It was good to see him up and about again. Happy hovered nearby, not even pestering Charle for a dance, nervously watching Natsu for any sign of a relapse. Gray sympathised with him. After the events of the battle with Alvarez, he was a little on edge too. Lucy had rewritten Natsu's book, but did that make him fully human? Would the poison influence Natsu differently? Gray shook his head. Natsu looked healthy and Wendy had given him the all-clear. That would have to suffice.

"Gray." Erza's deep voice broke him away from his thoughts. "Would you like to dance?" she asked.

He was struck with a vision of spinning _beigoma_."Uhh, I think I-" he scrambled for an excuse but then he saw the hopeful expression in her eyes. "Fine. But only if you let me lead."

"What do you mean?"

She looked so confused that Gray thought it better not to explain. "Just, let me direct you in the steps ok? At least, try." He took Erza's hand and twirled her once before leading her onto the dancefloor. He clasped her hand loosely and placed his free hand high on her back. Her free hand slid onto his shoulder. "Ready?" he said. He began stepping forwards and backwards in time to the music.

"Gray. This is too slow. Dancing should be full of passion!" She let go of his shoulder and spun him around several times.

He had to reach out and grip her waist tightly to make her stop. "No. _I'm_ leading remember? Damn it Erza, that doesn't mean you have to go limp in my arms. Just… be natural."

"Leading is my natural state."

Of course it was. Gray chuckled. "Fine, then you lead. Just, don't go overboard. OK?"

"OK." She wore a look of intense concentration, struggling to resist the urge to fling him around the dancefloor. Gray could hear her counting out the steps carefully under her breath. It was kind of cute. They settled into an easy rhythm. It was not exceptional or particularly complicated dancing but they moved well together. As in sync here as they were in battle. When she was satisfied that Gray had no complaints, she spoke, "What the Snake said about you. Is it true?"

Gray stiffened and missed a step. His eyes were focused somewhere beyond her ear.

"Is that why? During Alvarez, when you fought Natsu-"

"It's not a problem. Forget about it." His hand tightened on her back and he took over, setting the tempo of their movements.

"No." She twirled in his arms, slipping easily from his hold. She cast him away from her and then quickly pulled him back, making him spin as he returned. "Answer me, Gray."

He twisted her arm over her head, turning her so he faced her back, practically wrestling her into the hold. "This is supposed to be a fun dance, Erza. Let's not ruin the mood." He was grateful when the song finally ended. The two of them stepped back and politely applauded.

The band started up the slow strains of a soulful melody. "This is for all you lovebirds out there," the Tiger crooned into the microphone. Erza pulled Gray back into her arms. "Is this song serious enough for you?" She was craning her head back to give him her trademark glare.

"This is meant to be a romantic song, Erza. Maybe you should wait for some interrogation music."

The new song did not require her to do more than hold Gray and sway in place, so she could devote her full attention to scowling at him. He would cave eventually.

Gray sighed. "I have it under control." Onstage, the Tiger scatted, filling the gap in the lyrics with a meaningless melody.

"It did not look like that against the Snake. You had a slightly unhinged look in your eye."

"You would know," Gray muttered under his breath.

The saxophone grew louder, its sound a paradox, simultaneously harsh and melodious. "Fine," Erza said. She leaned forward and placed her cheek against his. They rocked in time to the music, the movements too simple to require leading. "Just remember, if I think you are going too far, I will cut you down myself."

Her armour was hard and unyielding under his palms, but the hair that slipped through his fingers was as soft as silk. "I know."

* * *

An iridescent key floated in the air before them. "You did well. Even though it was only for one night, I got experience what it felt like to be a celebrity." The Tiger vamped and posed for an invisible camera.

"I'm going to miss your crazy poses," Lucy said, wiping away a tear.

"They are not crazy. How you look on the outside can change how you feel on the inside. See?" She planted her fists on her hips and thrust her shoulders back. "I feel so confident now."

"I'm sure having a crowd of people cheering for you for several hours had nothing to do with that," Charle muttered in an aside.

"Oh yeah! I feel it too. Right Happy?"

"Aye sir!" Natsu and Happy stood on either side of the Guardian in identical poses.

"Go on then, touch the Key. I've got people waiting for me up there you know." The Tiger winked at them all.

"Yo, Kitty-chan. Thanks for everything."

"Aye, thanks for helping Natsu."

All seven of them placed their hands on the key simultaneously. The air around the Tiger began to shimmer and she began to fade from view. Sparkles danced in the cool night air. She looked at them seriously for a moment. "Don't give up. You're doing better than most."

"Never. The words 'give up' aren't even in our dictionaries," Gray said.

The Tiger grinned and struck one last pose. "Goodbye Questers!"

"Goodbye Tiger-san! May we meet again!" Wendy called as the last of the glitter rose towards the heavens and disappeared.

* * *

The walk back to their hotel was a quiet one. They had grown attached to the Tiger in the weeks they had spent with her. 'It's always sad to lose a new friend,' Lucy thought as she turned down the corridor to their room. Suddenly Erza shot out a hand. "There is someone in there!" she whispered.

"Not again. Isn't being kidnapped once in a week enough?" Lucy complained.

"No. This scent," Wendy sniffed. A smile broke over her face. "It's safe, Erza-san. Don't worry."

Erza pushed open the door to their room and stopped dead. She could feel something thud into her back as the people behind collided with her. It was nothing compared to how strongly her heart was thudding though. Standing before her, his usual hood drawn back, was the last person she had expected to see.

"Jellal?"

* * *

A/N: Smh y'all, there were so many typos in the previous chapter. Including a comma in the middle of a word! Yikes. Hopefully I caugh everything when I edited it today. If you notice any typos in the work, please point them out in your reviews. It's so embarrassing to have them up X_X. I've planned out pretty much the whole fic, so if you think something doesn't make sense right now... things change. As long as there are no plotholes when the epilogue is done.

I was rereading the manga because I'm planning to submit a few fics to the Grayza fanzine (check out their tumblr page and download when it releases!) and oh damn, the Nirvana arc. The Jerza is too strong. I had to tell myself, 'Be strong! Do not succumb to this angstfest! Think of how mismatched Gruvia is!' I had to reread the Tower of Heaven arc just to feel better. Though thinking about Gruvia did inspire me to add a Juvia scene to this chapter. Smh, come on Juvia, I'm sending you some Simone de Beauvoir for Christmas. I'm rooting for you.

Thanks to everyone who faved and followed! Shoutout to the Guest who reviewed, I had planned to mention it in the next chapter, but your comment has made me decide to flesh it out more. And add a scene in another, later chapter. So thanks!

I write such long A/Ns, I'm thinking or titling them 'artku's Ramblings' like Mashima's ramblings from the Manga.

A/N 2: Wendy's spell's name comes from the Polish word for adrenal glands, so it's basically a Sky Dragon Epipen. I wonder if I have any Polish readers? I liked the word. It's a pretty language.

I added in some Gray fan service this chapter because why should only the women bear the burden of the fan service, eh? The empanadas were a shoutout to my favourite show, The Mindy Project.

For what it's worth, I agree with Juvia. They are definitely shokupan.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

It had been over a year. 62 weeks. 13 months and 9 days. Six hundred twenty-seven thousand eight hundred and forty minutes to be exact. Well, now forty one. He looked the same as ever. Those determined eyes, that handsome face, the way he held himself; upright and crackling with barely contained magical energy. He had not changed at all.

"Why are you here?" Erza said.

"It is good to see you again, Fairy Tail," he replied, in the same measured tone he always used.

She had not heard his voice in so long. It felt like she had forgotten what it sounded like. In many ways it was easier to remember the boy she had loved and the adolescent she had hated. The man he had become when she had been frozen for seven years sometimes felt like a mirage. Hard to grasp. And yet, her heart clenched when she saw him.

"Erza," Jellal said, "I came across some information during my travels that I thought might be useful to you. So I travelled here to share it with you."

"I… see."

"You could have just called us," Natsu said.

"Aye! Lacrima communication technology has really advanced!"

Jellal gave a low chuckle. "I suppose you are right." His eyes met Erza's and her heart skipped a beat. He had come for _her_.

"So what's this information then?" Gray said, crossing the room. He sat down on his bed and began to unlace his boots.

There was a crinkle of paper as Jellal pulled a rolled up scroll from his sleeve. "This is the location of Aconologia's lair. I remembered that Gildarts had faced him on the 100 Year Quest, so I thought it would be relevant. I've marked the location here."

"Thanks," she said, taking hold of the proffered map. A loaded second passed as their fingers brushed. The others watched on in uncomfortable silence.

Jellal cleared his throat. "If you would like to, you could travel back with me to Ishgar."

"We will have to decline your offer." Erza crossed her arms over her chest decisively.

"You sure about this Erza?" Gray asked.

She nodded. "Our Quest is here. I do not think we should be going on a wild goose chase like this."

"Natsu's cure is here too," Happy added.

"Cure?"

"Nothing, for you to concern yourself with Jelllal." Erza placed the map on her bedside table. "Anyway, thank you. You are welcome to stay the night with us, if you have nowhere else to go. I can double up with Wendy."

He looked around the messy room, with its broken lights and ruined beds. "Thank you, but I have something else arranged." The corner of his mouth lifted for a fraction of a second.

She inclined her head to show that she understood. She would find him later.

He stayed and chatted for a bit and then took his leave, his hood pulled low over his face as he slipped away into the night.

* * *

"Hey, Erza." Lucy whispered in the dark. Her eyes were too focused on Erza's bed to notice the shadow that slipped away in the corner. "Are you sure you don't want to travel back with Jellal? Aconologia did complete the Quest before, there might be some useful information in his lair."

"That would be a flimsy excuse, don't you think?"

"As flimsy as him travelling to another continent to give you two lines of information."

Erza chuckled. That boy needed to get better at lying. She suspected even Natsu had seen through that explanation.

"Erza. Go talk to him."

"I will. In a while. I am waiting." Unlike Lucy, Erza had seen the shadow that had stolen determinedly from the room.

"Waiting for what?"

"Nothing, Lucy. Go to sleep."

* * *

The lightest of breezes rustled through the trees. They whispered secrets to each other, their voices too low a murmur for the boy walking below to discern. No. Not a boy. He was a man. Though to beings as ancient as the trees he would always be a boy. They watched him go with an almost parental bent to their branches. Those who walked the path of darkness would always find a home in the shade.

Jellal stepped out from the forest, cresting the top of the hill. He could see all of Tekka from his vantage point. The sleeping town was bathed in moonlight, its streetlights a necklace of gold around a pale throat. He sent a ball of light into the air. It would hang there for an hour or so. 'Plenty of time,' he thought. He settled back against a rock to wait, the night-time keeping his thoughts company.

A footstep sounded somewhere behind him. He turned expectantly but was surprised when he saw a dark head instead of a scarlet one. "Gray?"

Gray crossed the short distance from the treeline. "I need to talk to you about something."

Jellal patted the grass and Gray flopped down beside him. "A while ago Wendy told me something interesting. When she was fighting the Spriggan 12 member who had control over time, Dimaria Yesta, she met Ultear."

"W-what?"

"There is a space that exists out of time. No, maybe it is time itself, as a dimension all of its own. It's where the God Chronos hangs out. Ultear's there."

His heart began to beat frantically. "That's impossible!" Jellal said, slashing the air with his hand, as though cutting down the very idea. "I know where Ultear is. She is in Fiore. Living as an old woman."

"What are you saying? Then the woman I saw after the Grand Magic Games really was-?" he tailed off, putting the pieces together in his head. "Wait a minute. You knew where she was? This whole time? Bastard!"

"She didn't want you to know. She didn't want you to feel guilty."

Gray laughed, a low sarcastic chuckle. "Well, too late for that."

"I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged. "How is she?"

"She is barely there. Her mind wanders, more often than not. She exists in a sort of daze, with no sense of time. Occasionally she will have moments of clarity, but they are getting rarer."

"No sense of time?" The final piece of the puzzle slotted into place. They both looked at each other, reaching the same conclusion. "Her mind is trapped in time."

"That was who Wendy met. This… it changes everything. We could get her back."

A shadow passed over Gray's face. "There is a way for me to get her back." He paused, looking away. "But I can't take it."

"I see." His tone was mild. "Why?"

Gray took a deep breath. He was not really sure why. He had a reason but it seemed inadequate. "I can't leave my nakama. This Quest, it's dangerous. We can't do it without each other. We need each other. I can't leave them. Just as they would never leave me." He raised a hand to his forehead. It still tingled uncomfortably when he thought of it. The blinding white light, the unending darkness behind it. The arms that stretched to pull him in. And then suddenly walking backwards, back into his body. Back to life. "I am the most selfish bastard." His fingers threaded through his hair and pulled. "She gave her _life_ for me and I can't even do this for her."

A cloud passed over the moon, casting the land in shadow. The seconds creaked past. Jellal did not know the boy quite well enough to know what to say to comfort him. An owl hooted in the woods, its ringing sound stirring a memory from the depths of his mind.

"She didn't know," he said. "When she did the spell. That you had…"

"Why did she do it then?"

Jellal sighed. "It is hard for those who walk the path of light to comprehend. For us who live in the darkness, the burden of our sins, it is overwhelming. No matter how much good you do, you will never balance out your crimes. It will never be enough. Never.

"Ultear gave her life. Her time. Not for you but for all of Fiore. It was the only way she could wash away the sins of everything she had done. It was her atonement. I… I understand it."

"That's silly. If you want to atone then you should live your life facing your demons every day. Live with the pain and the guilt."

A soft laugh escaped Jellal's lips. "You sound just like Erza."

"She's not wrong."

"She never is." He gave Gray a curious glance, as though sizing him up. "You are more alike than I thought. Unflinching in your beliefs. Unburdened by darkness. Creatures of the light. I would say you are better matched than we are."

A twig cracked. Gray and Jellal spun towards the noise. Erza stood silhouetted against the darkness is a white summer dress, her hair carefully piled on top of her head in an elegant up-do.

"E-Erza," Gray stuttered, seeing the anger marring her features.

"Leave."

He hesitated, wanting to say something, but he changed his mind and left silently. It was not for him to interfere.

Gray had barely disappeared down the forest path when Jellal spoke. "You're angry." There was an almost bemused quality to his voice.

Erza reached up and pulled out the pins holding her hair in place. She flung them away, one by one, her hair uncoiling about her shoulders, as scarlet as her fury. "What do you mean, it will never be enough?" The last pin fell somewhere in the grass, making a dull clink as it landed on a rock. She messed her hair up with fingers that were trembling with anger.

"I am so stupid." She laughed quietly. Bitterly. "It is funny. I have never been angry at you before. I have loved you, hated you, mourned you more than once, but I have never really gotten angry. I should have. It burns away everything else. It is all so clear to me now."

"Erza…"

She raised a hand, cutting him off. "No. Let me speak. I believed you, you know? When you said you had to walk the path of darkness. That we could not be together because of it. That you sought, no, you needed redemption. I believed you." Her voice was shaking. She clenched a fist, hoping it would help steady her. "I thought to myself, foolishly, that when you were done. When you were satisfied. You would come for me and then we would be together.

"But now I see. You are never going to be satisfied. You have been pardoned for your crimes. You helped defeat Zeref and Aconologia. You _saved_ my life. Milliana has forgiven you. Kagura has forgiven you. _I_ forgave you. But it is not enough is it? You still cannot forgive yourself. Why? Does it not suit your sense of martyrdom to just forgive yourself and be happy?"

He flinched. It stabbed her heart. Maybe that had been harsher than she had intended. But she wanted him to feel the hurt she had been feeling for the past year. The heartbreak. The sheer futility of it all.

"That is what I thought anyway," she said, her voice growing quieter. "I realised it a few months ago. That there was nothing stopping you from being with me but you. It was not that you did not want me, but that you did not want me enough to be with me. I was deluding myself with the romantic fantasy that we were tragic and star-crossed. But we are not, are we? We are just two people who could not get it together to be with each other.

"And once I realised this, I got tired of waiting for you." Her voice cracked, barely able to speak the lie.

Jellal's lip twisted. He wanted so desperately to make her feel better, but he could not deny the truth of what she was saying.

"You cannot even find it in you to come visit me without contriving a pretext," she carried on. "Who was the excuse for? No one cares if you just came to see me. No one but you.

"I cannot keep living like this. Not knowing when I will see you next. Not knowing _if_ I will see you." She stopped, suddenly losing steam. She was tired. Tired of the situation. Tired of him. She felt defeated and humiliated. "Maybe it is my fault. I have hung upon your every word for so long, treating you like an untouchable God, that maybe you forgot to see me as your equal. You always get to choose what will or will not happen between us. But not anymore. Because you do not get to decide anymore. _I _get to decide. And _I_ decide not to be with you.

"If you think you will never atone for your sins. If you want to keep walking the path of darkness, then fine. You bear no obligation towards me. I set you free."

She angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to walk away. Finally, as though waking from a slumber, Jellal moved. His arms wrapped around her shoulders as he embraced her back. "I'm sorry." His voice wobbled. "I am sorry, Erza. I could not give you what you wanted. But more than anything, I am sorry I was not honest with you. I-I was not ready. I am still not ready and you are right. I will probably never be ready.

"I have done so much wrong in my life, Erza. More than you will ever know. And no matter how many times I wash my hands, they will never truly be clean. The only thing I have ever done right was to love you, and I made a mess of that too. There is too much history between us. Too much bad blood. I could never forgive myself for the things I have done if I had you, a reminder, staring me in the face every day.

"I see it every time you look at me, the things I have done. I may have been brainwashed, but it was still me in there. Making those decisions. Choosing to hurt people for my cause. And every time you forgive me, I hate myself a little more. I was too much of a coward to tell you. No. I could not even admit it to myself. There is no redemption for me. I will never deserve it.

"I love you, Erza. I cherish you and I always will. You will always be special to me." His voice shook as he spoke the last words and he felt grateful that she could not see his face.

She rested her hands on his arms. Arms that were clinging so tightly around her shoulders. "I know. Thank you. That was all I needed to hear."

"I'm sorry." His voice broke on a sob. "I'm sorry."

He said it over and over because he knew they would never be enough. His tears seeped through the back of her dress. Erza patted his arm soothingly. It was almost ironic to her that she was the one comforting him in this situation, but she had always been the stronger one. They both knew it. That was why she had had to be the person who pulled the plug on… whatever this was. Had been.

She waited till his breathing was a bit calmer before she loosened his grip on her. As she turned to face him, she saw that the sun was coming up. A new dawn was breaking.

She reached up to touch his face. "Thank you, Jellal. For everything." And she did feel thankful. It had been her first love. Her first heartbreak. He had given her these beautiful memories. Memories that would make her stronger. For the first time since she was a child, she felt like she could step forward into the future with no baggage. It was liberating. She felt as light as the cool morning breeze swirling around her skirts. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. A goodbye kiss.

"Goodbye Erza. May we meet again on better terms."

"I would like that."

He watched her go, her red hair dappled in sunlight until she disappeared into the trees. He hated himself for it, but he felt a bit relieved. The weight of her hopes no longer rested on his shoulders. No. It had been the weight of their intertwined destiny.

He took a deep breath and turned to watch the lightening sky. It was a new dawn for him too.

* * *

Natsu felt sick. There was something deeply wrong with his stomach. What else could explain the sudden rumbling he felt in his nether regions? "Yo Lucy! Get out of the bathroom already!" he yelled, "Oh no, too late, I'm gonna-"

"You're sitting on the communications lacrima, idiot," Gray said.

"Oh?" Natsu looked down and realised that he _was_ sitting on the communications lacrima. It was vibrating vigorously. Someone was calling. He placed it on the bed so everyone could look in and swiped to answer the call. "Hello!"

A bright pink flower filled the screen, a smiley face drawn across its yellow centre. "Hello! Am I speaking to Natsu and the others?"

"Woah! Come see this Happy. A talking flower!"

"Ho ho, yes indeed, I am a talking flower! How are you?" The flower suddenly jerked off-screen, replaced by a familiar craggy face. "Kidding! Just kidding! Plants can't talk!"

"Is he sure about that?" Charle whispered in an aside to Wendy. Warrod Sequen's arboreal looks were confusing at best, nightmarish at worst.

"Here Natsu, the bathroom is all yours," Lucy said, stepping out in a towel.

Onscreen, Warrod's eyes perked up. "What's this Lucy, you have an ugly red pimple on your bum!"

Lucy gave a little yelp and stared twisting around to see, before she realised that her butt was covered by her towel and that the biggest prankster she had ever met was onscreen.

Right on cue, Warrod said, "Kidding! Just kidding!"

"Don't answer the phone when I'm in just a towel, moron!" She flung a pillow at Natsu and hurriedly pulled on a robe.

"Pardon me, Warrod-sama," Erza interrupted. Gray watched her out of the corner of his eye. She had been unusually happy since she had gotten back in the early hours that morning. "What is the purpose of your call?"

"Oh that's right! Silly me. I wanted to invite all of you to an event that will be held in Crocus in one month's time."

"Sorry jicchan, but we are on a job here," Natsu said.

"Oh, there's nothing to say you can't take a little break. It's a long job after all. Besides, you didn't even hear what the event is!"

"Oh? What is it then?" Erza asked.

"I am to marry!"

There was a strained pause as everyone waited for the punchline. Finally, Charle ventured, "Kidding, just kidding?"

"Ho ho ho. No."

There was another pause as everyone processed that bombshell.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"You know," Gray said over dinner a week later, "I've been thinking. Maybe a holiday is not such a bad idea after all."

Wendy looked up from the book she had borrowed from Tekka's library earlier that day. She had spent the past week looking up poisons, hoping to find a clue to permanently cure Natsu. The skin around his neck was still dark and grey, though his scarf covered it up for the most part. "Hmm?"

"Why would you say that?" Erza asked.

"Just. We've been on the Quest for two months now. That's way longer than any of the jobs we've been on before."

"Speak for yourself, Erza's been on lots of six month jobs," Happy pointed out.

"Hm. That's true. But I often wished I could take a break."

"I miss the guild," Wendy said. The others nodded in agreement.

"I could access the books in Fairy Tail's library. I still have not found a translation for the tablet we were given by Vega. Master might even know a little about the rules of the Quest that the Tiger mentioned," Lucy said.

"And I could consult with Porlyursica-san about the poison!"

"I've been thinking too," Natsu said.

"Always a dangerous pastime," Gray replied.

"Oh yeah, you want to go, bread-butt?"

"Who are you calling bread-butt? If anyone looks like bread here, it's you!"

"Just because I'm not pasty, milk-bread-butt!"

"Alright, that's enough." Erza punched them both in the head, stopping the brawl before it started. She flashed an apologetic look at the other customers in the restaurant. "You were saying Natsu?"

"I fing fere feeng fahoad," Natsu said. He stopped a spit a loose tooth out. He held it back in place. "Heh Fendy, fiff fiff fah me."

Wendy held her hands up to his face, a blue-green glow enveloping it as his tooth settled back into his gums. Natsu gnashed his teeth a couple of times, checking the fit. "Thanks. As I was saying, I think we're being followed."

The others looked at him in surprise. He shrugged. "Think about it. They knew where we were, what kind of magic we use, what we could possibly want in exchange for quitting the Quest and every now and again, I get the feeling we are being watched." He yawned and stretched back in his chair.

Erza understood what he was up to. She gave a fake laugh and grinned at her companions, "So are we being watched right now?"

"Maybe," Natsu grinned back.

"Why is everyone grinning?" Happy asked, his teeth gritted in what more closely resembled a grimace.

"Is this why you want to go on holiday, Gray?" Erza asked.

Gray beamed at her, "Yeah, precisely. I thought we were being followed too."

"Come to think of it," Charle smiled garishly, "If we go back to Ishgar, we can check out the map Jellal gave us."

"Why? Did you foresee something?" Lucy's cheeks were hurting from all the fake smiling they were doing.

"No. It's common sense, isn't it? The Snake only injured Natsu and Wendy. They have only one thing in common. And Aconologia shared that trait too. The more I think of it, the better the idea seems."

"True. And it is not like we have found any leads here. That decides it then!" Erza exclaimed, "We are going to Ishgar!"

* * *

Lucy almost wept as she handed over the lacrima-key to the jeep. "Treat her well, OK?" She had only had the vehicle for a few weeks but she had grown oddly attached to it.

"Yeah, sure lady. Whatever," the auto-salesman said. He handed over a sack of Asteroids and unsubtly indicated for them to leave his shop.

Lucy sank down with a sigh on the footpath outside. "We still don't have enough money for passage back to Hargeon."

They had checked out of their hotel in Tekka that morning and driven down to Elmina. Her eyes had nearly popped out of her head when the bill had been presented to them. "So many zeroes," she whispered, still traumatised. The Tiger had done considerable damage to the room, and inflation meant the price for the repairs had been far higher than she had anticipated. With a snort she realised that it was a rare occasion that Natsu and Gray had not caused any of the damage themselves. 'Maybe they've learned," she thought. She saw the arguing duo go crashing into a cabbage cart by the side of the road. "My cabbages!" the man cried.

'Or maybe not.'

They had even less money left after compensating the cabbage salesman. "Maybe we can get jobs?" Wendy suggested.

"Erza, what about your secret emergency fund?" Charle asked. On their first mission together, Erza had drilled it into Wendy and Charle's heads that one must always carry some extra money hidden in their luggage in case of unforeseen circumstances.

Erza looked a bit sheepish. "I spent that on the motion sickness lacrima."

"Oh, that reminds me, did someone take it out of the car?" Lucy asked.

"Do not fret," Erza brandished the crystal globe, "I was not going to let Natsu and Wendy travel for three weeks without it."

Natsu materialised in front of her, kneeling on the ground and bowing repeatedly. "You're a Goddess! God Erza!"

Erza smiled smugly, enjoying the praise. She spotted Wendy off to the side. "You are not going to join in, Wendy?"

Wendy sweatdropped. "God Erza!" she cheered half-heartedly.

"Still, that does not solve the problem of how we are going to get the money for the journey. Say, Lucy, did you read anything about pirate ships on this coast?"

"Pirate. Ships…?"

"They are quite easy to commandeer. They are always looking for a firm hand at the helm."

"You could do that. Or you could just come with us," a new voice said. They all whirled towards the sound. "So how about it…nee-san?" A tall, muscular blond man with tourmaline brown skin leaned against the wall, tossing a cabbage playfully. A single earring dangled at his ear, swaying in the breeze.

Behind the newcomer was an unusual looking man, with a rectangular cleft chin. "Hope you have been living dandily, Erza," he said, tipping his hat.

"Shou! Wally!" She barrelled into them, knocking them over with the force of her hug. "What are you doing here? How are you? How have you been? What have you been up to all these years?"

Shou laughed, hugging her back. "Slow down, nee-san. One question at a time."

"Woah look! It's Blocky!" Natsu ran over to greet Wally.

Wendy and Charle exchanged puzzled glances. "Um, Gray-san, who are they?"

"Old friends of Erza's."

Lucy sidled up to him. "Is it just me, or was the Shou you remember much shorter than that?"

"Aye, and much less buff," Happy added.

"It has been nine years after all," Gray shrugged. Though he did have to admit, Shou had had quite the glow-up.

Erza looked over at them and grinned. "Looks like we have our ride home, everyone!"

* * *

She watched them go; standing high on a hilltop just outside Elmina, with a telescope in her hand. Her tongue flickered out to taste the salty sea breeze. The winds were blowing southerly. Good. It looked like the wizards were giving up. Hebiko packed her telescope away with a decisive snap. The dragon slayers would leave. The Quest would be reset. And maybe, just maybe, her Master would smile again.

* * *

A/N: Current scenes in my brain:-

My story outline: I am HERE

Me: OK, but Shou is here and Shou is so buff

Story outline: NO

Me: But he's cute now and much older

Story outline: he is a GUEST CHARACTER

Me: MAYBE HE CAN TRY TO ROMANCE ERZA HAHAHHAHAHA

Story outline: Am I a joke to you?

SOMEBODY STOP ME. These characters are running amok and they're stressing me out. We're only about a third of the way through the plot. It'll never end if I keep adding new nonsense. T_T. Plus I have all this Grayza fluff planned for later, including visiting one of my all-time favourite fanficition tropes (see if you can guess what that is, haha). I'll never get to it if I keep taking detours.

A/N 2: I rushed this update because I had the Jerza bit already written and also because I am being a jerk and procrastinating instead of study. I wanted to get this update out this week tho, because I genuinely do not know when the next one is coming. I like to block out 4-5 hours and then bang out 2-3 thousand words but that might not work out. Prepare yourself for biweekly updates, everyone (:

A/N 3 (sorry there are a lot y'all): I want to thank the guest reviewer from a few chapters ago again, the one who told me Gray was the worst. It made me think of _why_ he was the worst, that's how I realised. He is a little selfish. I've pointed out that he's cowardly wrt Juvia before, but it never occurred to me that he was also a bit selfish. I think he's always a bit conflicted between what he really wants to do and what he feels he has to do. Which, I mean, Big Mood, Gray. Big Mood. (Side note: I think it's good to be a little selfish, else we'd all be sad all the time, trying to please everyone else)

A/N 4: The Jerza interaction feels mildly OOC to me because they say more in this chapter than they have in all of Fairy Tail. Sooooo much dialogue. I think it needed to be said though. Too much of their interactions are subtext. Maybe that's why they are a mess. I might revisit at a later date and make it less wordy.

Thanks for the faves/follows! Please leave a review if you feel up to it. See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: HAHA! You thought I was gone forever didn't you! But more on that later. This A/N is just to issue a content **warning: Ecchi content ahead. **This fic is rated M for a reason y'all!

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve_**

The wind skimmed the surface of the water, folding it into delicate foaming crests that shone as white as the moon. Gray stared out at the inky vastness. The sea at night was as dark as Ur's eyes. He unlooped the cord around his neck, eyeing the glowing vial that dangled at the dip in the string. "Tell me. Am I doing the right thing?" The wind carried the words away, unheard.

"Can't sleep?" Lucy asked, stepping out of the pool of light cast by the single lamp on deck.

Gray shook his head. "You?"

"I was with Natsu and Wendy. Natsu's going a bit stir crazy, being confined to his cabin for the entire trip. I think he might set the boat on fire." She made an embarrassed face. The motion-sickness lacrima had a limited sphere of influence, which ensured the poor dragon slayers spent much of their time indoors, below deck.

"He wouldn't be Natsu if he didn't at least destroy something on this trip."

Lucy giggled. "Maybe Shou and Wally will give us a discount on the cost of repairs because of Erza."

Gray gave her a wan smile and turned back to the water. Somewhere a sailor shouted orders in a language they did not understand. Lucy rested her crossed arms on the railing and said, "A Jewel for them."

"A Jewel for what?"

"Your thoughts. You look more serious than usual."

"It's nothing."

Lucy made a humming noise and shrugged lightly. The sea breeze was gentle and cool; it soothed the ache in her heart. Maybe that was why Gray was standing here too. Something about the tranquillity of the night sea drew troubled souls to it, and Mavis knew, the group was more troubled than most. Hadn't she just left Erza on the starboard side, staring equally pensively at the water?

Gray's low murmur shook her from her thoughts. "Have you ever," he asked, "known the right thing to do, and yet somehow found yourself unable to do it?"

Lucy waited for him to elaborate. "Something that your head knows is the right thing, but your heart refuses to agree," he continued, "And it doesn't even know why. It just screams 'no.'"

She drummed her fingers along the wooden railing as she pondered the question. "Sometimes, when I'm anxious, I find myself unable to do things that I rationally know I must do. My heart just vetoes whatever carefully reasoned logic my brain presents. Maybe because it feels safer with what is familiar. So it chooses to tread water and fight the current, instead of letting itself be swept along over the waterfall. Even if my brain knows that there's treasure at the bottom."

Gray shook his head. "It's not that. I don't think so anyway. I'm not anxious. If anything, not doing the right thing is probably more treacherous." The waves sloshed against the hull of the ship and he searched for a coded message in their easy rhythm. Could Ur hear him? Did she have an answer?

"At first I thought it was because I did not want to miss out on a once-in-a-lifetime chance and that I was being selfish. But the more I think about it the more certain I am that it's not that. My heart knows, just as strongly as my brain does, that I shouldn't do it, even if I might be unable to live with the consequences."

Lucy noticed belatedly, the bright green glow emanating from Gray's clenched fist. Comprehension dawned in her eyes. However, merely understanding the problem rarely helps one solve it. "Maybe it's a premonition," she offered. She winced at the feebleness of her suggestion.

Gray scoffed. "I'm not Cana."

"Let's call it instinct then. Or a gut feeling."

"Instinct eh?" Gray rolled the word around his mouth, as if testing it. "And how do you know if your instincts are right?"

"You don't. You just have to see what happens."

He snorted. "That's helpful."

That made her a little peeved. "Look Gray," she said, "There's time before you have to make a decision. Have you even considered that there might be more than two options? Instead of wallowing, think if there's a way to achieve both your goals." She gave an irritated huff and left.

Gray gawped after her. It was not that he had never thought of it, but the surety of her tone made him wonder if maybe he had not been trying hard enough. It was true, he had done nothing to solve the problem except tell Jellal about it. Perhaps, instead of brooding over the morality of his choice, he needed to set about making sure it was the right one. With newfound determination, he stowed the Potion of Abdication in his pocket and strode off.

* * *

Lucy stalked away from Gray. Maybe she had been a bit harsh on him, but her mind was still muddled from what had happened earlier that evening. Her cheeks flamed as her mind flashed back to the incident. The motion-sickness lacrima had been running low on magic, so she had insisted on tucking Natsu and Wendy into bed. The lacrima would take at least a day to recharge and she had thought that it would be easier on them if they slept through most of it.

Wendy had already been fast asleep when she had sat down on the edge of Natsu's bed. Little beads of sweat had dotted his forehead, evidence that the lacrima was almost out of magic. "Lucy," he had muttered, not quite awake and yet not quite asleep either. He had wriggled off his blanket and said, "It's too hot!" His fingers had plucked futilely at the buttons on his waistcoat, not coordinated enough to undo them.

"Let me." She had gently grabbed his agitated hands and moved them away, before proceeding to undo the buttons. Damn, Lucy felt her pulse picking up just at the memory of it. How she had diligently avoided touching his skin as she slowly undid button after button. How his golden, tanned skin had revealed itself inch by careful inch, his chiselled body somehow more beautiful when unveiled this way as compared to the thousands of times she had seen him shirtless. How she had been unable to resist brushing a finger against his abdomen, so hard, so firm, as she had undone the last button.

She had suddenly become aware of a heat behind her elbow, something that burned hotter even than Natsu's usual elevated temperature. She had turned to see an unusual fold in Natsu's trousers, the fabric not tight enough to tell her if it was what she had thought it was. She had wondered if she could 'accidentally' brush her elbow against it, to confirm her suspicions. Her mouth had gone dry at the thought.

"Lucy," Natsu had whispered. She had dragged her eyes away from the apex of his thighs and refocused on his face. The look in his eyes had made her feel things in a place she had not been previously aware could even feel things. He had sat up in bed, his hot hands coming to rest on her bare waist. Her hands had automatically pushed his unbuttoned waistcoat off his shoulders, just seconds before he pulled her onto his lap. Yup, her suspicions had been correct. She could feel him, firm and fiery under her thighs.

Lucy vaguely remembered being grateful that Wendy had been in the bunk above them and already fast asleep. They had relative privacy for whatever it was they had been doing. Maybe it had been a bit weird, the place and the position, but Lucy had been unable of forming coherent thought beyond the words, 'Natsu' and 'want.' Even those had flown out of her head when he had begun to nuzzle her collarbone.

She had bit back a whimper as one of his hands had slipped under her to pull her closer, while the other had swept up to the middle of her back, angling her better as she had pressed herself into him. Her stupid, tight skirt kept her legs pressed together, even when she wanted so badly to straddle him and feel him against her most intimate of areas. Twisted sideways, her legs dangling off the edge of the bed, she had squirmed in an attempt to get more contact. The low growl Natsu had let out at that had thrilled her.

His head had dipped into the crook of her neck and his tongue had darted out to taste her skin. He had kissed her there once, before moving on to the shell of her ear. His scorching tongue had traced the whorls of her ear before sliding into the centre. Embarrassment flooded her as she remembered how that had made her rub herself against him like a cat, seeking whatever friction she could get.

Finally, his lips had traced a path along her cheek, to her aching lips. His face had lifted away from hers, to meet her eyes. She had nodded at him and licked her lips in anticipation. Lust had clouded his eyes when they had followed the darting motion of her tongue. His head had tilted and his lips had been slowly moving towards her own… when suddenly his cheeks puffed had up and he turned green. The motion-sickness lacrima had run out. He had flopped down onto the bed, his spine deflating just as other parts of him had deflated. "Sorry," he had murmured weakly before passing out.

Lucy kicked her bedstead in frustration. She felt shame at her own wantonness but also an extreme, almost antsy sense of dissatisfaction. Of course she had been mean to Gray. He was being a whiny baby and she had bigger problems to solve. Such as the fact that she was turning into one of those sex-crazed heroines from Erza's ecchi novels. She lay down in bed and stared at the wooden ceiling, wondering just how many pairs of her underwear would be ruined before she and Natsu managed to share their first kiss.

* * *

The carriage tilted to the left as it took the curve in the road faster than was prudent. Crocus loomed ahead, the spires of the palace coming into view, shining emerald in the morning sun.

Dread settled in the pit of Erza's stomach. The lightness and relief she had felt after her conversation with Jellal had lasted a surprisingly long while. She had even managed to talk to Wally and Shou about him and how he had changed without too much distress. Yet, the moment she set foot on Fiorian soil, it occurred to her that she might see him again at Warrod-sama's wedding. She could feel both her defences and resolve crumbling. Afterall, she and Jellal had parted ways once before. That had lasted for all of three days until she had seen him again at the Grand Magic Games. Was it mere coincidence that their next meeting would occur at the site of their previous reconciliation?

She should not miss him. How could she miss someone whom she barely saw in the first place? Nothing had really changed. She would see him as sporadically as ever. And yet. Her heart hurt. She missed him more fiercely now than she had the months he had been locked up in Era. It was not just the Jellal of the present that had been taken away from her, but the Jellal of the future too. Of her future. Their future together. She blinked back the tears that had snuck their way out her closed cage of emotions. No. She had made the right choice. The pain she felt was unbearable, but it would fade. A lump sum as compared to the steady annuity she would have subscribed to if she had not done what she did. She had to believe in that.

One of the stallions whinnied loudly as they drew up to the palace. She was not sure how he had managed it, given the animosity between the Magic Council and the royal family but Warrod-sama had convinced Queen Hisui to give over rooms in the palace to the guests of the wedding. One very loud exclamation of surprise, an ensuing cacophony, twenty-eight cries of 'Gray-sama!' and a brief flood later, the seven of them were shown to their rooms. Wally and Shou chose to stay in a hotel in the city despite Erza's assurances that they would be welcome at the palace. She did, however manage to convince them to come to the reception after the wedding. After all, she had a surprise reunion planned for Wally. A smile crept onto her face.

"Nice to see someone's feeling better," Gray remarked dryly.

"Hn. You are a fine one to talk, I am not the one who was moping around the ship for 3 weeks. Your negative energy was so strong that Plue fell sick."

"That's right, you were walking around with a grey cloud above your head," Charle said.

"A grey cloud for Gray!" Happy exclaimed.

"Oh ho ho, good joke Happy!" Natsu said.

"You wouldn't know a good joke if it lit itself on fire and appeared on your dinnerplate."

"Want to come closer and repeat that, droopy eyes?"

"I'd be happy to do it as many times as it takes to penetrate that thick skull of yours, squinty eyes."

Natsu and Gray butted heads, literally and metaphorically, neither willing to lose to the other. Erza sighed and closed her eyes. If things started getting out of hand, she would intercede. But until then, she deserved a little nap.

* * *

"Dearly beloved-kabo," the pumpkin headed man began, "we are gathered here today to-" His voice broke off and he squinted at the sheet of paper in his hand. The erstwhile king of Fiore turned to the curtain behind him and gave it a pained look. Well, as pained a look a carved pumpkin could give.

"Go on, go on!" The fierce whisper from behind the curtain was clearly audible throughout the hall. "Keep going!"

The pumpkin turned back to the paper in his hand, seemingly at a loss to continue. The gathered crowd grew restless, heads began turning towards the entryway, wondering if the mystery bride for the event would turn up. The only guests on the bride's side of the aisle were a pair of rosy-cheeked farmers wearing leather shorts and suspenders.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Warrod stepped out from behind the curtain in flowing robes. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today so that your favourite council member-"

He was interrupted by a few murmurs of 'I like Hyberion-sama better' and one very loud 'You'd better say Jura is your favourite of I'll spin all of you!'

Warrod cleared his throat pointedly, "So that he can marry..." he paused dramatically. "This wine and this cheese!" He waved his arms with a flourish and tiny vines sprung from the floor and drew back the curtains. To his left was a table piled high with rounds of pale yellow cheese. On the other side of the dais was a proud pyramid of bottles. "After over a year of talks with the Alakitasian government we have finally agreed upon the terms of the peace treaty. As of this morning, Ishgar and Alakitasia, for the first time in history, are allies!"

At this, one of the farmers on the bride's side of the aisle snapped a finger. Rivulets of sand began to run down their faces, revealing Ajeel and his grandfather. Another finger-snap later, the empty pews were filled with people. Brandish stepped out from behind a pillar at the side of the room. Her eyes met Lucy's and she gave a little wave.

As one, the surviving members of the Spriggan 12 reached across the aisle to shake the hands of the Fiorian wizards they had battled a little over a year ago. Whooping and cheering erupted in the hall. Ajeel and Jura pressed their hands together, performing a Unison Raid that made fingers of earth filter out through the cracks in the stone floor and deliver glasses to all the attendees. Warrod's plant magic helped to uncork and pour the wine. Lucy noticed the label 'Pinot No-war' and grimaced at the pun.

"A toast," said Ajeel, "To a long-lasting and prosperous peace between Ishgar and Alakitasia!"

The roar of 'Hear! Hear!'s muffled the sound of clinking glasses. "Now," said Warrod, draining his glass, "to celebrate the only way we Ishgarians know how. Let's drink!"

* * *

Six hours later, the party was still raging on. Gray swirled the dregs of wine in his glass. It was not his preferred drink, but it was alcoholic, so it would do. On the bench beside him, Erza picked listlessly through her slice of cake, mashing it into a pudding of cake crumbs and icing. It was the first time he had seen her _not_ eat strawberry cake. Her previous joy and excitement at reuniting first Wally and his brother, Hoteye and then Milliana and her old comrades, had worn off. She had laughed with them and made merry, and even though her joy had been genuine, Gray could see the undercurrent of anxiety and sadness on her face. Now that the other four had left, she would look around the room every now and then with a curious mixture of hope and dread on her face. Gray would have comforted her, if he had not been looking for the same man himself.

"Gray-sama, would you like to dance with Juvia?" A familiar presence hovered by his shoulder. Erza looked up at the sound and her bleak eyes met Gray's briefly. Later, he would blame the wine. In honesty, it was the culmination of years of guilt; staggered one after the other by the women who had sacrificed their lives for his undeserving soul, and the despair on the face of the only person who had ever made him want to sacrifice his.

"Juvia. We need to talk."

* * *

"G-gray-sama,"she started, her voice tailing away as Gray began walking towards the exit. His stride was so swift and so sure that she had to sprint to catch up with him. "G-Gray-sama, what's wrong?"

He lead her out of the hall, through a corridor and then down another. Juvia found her feet slowing of their own accord. She suspected she would finally get the answer she had been waiting for today. Faced with the certainty of the prospect, her wild imagination was at a loss as to predict what was going to happen. The expression on her beloved hero's face had been inscrutable. Something in her told her to stop, turn back and run away. That maybe she would not get the answer she hoped for. But her feet would not do that either. Steadily, they marched forward, one step at a time. Maybe Meredy was right. Her whole life revolved around Gray-sama, so much so that her own body disobeyed her when she asked it to walk away from him.

She finally caught up with him in the dingy corridor that turned away from the main bulk of the building, leading to the kitchens. "Gray-sama, please stop. What is it?"

"Juvia," he said, his back to her, "I know I promised you an answer, and that I have failed twice now in giving it to you."

"It's OK. Juvia knows it is hard for Gray-sama. Juvia is happy to wait."

"No!" He whirled around to face her, his tone harsh. "It's not fair to you. I- I have decided. I will give you your answer today."

Her heart thundered in her ears. No. She was not ready for it. The expression on his face was too different from the dewy-eyed rhapsodising of her daydreams. Surely, waiting indefinitely was better than the definiteness of rejection?

"Juvia." He brought his fingers up to her face, their tips barely grazing her cheek, as though he wanted to cup her face but could not bring himself to commit to the action. "I… I care for you. A lot. You are very important to me."

There was that thundering again. Could one person's heart really cause such a racket? Maybe they were setting off fireworks somewhere in the palace grounds. She placed her hand lightly upon the one that hovered by her face, not daring to rest it on his lest he feel the weight of her hopes. Hopes that had grown exponentially in the last ten seconds.

"I- I don't know if I love you."

Crack. His words burned through her. If one stands in a thunderstorm, one is bound to get hit.

"But, I would like to try."

No. That heat had not been a thunderbolt, it had been the gentle parting of the clouds and the warmth of the smiling sun on her face. The feeling he gave her, when her whole life had been nothing but rain.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is," he paused, uncertainty flickering across his features, "would you like to go out on a date?"

He thought she was too stunned to reply. In actuality, she had clamped her lips shut until she could find a way to express the sheer joy coursing through her veins in a more decorous fashion than a series of whoops and cartwheels. However, she could not help the grin that nearly split her face in two. "Yes. YES! A thousand times yes!"

She threw her arms around him ardently and tried to ignore the fact that his hands came to rest on her back a little too late and a little too tentatively for everything to be truly alright.

* * *

He scanned the crowd from the balcony, choosing to remain detached from society, accustomed to walking in the shadows. He spotted the dark blonde head of Dimaria Yesta in the southwest corner of the room, where she sat with her girlfriend; her arm draped across her waist and her head resting against the spiky headband Brandish always wore. Good. Target acquired. Now to quickly speak with her and get out of the place.

His eyes flickered involuntarily towards a familiar red head, bent low in contemplation over the mutilated carcass of what had once been strawberry cake. She had been the first person he had noticed when he arrived. Well, it was only natural, she was pretty hard to miss. Her hair hung down straight and unadorned past her shoulders. It made an odd contrast with the elegant evening gown she wore. He thought back to the last time he had seen her with her hair up and he winced. Maybe the hairstyle was a more deliberate choice than he had first thought.

He knew he should just find a moment to speak with Dimaria and then leave. He knew it was over between them. Heck, he was choking on all the things he knew, all the things he should do and how poorly they aligned with the things he wanted to do. But, they could still be friends, right? He found himself standing next to her before he knew what was happening. The faint tinge of hope in her otherwise dismayed expression made his heart flutter and then fall.

"Hi."

"Jellal."

"Would you like to dance?"

Erza was already out of her seat with her hand in his outstretched one before her expression faltered. "No."

"Friends can share a dance, can they not?" he asked fruitlessly. They had never been friends. He had loved her from the moment he had seen her, tiny and scratched but refusing to cry as they tossed her into their shared cell in the Tower.

The muscle in her jaw worked furiously for a minute. "We cannot keep doing this." It pained her to say the words but one of them had to make the tough choices. "We cannot keep coming together after deciding to be apart."

"It's just a dance," he said, knowing full well it was more than that.

Her eyes flashed to his and he knew that she knew as well. "Do you remember, when we are at the beach before the Grand Magic Games?"

He nodded silently.

"You still came to Crocus for the Games. To keep an eye on me. You did the same in the war against Alakitasia. Even now, you are probably thinking of the quest and its dangers. You want to protect me, so you appear. But you need to know two things Jellal. One, I will not always be in danger and two, I can take care of myself." She slipped her hand out of his and looked away. "You need to stop using it as an excuse to come back to me. Not if you cannot give me the things I want."

His outstretched hand fell limply to his side and he swallowed audibly. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"I am too."

Their eyes met and held, exchanging emotions that were beyond words.

"Will we ever be friends again?" he asked.

"Someday." Her voice was heavy with surety. She smiled.

His reached out to tuck a stray strand of her hair behind her ear but stopped himself just in time. "Then this really is goodbye then."

"For now."

"For now," he repeated softly before he turned and walked away.

Erza waited till he was out of sight before she allowed herself to crumble. She clutched the back of her chair, hardly able to stand, her eyes swimming with tears. It was all she could do to follow when Lucy came to discreetly lead her away.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not coming?" Natsu demanded, slamming his hands on the table. The sound was barely audible above the din of the guildhall.

Gray scratched his neck. "Look, it's not that I don't want to come. It's just that the timing isn't right."

"And why exactly would that be?" Erza set a plate bearing a slice of strawberry cake on the table and sat down beside him.

Gray mumbled something that was barely audible.

"What?!" Natsu yelled, his sensitive dragon slayer ears picking up the words anyway. He looked fit to combust. "Why would you do that?!"

"What do you mean, why?!"

"Why would you willingly sign up for that? Did someone dare you to do it? Why else would you want to spend time with-"

Gray shot to his feet. "Watch what you're saying about my g-gou-girrr…" his lips contorted. He was not quite able to bring himself to say the word. He gave up with a huff.

"Gray has a girlfriend, Gray has a girlfriend!" Natsu jeered.

Understanding flashed in Erza's eyes. "You have a date," she stated matter-of-factly.

Gray turned away from the fight he had almost started with Natsu. He flopped onto the bench, the fight suddenly going out of him. "Yeah," he said warily.

"I see," Erza said.

Her first instinct was the punch him. How dare he put his love life above the mission? Her second instinct was also to punch him. How dare he flaunt his newfound relationship in front of her heartbroken self? She ignored them both and settled for the third. "Fine. Then we will go without you."

"Um," Wendy said hesitantly. Erza had almost forgotten she had been sitting there with them. "Actually Lucy-san said she would like to spend some time in the library at the guild. She found some books to help translate the tablet."

"Fine. Then we will go without her as well." Erza was getting a little impatient. They had been hanging around the guild for a week already. With nothing to do, she found her thoughts increasingly focusing on Jellal. She needed something else to think about. She needed to get moving.

"I'm not going without Lucy," Natsu declared flatly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine then! Wendy, you and I shall do it. Let us take Charle and Happy as well."

"Um, actually Cheria invited Charle and me to Margaret town to spend some time together."

What the hell, did no one else remember they were on a mission? "Fine! Happy!" she shouted, drawing the attention of the blue cat who was sitting several tables away. "You and I are going to follow Jellal's map. We leave tomorrow!"

The fiery glint in her eye sent Happy flying into Natsu's arms. "Scary! Natsu, Erza is so scary, help me."

"FINE. Then you don't need to come either! I will go alone!" Erza got to her feet and looked around the guildhall urgently. Finally spotting her target she yelled, "Lily! Come spar with me!" She needed to do something, anything, or she was going to go mad.

Lily looked up from the kiwi he was munching on. "In some time. I am eating." He looked starry-eyed at the kiwi in his hand and sighed.

Frustrated at being thwarted yet again, Erza flipped the table. It went sailing straight into Elfman's head. "Hey watch what you're doing!" He leapt up, knocking over his table in turn and sending it flying into Wakaba. In no time a brawl had broken out.

Mirajane watched Erza curiously. It was unusual to see the guild's disciplinarian instigating a fight. She carefully wiped the smudges off a beer tankard and wondered if she should intervene. She was saved the trouble when Gajeel and Levy entered the hall.

"Solid Script: Silence!" The word spun in the air, creating a small vortex that sucked away all the sound from the room. Faced with the sudden quiet, the members of the guild stopped whatever they were doing.

"Gajeel and I have an announcement," Levy said. "We are going to take advantage of the fact that Natsu and all are back."

"Gihi, that's right, we're pushing up the wedding," Gajeel continued, "And all of you are going to help us get ready for it."

"When is the new date?" Mirajane piped up, knowing that most of the planning responsibilities would fall to her.

Gajeel and Levy looked at each other and grinned. "In two months!"

Her mental to-do list began to rewrite itself, page after page slotting into an imaginary binder, overwhelming and crushing her. The task was so mammoth that her synapses overloaded and she did the only thing that was sensible to do in the situation. Mira fainted clean away.

* * *

A/N 1.5: Oof, almost forgot to reunite Wally and Hoteye there. That's why I took the chapter down and reposted. I also want to point out that even in the previous chapter, Warrod only ever said 'I am to marry' and never 'I am getting married.' My word choices tend to be deliberate, so if you're ever looking for clues for things that are going to happen, you know where to look.

A/N 2: Sorry for the super slow update. Like I said, I started my thesis, moved to another city, battled the world's dirtiest toilet in my new shared flat (I lost btw. That thing... the Exorcist was probably less horrifying than whatever that is. Any microbiologists in the house? I am confident that you can discover whole new species in that thing). I'm also sorry that not really very much happens in this chapter action-wise. I don't think I have an action-oriented chapter planned until a bit later.

A/N 3: Baha, sorry NaLu fans. Their kiss was interrupted yet again. But reck not, it will happen. Eventually. Phew, their ecchi scenes are the hardest to write. Not coz the writing is hard, but because I get too excited writing them ..

A/N 4: So August was really busy coz of work and the weekends were about getting ready to move (and well one weekend was my birthday weekend. I wrote a grand total of 250 words that time haha). I felt so terrible about not writing/updating that I used the 6 hour train journey to my new city to write. An elderly gentleman on the train asked me if I was writing a book. I spluttered, 'Sort of' and laughed a bit dementedly because telling someone you write fanfcition is always a mixed bag. Anyhow! As of September 1st, I have been moved into the world's worst student dorm and since my flatmates are terrible and I have no friends here, my weekends are free to write! So fingers and toes crossed we move back to a regular update schedule.

Thanks for reading, favouriting/following and for sticking with me. Please leave a review if you feel like it. Until next time!


	13. Chapter 13

**_Chapter Thirteen_**

Juvia worried the straw between her lips, her eyes darting from one place to the next. "It's quite warm for October, isn't it Gray-sama?" she offered weakly.

Juvia was on a date. A highly anticipated, cannot-believe-it-is-actually-happening date. And it was going badly.

She had been on her fair share of bad dates; a particularly memorable one that involved a toupee that turned out to be a ferret, came to mind. Yet, even that had been less awkward than the one she was currently on.

She eyed the boy sitting across from her, equally ill at ease. He pounced upon the conversational gambit. "Yes! Quite warm!" he faked a bright tone.

"Yes."

"Yeah."

The pair lapsed into silence again. Juvia's eyes drifted to where her left hand had been lying limply on the table for the past forty minutes. Left because Gray was right-handed. She had made it so easy for him. Why were his hands still in his pockets? He was sitting down! Her cheeks puffed out as her internal monologue went on a diatribe on the unfairness of the world. Meredy had warned her that her expectations were to high. So, she had lowered them. Considerably. And it was still excruciating.

"So. Here we are," Gray said for the tenth time.

Juvia wanted to scream. She bit her lip and smiled vaguely at Gray.

The two of them nearly collapsed with relief when a blur of red and grey dashed into the café. Finally, something to talk about.

"One strawberry cheesecake. To go," she barked at the man behind the counter.

"Hey Erza!" Gray called, "come join us!"

"Ah Gray. Juvia. I did not see you there." She leaned over the counter and caught the baker's eye. "Do not bother packing it, I have changed my mind. And I will take a cup of tea as well."

She dragged a chair outside to Gray and Juvia's table and dropped a heavy binder on it. Juvia squeaked and snatched her hand away just in time. "I am so sorry Juvia, I did not see your hand there!" Erza exclaimed.

'That would make two of you,' Juvia thought bitterly. How had he found a way to make their date worse? Gray-sama really was remarkable.

"Erza-san, you look like you are really busy," Juvia said politely.

"All the more reason to take a break!" Gray declared, his eyes taking on a somewhat manic gleam.

"I suppose I can spare a few minutes. I am helping organise Levy and Gajeel's wedding." Erza tapped the binder smartly.

Juvia watched numbly as Gray and Erza fell into easy conversation. Her Gray-sama was even flipping through the binder and offering suggestions.

What was so wrong with her that Gray-sama could not talk to her like this? She felt metaphorical rainclouds start to gather overhead. Meredy's voice echoed in her ears, telling her not to be so harsh on herself. This was a first date and given Juvia and Gray-sama's history, it was bound to be awkward. It would be fine. It would be fine!

* * *

"I am going to collect some timber next; Mira and Levy want to see a few samples before they settle on a final wedding canopy. I wonder if Natsu will be free to help."

"Why bother fire-freak? Juvia and I are free, we'd be happy to help." He needed to have taken his foot out of his mouth about five minutes ago, but somehow, he kept going, "It would be nice to help them have a romantic wedding!"

This last sentence was so uncharacteristic for him that Erza cocked her head and gave him a strange look.

Juvia's chair scraped along the cobblestones as she stood. "Meredy and Juvia are going on a mission this afternoon." She checked her bare wrist. "Yes, Juvia is already quite late. Juvia will see you later, Erza-san. Thank you for the date, Gray-sama." She smiled brightly.

Gray pretended not to notice the tears suspended in the corners of her eyes.

The words filtered into Erza's brain a second too late. "D-d-date?" Her head snapped from Juvia's retreating back to Gray's face and back. "W-w-wait! Juvia!"

Gray put out an arm to stop her from chasing Juvia down. "Let her go," he said gruffly.

"Why did you ask me to join you if you were on a date?" Erza glared at him.

"I don't know," Gray whined, burying his head in his hands. "Let's just get the bill and go."

Later, as Erza hefted 80 board feet of timber onto a cart, she ventured to ask again. "It is considered impolite to invite a third person to your date, Gray."

"Have a lot of dating experience, do you?" he quipped, placing a much smaller pile of logs on the cart beside her.

"Do you?" she replied softly.

Gray turned away to hide his reddened cheeks. A few misconstrued pictures in Sorcerer's Weekly and his close friendship with Loke had earned him an undeserved and inaccurate reputation as a ladies' man. Truth be told, Juvia was his first girlfriend and he had no idea what to do with her.

"I'll talk if you tell me why you are suddenly organising Gajeel and Levy's entire wedding."

"I am not organising the entire wedding. Mira is the real mastermind…" her voice tailed off as Gray gave her a sceptical look. "Fine," she said.

Gray turned back to his work with a satisfied snort. Erza had selected a few trees from the edge of East Forest that she considered suitable. He swung his ice-axe into a thick wooden trunk, the dull rhythm of the work lulling him into calm.

"I am sad."

He almost swung the axe into his foot.

"All the time," Erza continued. "I am sad all the time. This," she gestured abstractedly, "helps."

He stared at her awkwardly as she calmly continued chopping a felled tree into logs.

"So," she said, "your date with Juvia."

Gray stripped off his shirt and heaved the axe into the tree again. "I didn't know what to say to her. It's what she's wanted for so long and when it came down to it, I just- I choked. Maybe I made a mistake. I don't think I can do this."

"Idiot." Erza's armoured fist swung into the side of his head. "Do you not know that the stakes are equally high for her?"

"Ouch! What the hell, Erza?" Gray grumbled, rubbing the side of his head.

"Go to her and apologise. Try again." She gave the tree trunk a hard shove and it broke away cleanly. It fell to the forest floor with a thud. "Do something you are more comfortable with. Take on a mission together. Whispering sweet nothings into her ear on a sunlit terrace is not you. Be who you are, not who someone else wants you to be."

She stepped over the fallen tree, neatly avoiding its branches. "And put some on clothes while you do."

* * *

Summer coalesced slowly to autumn; the honeyed days hardening to burnished amber. Time sludged slowly by, its heaviness reflected in Erza's eyelids every morning as she woke to an ebbing sun. The same heaviness she felt in her heart.

But one morning her eyes snapped open with the first brush of sunlight. She sprang out of bed and ran to the window to see dawn breaking out over Magnolia and for the first time, in a very long time, she could breathe easily. Gone was the weight that had been pressing into her chest. Gone was the sheer tiredness that had embedded itself, bone deep in her limbs.

Erza had heard people say that time heals all wounds. She did not think she was healed; she remained terrified that the gnawing void lurked, hiding underneath the scar tissue that was growing over her heart. But she knew that it was enough. Whatever this was, whatever this feeling was; it was enough.

She went to the guild with almost a skip in her step.

* * *

"OK, I play Vijeeter. They use 'Dancing-jutsu' which raises the attack of all my cards on the field, allowing Laxus to cast Red Lightning, which should annihilate all your cards. So, hah! I win!" Gray threw down his cards triumphantly.

"Not so fast," Cana said, "I play the 'Nakama Power' card, which combined with my Natsu Dragneel that is already in play, means all _your_ cards are defeated. I win!"

"'Nakama Power' doesn't even make sense!"

"Sorry, I don't make the rules." Cana shrugged insouciantly.

"You literally do. This is your card game!"

"Don't worry Gray-sama! Juvia has invented a new card game for us. It is called 'Gray-sama Love Love!'"

"Wow Gray, didn't realise you were into that kind of kinky stuff."

"Kinky Gray-sama?" Juvia's cheeks flushed red as a banner of images scrolled through her mind. "Ju-bin!"

"What are you thinking about, Juvia? Stop! STOOPPP!"

Cana's lips curved into a silent smirk as she took a drag from her bottle of wine. She left the embarrassed couple at their table and took a seat at the bar.

"That was pretty naughty of you, Cana," Mira said, pointedly placing a wine glass on the counter.

"You'd know, wouldn't you?"

Mira blushed prettily at Cana's wolfish grin.

"Mira would know what?" Erza asked, walking up to the duo, Wendy and Charle in tow.

"Nothing. Mira knows nothing!" Mira replied hurriedly, polishing some glasses with renewed vigour.

Charle hopped onto the counter and sniffed. "Looks like Juvia's proclivity for the third person is contagious."

"And so is Nab's work-shyness. How long have you guys been back anyway?" Cana asked.

Erza puffed out an irritated breath. "A month."

"We are waiting for Lucy-san to finish her research," Wendy added.

"It's nice to have you back though. The guild is certainly livelier with you all here."

"Don't speak too soon, Mira," Cana said. She pointed to the staircase that lead down to the library. Lucy stood on the top step, peering at the guildhall over the top of her Gale Force Glasses. Her face brightened when she spotted Erza and Wendy. "Looks like their little holiday is up."

* * *

Lucy patted the stack of documents in front of her. Towering piles of paper filled the room, each of them glowing with green magical energy. "I convinced Lyra to sneak these out of her mother's library, they- where are Natsu and Happy?"

"They went fishing with Lisanna. What are these?" Erza flicked through a few pages. The letters scurried over the sheet, rearranging themselves into inky black fractals.

Plue waddled up to Lucy and handed her a folder. "Plue, plue plue."

"Thanks, Plue!" Lucy passed the folder to Erza. "These are the Rules of the Quest." She gestured towards the glowing mountains of paper. "I have summarised them in this folder."

"That's way too much to read and remember!" Gray complained, leaning over Erza's shoulder to peer at the file.

"Um, Lucy-san. Could you maybe summarise the rules?" Wendy asked timidly.

"I was hoping Natsu would be here, so I wouldn't have to repeat this," Lucy sighed.

"I'm here. I'm here." Natsu walked into the room, Charle and Happy hovering behind. "Happy and I came as soon as Charle found us. What's happening?"

Happy gave a little shriek and hid behind Natsu's head. "Why is all this paper glowing?!"

"Maybe someone painted them with glow-in the dark paint!"

"That's stupid even for you, ashface."

"What was that? You want to go, snowflake?"

"Boys, you better not start fighting again!"

"Scary Erza!"

A stressmark appeared on Lucy's forehead as the group devolved into its usual nonsense. She slammed her fist onto the table. "The least you can do is listen to me. I have been in this library for A MONTH! A WHOLE MONTH! I have been sleeping here, eating here, washing up in that tiny sink because this guild is full of perverts who spy on the girl's bathrooms-"

"Yeah, you stink," Natsu said, sniffing the air.

Lucy threw a book at him. "Any. How," she bit out. "I have simplified the Rules to four key points. First, and this is the most important, if we do not do any Quest-related activities for two months then we will be disqualified from the Quest. For us, this time period ends in exactly 4 days."

"That's not a lot of time," Charle said.

"We can't get back to Giltena in four days!" Worry knotted Gray's brow.

"We still have Jellal's map. Mount Zonia is only a day from here," Erza interjected.

Charle huffed. "There's no way of telling if that lead will pan out."

"What other option do we have?"

"What about the stone tablet?"

Lucy shook her head. "I translated it, but it is in some kind of code. My best guess is that it is some kind of date, but I still have not cracked it."

"Mount Zonia then. We don't have another choice. Gildarts went there when he was on the quest as well," Gray said.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!"

Happy tugged on the hem of Natsu's shirt. "Take it easy, Natsu! You can't go overboard, or the poison will flare up again."

"There's another thing," Lucy chewed her lip, "there is a whole subsection of the Rules solely devoted to Deals. Like the one the Snake Guardian offered us. If we are disqualified from the Quest then the Deal is off. That is to say, if we do not drink the Potion of Abdication before the time limit is up in 4 days, we do not get anything. Natsu will die." Her voice broke on the last word.

"Hey," Natsu said gently, "Don't worry about it." He placed a hand on Lucy's hair and leaned his forehead against hers. "I told you. We'll always be together."

"I-I don't want you to die!" Lucy buried her head in Natsu's shirt, her hands tightly gripping the collar.

"Me either!" Happy burst into tears and crashed into their hug.

"No one is going to die," Erza said gently, "now let's get going. There is a midnight train to Geranium Town. That's only a few hours from Mount Zonia." She tilted her head toward the door and the other four of them filed out, leaving the family of three to their embrace.

* * *

Lightning flashed through windows that were rattling in the wind. One by one, the candles in the small mountain cabin were extinguished; allowing the moonlight from the calm night outside to illuminate the room.

"Now what do we do?" the woman yelled over the sound of the howling wind.

The man held up a hand, using his cloak to shield himself from the worst of the onslaught. "I am not sure. It is a Lost Magic. There was not a lot of information in the books!" A table turned somersaults in the hurricane, heading straight for the woman. "Watch out!" He pushed her out of the way with just a second to spare.

"I have to go in!" he said, pointing at the gaping black hole in the centre of the room. The area around it seemed askew, as though someone had peeled a painting away, leaving that part of the room hanging like a flap. A gale rushed forth from the aperture, the blades of air sharp enough to slice.

"I'm coming with you!"

"You can't!"

"You ripped a hole in the fabric of space and time. I am not letting you go alone!"

"Listen to me," the man said, ducking to avoid a flying portrait as it hurtled past. "You need to be here to form the link when my signal comes through. That's the most important part." He gripped her shoulders and looked at her with eyes that were squinted closed from the force of the wind. "Trust me to do my part, just as I trust you to do yours. We will succeed."

The woman nodded at him, determination lining the firm set of her mouth. "I trust you," she said.

The man squeezed her shoulders once before turning towards the fissure. Her hand shot out to grab his arm. "Be safe," she said.

He pushed his way through the cutting wind, hands raised to protect his eyes. He stopped inches from the hole and turned to look at her one last time. His cloak blew up behind him, forming an eerie halo around his body. The woman met his eyes and mouthed something to him. He could not hear her, but he recognised the three words. He tugged his hood over his head and leaned back, allowing the darkness to swallow him.

The wind stopped and the flap closed; sutured precisely with the most delicate of hands. In a few moments, it was as though he had never existed at all.

* * *

The train chuffed through the starlit night, leaving puffs of steam and smoke in its wake. Lucy leaned against the carriage window, gazing unseeingly into the darkness beyond. Her fingers idly played with Natsu's hair, his head resting in her lap as he slept.

"Um, Lucy-san," said Wendy, "earlier you said there were four key points to the rules of the quest, but you told us only one."

Gray shifted in his seat, turning his attention to them. Opposite him, Erza slept soundly, her arms wrapped around the sleeping forms of Charle and Happy.

Lucy pursed her lips and turned away from the window. "The other three are less urgent, but still important. The second of the four is that the Guardians are forbidden from killing the Questers at the first encounter. We already knew this because Tiger told us this. This means that the next time we encounter the Snake Guardian, we must be extra careful."

"It also means that our best strategy with the Guardians is to complete the task and obtain the key on the first encounter," Gray mused.

"Correct. We have been lucky so far that most of the Guardians have not required us to do battle, but we are not even halfway through. I do not think we will be so lucky in the future."

"Hmm. And what about the last two?"

"These are somewhat more interesting ones." Lucy absentmindedly tugged on one of Natsu's locks of hair, causing him to grumble and shift in his sleep. She smoothed his brow gently and continued, "The Deals made by the Guardians are set up as a blind trust. They have no idea if or when we fulfil the requirements and the Deal is completed. This is an extension of another Rule; the Guardians are not aware of when the Quest is taken or abandoned."

"The Guardians simply wait here on Earth until a new wizard takes the quest?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. Those that have already returned to the stars must wait there until there are new Questers. However, since there are long gaps between the Questers, there is no way for those remaining on Earthland to know if anyone is currently on the Quest or not. They can find out if someone new takes the Quest because the other Guardians return, but until then they have no knowledge."

"So, the Snake Guardian will not know if we abandon the quest or not. Or even if we take the deal."

Gray scratched his chin contemplatively. "Seems like something we can use to our advantage. As far as the Snake knows, we have left the continent and could have quit the quest."

"Yes," Lucy agreed, "the last thing is that the Guardian _must _issue their Task on the first encounter with the Questers, otherwise they automatically forfeit their key. Since we do not have the Snake's key and we have already had our first encounter, this means that a Task has been issued to us."

"That's crazy! The Snake didn't give us a Task!"

"Ssh!" Lucy glared at him, turning her head pointedly towards their sleeping comrades.

'Sorry,' Gray mouthed.

"Lucy-san, is there anything in the rules that specifies how the task should be given?"

"Good catch, Wendy. The Rules do not state that the Task must be issued explicitly. Anything the Snake may have said to us, or even vaguely hinted at, could be the Task. There are a lot of different Rules and it seems like a key to completing this Quest successfully would be to take advantage of the loopholes in them."

Wendy looked perturbed. "But Lucy-san, didn't Vega-sama say that Aconologia was punished for something like that?"

Lucy considered Wendy's words. "Maybe the real key is finding a way to walk the fine line between the two."

Gray looked over at Erza and saw her lips press themselves into a thin, unyielding line. Her eye cracked open and she met Gray's gaze. He turned away to look out of the window. "Yes," he said sardonically, that's something we're good at."

* * *

Natsu walked out of the bakery, his arms laden with brown paper bags. He pulled a bun out of one and tossed it to Gray. "Breakfast. Catch." He distributed the rest of the bread and chomped down on his own food. "There were some men talking in the bakery," he said as he chewed, "they said there's a monster in the forest near Zonia."

"Finish chewing before you speak," Erza scolded sternly. "Lucy, is there anything in the rules that mentions that a Guardian must remain only in Giltena?"

Lucy wiped her mouth before speaking. "No, but since the Guardian Beasts require so much magical energy, I don't think they would venture far from Giltena. The other continents don't have enough Ethernano to support them."

"Still, it does not mean it is impossible. Isn't Mount Zonia also called the Sacred Mountain? And it snows continuously on the mountain regardless of what time of year it is. That's certainly suspicious," Charle pointed out.

Gray spotted a passer-by and decided to ask her. "Excuse me, miss. Do you know why that mountain has snows all year around?"

The woman gave him a disgusted look. "Ew no dude, I just live here," she drawled. Then she looked him up and down and turned to walk away. "And put some clothes on, pervert."

Gray looked down at his body and squeaked. "My clothes!"

A few hours later, the wizards were ankle deep in the thick flurries near the summit of Mount Zonia. Lucy's teeth chattered as she sheltered with Wendy, Charle and Happy inside Horologium. "How much farther?"

"You know, you wouldn't have this problem if you would wear more clothes," Natsu grumbled.

"Hey! This is a cute outfit!"

Gray rolled his eyes and hurried to catch up with Erza. She was standing on a crest of land, looking at something in the distance. He looked over her shoulder to the map in her hand and then up at the landscape beyond. "Is that it?"

Erza rolled up the scroll with a snap. "We are here."

* * *

The beast rumbled around the dark cavern; his eyes accustomed to the intense darkness. Pointy teeth gnashed in frustration as he hit yet another dead end. There was power here. He could smell it. He just needed to find it.

A memory sprang into his mind. A duo of wizards striking him down. Lying on the ground. Defeated. "Never again!" he roared, slamming a clawed fist into the cave wall. He just needed to find it. Then he really would be the strongest.

* * *

A/N: An update! Could it be? My thesis is turning out to be even more work than I expected but hey, that's that grad life. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to have people tell me the characters are spot on because that is the hardest thing to do. You have kept me going through this (frankly) difficult time of my life. Really. It has meant more to me than words can say 3

A/N 2: I promise I wasn't just slacking all these months y'all. I was actually very busy, writing four fics for the Grayza fanzine! Check out their tumblr and download it when it's out. I don't have any oneshots up on my profile yet and obvs I can't cross-post the ones from the zine here, so I'd love if you read them. I'm pretty proud of some of them. (And there's a very explicit lemon in one if that's up your alley).

A/N 3: Just a few more chapters and then the real Grayza fluff will strong. Please send me energy y'all. Just need to finish this Zonia bit (and a smidgeon more). Also the three words the woman says to the man in the middle of this chapter? NOT 'I love you.' I've left a few hints as to who they are and what they are doing in the text, I'd love if you give me your theories! Same with the beast I mentioned at the end of the chapter.

Thank you for reading, reviewing, faving/following! Please leave a review if you feel like it. Hope to see you VERY SOON.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

The air in the tunnels was wrong. That was the only way Wendy could describe it. The cave on Mount Zonia had extended far back into the mountain, converging into a network of tunnels. The group had spent the better part of the day trying to make sense of the route.

Wendy wondered if she was falling sick. Why else would she be smelling warm meadows in the heart of a snowy mountain? She suppressed a sigh as the group found themselves staring at yet another dead end. The labyrinth was too twisted and the tunnels too tortuous for her sense of smell to be of any use. Every kink in the path trapped the air into little pockets, making the odours come from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

The group turned back, chose a different fork in the tunnels and walked on. There were too many options. Happy's stomach rumbled loudly, the sound echoing off the stone cave walls.

"Maybe we should stop and make camp," Lucy said, worriedly.

Erza stooped to feel the earth between her fingers. "No. Something walked through these tunnels a few hours ago. Not human. We need to find some place more sheltered, in case of an attack."

"Do you think it was a Guardian Spirit?" Charle asked.

"It could be anything. Natsu, Wendy, do you smell anything?"

Natsu huffed angrily. "My senses are all warped. I can't make sense of anything!"

Wendy nodded silently in agreement. An ominous feeling crept up her neck. They were trapped. Lucy had been making a map of the route they had taken so far, but they were too far into the mountain to make a quick escape. Erza was right, they needed to find a good place to set up camp. Charle was already flagging. She bent and scooped her companion into her arms.

"Let's split up," Gray suggested, as they came to yet another fork in the path.

"OK," Erza said, "Gray, you and I will take the path on the right. The others take the path on the left. If the tunnel splits, you come back. We will meet back at this spot." She fixed Natsu with a stern look. "Do not venture further!"

"Aye Sir!" Natsu saluted.

The team split up. Wendy followed Natsu, her eyes fixed on the small flame he carried in his hand.

"What's wrong Wendy? You are very quiet today," Lucy said.

Wendy shook her head and gave Lucy a falsely bright smile. There was no point in explaining to Lucy that she could not shake the feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong. "It's nothi-"

The flame in Natsu's hand began to flicker, growing and morphing into monstrous shapes. Wendy gasped and moved to shield Lucy when the flame burst forth, consuming the world around her in a blaze.

* * *

Gray scratched his neck; the collar of his jacket suddenly felt too tight. He thought that he and Erza had an easy friendship now, but situations like these always made him feel cagey. The last time he and Erza had been alone she had punched him in the neck before giving him relationship advice. Granted, the advice had been pretty useful, but he was not in a hurry to ask for more.

"Gray." The way she said his name made it seem like a command.

"Yeah?" he asked dubiously.

Erza cleared a stray boulder from the path. "How are things with Juvia?"

Gray licked his lips as he considered how to answer the question. "They're OK, I guess," he hedged. He sighed when Erza shot him a look that told him how unsatisfactory that answer was. "She is… a lot. The other day she introduced me to Juvia 3.0: Waifu Mode."

Erza chuckled. "You sound as if you are complaining."

"She tries to stay at my speed but then sometimes she just takes off and starts talking about our thirty babies. I don't even know if I want _one_! Last week, she tricked me into babysitting Asca-chan with her so that I could have a preview of our 'future life.'"

She gave him a genuinely curious look. "What is wrong with that?"

Gray's answering laugh was bordering on hysterical. He should have seen that coming. Erza's view of reality was mystifying. "It's too soon! We've been dating a month. We haven't even had-," Gray decided to change sentence midway. "Just. Babies are not happening for us right now."

"Hmmm." Erza cupped her chin in contemplation. "You need to hurry up, Gray. Her biological clock is ticking."

"Bio- what?!"

"You know. Women can only have babies until a certain age."

"Juvia is only twenty!"

"Still, you never know how long the baby-making process can take."

"The what?"

Erza shook her head in disappointment. "When two people love each other, they take off all their clothes and-"

"Oh my God, stop talking!" Gray clamped his hands over his ears in vain.

She rubbed her palms against each other exaggeratedly. "And rub mud all over each other while chanting prayers to the Moon Goddess. Then nine months later, a baby comes out."

"Wha-?" Gray could not believe his ears. Did she really not know? He expected this from Natsu, but this was too much. Oh God, was he going to have to give Erza the Talk?! "E-Erza," he stammered, "th-that's not how- I mean, the- when two people-"

Erza decided to put him out of his misery. "I'm kidding." She fought hard to suppress her grin. "You should see your face right now."

Gray faceplanted. What was happening? Did he accidentally take a wrong turn in this maze and wander into an alternate universe where Erza was a prankster?

"I read ecchi novels, Gray," she reminded him as she walked further down the tunnel.

A smile broke out over his face. Of course.

"You seem happier," he said without thinking.

Erza turned to look at him. The light from the torch in her hand lit her face with a gentle golden glow. "I am. Happier." She walked back to him and held out a hand to help him up. "I have been talking to Porlyusica, it is a kind of treatment where you talk about your feelings and she gives you small tasks and challenges to help overcome them."

Gray placed his hand in hers. "Was she the one who told you to prank me?" he asked as she heaved him to his feet.

"Yes. She said I need to 'lighten up.' Apparently, it has nothing to do with illumination."

"I see."

"I do not think I will do it again. Your reaction was funny, but there is nothing funny about lying to people."

His lips twitched. "No. There isn't." Porlyusica had her work cut out for her.

"I thought you had been seeing her to get a replacement eye."

Erza looked surprised that he knew about her visits to the healer. She fingered the black eyepatch over her left eye shyly. "I have decided not to get one. My depth perception is fine, and I can still fight the same." She hesitated, her mouth twisting. "Porlyusica thinks I should get one for aesthetic reasons, but my hair covers my right eye most of the time anyway. Beauty is not that important."

Gray brushed her fringe away from her forehead and studied her face. "You're still beautiful," he said bluntly. His eyes widened as he realised what he had just done. He stepped back hurriedly, his cheeks flaming.

"We should get going, it's quite late already." Her voice was gruff; the dusting of pink on her cheeks the only sign of her discomfiture. She walked on for a few metres before she realised Gray was not following. She tutted. "You are lagging, Gray. Hurry up!"

He had just opened his mouth to deliver a retort when he saw the hulking shadow move behind her. "Watch out!" He barrelled into her, the two of them rolling out of the way an instant before a bolt of magical energy incinerated the ground where Erza had been standing.

Gray's shove had knocked the torch out of her hand. It rolled to a patch of moss, setting the small green tufts ablaze. Erza requipped a sword into her hand and pointed towards the darkness. "Show yourself!" A gasp escaped her lips as the figure stepped into the light. "Jiemma?"

* * *

Was she dreaming? Her body felt as light as the air around her. She kicked out her legs and her body floated out from behind a sea of dark grey. A cloud. Where was she? She looked for clues in the landscape below her but was distracted by the translucence of her limbs. Was she a ghost?

It took Wendy a few moments to realise that she was floating above Margaret Town. Her brain felt fuzzy. How had she ended up here? The last thing she remembered was walking in the tunnels under Mount Zonia.

A flash of pink caught her eye. Cheria. She drifted over to the tree on the hill that overlooked the city. It was their special place. She saw Cheria finger a spot on the trunk of the tree. She knew what it was without even looking. The bark had been stripped away to scratch 'WM + CB FRIENDS 4EVER.' The words outlined in a heart. She and Cheria had put it there after the Lamia Scale Thanksgiving Festival two years ago. Before she quit the guild to return to Fairy Tail.

"Cheria," she said, reaching out a hand to touch her. Her hand passed straight through the other girl's shoulder. Astonished, Wendy tried again. And again. Was she really a ghost? She heard footsteps as someone else came up the hillside. No. She wasn't a ghost. This was a memory.

She watched as her self in the memory came up to Cheria and touched her shoulder, just as she had a few seconds ago.

The events had happened two weeks ago, but every detail was still crystal clear. It would still be years from now. This was not a memory she would ever forget.

"Wendy!" Cheria turned with a smile. "Do you remember the day we wrote this?"

Memory Wendy smiled back. "I was so sad that day."

"But we're still here. Two years later. I wonder, if twenty years from now we will be standing here, looking at this."

"What do you mean, Cheria? It says, 'friends forever.'"

"Yeah. Friends." Cheria bit her lip pensively.

"What's wrong?"

Cheria looked away, staring at the town in the distance. "It's nothing." She sat down at the base of the tree and indicated for Wendy to take a seat beside her. "I should ask you that. I keep catching you staring at me with a sad expression."

Wendy felt something shift inside her and she looked up to find herself suddenly looking at Cheria's face. She had entered Memory Wendy's body. "Cheria," she found herself saying. "I need to talk to you."

She was reliving the memory. Why? Why _this_ memory?

"You are talking to me, silly."

"No. It's about your magic."

Cheria gave a small huff of irritation. "That again? Wendy, I told you, it's my choice. I'm _happy_. Stop beating yourself up."

Wendy tugged her skirt lower over her knees. "It's not that. Cheria, what if there was a way to get your magic back?"

"No."

"No?" Wendy got to her feet, agitated. "What do you mean no?"

"No. I don't want it," Cheria replied calmly.

"But why?"

"What do you mean why?"

Wendy clenched her fists in frustration. "You told me magic was the only thing in your life that you were good at. Why wouldn't you want it back?"

"That was two years ago. Do you think I haven't picked up any other skills?" Cheria gave her an amused look.

"I'm serious, Cheria. You could have it all back. Please. Take me seriously."

Cheria stood and levelled her gaze at Wendy. "Fine. At what cost?"

"Do you want it or not?"

"At what cost?"

"What does that matter, Cheria!"

Cheria laughed incredulously. "What does it matter?! I'm not an idiot, Wendy. Nothing comes free. What would you have to give up for this?"

Tears sprang to Wendy's eyes. "Please. Let me do this for you."

"But I don't even want it, Wendy."

"Why not, Cheria? I don't understand."

"It means more to you than it does to me." Cheria paused, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "It has always meant more to you, Wendy. Your magic is a gift from your mother. It's all you have left of her. It is who you are. Who you have always been. A Dragon Slayer." She held her arms out helplessly. "I am just a girl who found a book."

"It's not fair," Wendy sobbed, "I was supposed to help you. To protect you. Instead, I took your future. I… I never wanted that."

"It was my _choice_."

Wendy shook her head, her lips trembling with emotion. "What about _my_ choice? I chose to give up my magic, but you took that away from me. Why did you do that?" She rubbed her eyes to stop the tears that just wouldn't stop falling. She jerked with surprise when she felt Cheria's hands cup her face.

"I did it for love."

Her tears stopped abruptly as the blood rushed to her face. "Cheria…"

Cheria rested her forehead against hers. "Because I love you, you cry-baby. I am _in_ love with you. Because I found something more important than being a wizard. Love is stronger than anything magic could offer."

Wendy placed her hands over Cheria's, gripping them as she leaned into her touch.

"And I would do it again," Cheria continued, "And again, and again. Every time. I would do the same thing. Every. Time. That's why I don't want it back. Because it was a gift of love. Given freely to you.

"You're going to do great things, Wendy. I'm moving forward too. You need to stop looking back. I don't want to be the reason you- I don't want to hold you back. Ever."

Wendy sniffed. "How can you hold me back when you are already so far ahead of me?"

Cheria chuckled, letting her go. "Come on," she said, turning to leave, "let's go back to the guild."

"Wait!" Wendy caught her hand. "There's something I need to do first." She pulled Cheria to the tree and ran her fingers over the trunk, healing the scratches in the bark.

"WM + CB 4EVER," Cheria read, her voice choking. She turned to Wendy with a hopeful look in her eyes. "Does this mean-?"

Wendy nodded. "I'm in love with you too." She laced her fingers through Cheria's. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes!" Cheria burst into a laugh, unable to contain her happiness. "Yes."

Wendy slid her hand up Cheria's jaw and pulled her face closer to hers. "This is going to be so much easier when I'm taller," she grumbled, standing on her tiptoes.

"Can't wait," Cheria replied, closing the gap between their lips.

Suddenly Wendy was flying out her memory self and up into the clouds. A shadow crossed the land as the memory reset itself and played out again.

* * *

It played out again. And again. And again. By the fifteenth time Wendy was starting to get twitchy. Was purgatory just a repetition of her happiest memory? Over and over until she was sick of it? What kind of twisted punishment was that?

Her memory self reached out to touch Cheria on the shoulder.

"Wendy!" Cheria said turning. "W-W-Wendy!" The image stuttered, Cheria's face shifting amorphously. "Wendy! Wendy!" she repeated like an automaton. "Wendy, wake up!" Cheria slapped her face. No, not Cheria. This was Lucy. With a gasp, Wendy regained consciousness.

"Wendy!" Charle exclaimed, jumping into her arms.

"Wendy, are you OK?" Happy said, worriedly.

She rubbed her throbbing head and tried to stand. "What happened?"

Lucy helped her to her feet, putting an arm around her shoulders when Wendy failed to hold herself up. "There was a fire," she said.

Wendy belatedly noticed the scarf around Lucy's face.

"Horologium rescued me in the nick of time, I asked Scorpio and Gemini to help put the blaze out."

"We are!" the duo of Celestial Spirits said.

"You see that deep red moss in the corner? It's called Poppy Moss. It's incredibly rare in this climate and illegal in many parts of the continent. Smoking it puts people in a stupor. They are said to relive their happiest memory over and over. People can _die_ if they overdose on it."

"A sudden draught blew Natsu's fire out of control," Charle explained, "The tunnel was lined with the plant. They all caught fire. The smoke knocked us out." Charle and Happy had escaped much of the smoke by virtue of their short stature. The hot smoke had risen towards the roof of the tunnel, leaving the air near the ground easier to breathe.

Wendy turned to see that Natsu was still lying on the floor. "Natsu?" she croaked.

Lucy shook her head anxiously. "He ate most of the fire trying to save us, but now he won't wake up. Please, Wendy." Lucy clasped Wendy's hands in hers. "Please help him."

Wendy stumbled over to Natsu, aided by Lucy. She knelt by his body and tried to focus her blurry mind.

Natsu spluttered awake after a few moments. "What the-" he began, but then he felt the earth under him tremble. "Get out of the way!" he pushed his companions further into the tunnel just as the wall in front of them blew apart.

"Erza!" Happy cried. "Gray!"

"Everyone! Watch out!" Erza yelled, backflipping away as another bolt of energy surged out of the hole in the cavern wall.

"Ice Make: Cannon!" Dozens of ice cannons appeared in the tunnel, ready to fire at their opponent.

"Gray, no! The tunnel is already unstable from his attacks. We have to get out of here!" The first few rocks began to fall, just as a huge crack appeared in the ceiling above Erza's head.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked futilely.

"We are under attack! I will explain as we move. Hurry!"

The monster roared as he came through the tunnel. "Is that Jiemma?!" Lucy shouted in astonishment, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Beats me," Gray replied, "He just started attacking. We have to keep going until we can find a safe space to launch a counterattack."

Erza swore as they came up to another branching tunnel. "Gray!"

"On it! Ice Make: Wall!" That would hold Jiemma off for a few moments. They could not risk running into a dead end; Jiemma's rage would either kill them or bury them under a mountain of stone.

"Left! Come on!" Charle said, the adrenaline kicking her foresight into action. "I can see it now, the way out of here." The group hurried behind her, the ones who had been drugged by the poppy fire struggling to keep up with the others.

"What happened to you guys?" Erza asked, requipping the shield from her Adamantine Armour into her hand. She held it aloft to shelter the group from the steady hail of rocks from the tunnel collapse.

"There was an accident," Lucy explained.

"Aye, Natsu and Wendy were unconscious for a long time," Happy added.

Erza turned to glance at Wendy. "Can you fight?"

"Y-yes," Wendy replied, stumbling and falling to her knees.

Erza scooped her up and threw her over her shoulder. "You are too weak to stand! You are in no condition to fight." She winced as she heard the rumbling in the tunnel grow louder. "Charle, how much further?"

"There is a large chamber up ahead, but it is still underground. If we continue a little farther, we will find ourselves above ground again!"

A bolt of magic swept past Natsu's ear. "Too late, we have to make our stand here!" The group rushed into a vast, high-ceilinged chamber, dimly illuminated by the phosphorescent rocks that lined the walls. "Alright!" Natsu said, punching his fists together. "I'm getting fired up!"

"Happy!" Erza ordered.

"Aye, sir!" Happy nimbly flew up and snapped a bracelet around Natsu's wrists.

"Sealstone? What the hell?!"

"Sorry, Natsu, but we cannot risk activating the poison in your bloodstream." Erza parried one of Jiemma's blasts, sending it crashing into the ceiling.

"This is bad!" Lucy said, "Natsu and Wendy cannot fight, and I used up too much magic putting out the fire earlier."

"Aye. And Charle and I do not even have enough eergy for our Aera."

A light shone around Erza as she requipped into her Purgatory Armour. "Do not fear. Gray and I will handle him!"

"No!" Gray yelled. "Ice Make: Gungnir!" A massive lance of ice speared Jiemma just as he entered the room. "Get out of here, the roof can cave in at any moment! I will hold him off." He gave Erza an earnest look. "You have to protect the others."

Natsu started towards Gray. "You bastard, don't try to be a hero!"

"Natsu, no!" Lucy tried to restrain him.

"Get these cuffs off me and let me fight!"

Erza tore herself from Gray's gaze. Her body glowed golden as she requipped into her usual Heart Kreuz Armour. "Understood," she said. She delivered a swift kick to Natsu's head, knocking him out cold. She threw him over her other shoulder and turned to look at Gray. "I will leave this to you. Everyone! Let's go!"

She ushered Happy, Charle and Lucy into the tunnel, forcing herself to not look back.

Lucy grabbed Charle and Happy; her longer legs enabling her to move much faster than them. "Erza, Jiemma is part demon. Gray mustn't use his Devil Slaying Magic either."

"I know."

"What do you mean, you know? We have to go back and help him!"

Erza's lips tightened. "This is something he has to do for himself."

* * *

A/N: You demanded Grayza so I have given you 1 (one) crumb. Sorry folks, this is a slooooowwww burn and I'm a sadist. One of them is about to catch feels pretty soon tho huhu.

A/N 2: How was the Chendy moment? I've never written WxW before and I was also freaking out coz they're so young (idk why, when I was 14 all I wanted in life was to kiss my crush. Now that I'm 26 I'm all like 'Anyone under 16 is an absolute baby A BABY!). There probably won't be any other Chendy moments though because Cheria is a minor character in this fic.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, faving and/or following. See you ne-... in ten minutes. This is a double update y'all!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

"Do not think you can protect your friends from me, boy," Jiemma said. He took shook off the wreckage of the ice lance and took a few steps into the cavern, his shoulders squared. His eyes had shrunk to pinpoints of red in a face that was lined and worn. He raised a scaly black claw and sent a burst of magic straight at Gray. "I _will_ be the strongest! You cannot stop me this time!"

Gray sprang out of the way. He flipped to the side, bringing his hands together mid-air. "Ice Make: Death Scythe!" He swung the weapon towards Jiemma.

Jiemma raised an arm, the ice breaking uselessly against the scales on his skin. "Weak! Do you really think you can stop me with such pathetic attacks?" He sent a wave of magic bursts across the cavern that Gray struggled to dodge. "I, who have changed myself, given up my humanity, just to become stronger. You cannot stop me! Curse Magic: Demon Blast!"

A sparking orb of darkness hurtled towards Gray, knocking him into the wall in a cloud of smoke and dust. "Sorry, Erza," Gray said, as the smoke cleared. The blast had ripped the clothes off his right arm, revealing inky black skin. He had used his Devil Slaying abilities to absorb the blow. "Looks like this is one promise I am going to have to break."

He launched himself towards Jiemma, ducking as he ran to avoid the blasts of magic that came his way. "Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword! You can't use your blast magic if I attack you from close range!"

Jiemma sidestepped Gray's attack, grabbing Gray by the hand and throwing him down to the ground. "Weakness must be eradicated from this world. Only the strong shall survive! Once I have obtained the Zmaj Ključ, I will destroy those who oppose me and truly be the strongest!"

He spun around and delivered a kick to Gray's abdomen, sending him flying. Gray's fingers clawed at the earth as he slid. He skidded to a stop, clutching his stomach, his t-shirt ripped to shreds. Jiemma raised his hands above his head, forming a giant glowing ball of energy between his palms.

Gray spat out blood as he rose to his feet. "I don't care what this 'Mai Clyooch' nonsense is, but if you come for my friends, I will cut you down!" He unleashed the full power of his Devil Slayer ability, allowing the dark magic to ripple over his skin. The blackness crept up his face as his hair rearranged itself into spikes. Jiemma unleashed his attack; the colossal ball of magic flew straight at Gray.

He flicked it away with his wrist; the attack barrelled into the wall of the cavern, breaking through several more tunnels as it went. Gray smiled sinisterly, his lips parting a fraction to reveal pointed teeth. "It's my turn now."

Jiemma blinked as Gray disappeared from view. With superhuman speed, Gray reappeared behind Jiemma, delivering a series of punches to his back. He turned on his heel to deliver a roundhouse kick, sending Jiemma flying across the cavern. He raced over in a flash, arriving before Jiemma did and delivered an uppercut to his jaw.

He hit him again and again, pleasure flooding his body every time his fist connected. There was a voice that lurked in the back of his head, warning him that he was going too far but he ignored it. He would destroy this creature that stood before him. He would destroy it all. His vision clouded, covering the world in a red miasma. He could not think clearly, the haze of bloodlust permeated his every thought.

The next thing he knew, he was standing over Jiemma's body, drenched in his blood. He stared in horror at the ravaged form below him and at the red that tainted his hands. The blackness across his torso roiled, stretching further across to his left shoulder. His legs gave out from under him and he fell to the ground. Jiemma looked as though an animal had attacked him. Fed off of him. The realisation that he had been the one who did that sent Gray crawling back from his victim. "Wha-What have I done?"

Suddenly, Jiemma gave a huge shudder, rolling over to fix Gray with empty eyes. "You cannot finish me off that easily, boy. I told you, I am the strongest. I will be the strongest."

His bones cracked as his body contorted, a macabre grimace twisting his face. Wings exploded from his body, turning his torso inside out. His legs burst, swelling into monstrous hooves. Jiemma rose to his feet just as his skull cracked open to allow giant curved horns to emerge. "I have hunted demons relentlessly these past years. Taken the best parts of them to make myself into the Ultimate Demon. I will never be defeated again! I will prevail!" He roared and flapped his wings, a chimera of stolen parts.

Gray found himself reflexively sucking in a deep breath of air. He rose, unsteadily, to his feet. The red mist wavered at the edges of his vision, ready to overcome him once again. "Ice Devil's- NO!" He stumbled as he fought to regain control. "NO!"

Jiemma screeched and flew straight towards Gray. He grabbed him by the torso and rose high in the air before spinning around and throwing Gray to the ground. Gray scraped across the cavern floor, coming to rest against a tumble of rocks. He clutched his head, straining to remain in control. Jiemma used the opportunity to throw another blast of curse magic. Gray stepped out of the way just in time, but the shockwaves from the blast sent him flying across the cavern. The next attack hit him square in the chest. Injuries spattered his body, but he still struggled to his feet.

"Fight me!" Jiemma ordered, "Test your magic against this body." He held up a clawed hand and snapped his fingers. Bursts of magic exploded around the cavern. Gray was tossed around mercilessly. "Did you not learn that magic to become the ultimate warrior?"

He kicked out at Gray. The cloven hoof caught Gray in the shoulder, dislocating it and smashing his clavicle. He gasped in pain. The more he endured, the more tenuous his grasp on his mind became. He could not give in to the madness, but he could not let Jiemma win either. His nakama were relying on him. He could not lose. Erza's words to him rang in his ears.

Jiemma rained down blows upon Gray. The ground around him was shattering under the impact. "Test it, you weakling," Jiemma screeched, "See how my Ultimate Demon Body outlasts even your Devil Slaying Magic!"

"NO!" Adrenaline surged through Gray as he found the strength to throw Jiemma off of him. "No!" He stared down at the black markings that now covered both his hands. "This magic… it has never been mine." He blinked back tears as he remembered the warmth of his father's dying embrace.

"Dad, you gave me this power to slay E.N.D., but Zeref's demons are no more. I have no need left for it. My own demons are the only ones left to slay." Gray struggled to his feet, surety flooding through his veins. "I'm sorry, Dad, but I cannot be who you want me to be."

He raised his hand, the darkness peeling from his skin and swirling around him like a cloud. A thunderclap rent the air and the miasma exploded in a shower of pure white ice. "I can only be who I am. I am a creator, not a destroyer. I am an Ice Make Wizard and the person who is going to cut you down!"

With that final statement, Gray stripped off the last of his clothes. It was time to get serious.

* * *

Charle pointed to the left; Erza and Lucy raced down the tunnel. They had run down countless tunnels, but they could still hear the roar of battle behind them. Finally, Lucy spotted a whisper of light. With a final burst of energy, she sprinted towards the opening.

"What?"

Lucy's surprise was equalled by Erza's as she ran out of the cave seconds later. The group stared around in surprise.

"Yes," Charle said, hopping down from Lucy's arms, "I don't understand it either. But this is what my vision showed me."

Erza placed Natsu and Wendy on the soft green grass and turned to look at the meadow around her. The trees were shaded silver by the starlight, but she could tell that their foliage was lush and green.

Wendy stirred. The warm, sweet air was replenishing her energy. She took a deep breath and slowly sat up. "How is this possible?" she asked. Mount Zonia was known for its year-round snows.

Happy circled the skies. "We are above the clouds," he reported.

Lucy stared around her. How could such a beautiful green meadow exist above the clouds on a snowy mountain? She squinted towards the forest beyond, trying to see where it ended.

"There's a lake at the end of the forest. It drops off into the clouds." Happy squinted up, afraid, at Lucy and Erza. "What's going on, you guys?"

"It's magic," Natsu replied as he lay face down on the ground. He twisted his head to look at his companions. "There's some very strong magic here. It is warping the world around itself."

"Do you mean like Dragon Cry?" Charle asked, worriedly.

Natsu sat up and looked over at Wendy. "There's something familiar about this scent."

Wendy nodded. "It seems to be coming from everywhere here. It smells like Aconologia, but different somehow."

"What?!" Happy cried, running to hide behind Natsu. "There's another Aconologia?!"

"No. Whatever this thing is, it isn't alive."

Erza looked at the clear night sky. "Whatever this thing is, it can wait. Let us make camp here and try to get some rest."

"What about Gray-san?" Wendy asked.

Erza walked back to the mouth of the cave and strained her ears. "I cannot hear anything, but that does not mean anything." She sighed. Gray was so reckless. She had seen the determination in his face when he had told them to leave him behind and she trusted him to win the fight. Still. It had been quite a while since then. "Lucy, take Virgo and see if you can find him."

"I'll come with you," Charle said. Her abilities would be useful if they got lost in the tunnels again.

Natsu made to get up but Erza fixed him with a look that rooted him to the spot. No doubt he would find a way to release his cuffs and charge into battle if she let him.

"Wait!" Happy cried. "I have a great idea!"

"What do you bet this idea is terrible," Charle muttered to Lucy.

Happy hopped up and pulled Lucy's fleuve ďé toiles out of her belt. "If we hold one end here and you take the rest with you, then you definitely won't get lost."

Wendy clapped her hands. "That's a great idea, Happy! You can give it three sharp tugs if you are in danger."

Erza wrapped the fall of the whip tightly around her palm. "Be careful," she nodded at Lucy and Charle. She watched them go, the bright blue ribbon of stars fading into the darkness behind them.

* * *

"Ice Make: Fishnet!" A lattice of icy threads wrapped themselves around Jiemma, freezing him in place.

Jiemma snapped his wings, tearing the net to shreds before it touched him. He dove towards Gray and grabbed him before flying up to the roof of the cavern.

"Your attacks are getting a little predictable, old man," Gray smirked. He freed himself from Jiemma's grip, swinging around his neck and onto his back. He gripped the horns on Jiemma's head for balance as the monster thrashed to shake him off. "Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!" He jammed the sword in the space between Jiemma's head and neck.

Jiemma bucked in pain, throwing Gray off. Dark mists began to swirl around his body and his face contorted as scales began to grow across one cheek. "Curse Magic: Demon Cannon!" A beam of destructive energy sped towards Gray.

"Ice Make: Shield!" The shield cracked under the force of the blow, shattering into pieces. Gray's eyes widened as he realised Jiemma had taken advantage of the manoeuvre to sneak up on him. "Shit!" he swore. He wrapped himself in a cocoon of ice armour just as Jiemma hit him with a close-range magic blast.

He sprang away, backflipping across the room. "Ice Make: Unlimited! One-sided Chaotic Dance!" A swirl of swords materialised in the air around him, shimmying momentarily before flying straight towards his enemy.

Jiemma closed his wings around himself to protect himself from the blow. "Weak! Your attacks are weak!" He unfurled his wings to find that Gray had closed the gap between them.

"Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance!" Gray delivered the strikes before sliding his leg under Jiemma and sweeping him off the ground. "Ice Make: Ice Impact!" A beautifully carved hammer appeared over Jiemma, smashing into him and leaving a crater in the surrounding area.

Jiemma careered out of the wreckage. One of his wings was torn, making his flight unbalanced. He crashed to the floor but rolled himself into an attack position quickly. He concentrated the remainder of his energy into one final attack. "Curse Magic: Hyper Beam!"

There was no way his ice shield could withstand that attack. Gray brought his hands before him and focused. The spell was still imperfect, and he had not practised it enough, but it was his best shot. "Ice Make: Cambuscan!"

A sheet of ice grew from his hands, its edges twisting into an elegant filigree that housed a shining mirrored surface. Gray braced himself, sliding back several feet as the blast pounded into the mirror. The mirror cracked but held, bouncing the beam back towards Jiemma. His eyes widened in horror as he realised what was happening. The blast burned through his chest, through to the tunnels beyond. Jiemma fell to the floor, defeated.

Gray panted heavily as the mirror vaporised in his hands. He limped over to his vanquished enemy. Jiemma turned hollow eyes to Gray. "Finish me off. The weak do not deserve to survive."

"True strength lies in the bonds we share with our family. Our nakama. Our guild. You were already taught that lesson once, but it seems you are a slow learner. Go home to your family, old man."

Gray stumbled as the ground around him began to shake. He realised too late that the deflected magic beam had shattered most of the walls around the cavern.

"We have to get out of here, the ceiling is going to come crashing down any second!"

"Go. Leave me." Tears of self-pity filled Jiemma's eyes.

With the last dregs of his energy, Gray brought his hands together for one last spell. "I already told you. That's not who I am."

A dome of ice exploded upwards in the nick of time, sheltering the two of them from the initial onslaught. But it wasn't enough. The dome cracked as the weight of the remaining mountain bore down on them, crashing down until all that was left was black.

* * *

"Virgo, stay on guard, we might have to tunnel out of here at any moment," Lucy said, donning her Virgo Star Dress.

"Roger that, Princess," Virgo replied, sensing correctly that the moment was too tense for a punishment joke.

The trio of them pushed forward towards the heart of the mountain. Suddenly the walls around them began to shake.

"Stop! Get back!" Charle exclaimed, she pushed Lucy and Virgo away just as the tunnel before them was filled with a shower of dust and shrapnel.

"Gray!" Lucy cried. She ran towards where they had left Gray, hoping beyond all hope that they were not too late.

"Princess, stop! It is too dangerous!" Virgo hurried after her, with Charle flying overhead. They found Lucy kneeling before a wall of rubble.

"No," she said, the tears streaming down her face. "We need to find him. Please."

"I'm sorry, Princess. It is too dangerous to tunnel into the surrounding walls right now."

Charle put a paw up to her mouth to hold back her sobs. "That idiot."

Lucy buried her face in Virgo's apron as she sobbed. "Virgo, please! We can't lose him."

"Tch, what's all this noise about?" came an irritated voice from behind them.

"Gray!" Lucy launched herself at him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"Geez, Lucy. Get off, I can't breathe." He fixed his gaze on Charle and Virgo. "I hope you guys know the way out of here, because I sure as hell don't."

Lucy wiped her eyes. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"I did not know Princess was so eager," Virgo whispered.

"My, my, Lucy. So wanton," Charle added.

Lucy looked down to see that Gray was not wearing any clothes. "Kyaaa! Get away from me, you pervert!"

Gray followed the other three grumpily, a red bruise the size of a potato on his cheek. As he neared the exit, he looked back towards the heart of the mountain. He had woken alone in one of the tunnels near the debris. A memory of black wings shielding him and gentle claws pulling him from the debris hovered on the edge of his mind; a feeling more than a memory. A plea for redemption. He shook his head to clear it and turned, stepping towards the light.

* * *

Lucy pouted, annoyed. Natsu was being weird. Again. It was not that he ignored her, she might have been able to cope with that. It was more that he was suddenly indifferent. Completely uninterested in anything she had to say. He had sulked all through dinner, even as she retold the story of how she had found Gray in the tunnels.

To tell the truth he had been acting weird for over a month. She had expected him to pester her while she was working in the library, but he had hardly come to visit, choosing instead to spend his time fishing or quarrelling with his other guildmates. She huffed, looking up at the stars. She had gone for a stroll after dinner, finding a picturesque glade in the forest. The glade was filled with a sea of flowers, their scent mingling with the cool night breeze. She perched on a convenient boulder and looked out at the flowers, feeling calmed by their beauty.

She did not hear him come up behind her, but suddenly, he was there. Natsu took a seat at the base of the rock and looked up at her. "Was this your idea?" he asked, twirling the Sealstone cuffs in one hand.

"No." She could be indifferent too.

"But you support it."

"Yes." She saw his jaw clench with anger. "Don't bother destroying them. We have more."

Natsu scowled and flung the cuffs far into the field. They landed soundlessly amongst the flowers, sending a puff of pollen into the air. She thought he would get up and leave but instead he leaned his head back against the rock. "I hate this," he said.

She slid down to rock to sit beside him. "We'll figure it out."

"You don't trust me to stay within my limits?" Natsu pouted at Lucy's sly expression. "I'm not _that_ reckless." A cricket chirped in the silence of the night. Natsu looked off into the distance. "I promised you that we'll always be together. I don't plan on breaking that promise."

"Oh." A blush crept up Lucy's cheeks. It was her turn to look off into the distance now. Tentatively she edged her hand across the grass, reaching out to touch Natsu's pinky with hers. "Then why were you ignoring me for most of last month?" she asked hesitantly.

Natsu's finger pressed into hers. "Tch," he huffed. "You were busy, and I didn't want to distract you."

She turned sceptical eyes to his. "When has that stopped you before." Understanding dawned as the memory of that night on the ship drifted into her mind. "Oh. OH."

"Yeah." Natsu looked away, the lightest touch of pink tinting his cheeks.

Lucy smiled softly and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I missed you."

He huffed in response. A silence fell between them. "I missed you too."

"They're in l-l-l-l-love!" came a voice from above their heads.

Lucy jumped up to see Happy lurking in the branches above. "It's not- you can't- come back here you dratted cat!" she yelled as Happy flew away, laughing.

"We are, aren't we?" Natsu said nonchalantly.

Lucy spun around, but he was already walking back to camp. She stood rooted to the spot, unable to believe what she had just heard.

Finally, something inside her clicked and she found herself running after him. Had he just-? Her fingers brushed his back. A large part of her wanted to embrace him, her front to his back, no words exchanged between them.

A larger, much more vindictive part wanted to leave him as speechless as he had left her with his casual declaration. She grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around before grabbing his collar. She pulled him to her, sealing her lips over his in a searing kiss. A smirk twisted her lips as she pulled away. There. That would teach him a lesson.

Lucy made it three feet before he caught up to her, taking her in his arms and pressing his mouth to hers. She parted her lips, grazing his tongue with hers as her hands tangled themselves in his hair. Breathing heavily, the two of them sank to the forest floor. It looked like they both had lessons left to learn.

* * *

"OK, Team," Erza ordered, standing with her hands on her hips. "It is time to get serious!" A blinding light engulfed her, and she emerged in her battle outfit. A black bikini.

"Alright! Pool party!" Natsu yelled, thrusting his hands in the air. He was wearing pink swimming trunks that matched his hair.

"Woohoo!" Happy cheered.

Erza fixed them with a stern gaze. "This is not a party. We are on a mission!"

"Y-y-yes, Erza!" The two of them saluted smartly.

Lucy watched the exchange, a sweatdrop hovering near her forehead. The team had spent the entire morning searching the meadow and forest but had found nothing. The lake was their last option. She sighed and adjusted the straps of her white bikini. They had three days before their Quest expired. She wondered if she would be able to convince Natsu to drink the Potion of Abdication if it came down to it. Maybe between her and Happy they could generate enough emotional blackmail to knock down his stubborn walls.

"Um, Lucy-san," Wendy asked, "what exactly are we hoping to find in the lake?"

"Some sort of magical artefact, maybe," Gray answered, walking up to them. "Jiemma mentioned something about it. A 'Mai Clyooch' or something."

"A mai what?" Lucy repeated. Gray shrugged in response.

"Whatever it is, it would be safer in the hands of the New Magic Council," Charle said. She was dressed in an adorable orange two-piece. Lucy looked at her and then looked at Happy and wondered for the umpteenth time why Happy was the only Exceed she had seen who did not wear any clothes. 'Unless the bindle around his neck counts,' she mused.

"Come on, everyone! We're wasting daylight!" Erza called. "Let us divide the lake into quadrants and conduct a thorough sear-"

"I bet I can find it faster than you," Natsu goaded Gray.

"Oh, it's on! Loser has to wear diapers to the guild for the rest of the month!"

The two men took off running towards the lake, both stopping short when armoured hands clamped down on the scruffs of their necks.

"Idiots!" Erza scolded, "The lake is pouring out over the mountainside into the clouds, we have no idea what kind of-"

Erza stopped short when she noticed Happy stepping into the water, a yellow duck shaped floatie around his waist. Suddenly, the waters of the lake began to swirl, turning a dark red. Happy screamed as he was pulled towards the centre of the whirlpool. "Natsu! Help!"

"Don't worry, Happy! I've got you!" Natsu jumped into the lake and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Natsu-san! The whirlpool is moving towards the edge of the cliff!" Wendy cried.

"Hurry up and get out of-" Gray turned blue with shock. Natsu's cheeks had puffed up, his eyes taking on a glazed look. "Motion sickness? You aren't even on a vehicle, dummy!"

Lucy sprang forward. "I'll take care of this! Star Dress: Aquarius Form!" She dived into the churning water. "Aqua Ageto!" She brought her palms together above her head and spun in a circle, lifting the water into the air with her. With a snap she spread her hands, parting the waters of the lake. Natsu and Happy fell to the lakebed, inches from the cliff.

"Awesome, Lucy!" Happy said, preparing to carry Natsu to safety.

"Hurry up and get out of there," Lucy grunted, her magic would not last much longer.

Wendy started as she spotted something in the centre of the lakebed. "Charle!"

"Got it!" Charle grabbed her around the waist and the two of them speeded towards the centre of the lake.

"What are you doing?!" Erza shouted, panicked.

"I'm sorry, everyone," Lucy yelled, her shoulders slumping as her magic drained. The walls of water began to crash down, flooding the lake.

"Wendy! Lucy!"

"Don't worry, I've got them." Charle appeared from behind the crashing waves, one paw on Wendy's collar and the other hooked into the waistband of Lucy's skirt. She panted as she delivered them to the shore.

"What were you thinking?!" Erza hurried over to Wendy.

Wendy grinned and held out her hand. An ornate key with an iridescent sheen was clutched tightly in her hand. Lucy glomped her, rubbing her head with her knuckles. "That's our Wendy!"

CRACK! The sound reverberated around the mountainside. Natsu lost his balance as the hillside began to shift and slide under him. "Not again," he mumbled, turning green. Wendy slumped to the ground beside him. "Not you too!" Gray said.

"We need to get out of here!" Happy yelled.

Gray widened his stance, bringing a closed fist onto the palm of his other hand. "Ice Make: Hang Glider!" A massive hang glider began to take shape in front of them all. "Everybody, grab on!"

Erza scooped Wendy up with one arm, clutching the glider with the other. Gray and Lucy secured Natsu between them. They lifted off, sailing through the clouds, heading towards the pastures at the base of the mountain. Behind them, the landscape shifted, the icy snows that covered Mount Zonia melted away, the rivulets of water running into the river that already flowed there. Trees sprung from the soil, foresting the mountainside in shades of green and gold. Red moss crept up the stones that littered the hillside, burnishing the land.

The residents of Geranium Town flooded into the streets, straining their eyes to witness the icy pinnacle of winter that had blemished their countryside turn into a mountain paradise. The group of wizards gliding down the hillside into the forest beyond went unnoticed in the upheaval. Hours later, on the train back to Magnolia, Happy voiced the question that was on everyone's minds. "But why was the Key there?"

Natsu scratched his chin. "Maybe Aconologia was the Dragon Guardian!"

"No," Erza said, "Aconologia completed the quest himself, how could he have been the Guardian?"

"Maybe the punishment Vega-san mentioned included taking over the duties of a Guardian Spirit," Wendy offered.

Lucy frowned. First, Vega had failed to give them all the Rules of the Quest, then the Snake Guardian had attacked them viciously without reason. Combined with the mysterious appearance of the fourth Key; things were not adding up at all. Natsu's head lolled onto her shoulder as he slept beside her, his hand creeping into hers.

She glanced over at the rest of her nakama; they were quietly bickering over something new. Natsu's grip tightened on her hand. She smiled. Whatever it was, they would figure it out. There was nothing she could not do when Natsu was by her side.

* * *

A/N: I really worked my butt off to push of these three updates before work starts again tomorrow. It was important to me because idk when the next one will be. My thesis submission is in five weeks (oh my God, brb while I throw up) and I have spent the last two weeks doing... absolutely nothing.

Oh well. Fingers crossed etc. etc. The most important thing is that even if the update is late... IT IS COMING. I am _not_ giving up on this fic y'all. I have invested too many hours of my life in this fic and also... I really like writing it.

A/N 2: Hope you NaLu fans out there are satisfied coz... .. Natsu is so hard to write! I hope that interaction was in character for them both.

A/N 3: I'd love your feedback on the battle scene. Was it interesting? Any suggestions to improve? Too much backflipping (Is that Gray Fullbuster or Simone Biles?)

A/N 4: To quote Erza Scarlet: Please forgive my bad manners in not wishing you all a Happy New Year. I meant to with chapter thirteen and then I just kinda... forgot. T_T. Sorry! Happy New Year to you all and I hope you have a great, Grayza-filled year ahead! Which you will, if you sign up to receive the Grayza fanzine at .com (shameless plug).

As always, thank you so much for reading, reviewing, faving and/or following. My heart skips a beat every time I see an email from FFN. Please read a review if you feel like it :).


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: We're baaack! I'll do a longer A/N at the bottom (is it even an update if I don't waffle on about my IRL problems?) but first I want to issue a **CONTENT WARNING** for this chapter. There are descriptions of depression in this chapter that might be triggering for some people. It's nothing too heavy but this is a sensitive time for everyone and I don't want to end up making anyone feel worse. Action wise nothing happens in this chapter and it is a Juvia-centric chapter so you can easily skip to the next one. I will post a short summary of this chapter at the start of the next one, so you won't miss out.

Remember, you are perfect and amazing and doing a great job just being you! 3

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Friday Night, Date Night is what she had taken to calling it. Every Friday at six o' clock, without fail, Gray would turn up at Fairy Hills, flowers in hand, ready to take her out on a date. It was the highlight of her week. She snuggled closer to his arm. It was hard to maintain her balance, walking and snuggling simultaneously, but it was worth it. As an added bonus, it meant they had to walk slower. The more time she got with Gray-sama, the better.

Gray shifted his right arm, trying in vain to get some circulation going. Juvia's grip was far too strong. He huffed, but there was no real annoyance to his tone. They had spent the evening at the fair in Hargeon, eating overly sugared confectionery and playing rigged carnival games. He turned to view the third member of their trio; a life-sized stuffed teddy bear he had won for Juvia in the ring toss. It stared back, cross-eyed at him. God, was it ugly. He adjusted his hold on the toy, thanking his stars that Fairy Hills was looming into view.

He had become a master in walking with an attached limpet within two weeks of dating Juvia, but this stupid bear was really throwing him off balance. He did not know why Juvia insisted on walking this way, but Mira had informed him that it was what couples did. She probably knew what she was talking about, given that her suggestion of flowers had been a huge hit.

"Here you go," he said, unpeeling Juvia from his arm and thrusting the bear at her. The gates to the dormitory creaked as he pushed them open. "Good night."

"Thank you for the date, Gray-sama!" Juvia leaned forward and kissed his cheek, smiling at him sunnily as he shooed her indoors. "Good night! Have sweet dreams of Juvia!" she waved.

He raised his hand in farewell, already walking away. Mira had told him he ought to stay until he saw the light come on in her room, but there was no way he could change that much. Baby steps. That was the only way he saw them moving forward. His weekly dates with her already felt like too much too soon. But he was stepping out of his comfort zone. And making progress. Maybe. He still was not quite sure where he stood on the whole 'love' issue.

'Still,' he thought, as he lay in bed that night, 'I think we're doing well.'

He woke up to thunderclouds and torrential rain.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me catalogue and pack my books, Lu-chan!" Levy taped the last cardboard carton shut and wiped her brow.

"There were a lot more than I expected," Lucy said, the undercurrent of a whine in her voice. She smiled gratefully as Levy handed her a can of coffee from the minifridge. "Can't believe it took us all night!"

Levy smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I was supposed to get started on it months ago. But every time I sat down to catalogue, I'd find an interesting book that I'd forgotten I'd had and then I'd just end up reading it instead of packing."

Lucy giggled. That was so typical of Levy. She glanced at the empty shelves lining the wall and smiled wistfully. After her wedding the next weekend, Levy would be moving into a house in the city with Gajeel and Lily. It was the end of an era.

Levy walked over to her nightstand and retrieved a browning and tattered volume. "Here's the book you wanted to borrow."

Lucy got to her feet. "Thanks a bunch Levy-chan!" Levy's collection of dictionaries and grammar books was vast. She was sure that this book would help her translate the tablet that Vega had given them. "Um," she said, tugging on the book, "you can let go now."

"You will be careful, won't you?" Levy said, smiling blithely.

"Of course! You have my word." Tug. Tug.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Levy continued, keeping a firm grasp on the book.

"Isn't it?" Lucy muttered under her breath, sweatdropping.

"It's just that this volume is very precious to me."

Tug. "I know that." Tug. "I will treat it with the utmost respect."

"Good! Good."

"Um, Levy-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You can let go now."

"Oh gosh! Sorry! I didn't realise." Levy reluctantly released the book, one hand at a time. Lucy speedily stashed it in her satchel before she changed her mind. Borrowing a book from Levy came with its own set of rules, and that was when she was borrowing a mass-printed novel! A priceless tome like this, well, let us just say that Levy would not have even contemplated releasing it into anyone's hands but Lucy's.

Lucy hugged her friend goodbye, promising to see her at the guild later that day. She yawned as she exited the room. What had started out as a cosy sleepover between the two girls had turned into an all-night packathon. She was exhausted. She pulled her new portable communications lacrima from her pocket and checked her messages. Fourteen voicemails from Natsu.

Mildly panicked at her usually taciturn boyfriend (Is that what he was? She could never tell) leaving her so many messages, she hurriedly clicked on the first. The sound of Natsu and Happy bickering over dinner filtered through the tinny speaker. She smiled. Natsu was so careless sometimes.

Twelve increasingly random voice messages later, she was feeling less indulgent and more irritated. Just how many times was it possible to butt-dial a person? And why did it take – she pulled the lacrima away from her ear to check the time – an _hour_ to decide between meat and fish for dinner. Natsu and Happy only ever ate the same thing. A red stressmark pulsed ominously at her forehead. Irritated, she clicked on the final message.

"Lucy?" Gray's voice was worried. "I borrowed Natsu's portable communicator to call you. Have you heard from Juvia? We were supposed to have breakfast this morning, but she didn't show up. Call me."

She clicked redial and made her way to the second-floor.

"Hello?" Gray picked up on the first ring. "Have you heard from her?"

"Nope. Not yet. But hold on, I'm just about to check her room." She heard Gray say something about the rain as she pushed what she hoped was the correct door open. A soft gasp escaped her lips. "I'll call you back."

* * *

"What do you mean she won't get out of bed?!"

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. She could feel the beginnings of a migraine setting in. She needed a nap. And a change of clothes. Preferably with a bath in between.

"She won't talk to me. All she says is, "Go away." Finally, after four hours of my prodding, she said she'd see you tomorrow. She's just too tired today." Lucy did not mention the fact that both statements had been obvious lies. Or that Juvia had burst into tears as she had said them. It was only the realisation that her presence was causing Juvia more distress that had finally sent her from her side.

Gray eyed her sceptically. There was something Lucy was not telling him. It was pissing down outside. There was no way that Juvia was OK. Something was not right, and he had to fix it. He owed her that much.

There was a dull thunk of metal on wood as Gajeel took a seat next to them. "This used to happen all the time back in Phantom Lord," he said, "I thought she was over it by now."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"We used to call them her 'rainy spells.' She would stay in bed for weeks, no one knew why. There was nothing physically wrong with her. We called enough doctors in to check. She just… lost the energy to do stuff." His brow wrinkled with concern. "I had thought maybe it was just the environment in Phantom, but it seems that isn't the case."

"What can we do to help?"

Gajeel shrugged as if to say, 'The hell if I know.' He rose from the table. "Wait and hope for the best."

Gray scowled at him and opened his mouth to say something scathing. Maybe even pick a fight. At least then he would feel like he was doing something.

"Look," Lucy said softly, hoping to calm him, "I've asked Erza to look in on her tonight. Maybe she can get some more answers out of her. I'm sure she will be fine tomorrow."

Gray grunted, unconvinced, but nodded at her. He would wait. What other choice did he have?

* * *

"Talk to me," Erza coaxed. Juvia had drawn the covers up over her head, fed up of her privacy not being respected. First, Lucy. Then Erza. Not to mention the incessant buzzing of her portable communications lacrima, the one that she had so wittily programmed to chirp, "Gray-sama Call of Love!" every time he rang. Fortunately, that had run out of magical energy after the 413th call. She did not know what she would have done if it had not.

Could they not see that she just wanted to be left alone? Especially now that the tears had begun and would not stop. She pressed her forearm against her eyes, willing them to just stop. She wanted it all to stop. It was too much.

Erza's heavy armoured hand patted the duvet, hoping she was somewhere close to Juvia's head. "Is this about Gray?" she hazarded a guess.

The sobs increased in volume.

"I see. Right. I will go beat some sense into him," she said loudly and got off the bed.

"No." The plaintive whimper had been almost inaudible, but Juvia's pale, clammy hand had reached out and wrapped itself around Erza's arm.

Erza requipped her gauntlet off and placed a gentle hand on Juvia's. "Tell me about it."

Silence reigned. Erza observed the rise and fall of the white duvet, unsure if it was from Juvia's breathing or if it was because her shoulders were shaking as she wept. She did not know how long she sat there, trying to convey reassurance through the weight of her hand, when Juvia finally spoke.

"Juvia can't get out of bed."

Erza said nothing, just increased the pressure of her hand on Juvia's fractionally.

"Juvia doesn't know why."

The rain pitter-pattered steadily onto the window-pane, the grey skies turning darker as dusk fell.

"It's supposed to be over," she mumbled, "I have Gray-sama now. Why am I still not happy?" The duvet contracted as Juvia shrivelled in on herself. She let out a shuddery sob that seemed to come from deep inside her, struggling to break free from the weight that pressed down on her chest.

Erza's brow furrowed, sensing a sort of kinship with the girl. Was she not in a similar situation a mere month ago? Albeit her pain had manifested in a different way than Juvia's. She turned to look out of the window. No. Her pain had been almost mild as compared to Juvia's.

Still. A month ago, she could not have imagined ever feeling happy again. And now look at her. She nodded her head firmly. There was only one thing for Juvia to do. "Go see Porlyusica."

Juvia retracted her hand. Of course, Erza did not understand. No one ever did.

"Trust me. She can help you."

"Juvia is not sick."

Erza crossed her arms and regarded the lump under the bedclothes, repeating what Porlyusica had said to her all those weeks ago. "The mind is just as important as the body. If you need help to cope, it is no different that taking a cough potion to ease your throat. I-," she paused, reconsidering what she had been about to say. "Porlyusica helped me."

The duvet inched down Juvia's face until her eyes were visible. "What did she help you with?"

Erza's jaw tensed and she decided to go for brutal honesty. "Every morning-" Her eyes widened in surprise as her voice choked. She blinked back the tears that sprang, uninvited, to her eyes. It was easy to be glib about seeing Porlyusica. But those watery blue eyes demanded total vulnerability. She swallowed the lump in her throat and went on, "Every morning I would wake up, unable to breathe. It was as though something was sitting, heavy and unyielding, just here." She gestured to her chest. "There was nothing wrong with me either. But Porlyusica helped me."

Juvia's limpid eyes blinked once. Twice. She turned over and drew the covers over her head again. "I'll think about it."

* * *

He was waiting outside the gates of Fairy Hills again, pacing a groove in the walkway. "Well?" Gray asked, the moment Erza exited the building. It had been two days since he had seen Juvia. Erza had told him that Juvia had declined all visitors, no longer allowing even Erza into her room. The meals Erza had been leaving outside her door had remained there, untouched.

"No change," Erza replied.

Gray ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Maybe I should try getting in touch with Meredy again. They're close. She can help."

"I don't doubt that."

"And maybe Wendy should come home. I know she rarely gets to visit Cheria but she's going to come home this Friday anyway. A few days won't hurt."

Erza leaned against the cold steel of the gate and eyed him. "You and I both know there is nothing Wendy can do." Rain dripped from the umbrella she held over her head. "She has to want to be helped before she can be helped."

"That's bullshit and you know it!"

Erza flinched from the harshness of his words. "Go home, Gray, you're getting drenched" she said, turning away.

She was almost at the door when she heard Gray whisper, "Can I please see her?" For the past two days, Gray had respected the rule that no men were allowed in the women's dormitory, but now he was getting desperate.

"You know I can't allow that." Erza cast her gaze downward to hide from the disappointment in his eyes. Disappointment in her.

"You enforce the rules. Can't you look the other way, just once? For me? Are you that much of a hard-ass?"

She winced inwardly but did not allow the hurt to show on her face. It was better to be the bad guy than for Gray to turn up at Juvia's door and have his heart broken when she refused to see him. Her eyes met his, and her heart gave a lurch. She had expected to see anger and resentment in them, but all she saw now was wretchedness. She slipped out of the gate to the building and indicated for him to follow her.

They turned the corner of the boundary wall, coming upon a bench overlooking Lake Sciliora. Erza took a seat, the wood having kept relatively dry thanks to the tree that grew beside it. "Sit," she instructed.

Gray huffed and plopped onto the bench. A few seconds later, he blinked as the rain suddenly stopped dripping down on him. He looked up to find Erza had stowed her umbrella and was now holding a shield overhead. One large enough to cover the both of them.

"That's unnecessary." His tone was clipped.

"Indulge me."

Gray snorted derisively but did not argue. "Well?" he said after several minutes passed. He turned to see Erza gazing out at the lake pensively, her eyes clouded with emotion.

He tsked in annoyance and ruffled his wet hair, spraying a shower of sparkling droplets over the white wood.

Eventually, Erza turned to him and fixed him with her most earnest look. "Tell me why."

"What?"

"Why do you want to see her? Maybe if I understood, it would be easier to relent." She thought she had been protecting Gray from hurt but what if she was hurting him more by denying him the chance to make his own decisions?

Gray blinked in surprise. He had not been expecting that. It was his turn to stare out over the lake. The minutes trickled by and he wondered idly, if Erza's arm was starting to hurt from holding her shield up like that. He turned to pose the question flippantly but was arrested by the sincerity in her expression. "I feel like I'm failing her," he said feebly. He ducked his head, finding it easier to talk of such a weighty matter when he did not have to watch her reaction.

"I think it's my fault," he continued, "It's my fault. For not being a good enough boyfriend." His bare feet were spattered with mud and he flexed his foot, examining the scars on the sole from many years of casually discarding his boots. "I think she can sense the doubt in my heart and that's why she's so unhappy. I think she knows," he lifted hopeless eyes to meet hers, "That I'm not able to love her the way she deserves to be loved. That's why this is happening."

Erza's eyes widened in surprise. Gray had given everyone the impression of a man in love. She would never have guessed. She shifted her arm a little. The strain of holding up the shield was getting to her. She said nothing, giving him space to continue.

"After Tartaros, I was… in a bad place. My dad had just died, and I was coping badly. She took care of me. Made sure I was eating. That I wasn't training too hard. She was there for me at a time when I was making bad choices and being reckless."

"Like with Avatar?" She could not help the words that slipped past her lips. She had to know.

"It's not your fault."

Erza's lips parted to deliver a rebuttal. "I-," she began, but then changed her mind. "No. I am not here to ask you to comfort me for the choices I made. I asked you to do it. I did not think about how you were feeling or why you were doing it. That is on me. It is something I will have to make peace with."

"If it wasn't Avatar, it would have been something else."

Erza hummed noncommittally. "Go on."

Gray dug his feet into the cool earth, the mud squelching between his toes. "I just… I never want her to hurt like you did." The hand holding the shield above his head wavered the slightest bit. "Because she has done so much for me. I owe her so much."

The rain puddled in the muddy grooves left by his toes, the splashes a sonata of skittering drums. "OK."

"OK?" He jerked up, surprised.

"Come along. She is upstairs."

"Really?"

"Do you want me to change my mind?"

"No. No." He paused. "Thank you."

She instinctively reached out and took his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. He looked at the hand on his in confusion. Erza hurriedly made to draw it away but he caught her fingers in his before she could. He clutched her hand in his, drawing strength from her solid presence as the tears pushed their way out of his eyes.

Erza sat there beside him as afternoon turned to evening, her sword hand in his, her other raised above their heads, shielding him from the world's pain.

* * *

Gray moved the oversized teddy bear off Juvia's bedside table and replaced it with the ice rose he had crafted. If he was unnerved by the number of Gray-plushies that decorated Juvia's room, he tried his hardest not to let it show. He heard the toilet flush in the en-suite bathroom and squared his shoulders, readying himself.

Juvia emerged, her hair tangled, her skin paler than usual. "Gray-sama?" she whispered, the words coming slowly, as if spoken with monumental effort.

"I brought you a present," he said, offering her a hesitant smile.

She looked at the beautiful rose upon her bedside table and the wretched tears that she thought she had finally gotten under control started again.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it? I can get rid of it." He had never seen Juvia like this before. Her usually sunny disposition was nowhere to be found. Panic flooded his body. He realised, belatedly, that he should probably try to comfort her. That was what a good boyfriend would do. He tried to wrap his arms around her, but Juvia pushed him away. She just about made it to her bed before she collapsed.

"Juvia, what is going on?" he asked, the concern evident in his voice, "What can I do? Tell me. How can I help you?"

She shielded her face from his probing gaze, willing him to leave her be. Why was he here? And why was he not making things better?

Something had to give. "Take me to Porlyusica," she said between sobs.

So that was what he did. He drew her arms around his neck, supporting her thighs when he realised that her grip was too tenuous to keep her safe upon his back, and carried her across Magnolia to the East Forest.

The forest witch took one look at the rain-soaked pair at her threshold and cursed the day she decided to open her doors to human patients. She ordered Gray to stay outside and escorted Juvia inside.

Juvia had stopped crying somewhere on the way to Porlyusica's cottage, but the compassion in the stern woman's eyes threatened to set her off again. She felt bleak. Like everything around her was wrong; it was oppressive and heavy, threatening to crush her. She stumbled to the couch in the centre of Porlyusica's cottage, her legs ready to give out under her.

"Drink this," Porlyusica ordered, handing her a steaming cup of herbal tea. "It will help you sleep. We can talk in the morning."

Juvia blinked, wondering how the healer knew that she had been having difficulty sleeping. She nodded meekly and took a sip of the drink.

Porlyusica swept from the room, grabbing an umbrella from the stand by her door and throwing it at the fool standing in the rain outside. "Go home. There is nothing more you can do here."

"Will she be OK?"

"Go _home_. I already have one patient on my hands. It won't help if you catch a cold and join her in my care." She shut the door in his face with a decisive slam.

* * *

Juvia woke in an unfamiliar room, the sound of birdsong ringing in her ears. She rolled over to try and go back to sleep, the blissful numbness of a sedated slumber beckoned. "Urk!" she shrank back on the couch upon being confronted with Porlyusica's lined face.

"Good. You're awake," Porlyusica said, drawing up a chair and pulling a notepad from her pocket.

Juvia inched into an upright position, the memory of the previous night coming back to her. Gray-sama had brought her here. She flinched. After she had begged him to. Her eyes came to rest on a silver tray on the tepoy before her.

"Eat," Porlyusica ordered, picking a bun off the tray and shoving it in Juvia's hands, "then tell me what is troubling you."

Juvia took a tiny bite, too afraid to disobey the crotchety old woman. She suspected that the faster she complied, the sooner this would be over, and she could go back to bed. She risked a peek at Porlyusica, fully expecting her to be glaring at her. Instead she found Porlyusica's usual brusque demeanour replaced by… well, she could not say that she looked soft but there was a kindness to the lines around her mouth. She choked on the mouthful of bread in her mouth and reached for some tea to wash it down. It was hot and sweet and gave her the strength to find the words.

"It's too much," she said finally.

"What is?" Porlyusica's words were flat, expressing just the right amount of concern but without making it seem like an interrogation. It encouraged Juvia to continue.

"Everything."

Porlyusica waited patiently for Juvia to go on.

"Juvia can't do this," she said, but did not make to move off the couch. Her bones felt like lead.

"It's OK. Take your time."

"There's something wrong with me." The back of her throat itched, a warning that the tears were on their way again.

The birds in the woods outside stopped trilling, took up another thread and began another song. Juvia closed her eyes to listen, the sound less jarring now that she was more awake.

"Why don't you tell me what you think is wrong with you," Porlyusica prompted, gently.

Juvia looked away, out of the window at the rain beyond. "It's always raining."

"Hmmm."

"Ever since Juvia was a child. It was always raining. The rain followed me everywhere. Cold and wet and… bleak." A sudden sob escaped her throat and she clapped a hand to her mouth. Porlyusica silently handed her a handkerchief.

Juvia wiped her eyes and continued, "Gray-sama. He made the sun shine on Juvia. It was the most glorious feeling. Warm. Golden. And Juvia thought. I just… I thought if Juvia could be with Gray-sama then she would be in the sunshine, always. Whenever he left Juvia, the dark clouds returned, but they'd disappear when he came back.

"But, why are they here now? Why is Juvia still not happy?" The tears kept running down her cheeks but she seemed not to notice them until her voice cracked. "What is wrong with me?"

Porlyusica snapped her book shut and moved to sit beside Juvia on the couch. "There is _nothing_ wrong with you," she said fiercely.

Juvia was taken aback at her vehemence.

"Some people feel things more strongly than others. They have less protection against the world. So they hurt more. They feel more. More joy. More sadness. More pain."

"There are others like Juvia?"

"More than you know."

Juvia sniffed. "Can you make it stop? I need it to stop."

Porlyusica fixed her with a stern look. "It will be a lot of work. And I can't promise it will ever stop completely, but if you are willing to do the work, then you can learn to cope. Maybe even be happy."

"Will it hurt?"

"Yes."

"But then it will get better?"

"Yes."

"OK." She blew her nose loudly. "Then Juvia is willing to try."

"It won't be quick. It's going to take a long time," Porlyusica warned.

Juvia smiled weakly. "Where do we begin?"

"How about we make it stop raining first?"

* * *

Porlyusica bustled out of her hut, muttering darkly about silly humans and their belief that love would cure all their problems. "Everyone feeds you that lie, but the truth is if you are unhappy when you are alone then you'll be unhappy when you are with someone. There are no two ways about it," she grumbled. She flung the towel in her hands at the fool sitting on a tree stump a little way from her door. Figures he did not go home when she instructed him to. Focusing more on feeling useful than actually being useful was another issue she had with these blasted humans.

"Dry yourself and then get off my property."

Gray caught the towel in one hand and looked skyward, suddenly realising that the rain had stopped. "How is she?"

Porlyusica harrumphed. "She's resting. There is nothing you can do here. So, go home."

"What was the problem?"

"That's for her to tell you. If she wants to tell you."

Annoyance flickered across his brow, but he set the feeling aside. He was burning with questions but chose to ask the only one that mattered. "Will she be OK?"

Porlyusica's lips twitched upwards for a microsecond. "I think so."

* * *

A/N 2: First off, thanks to everyone who faved/followed and to those that left reviews! You made my day, week, month, yea- OK it's too early to say year. I am hoping some better things will come my way this year after all haha. I'll be PMing those of you who I can. To the second guest who left a review: Thank you! I do hope you read beyond chapter one!

To the first: Thank you so much! It really means a lot to have my work appreciated and to be told that it is in character. I've mentioned it several times before, but keeping things in character is SO IMPORTANT to me! I could just write my own original story if I was going to make up my own characters. Anyway, I know we don't know each other, but is it too early for me to say I love you? Gahaha.

A/N 3: I know anti-Gruvia's normally hate Juvia but I am an anti-Gruvia who loves Juvia, not just coz she is kawaii AF but coz the 'waste time on a dude who is not into you' thing is so painfully relatable (I never drugged anyone tho. Phew. But if we can forgive Gajeel his trespasses, then we can forgive Juvia). My own kind of depression is more the Erza sort than the Juvia sort, so I hope I did an OK job there. No two experiences are similar. I also hope I did a good job explaining Gray's motivations behind dating Juvia. I rewatched the Sun Village and Avatar arcs recently and suddenly realised that Mashima never really addressed Natsu and Gray's trauma from losing their dads... which is, I mean. Idk. Speaking as a member of the Dead Parent Brigade, it is a huge deal and it changes you in ways that a training montage does not adequately cover.

A/N 4: I know it's been a loooong time since the last update. Let's see. My thesis did NOT go well. I got thrown under the bus by my advisor at the last minute (and he then crowed about convincing the examiners to give me a lower grade and tried to cut me out of our publications). Needless to say that sent me into a bit of a depression spiral for a couple of weeks and I recovered just in time for the borders to my home country to close, so I would be stuck here in Germany, away from my family for an undefined period of time. Woohoo. So now I am job hunting in a pandemic. Funnn. How are you all holding up? I hope you are all doing well 3. I'll repeat what I said at the start of the chapter. You are all stars!

Hang tight, I am not so cruel as to leave you with a depressing chapter at a time like this. This is another double update! Hijinks and more importantly GRAYZA incoming!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: For those who skipped last chapter TL;DR: Juvia has chronic depression and since meeting Gray coincided with an upswing, she figured that if she could be with him then she'd always be happy. But turns out, dating Gray-sama has not cured her depression and that sends her into a bit of a spiral. Erza, like all recent converts to therapy, urges her to go see Porlyusica. Juvia takes that step with Gray's help. The chapter ends with the hope that Juvia will be OK.

A/N 2: I have used they/them pronouns twice in this chapter. Once for Vijeeter in a throwaway line and then later again towards the end for the Rat Guardian. It may be confusing to read (it was confusing to write) but since I brought up pronouns in the chapters with the Tiger Guardian, I figured it would be gross for me to suddenly go back to 'It.' Gotta commit to respecting people's pronouns. So here on out, all the Guardians will have they/them pronouns unless they say otherwise. Please bear with this and I hope it gets us all used to reading/using gender netural pronouns!

Now onto some hijinks and shenanigans. Woohoo!

* * *

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

The seamstress pulled out one of the many pins she was holding between her lips and added it to the hem of Lucy's dress. Levy had greatly overestimated Lucy's height while providing the initial measurements. She did not blame her; short people tended to do that. She nodded at the blonde girl in the mirror, indicating that she should turn around.

Lucy caught sight of Erza leaning against the door, staring wistfully at the pink tulip dress that floated around her knees. She raised a hand in hello.

Erza waved back. She had missed her chance to be a bridesmaid with Bisca and she and Levy were not close enough for her to have been asked this time. A calculating gleam came into her eye as she looked from Lucy standing before the mirror to Natsu lounging on the sofa in the corner of the room and back.

Lucy twitched, feeling a sudden chill run down her spine.

"Erza! What are you doing here?" Happy asked, chasing thoughts of forced elopements and deliciously extravagant bridesmaid's dresses from Erza's mind. He floated up to Erza, a fish clutched in his mouth.

"You can't bring that in here!" the seamstress yelled, the pins falling from her mouth. "Get that smelly thing out of my boutique!"

Happy huffed angrily and opened his mouth to shout a retort, making the fish drop towards the floor. Quick as a flash Erza had grabbed it, opened the door and shoved both Happy and the fish outside. "Finish your food before coming inside," she instructed sternly. She glared at Happy when she realised, he was about to protest.

"Aye Sir!" he responded, his knees knocking together in fright.

"Why _are_ you here, Erza?" Lucy wondered. It was odd for Erza to be in a boutique, especially a high-fashion like this one.

Erza's entire demeanour changed, her shoulders hunching as she twiddled her thumbs shyly. "Um, you see, the thing is," she stuttered. Natsu and Lucy exchanged a puzzled glance. "I have a date!" she blurted in a rush.

"What?!" came Happy's surprised cry from the door.

"I told you not to come in here with that stinky fish!" the seamstress shrieked.

"Pfft, what do you have against my lunch! It doesn't smell at all! Tell her Natsu!"

"It stinks," Natsu replied flatly.

"Definitely."

"100%."

Happy slumped over, defeated. "Betrayed by my nakama," he cried.

Lucy took pity on the poor Exceed. "If you eat quickly, we can find out more about Erza's date."

The fish disappeared before Erza could finish saying, "W-wait a minute!"

"Are you here to buy a dress?" the seamstress said with a friendly smile, standing up and brushing out her skirt. She adjusted the straps of Lucy's pink frock. "I have a selection of ready-to-wear dresses in the next room." She smoothed her arms over Lucy's shoulders. "All done. I can have the alterations done by Friday. The wedding is on Sunday, isn't it?"

Lucy nodded in the affirmative. Five minutes later, she was back in her regular clothes and standing in front of Erza. "You were saying something about a date."

"Erza is in l-l-l-l-love!" Happy crowed.

"It's way too early to say that!" Erza blanched.

"That's right Happy, there's still the possibility that she will scare the guy off before the date even begins," Natsu said conversationally.

"Oh yeah, Erza is quite scary."

THUNK! "I need your help picking an outfit," Erza said, leading Lucy away. Natsu and Happy lay on the floor of the fitting room, identical bumps sprouting from their heads.

* * *

"Well?" Erza asked, stepping out of the changing room in her 150th outfit.

"Wonderful! That's the one!" The seamstress clapped her hands. It had better be the one, Erza had gone through every dress she had in her shop in the space of ten minutes. She did not have anything else to offer her and it would be unbearable for her to spend her morning rehanging and refolding all these clothes without making a sale. She scuttled to the other end of the shop to begin with the clean-up.

"Lucy told me to tell you, you look nice," Natsu said bluntly. Muffled shouts were heard from the next room over. "Now she says I should not tell you she told me to tell you, you look nice."

Lucy huffed in annoyance, walking into the room with an armful of dresses, throwing them at Natsu and walking out again.

"Those are all the ones you sort-of liked." Happy popped his head around the door. "There are more where that came from."

"Thanks." Erza turned back to the mirror, examining herself critically. The dress was simply cut, black, sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline. A classic. Yet, something was not quite right.

Natsu grumbled under his breath and went over to a rail at the back of the store, where the proprietor hung her more commercial creations. He jerked a denim jacket off the rack and brought it back to Erza.

"Here," Natsu said, shoving the jacket at Erza. "Put this on." It was a simple stone-washed denim, with a cross over the left breast.

"Heart Kreuz?" Erza asked.

"It suits you."

Erza twisted this way and that before the mirror. "I like it," she said, a small smile playing on her lips.

* * *

Lucy spent all day Thursday helping Erza primp for her date. She had not needed someone to help her get dressed so much as she needed someone to tell her that it was OK to be cautiously optimistic about the event. Lucy was just glad that Erza was moving on from Jellal. It did not matter if nothing came of the date. It was a good first step.

'Although,' she thought, pushing open the door to the guild on Friday morning, 'an ex-Rune Knight and current member of the new Magic Council, does sound promising.' The fact that he was a friend of Gajeel and Levy's was an added bonus.

She hummed as she descended the steps to the library. She was close to cracking the code on the tablet that Vega had given them. A solid couple of hours and they would have the location of the fifth Key.

Four hours later, she pushed back her chair in shock. "No! It can't be!" she exclaimed, her fist curling around a sheaf of paper. "This isn't happening!"

Natsu poked his head around the door, Happy floating by his ear. "What's wrong?"

Lucy's hands shook. The tablet had held instructions for opening a portal to the Rat Guardian, but the gate could be opened only once every twelve years, when the Sun and Earth were in line with Jupiter. She stared at the numbers she had just finished scribbling and her face crumpled.

"We-we're too late."

* * *

The guildhall was heaving. It was not just the regular members of Fairy Tail, who had unanimously decided to cancel all missions until the wedding was over, but also various colleagues of Gajeel and Levy's from their time with the Magic Council. The sheer number of Custody Enforcement Officers in his guild was making Makarov twitch. He only hoped Natsu and the others would not end up destroying anything. There would be far too many witnesses.

Gray watched Master Makarov pale as Natsu demonstrated an elaborate fire trick to a group of officers and suppressed a smile. He did not much feel like smiling. Or rather, he felt guilty when he did. His musing was cut short when he saw Wendy and Cana laughing with a pink-haired girl. Wendy waved at him and dragged both the new girl and Cana over to him.

"Gray-san!" she greeted cheerfully, "Do you remember Cheria?"

Gray took a moment to study her. Surely, he would remember such a distinctive hairstyle? She had razored hair on one side of her head, with the rest of her chin length hair swept over to the other side and gelled in place. Suddenly, it clicked. "Aren't you the girl from Lamia Scale?"

Cheria scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeah."

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you knew Gajeel and Levy."

"Cheria and I are dating," Wendy revealed shyly.

Gray raised an eyebrow, exchanging a glance with Cana. No wonder Wendy was spending so much time in Margaret Town. "It's very nice to meet you, Cheria," he said, holding out his hand.

"Introducing me to your friends, that's love!" Cheria clapped her hands to her face dreamily.

Wendy blushed furiously. "Let's go say hi to Erza-san and the others," she mumbled, linking her arm with Cheria and moving away, leaving Cana with Gray.

"What's up, Mopey-face?" she asked, settling on the bar and uncorking a bottle of wine.

"Has everyone from our team started dating during our break?" he wondered aloud. "Except Erza, that is."

"She had a date last night."

Gray choked on his beer. Cana thumped him heartily on the back. "Enough already!" he snapped, his eyes stinging from the beer.

"Speaking of going a-courtin', how's Juvia?"

"Smooth segue," Gray commented dryly.

Cana put down her bottle of wine to show him that she was serious.

"She's doing better. Meredy came back to town this afternoon, so she's with her now. I finally got to see Juvia this morning," he paused, wondering just how much he was at liberty to say, "She told me to come to the party tonight and try to enjoy myself. Ridiculous." He huffed, taking another sip of his beer.

Cana studied his face for a minute. "Is this what you call enjoying yourself?"

Gray scowled. "I can hardly enjoy myself when she is- well, whatever she is. Indisposed."

"You can _try_." She nudged him with her foot. "Imagine how she would feel, knowing that you are missing out on the party of the year because you're worried about her."

Gray continued to stare pensively at his beer, his lips drawn into a tight line. Cana sighed and got off the countertop. "Here, cut the deck," she said, proffering her fortune-telling cards with her left hand.

"Oh, come on, not this again."

"Humour me, alright?"

Gray muttered under his breath and Cana dimly made out the words 'stupid' and 'waste of time.' He grabbed the cards from her hand and shuffled, cutting the deck thrice with his left hand. Cana quickly laid out the cards. A gasp of surprise escaped her lips as she read them.

"What? Brilliant luck again?" he asked sardonically. A distant cry of "D-d-dating?!" told him that Wendy and Cheria had made their way over to Erza.

Cana gave him a tight smile. "Not quite."

Gray felt panic turn over in his heart. "Is it about Juvia?"

"No," Cana said, tapping the topmost card. "See this here? It says Juvia is going to be fine."

Gray exhaled a sigh of relief. "That's good. That's really good to hear."

She peered at her cards, her brow wrinkling and then looked back up at him. His concern was at odds with what she was reading in the cards. "You seem awfully happy to hear that-"

"Of course, I'm happy!"

"You didn't let me finish." Cana crossed her arms and fixed him with a no-nonsense stare. "You seem awfully happy to hear that about someone you're not in love with."

The colour drained from Gray's face. "The cards tell you that?"

Cana nodded.

"Well, they're wrong. Or they are right, but it's temporary. We'll keep dating and eventually, at some point, I _will_ fall in love with her and we _will_ be happy!"

Cana winced. More and more of the cards were making sense now. "Why are you so determined?" she asked. When Gray did not respond she ventured a guess. "Is this about what happened when we fought against the Alvarez Empire?"

Gray shot her a baleful glare.

"It is, isn't it? Ugh. Only you could be this stupid Gray."

"What do you mean?" He hated that his voice came out sounding petulant. Like a child's.

Cana sighed and uncorked another bottle. This was going to be a double-wine conversation. She took a hearty swig and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Juvia is a grown-up. Doing that was her choice. You are not responsible for other people's choices."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Come off it. We both know she only made that choice because she is in love with me."

Cana resisted the urge to pull out a third bottle of wine from behind the bar. To drink from or to conk Gray on the head with, she was not sure. She fiddled with the cork in her hand, her legs kicking against the wooden bar periodically.

"Do you remember the Battle of Fairy Tail?" she asked.

"You mean when Laxus and the Thunder Legion went berserk and tried to take over the guild? Yeah, I remember."

A dry chuckle escaped her lips. "It was right after Juvia joined the guild and we got caught, her and I, in one of Freed's traps."

Gray leaned back in his seat to better observe her face. "And?"

"Juvia knew that only one of us was getting out of there. That's what the runes said. Before we could even discuss it, she took off, aiming for one of the lacrima from the Thunder Palace. So that she would be knocked out and I could go free." Cana took a small sip of wine. "Juvia didn't even know me at the time, but she did it anyway. It's just who she is."

"I didn't know that story."

Cana turned laughing eyes to Gray. "I don't know, do you think I should date her now? Maybe I owe it to her."

"Tch. Don't be silly." Gray glowered at her, taking another sip of his drink. "The situation is different, and you know it."

That was it. She was reaching for that third bottle now. If ever someone needed a good blow to the head, it was Gray. "It's only different because you are making it different. Saving your life was _her choice_. She did it out of love. Not to force you to have some kind of twisted obligation towards her."

"Fine. Then choosing to date her is _my choice_. Alright?"

"You know what the rest of these cards say?" she asked, pointedly tapping on them. "They say you are a dumbass punk and if you don't get your head out of your arse, you are going to cause a world of hurt to a whole bunch of people, yourself included."

Gray rolled his eyes. "Well, if that's what the _cards_ say."

Cana took the diss in her stride. Gray had never set too much store by her fortunes, regardless of how accurate they were. She decided to try a different route. "Fine. Then think of how Juvia would feel if she ever found out. That you were dating her out of pity."

"It's not pity," he replied defensively. "Besides, she won't find out."

It was Cana's turn to roll her eyes. "_That_, you'll believe, but not the cards? Fine then, what if you continue to date Juvia and then she meets someone else. Someone amazing and perfect for her, who truly loves her for who she is except you never did the right thing and so she is stuck with your sorry butt, and your half-hearted attempts at romance." Cana snorted in disgust. "Frankly, she deserves better.

"Whatever Ur, Ultear and Juvia did, they did out of love. It made them happy to make you happy. What you are doing now, is assuaging your own guilt at the expense of yours and Juvia's happiness. It's selfish. If you really cared for her, you would let her go. Not keep her tied to you in a mockery of a relationship."

Her words felt like a punch to the gut. Gray buried his head in his hands, feeling utterly defeated. "You're right," he groaned. He had truly believed he was doing the right thing for both his and Juvia's sake, but he had never thought of it from her side. He really was a selfish bastard.

Sympathy swelled in Cana's heart. Heck, she had made her own fair share of bad choices because she'd had blinders on. Her mind flashed back to the S-Class trials on Tenroujima in X784 and she grimaced.

She hopped down from the bar and put an arm around Gray comfortingly. "It's OK," she said softly, "We all do dumb shit instead of just talking to the other person and being open and honest about our feelings. The world would be far less interesting if we didn't."

Gray grinned half-heartedly. "As long as we fix those mistakes and move forward, right?"

"That can wait for tomorrow." She leaned over the counter and pulled out the third bottle of wine. "But tonight, we drink!"

Gray clinked his glass against her bottle and drained it. "Tonight, we drink."

Cana gathered up her cards, stowing them in the back pocket of her trousers. "Now that I've solved all your problems, I think it's time for me to go hassle Mira for a bit at the bar."

Gray snorted. "You could do with listening to your own advice there, about open and honest communication."

"Coaches don't play, Gray," she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"You're deliberately ignoring the concept of a player-coach," he shouted at her retreating back.

She raised her middle finger in response and for the first time that week, Gray found himself letting out a genuine laugh.

* * *

"That's who you went on a date with?" Lucy asked incredulously. She had cheered up considerably since that afternoon. Natsu had consoled her, telling her that twelve years was a perfectly reasonable amount of time to wait to get the key. "We'll just have to gather the other eleven before then! Yes, I'm getting fired up!" he had said, and despite herself she had found herself feeling better.

That and the two cocktails she had had were helping.

"You went on a date with Alucardé Hyberion?" She pointed at the gorgeous blond who was in the midst of telling a joke to a group of her guildmates.

Erza blinked, surprised. "Do you know him?"

"Newest member of the Magic Council, Ten Wizard Saint, last week's cover of Sorcerer Weekly, _that_ Alucardé Hyberion?!" Lucy was almost shouting at this point, but this was unbelievable. Trust Erza to bury the lede.

"Now that you mention it, he did say he was in a magazine recently," Erza said thoughtfully. She, herself, had been on the cover of Sorcerer Weekly a number of times. It was not that big of a deal. Fine, maybe it was a little bit of a big deal. She studied the man she had had a pleasant, but lacklustre evening with. She supposed he was quite handsome. Not hunky like Ichiya, but definitely good-looking.

Lucy looked like she was about to combust from shock. This was too carefree, even for Erza.

"How come they haven't asked Erza to be a Ten Wizard Saint yet?" Happy wondered, sipping sake from the small _o-choko _ in his paws.

Erza took a sip of her strawberry daiquiri. "They did. I turned them down," she replied, offhand.

"You what?!"

"I would not be able to go on quests with you if I was tied down with work for the Magic Council. It was quite an easy choice."

Lucy blinked at her speechlessly.

"What?" Erza shifted, growing uncomfortable under Lucy's stare.

"You should tell us these things!"

Erza cocked her head, perplexed. "Why? These are meaningless happenings. Next, you will say that I should have told you that I was an early investor in Warren's company and am now a millionaire."

"YES! You should have!"

"Oh. I see. OK. I am a millionaire."

Lucy slapped a palm to her forehead. These bombs were dropping from out of nowhere. "I need another drink."

"Wait a minute," Happy hiccoughed, "you're a millionaire and we still had to camp in the mud for three weeks outside Bauxia?"

Erza fixed him with a threatening glare. "Oh? Is that a problem?"

"No! Camping is good for the spirit. Am I not always saying that, Charle?"

"The exchange rate between the Jewel and Asteroid was pretty bad back then," Erza said, "It has almost quadrupled now that Ishgar is at peace again. We could definitely stay in better hotels when we go back this time."

Happy and Lucy got on the floor beside their table and began saluting Erza. "God Erza! God Erza!"

Wendy stifled a giggle. "They certainly are a lively bunch," Cheria said to her, smiling. Wendy could not argue with that. She could see Gray and Natsu squabbling in the distance, with Elfman standing off to the side, shouting, "Alcohol is a MAN!" Definitely lively.

Somewhere behind them, Gajeel was making his way onstage, microphone in hand. Levy hurried after him, drumming her fists against his arm. "You're the worst, you dummy. You're supposed to wait for me!"

"Geehee, alright shrimp, you can have first go at the mic."

Levy yanked it from his hand, pouting. She tapped the mic to check that it was working and cleared her throat. "Hi everyone! Welcome to our bachelor/bachelorette party!" Everyone hooted in response. "Thank you so much for making it! Sorry, if Gajeel and I don't get a chance to speak to you personally this evening. We'll try our best. Nevertheless, we're so happy that you could all be here to share in our special day- well, weekend." She handed the mic to Gajeel.

"Later, I will be performing my new song, Future Wife-"

Levy snatched back the mic. "No, he will not." A cheer went up from the crowd.

Gajeel placed his hand over the mic while he and Levy whispered furiously at each other. "Fine," he said, withdrawing his hand and taking back the mic, "No singing." He gestured towards a bank of kegs along the western wall. "We've got some special booze in for you dragon-slayers out there!"

"And Cana!"

"And Cana. It's extra strong. Everybody is going to get smashed tonight!"

"Fro thinks so too!"

Erza's ears perked up at the sound. Could it be? But of course, Rogue was Gajeel's pupil back in the day. Her eyes scanned the crowd, a maniacal gleam in them. There he was! Nestled in Rogue's arms, looking as adorable as ever in his pink frog suit. The rest of Gajeel and Levy's speech was lost to her as she homed in on her target.

She snuck across the guildhall, dodging everyone in her path with ease and never once taking her eyes off her goal. "Almost there," she whispered, sneaking up behind Rogue and closing her eager hands on… thin air. Rogue had turned away at the last second, completely oblivious to her sneak attack.

Erza sank to the floor, a dark aura settling upon her as Rogue walked away with Frosch.

"Um, Erza-san, please get up." Wendy sweatdropped and gave Cheria an embarrassed smile. Yes, they were undeniably lively.

* * *

The party was in full swing. A drinking contest between the guild members and the Custody Enforcement Unit had broken out, the Custody Enforcement Unit surprisingly holding their own against the team from the guild. Mira had rigged up a karaoke machine and Wendy and Cheria were rehashing their Sky Sisters choreography in a special reunion concert. Lily was regaling Lector and Frosch with tales of his exploits in Edolas and Charle and Lisanna were comparing notes on Transformation Magic.

Cana dropped the barrel of beer she had been drinking from and loudly called for another. On the Custody Enforcement Unit, her counterpart did the same. Makarov paled as the dropped barrels rolled towards Vijeeter but in a lucky twist of fate they danced around the oncoming obstacles, a carafe of plum wine balanced on their head. He hurriedly wheeled himself over to Freed to ask him to rig up some anti-breakage enchantments. This party was just one accident away from turning into a full-blown brawl and there was no way he could get the guild repaired before the wedding reception on Sunday.

"…no sight, no hearing, no touch _and _broken bones," Erza counted off on her fingers, "That makes seven. I win!"

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy groaned, obediently chugging their drinks. They were playing a game of worsts – worst mission, worst meal ever cooked, worst embarrassing story and so on. The losers had to chug their drinks and the group had gotten quite tipsy.

Erza had just won the round on worst injuries obtained in battle after recounting her fight against Kyoka from Tartaros.

"OK, next round," Happy slurred from his position on Lucy's lap. "Worst fish ever eaten."

"No fair, Happy. It has to be something we can all contribute to," Lucy said.

"Yeah," agreed Gray, reaching for some salty pretzels from the bowl on the table. The alcohol had gone quite a way towards improving his mood. "Plus, we can all agree that Flying Fish are the worst."

A collective shudder went around the table. "Why'd you have to go and remind me?" Natsu muttered. The potent Dragon Slayer's Sake had done the trick, he was slurring his words and his eyes were unfocused. Erza looked at Lucy, amused. It was a rare occurrence that they were the more sober ones in the group.

"OK, I've got it," Gray said, slapping a hand on the table, "Worst families." What was trauma for, if not to make light of in a drinking contest with your buddies. That and Erza had really opened the flood gates with her detailed description of her injuries in the previous round. "Happy, you start."

"My parents sent me away to another dimension before I was born and then when I reunited with them, pretended not to know me and yelled at me," he said.

Lucy burped discreetly and took another sip of her drink. "Distant and emotionally abusive father, dead mother."

"Surely we can do better," Erza scoffed.

Gray flexed. "I've got this. Dad's reanimated corpse joined a demon guild, where he pretended to be the demon that terrorised my childhood and tried to kill me and then whoompfed after giving me magic that would eventually drive the user insane."

"Whoompfed?" Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Whoompfed," replied Gray, grinning lopsidedly.

"Whoompfed," giggled Natsu. Lucy tried not to smile. Drunk Natsu was adorable.

"Very well," said Erza, "I see that and raise you: a father who tried to execute my mother, who refused to give birth for 400 years after which she abandoned me in a village where I was kidnapped by slavers and then reappeared 21 years later to try and kill me before turning her sword on herself right in front of my eyes."

The group turned expectantly towards, Natsu. "My family was great, Igneel was awesome." He shrugged.

"Zeref was also your family," Happy reminded.

"Oh yeah. Haha! I'm going to win!" Drunk Natsu was not just cute, he was talkative as hell. "Elder brother who was the evillest dark wizard in history, brought me back to life as a demon, I think? Then sent me 400 years into the future and also created several other bad-guy demons who tried to kill me and my friends many times, waged war on my guild and tried to kill me himself."

Natsu took a swig of his beer, really hitting his stride. "Then there is," he pointed at Erza, "elder sister-type who tried to get absorbed by a lacrima tower and explode." He gestured towards Gray. "Best friend who tried to sacrifice his life by using an ice spell at least twice."

"Best friend?" mumbled Gray.

Natsu waved his hand towards Makarov at the bar, "Father figure who did indeed die and was brought back to life."

Erza stared at Natsu, touched. He was right. The guild was a family. A solitary tear edged out of the corner of her eye.

"And you!" Natsu said, pointing straight at Lucy with a belligerent expression on his face. "You are… the best and sweetest, most precious thing in my life." He launched himself across the table.

"He-hey, wait!" Lucy stammered.

Gray and Erza exchanged a look of bafflement and barely supressed hilarity.

"I LOVE YOU, HAPPY!" Natsu pulled the Exceed out of Lucy's arms and swung him up into the air.

Lucy faceplanted. Of course, he would do this. An angry stressmark appeared at her forehead. "Natsu!" she yelled, launching into a tirade.

Erza tilted her head at Gray and the two of them silently snuck away, leaving Natsu to his scolding.

* * *

"On a scale of one to Natsu, how drunk are you, right now?" Gray asked, slurring his words slightly.

Erza gave him an affronted look. "I do not know what you are talking about, Wakaba."

Gray stopped in his tracks to stare at her disbelievingly. Erza winked at him to show that she was joking and Gray burst out laughing. OK, maybe he was more drunk than he had thought.

Onstage, Mira took the mic and began to strum her guitar. Her sweet voice drifted out from the lacrima speakers placed around the hall. Erza held her hand out to Gray, "Do you want to dance? I promise not to interrogate you."

Gray chuckled, taking her hand and pulling her close. "Maybe I can interrogate you instead."

"Sure. Go ahead."

Erza began to rock out of time to the music as she wrapped her arm around his back. Gray did not bother telling her that her hand was supposed to be on his shoulder. At least the song was too slow for her to twirl him about the dancefloor. "I heard you had a date last night."

Erza flushed crimson. The gossip got around way too fast in this guild. "Y-y-yes," she replied, not quite meeting his eye. For some reason she felt shyer discussing this issue with Gray than she had with Lucy and Natsu.

"And? How did it go?"

"It was OK." Alucardé had been the perfect gentleman but something had felt off during their date. It was not just the fact that they both had very busy lives; she had not connected with him in that way and she knew he felt the same.

"Not your type?"

Mira's song ended and she seamlessly transitioned into another, this one more melancholy than the first. "You could say that," Erza replied.

"You don't seem disappointed."

"I'm not."

The corner of Gray's mouth turned up. His hand tightened around hers as they swayed together unsteadily.

"I do not want to make the same mistake I made last time," Erza said quietly. She glanced upwards when she felt Gray's eyes on her face.

"You won't." His dark gaze seemed to see right through her.

Her heart flipped over in her chest. Taken aback by the unfamiliar feeling, she hastily hid her head in his shoulder, her heart thundering in her ears. Why did she suddenly feel so flustered? It was good that he could not see her face; she was sure that her rising blush would give her away.

Mira's song drifted over an instrumental interlude before descending into its final verse. Her voice resonated with emotion as she sang about the gentleness of the rain. With a sudden lurch, Erza remembered Juvia and pushed Gray away.

"I-I-," she stuttered awkwardly.

She was saved from having to come up with a suitable excuse when Lucy popped up next to them. "We have to go. Now!"

* * *

Lucy had just finished berating Natsu when she overheard Freed and Levy arguing over the runology game they were playing.

"The answer is clearly 45, so I should get 10 points here," Freed said, pointing at the scoresheet.

Levy circled something on the paper with her pencil and retorted hotly, "It's only 45 if you assume a hexadecimal number system, but the ancient Lloydians preferred a…"

The rest of her words faded into the buzzing that had started up in Lucy's brain. Of course! The number system! She snatched up a pencil and did some rough calculations on the wooden table before her.

"Mira is going to be mad when she sees that," Natsu commented.

Lucy underlined the final number on the table and shot a look at the clock. "Drat!" she muttered and turned to Natsu urgently. "Grab Wendy and Charle and meet me in the library right away. Hurry! There's no time to waste!"

Natsu and Happy knew better than to argue with Lucy when she had that look in her eye, they dashed off at once.

Lucy rushed to find Gray and Erza. If she was surprised to find them dancing so close together, she did not show it. "We have to go. Now!" she said, grabbing their arms and tugging them after her. The group converged on the stairs to the library.

"What's going on?" Wendy asked, as they ran.

"We only have fifteen minutes to open the portal to the Rat Guardian, or else we'll have to wait twelve years for the next opportunity."

"Twelve years?" Erza asked. This was the first she was hearing of this.

"I thought you said we missed the window," Happy said as they burst into the library.

"I had the wrong number system, the race that used this text used an unusual number system based on-," she noticed the confused looks on her nakama's faces and stopped. "Never mind. It doesn't matter, just do as I say for now." She gave them directions on how to draw a large rune circle on the floor of the library while she shuffled through the papers on her worktable.

"Alright, now hold hands everyone," she said, placing the final of the twelve candles around the seven-pointed star on the floor. She took her position on the seventh vertex and linked hands with Erza and Wendy. "Close your eyes and channel your magical energy towards the symbol in the middle of the circle." She shut her own eyes and began chanting. The spell she had transliterated earlier in the day was hard to pronounce. She stumbled over syllables that were too different from the common language spoken amongst the continents, but she did not misspeak. A burst of magical energy flared up between the mages. Lucy opened her eyes to see that the various books and papers in the library were flying out of their shelves, circling the air above them in a rapidly spinning vortex of energy. With a bang, the floor before them seemed to collapse into the earth, a luminous green circle of energy appearing in its place.

"We did it!" she exclaimed, dropping the hands of those around her. "I was right!" She looked at the others triumphantly and took a step towards the circle.

"Not so fast." Natsu grabbed her arm. "There's something strange about that hole in the ground."

Wendy took a long sniff. "There's no smell."

"What do you mean?" asked Erza.

"Everything has a smell. Even if it is faint. But I can't smell anything coming from the circle." A light went on inside her head. "It's just like the Celestial Spirit World!" she said, "Lucy-san, can you ask your spirits if they can get us clothes from the Celestial Spirit World? I think that will help."

Lucy nodded in understanding, pulling out her key to summon Virgo. Five minutes later, they were all dressed in the gold-embroidered clothes of the Celestial Spirit World. She stepped towards the circle in the ground again when Erza yelled, "Stop!"

"What's wrong this time?" Gray asked, tugging on the collar of the high-necked costume he was wearing.

"Remember, time passes differently in the Celestial Spirit World. This might be a similar situation."

Lucy paled. "The wedding!"

"Wait," said Charle, closing her eyes to engage her clairvoyance. "Two hours. We have exactly two hours in the other world if we're going to make it back in time for the wedding."

"Two hours! That's nothing!" Lucy was dismayed.

"The sooner we start, the sooner we finish," said Gray.

Lucy nodded. "Virgo, can you please go tell Levy that if I am not around tomorrow, she is not to panic. I will definitely be back for her wedding."

"Roger that, Princess!"

"And after that can you please guard the door here, to prevent any unsuspecting guild members from following us?"

"If I fail, will you punish me, Princess?"

Happy looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Wouldn't that be incentive for you to fail?"

"We don't have time for this. Let's go!" said Natsu, taking Lucy's hand and jumping into the portal. The others followed them in. The room shook as the final wizard stepped in, the portal swirling before finally shrinking and disappearing with a pop.

"Oops," said Virgo, to the empty room.

* * *

Charle was floating. She unfurled her Aera and turned a somersault to better assess her surroundings. There was ice as far as the eye could see. She fluttered over to Wendy. "Where are we?" she asked.

Gray looked up. A mass of red and yellow blotted out a third of the sky. He turned, taking in the full extent of the icy horizon. Two silver saucers hung in place beside the enormous striped disc. Beside him, Lucy gave a barely audible gasp. Her hand trembled as she raised it to point at the giant planet. "T-that's Jupiter," she whispered in awe.

Natsu floated slowly to the ground, the ice crunching momentarily underfoot before he was launched back into the air. He had no idea what Lucy was talking about. Astronomy was not his domain. "Why the hell are we floating?" he asked, irritated.

Wendy muttered a spell, a green light enveloping her form. Suddenly, they all crashed to the earth with a thud. "The gravity here is lower than on Earthland. I've adjusted the gravitation of our bodies with an enchantment, but the ethernano here is much lower than it is back home. The enchantment may not last long."

The ground beneath their feet shuddered, a range of hills suddenly appearing in the distance. Erza took a step back. The air was harder to breathe here, the cold so strong that it puffed out in white clouds as she exhaled. "How are we to find the Guardian here?"

"Hmm," said Gray, pressing his palm to the ice. "There's something alive under the ice, not far from here. This way." He started in the direction opposite to the planet in the sky.

"Gray, be careful," yelled Happy as another rift opened up close by and a wall of ice came spurting out.

"Just follow the path I took. Don't step anywhere else! The ice is thin in some places and it might split apart." There seemed to be some kind of ocean underneath the ice, its sprays freezing instantly whenever the ice cracked.

They made their way across the ice, sliding sideways carefully to avoid slipping. Progress was slow. Gray had to pause several times and retrace their route when he hit a dead end. Finally, he reached a spot in the ice at the start of a long, unbroken plain. "Whatever is here, it is below this sheet of ice. That's why there are no cracks emerging here."

"Natsu," nodded Erza.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu tunnelled straight through the surface of the ice. He powered through, melting the ice for several feet until he reached a dark passage that curved underneath the ice. He sniffed the sparse air and called back to the others. "I can smell it! It's here!"

The others slid down the ice tunnel. Lucy flashed one of her silver keys. "Open. Gate of the Morning Star! Phosphorus!" she chanted, calling forth one of her new Celestial Spirits. A diamond of radiant, white light appeared in front of them. They could not use Natsu's flames for illumination when the air was already so thin. "Phosphorus, please lead the way forward!"

They had not gone far when the tunnel opened up into a cave. On the far wall Happy saw two adjacent tunnels branching away into the distance. "Which one do we choose?" he asked.

"Neither," said Erza, "It is faint, but I can sense magic power here."

"Guys," Gray called, as Phosphorus floated above the two tunnels to illuminate the cavern wall beyond.

A high-pitched shriek echoed around the room as a furry pink nose and shuttered furry lashes were illuminated.

Everyone whirled around to see Erza staring at the wall as if with great interest. "What?" she said with exaggerated surprise. She made a big show of looked over her shoulder. "Is there something behind me?"

"D-d-did she just say 'kya?'" stammered Natsu.

"It was kinda cute," Gray replied, equally shaken.

Just then, a low rattle filled the cave. "What's going on?" asked Charle.

Wendy stepped forward and pressed her head against the septum that divided the Rat Guardian's nostrils. "They're sick," she said. She leaned back, surprised. "It's Magical Deficiency Disease."

She began casting enchantments on the Rat Guardian, channelling her Sky Dragon magic to heal its illness.

The walls of the cavern shook as the Rat Guardian took a deep, shuddery breath. Their eyes creaked open, dark and opaque, high up above them.

"Be you Questers?" they rasped. The ground trembled as they spoke, their mouth concealed somewhere under the earth.

"Yes," answered Natsu.

"Which number are you?" they spoke slowly, as though they were unused to speaking,

"We're the 99th Questers," replied Lucy.

"Huh." There was a long pause as the Rat struggled to form the next sentence. "The last Quester to find me was… well… it was many Questers ago."

"Hey, Whiskers-chan," asked Natsu, "Are you alright?"

The Rat blinked in an inchmeal manner. "I have been here an aeon. My magic grows weak on this icy moon." Their heavy eyelids drooped, as though they were already losing energy. "I put myself in stasis to prolong my life as I waited for you to find me."

Erza stepped forward. "How long have you been in stasis?"

"I… do not remember. A very long time."

"But if it's so hard for you, then why would you choose to hide here?" Happy said.

A breeze whistled past the wizards as the Rat Guardian wheezed. "When the Heavenly Emperor held his Great Race… I came first… As a reward I was given the most difficult job… "There is no one I trust above you," said he… and entrusted the Key to me… He knew… That it would be difficult, but it was necessary… for the Quest."

Natsu's lips pursed with misgiving but a look from Erza silenced whatever comment he had been about to make.

Lucy's forehead wrinkled. It seemed more like a punishment than a reward. Then, remembering the time limit they had set for themselves she spoke up. "What is your Task for us?"

"Finding me… was the Task." An iridescent Key shimmered into the air before them. "The roof… will collapse… when you touch the Key."

"Wait a minute. How are we supposed to get back?" She had left Virgo behind in the guild. They would be buried alive.

The Rat Guardian wheezed again. "I… will use… the last of my magic to send you home."

"What about you?"

Their black eyes seemed to twinkle in the dim light of Phosphorus' glow. "Don't worry… about me. The moment I… return to my realm… my magic will be restored. I get… some respite before… the next Questers begin their journey." The Key floated over to Lucy. "I don't… have long. Stand together."

The group crowded around Lucy. They bowed politely to the Rat Guardian; the move prompted by Erza. "Thank you," she said, as all seven of them closed their hands around the Key. A flash of otherworldly lightning later, they were back in the library at the Guild.

"What the hell? Why can't I get up?" said Gray, his back glued to the floor.

Wendy hurriedly undid the gravity enchantment she had cast on the group, allowing them to move about in Earthland's stronger gravitational field.

Lucy groaned, fatigue suddenly setting into her bones. She saw sunlight streaming into the library through its high windows. She turned to Virgo, who was looking relieved at the reappearance of her Master. "What time is it?"

"It's 7 o' clock in the morning, Princess."

No wonder she was feeling tired, she had summoned Virgo for almost an entire night. Not to mention the energy it took to summon Phosphorus. "Wow, we were gone all night," Lucy said.

"On Sunday morning."

"WHAT?!"

"It's 7 o' clock on Sunday morning, Princess."

Lucy leapt off the floor, grabbing Natsu and Happy and sprinting towards the door. "We're going to be late for the wedding!"

* * *

A/N 3: Don't worry y'all! The wedding begins at 11. Lucy is just being extra.

A/N 4: Sooooooo... who all read the Grayza fanzine when it came out in February? If you haven't yet, then go download it now! Just search for 'grayza fanzine tumblr' and you'll find it. You don't need a tumblr account to download it, it's uploaded on google drive. I wrote four stories for the zine and since I don't have a tumblr, I live in the hope that my FFN inbox will one day ping with a review. Hint. Hint. Sledgehammer. HINT.

A/N 5: Just as an extra note, I am not looking for a beta right now. My update schedule is too erratic and I cannot subject another individual to that.

I know I make quite a few typos and despite proofreading thrice and then once more after 24 hours, things still slip through the cracks. I seem to remember reading a review in Jan/Feb about the typos in some of my chapters but I can't find it now, for the life of me. Anyway, I apologise for them. I know they are annoying.

Would you still get push notifications/emails if I went back and updated the typos in some of the older chapters? That's the only thing stopping me from doing so.

Hope you enjoyed the update. Next chapter is Gajevy's wedding, a reunion, a NaLu moment (woohoo) and the team finally gets back to the quest because it's been 75 thousand words and the artku that started writing this story was way too optimistic about the chapter count and 2020 artku thinks her followers might biff her on the skull if she doesn't wrap things up soon.

Stay safe and please leave a review if you feel like it! 3


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

"We're going to be late for the wedding!" Lucy yelled. She grabbed Natsu and Happy's hands and took off running up the stairs.

"What is she talking about? It's only 7 o' clock," said Gray.

He was giving Erza his usual amused smile. The one they always shared when their guildmates were being over the top. Their eyes met and her heart started hammering in her chest again. Involuntarily, her eyes flicked towards his chest, his shirt having been stripped off somewhere during their journey home.

"Urk!" she replied intelligently. Beads of sweat began to run down her face. "I-have-to-go-bye!" she blurted in a rush, before running hell for leather out of the room.

Charle, Wendy and Gray exchanged bewildered looks. "What the hell was that about?"

* * *

"Porlyusica-san!" Erza slammed the door to the forest witch's cottage open.

Porlyusica came hurrying forward. "What's wrong?" she asked, anxiety evident in her voice.

Erza requipped off her armour and began unbuttoning her shirt in one fluid motion. She walked across the room to the bed where Porlyusica treated her patients. "I am sick," she said urgently. "There is something wrong with my heart."

Porlyusica grabbed her magical stethoscope and put it in her ears. "What exactly is the matter?" she snapped efficiently.

"It is doing weird things. Somersaults, loop-de-loops, increasing its tempo at random moments."

"Your heart… is doing somersaults?"

"It must be a very deadly illness."

"Get out."

"Huh?"

"GET OUT!" Porlyusica grabbed her broom and chased Erza out of her cottage. "And don't you dare come back!" she screamed, shaking her fist at Erza's retreating form.

She growled at the figure who emerged from one of the back rooms, "It is a miracle the human race survives, given its boundless stupidity."

Juvia covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

* * *

A pretty pink blush stained Levy's cheeks as Master Makarov drew to the end of his congratulatory speech. The ceremony at Kardia Cathedral had been beautiful. Jet and Droy had walked her down the aisle, stopping halfway to argue over who got to let go of Levy's hand last. Gajeel had stomped forward and spirited her away before they could reach a decision. Later, the church had rung with laughter when the priest asked if anyone had objections to the union and Levy had said sharply, "Speak now and I will arrest you."

It had been perfect. Sitting now, by her husband's side, sheltered in the warmth and love of her family; it was the happiest Levy had ever been. Master Makarov raised his glass, grinned broadly at both her and Gajeel and wished them the happiest damn future possible. She found herself grinning back and reaching for Gajeel's hand.

Gray had just drained his glass of champagne when Lucy reached them. "What did you all think of the ceremony?" she asked, her eyes shining.

Erza wiped a tear from her eye. "The love that has blossomed between these two. I am moved!" She reached out in an automatic gesture to clasp her comrades to her breast.

Gray readied himself, already leaning into her outstretched hand when it swerved past him and grabbed onto Wendy.

"Oof," mumbled Natsu.

"E-Erza-san!" squeaked Wendy.

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Gray's obvious disappointment. He blushed slightly at having been caught out and looked away.

"Bouncy," commented Natsu, his head still pressed against Erza's chest.

"Try not to look like you're enjoying it so much," Lucy muttered tersely.

Wendy clocked Cheria's face through her daze. "Ch-Cheria, it's not what you think!"

"Using your feminine wiles against my girlfriend, how despicable!" Cheria said hotly.

Erza released Wendy and Natsu in surprise. Before she could deliver a denial, Cheria had taken a step forward, tripped over thin air and fallen quite spectacularly into her bosom.

"B-Bouncy."

An aura of depression descended upon Wendy. Charle patted her on the shoulder, "There, there, Wendy. You'll get there someday."

* * *

Juvia was amongst the last to arrive in the guildhall. She waited for the end of the speeches before she made her way over to Gray.

"Juvia!" he said when he saw her, genuine pleasure flooding his voice. He had not expected to see her out and about so soon. His brows shot up of their own accord when he glanced down at her outfit.

Juvia blushed and twirled slowly to show off her new dress. The buttercup yellow offset her blue hair, bringing a vibrancy to her complexion. It was a welcome change from her usual dismal hues. "Gray-sama," she began shyly, "would you like to dance with Juvia?" Gajeel and Levy had just ended their first dance to a loud round of applause and other couples were making their ways onto the dance floor.

Gray hesitated for a fraction of a second before taking her hand. He knew from his conversation with Cana that he would have to break up with Juvia, but he was not sure when. It was nearly December. Christmas would be upon them soon. It would be heartless to break up with her just before Christmas. But if he waited, it would be New Year's, and then Valentine's Day, and then White Day, and then he would have been with Juvia so long that he would be a total jerk for breaking up with her. He was probably going to end up married to her at this rate. Beads of sweat appeared along his brow.

If Juvia noticed his discomfiture, she did not say. She bit her lip pensively, her own agenda on her mind. "Gray-sama," she said slowly.

The apprehension in her voice made a tiny worm of panic poke its head out of his heart. "Is everything OK?"

Juvia gave him a falsely bright smile. "Dancing with Gray-sama like this makes Juvia very happy."

Gray flushed and looked away awkwardly. "Yeah," he said weakly. He saw Erza watching them from near the buffet tables, but she turned away the instant their eyes met. His brow wrinkled in confusion. Juvia shifted in his arms, drawing his attention.

"Gray-sama, these past few days with Porlyusica-san, Juvia has- Juvia has-"

"Hmmm?"

"Juvia has learned a lot, Gray-sama. Juvia has learned a lot about herself." Noticing the incomprehension in his face, Juvia took a deep breath and continued in a simpler vein. "The way that Juvia feels about Gray-sama, it-" she broke off abruptly when Gray stopped short.

"Gray-sama?" she repeated in confusion, looking up to find Gray staring at the doors of the guild, a multitude of emotions running across his face.

The sob broke free from his body before he could remember himself. Juvia forgotten, he strode forward. The tears pricked at his eyes as he unconsciously broke into a run. He stopped before the newcomers, his fists clenched, not trusting himself to speak.

"Long time no see, Gray."

Gray swallowed. His emotions were threatening to overwhelm him. "Yeah," he replied, nodding, "Long time no see, Ultear."

* * *

Wendy was enjoying a slice of the wedding cake (chocolate, much to Erza's disappointment) when her nose caught whiff of a familiar smell. "Anna-sensei!" she said, turning to greet her old teacher.

"My, Wendy, look how you've grown."

Wendy sweatdropped. "Nope, not at all."

Anna Heartfilia smiled and took a seat. All her old pupils were growing up. When she walked through the Eclipse gate 400 years ago, she had never expected to be attending one of her old pupils' wedding. The thought of how far those children had come filled her with joy.

She chatted with Wendy for a while, the two of them discussing the commotion in the guild. "I'm happy you found such a spirited group of friends."

Wendy let out an embarrassed chuckle. This was nothing compared to the brawls that took place in the guild. Master had threatened severe punishment to those who caused a ruckus during the wedding. Her guildmates were on their best behaviour.

Just then, Natsu went past with Lucy, tugging on his collar and complaining about having to wear a tie. Anna noticed the skin around Natsu's neck and turned to Wendy in alarm. "What happened to Natsu?"

There was a pause as Wendy debated internally about how much she was allowed to share. "Um, Natsu-san was injured during our mission. He should be OK as long as he doesn't use his powers to their fullest extent."

Anna gave her a knowing look.

Wendy returned a wry smile. "Keeping cool is hard for Natsu-san."

"As expected of a fire mage." Anna rested her chin in her hand as she considered the issue. She was a Celestial Spirit Wizard; this was quite out of her realm of expertise. Moreover, she had not practised magic since they had taken down Acnologia. Still, there had to be something in the library of her mind. "Wendy," she said eventually, "how strong is your Enchantment magic now?"

* * *

"How did you make it back?" Gray asked. He and Ultear were sitting on the stone benches outside the guild. It was quieter here, on the shores of Lake Sciliora.

A brief burst of noise reached their ears as the doors to the guild were opened and then closed. Jellal and Meredy, probably. The two of them had left him alone with Ultear, understanding that there was a lot for the two of them to discuss.

Ultear tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked off into the distance. "Jellal and Meredy." She raised a hand to show him her wrist. A slightly modified variation of Meredy's Maguilty Sense runes was burned into her skin.

Gray nodded, not needing to know the details. It was enough that she was here. "Are you back for good?"

"Yeah." A wistful expression came over her face. "It's a strange feeling. Being given a second chance," she murmured.

"What?"

Ultear shook her head to clear it of her thoughts. "Nothing." She smiled at Gray. "I'm happy to be here."

Gray reached out and touched her hand. "Me too." Ultear gave him a sly look and Gray withdrew his hand instantly. "Tch," he said, staring determinedly at the sky, "Don't go reading too much into it."

"So, you didn't miss me?"

Gray huffed tolerantly. "It wasn't so bad."

Ultear laughed. A breeze stirred the fallen leaves in the yard, their rustling filled with the calm promise of autumn. She watched a duck float up to the edge of the lake, pecking away at an invisible speck in the water.

"You mustn't blame yourself," she said softly.

Gray fiddled with the buttons on the cuff of his sleeve, undoing them and then doing them up again. How many times had he heard this? "I don't," he lied.

Ultear gave him a look.

"I'm working on it," he amended. He took a deep breath of the crisp autumn air. Winter was almost upon them. His favourite time of year. A time for new beginnings.

"I've realised," he said, "that while I bear responsibility for what happened with you and Ur-sensei, it doesn't mean that I should wallow in it." He paused to smile softly at Ultear. "If I care about your sacrifice then I can't waste it on an unhappy life. I'm going to move forward and live."

Ultear sniffed. It was not what she had hoped for, but she had long since realised that Gray was as stubborn as the ice he made.

She had thought that giving up her time to reverse the fate of the world had been her redemption. But, looking now, at the hopeful smile on Gray's face, she realised she had been wrong. This was it. He was her redemption. Just as he had been her mother's.

The compromise would have to do.

* * *

"Levy looks radiant today, doesn't she?" Mirajane said.

Lisanna smirked impishly. "You could say she has a glow about her."

"And that's a very interesting dress Levy is wearing. An empire waist on such a petite figure? What an unusual choice."

Lucy blushed, catching their meaning. There was a reason why Mira and Lisanna were the go-to sources for gossip in the guild. They were tenacious _and_ sneaky. A deadly combo. She looked around, hoping there were no reporters from Sorcerer Weekly around. A pregnancy scandal was the last thing Levy and Gajeel needed on their honeymoon. Mira and Lisanna would just have to find out in three months' time like everyone else.

"I think she was inspired by the ancient Mildians," Lucy replied evasively.

"I see what you mean." Mira smiled innocently and gestured towards the faux marble columns that decorated the guild.

"I'm just glad the food isn't ancient Milly-dan," Natsu muttered, stuffing his face with more chicken.

Lucy sweatdropped. "Weren't you born during that time?" she said in an aside.

"You look really pretty too, Lucy!" Mira interjected.

"Yeah," agreed Lisanna, "I really like your lip-gloss! What kind is it?"

"Cherry," replied Natsu absently.

Lisanna and Mirajane exchanged a look, their eyebrows almost to their hairlines in amusement.

"I-It's not what you think!" Lucy said hastily, blushing crimson.

A wicked gleam came into Mira's eye, but whatever she had been planning to say was drowned out when Levy took the stage to make an announcement.

"Alright everyone!" Levy said, her clear voice silencing everyone in the guild. "It's time for me to throw the bouquet!"

Lucy found herself being manhandled by Mira and Lisanna. She was suddenly pushed to the front of the crowd near the stage. "Erza!" she exclaimed in surprise, looking at the person next to her.

"Lucy," replied Erza, a determined glint in her eye. "Ohho, so you are participating in this game too? I will not go easy on you. I will be declared the champion of this wedding."

"Do you even know what this game is for?" Lucy sweatdropped.

There was a surge of movement as Levy closed her eyes and tossed the bouquet. Lucy watched as Erza leapt up, her body arcing perfectly above a sea of grasping hands. She flew back, her hands outstretched towards the bundle of irises and snowdrops that Levy had thrown too high and too far. Her eyes widened in triumph as her fingers brushed the twine that bound the flowers, only to find herself suddenly pushed out of the way.

Erza landed with a thud, both her spine and ego bruised and blinked up at the person standing in front of her.

"Ho ho ho," cackled Evergreen smugly, "I win." She flourished the bouquet above her head. "Looks like I'll be getting married first, Titania!"

"Marriage is not manly," whimpered a voice from the corner.

"M-Marriage!" stuttered Erza. What the hell was Evergreen talking about? She moved to rise, desperate to clear the air. She had just placed her hands on either side of her to push herself upright, when she felt a hard boot instead of the wooden floor. She turned to look at the man standing behind her, her face paling in utter mortification.

"Jellal."

* * *

Jellal was finding it hard to breathe. Erza's embarrassed face had morphed into a smile; her expression bright enough to rival his Grand Chariot. She held a hand up to him, indicating that he should pull her to her feet. He obeyed the instruction meekly, his heart constricting at the contact.

"You are looking well," she said.

Jellal did not know if she was being polite or if she had finally stopped looking close enough to see the tension hidden behind his carefully neutral expression. Both options felt like a punch to the abdomen. Even if this was what he had wanted all along.

"So are you," he replied. And meant it. Her cheeks were suffused with a healthy glow and there was a sparkle in her eye that he had never seen. She looked happy.

The crowd around them began to disperse as Levy left the stage. Erza held out her hand to Jellal as the band struck up a lively tune.

He had never danced with Erza before. Not since they were children, playing make believe in the dungeons of the Tower of Heaven. The only time since that he had asked her, she had turned him down. He took her hand, wondering if this meant that their friendship had been restored.

Ten seconds later, he lost all ability to wonder as Erza began energetically spinning him around the room. "Dance is all about fighting spirit," she boasted, leading him around in a circle.

Jellal smiled weakly, grateful he had not eaten that morning. He was beginning to feel dizzy and nauseous. "I. See," he stuttered. "You are a tremendous dancer."

"Thank you."

The number drew to a close, the song being one of the shorter ones in the band's repertoire. Jellal hurried the two of them off the dance floor before Erza could think to start again. "I am parched," he explained.

"Of course. How rude of me not to have offered you some refreshments." Erza walked him over to the buffet tables and thrust a glass of champagne in his hand. "You arrived late," she said.

"Yes."

"You missed the ceremony."

"Gajeel asked us to wait until the speeches were over. He said the moment would have more impact that way."

Erza nodded. "Of course." It also conveniently prevented Ultear from stealing Levy's thunder at her own wedding. That had been neatly executed by Gajeel.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, the two of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Thank you," said Erza abruptly. Her eyes were trained on the back door to the guild. "It must have been very difficult."

"It was alright."

"Your injuries tell a different story."

So, she had noticed after all. Jellal shrugged, "I'll tell you about it some time."

Erza hummed in response. "I am glad you made it back safely."

So was he. He had ripped a hole in the fabric of space and time to find Ultear. The three words Meredy had mouthed at him before he stepped into the void seemed to ring in his ears. He saw Ultear stepping back inside the guild, her eyes immediately finding his. 'Bring her home,' Meredy had said. And he had. He had walked through hellfire to do it and he would do it again. She had shouldered his sins for him too long for him not to.

"What will you do now?" Erza asked, breaking him from his reverie, "Will you re-form Crime Sorciére?"

Jellal shook his head. "Crime Sorciére is done." He paused, swirling the dregs of champagne at the bottom of his glass. "Ul has a cottage in the hills outside of Crocus. We'll stay there while we figure things out."

Erza's eyes grew comically huge. "L-live together?"

"N-not like that!" he hurriedly corrected her. He looked down at the floor, his jaw working as he thought through his words. "Ul earned her redemption. She needs to use her second chance to live in the light. But I... There is still enough darkness in this world left for me to fight."

"You will work it out."

Jellal searched her face, looking for a hidden admonishment or instruction and finding none. No order to live. No command to forgive himself. Only calm supportiveness.

Erza patted him on the arm before turning and walking away. He watched her go, smiling as she paused to chat with the other guests at the wedding. Her steps seemed lighter. Her laugh a touch more carefree.

He watched her move forward and thought, for the first time, that maybe he could too.

* * *

Gray tried to ignore the feeding warthog by his side. He wiped his cheek, annoyed, as another flying fleck of roast beef went sailing past his nose. "Bastard, at least try to eat more neatly."

"Go away and let me eat in peace," replied Natsu, just as crossly.

"That isn't eating. There've been monsters that have laid waste to towns more neatly than you."

"Oh yeah? You wanna go, popsicle breath?"

Lucy patted the air, a nervous smile on her lips. "Calm down you two. Remember the Master promised a punishment for people who started a fight today."

"Yeah," Happy chirped, "And if he doesn't get you, Erza will. Scary!"

Gray scratched his chin and reconsidered the situation. Erza had barely spoken to him since the day before. Maybe getting in a fight would be the perfect way to get her to talk.

He would not have minded normally. He and Erza frequently went days without speaking. But today was different. It almost felt as if she was deliberately ignoring him.

He watched her standing behind Master, a scary glint descending into her eye. Master Makarov choked on his food, sensing the dark aura that had suddenly flared up behind him.

"Master, are you eating bacon?" Erza asked, her voice deathly calm.

"No," answered Makarov, his mouth incriminatingly full.

"You have to remember your heart cond-" Erza stopped short, a shiver running down her spine and making her hair stand on end.

"Erza-san, what an intoxicating parfum as always."

"I-I-Ichiya!" Erza shuddered, her face turning blue with shock.

Ichiya pirouetted past Erza, jumping atop Makarov's table before pointing finger guns at them. "Makarov-dono, my hearty congratulations on the union of Gajeel-kun and Levy-chan. Sparkle." He threw his hair back, tiny puffs of glitter materialising magically in the air around him. "The parfum of this event is exquisite. Men."

Gray could see the cogwheels turning in Erza's brain as she scrambled desperately for a way out of the conversation. He caught sight of Lily gesturing secretively towards her from the door to the kitchen. Erza's eye gleamed and she gave him a furtive thumbs-up in return. What the hell was that about?

Natsu burped loudly, diverting Gray's attention.

"You sure are eating a lot today."

"Having an Enchantment performed on you will do that to you," Lucy explained.

Gray's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What Enchantment?"

"Anna-sensei taught Wendy one to suppress my powers," Natsu replied, picking his teeth with a bone.

"This way Natsu won't accidentally make the poison in his body flare up!" Happy seemed overjoyed as he shared the information.

"That's great. No more Sealstone cuffs," said Gray.

Natsu grunted in response, clearly unhappy with the situation. All at once, his ears perked up. He turned horrified eyes to the rest of the group. "We have to get out of here."

"What? Why?"

Natsu grabbed Lucy and Happy by the hand and sped off. "Come on!"

Gray hesitated for a split second. On the one hand, he was in no mood to go running anywhere. On the other, the terror in Natsu's eyes had been genuine.

That split second, however, turned out to be his undoing. His face paled as he heard an unmistakable 'Shooby do-bop' emanate from the lacrima speaker nearest to him. "Shit."

"Now performing, in their farewell performance," Mira announced, "the one, the only, Steel Panther Swords 'n' Roses."

Gray collapsed into his seat as the lights came up on the stage, revealing Gajeel wearing a stylish white suit, sitting with a guitar on his lap.

Erza stood to his left, dressed in a black cat costume, a bass guitar around her neck. The fretboard of the guitar had been replaced with a sword; a stylistic choice too far for someone of Erza's guitar playing talents.

"Geehee," said Lily, striking the cymbals on his drum kit, "This is Gajeel's event planner side."

Gajeel cleared his throat and played a sour note on the mouth organ. "This song goes out to all the lovers, all the Romeos out there."

"What does Romeo have to do with this?" Macao demanded.

Gray thought he heard Levy repeating, 'Remember you already married him, remember you already married him' but he could not be sure.

The band struck up their first song and Gray wondered if Making some ice ear plugs would permanently damage his hearing. Maybe it would be worth it.

He looked around at the guildhall, simultaneously sympathetic to and laughing at the stunned audience.

His eyes drifted past the Custody Enforcement Unit's table where Alucardé Hyberion was throwing back a drink, seemingly cursing the day he chose to ask Erza Scarlet on a date.

Curious, Gray turned to the back of the hall where he had last seen Jellal and Ultear.

Jellal was shaking. He stared at the stage aghast, his mouth hanging open. Gray caught Ultear's gaze and she doubled over with mirth.

He was struggling to contain his own laughter. It was a good thing Jellal and Erza were broken up. There was no way he would see her the same way after this. 'Still,' he thought, his eyes returning to the stage, 'the cat costume is pretty cute.'

"Gray-sama," interrupted a quiet voice by his elbow. He had not seen Juvia since earlier that morning. He flushed as he remembered that he had left her in the middle of the dancefloor without a word of explanation. He was even more ashamed to realise that he had all but forgotten about her since then.

"Juvia," he said, turning to her, "I'm sorry I didn't come find you."

"No. It's alright. Gray-sama can we talk?"

* * *

The tiny cobblestoned courtyard was nearly silent, the cacophony of the celebration a distant din. The barren trees, like clawed black hands, stretched towards a grey sky that hovered between sunshine and rain. Juvia took a deep breath, the sweet smell of moist earth filling her lungs. Resolve tightened in her belly as she turned to Gray. The question she knew she had to ask was burning her up, threatening to turn her watery body to vapour.

"How does Gray-sama feel about Juvia?"

The question rent the air like a thunderclap even though the skies above remained as brooding as ever. Gray hesitated, a deflection ready upon his lips. He clenched his fists to help steel his nerves. He could not bring himself to meet her eyes as he spoke. "I want to deserve your feelings," he paused, his face clouding, "I want to be the kind of person that is worthy of the life you sacrificed."

Juvia tried not to flinch. That was still not an answer. "But Gray-sama… why?" Surprise flashed across Gray's face. It strengthened Juvia enough to say what she needed to say. "Gray-sama mentioned Juvia's feelings but he still has not told her how he feels. If you," her voice faltered and she bit her lip before continuing, "If you have decided to be with Juvia just because of how she feels about you then that's not love. That's a burden."

The tears prickled at Juvia's eyes, but she was resolute. "Juvia is asking you, Gray-sama," she said, "Do you love me?"

Gray's jaw worked with emotion. He had promised to chase happiness. It was not fair that he had to cause sorrow to do so. He sucked in a heavy breath, his head raised to the swirling sky, and slowly shook his head.

She had been expecting it. In the depths of her soul, where the light did not reach, she had always known. The pain still pierced her. As if she were made of flesh and blood and not endlessly pliant water.

"Then go." Juvia swallowed, her voice growing stronger. "Love is love. There are no bargains or conditions. No obligations. Juvia never asked for that." She gave him a watery smile. "Gray-sama brought sunshine into my life for the first time. Juvia will always love Gray-sama for that. But now I have to find my own sunshine."

The silence stretched between them, as heavy as the clouds. The turbulence dimmed in Juvia's eyes as she met Gray's glittering gaze. Sorry, she seemed to say, for thrusting my love upon you.

Sorry, he seemed to reply, that I could not return it.

The shadows lengthened as the afternoon melted away. Gray blinked his gaze away, his throat tight. He stepped forward and placed a kiss on Juvia's cheek. "Thank you," he said. For everything.

His hollow footsteps on the cobblestones echoed in the emptiness of the courtyard. Juvia closed her eyes and tilted her face to the sky; a single, solitary sunbeam shining down on her tearstained face.

* * *

"Erza-ba-san!"

Erza choked on her drink. "Ba-san?" Maybe she needed to start moisturising.

Asca clambered onto the bench next to Erza and grinned a toothy smile. "Erza-ba-san, what's a power couple?"

"Power couple?" Erza replied blankly. Her brow furrowed with concentration as she thought of an explanation. "Ah! When two people who are dating have a lot of attack power, they are called a power couple."

Asca nodded somewhat dubiously.

"Why do you ask?"

"Mama and Papa said that you and Jellal-san are a power couple."

Erza spat out the mouthful of beer she had just taken. She set her glass aside, thinking it was probably better not to try and drink during this conversation. "It is not like that between Jellal and me."

"Oh?" pouted Asca. "But I heard Mama tell Papa that you love him _this_ much." She threw her arms open wide.

Erza spluttered, trying to come up with a response. "Ah, you see, um, we-, I-"

"My my, what's this? The party is almost over, and you haven't danced with me yet, Asca-chan," said Gray, walking up to them. He smiled at Erza, unexpected relief filling him when she nodded back.

Asca giggled as Gray spun her about the room. "Faster!" she ordered.

Erza stifled a smile as she watched Gray being forced to twirl at dizzying speeds. He set Asca down as the song ended, vaguely unstable on his feet.

"Again!" the little girl demanded.

Gray turned white but obligingly picked her up. Asca wriggled with excitement and began shouting out a list. "Now do Superhero Pose! Flying Swan Pose! Angry Vulcan Pose! Happy Pose!"

"Aye Sir!" Gray set Asca on his shoulders and raised his hand in a salute. He saw Erza hiding her laughter behind a gloved hand and sweatdropped. Humiliated by a child. "Hey Asca, why don't you ask your Erza-ba-san if she wants to join in?" he said mischievously.

Erza shot him a look of pure loathing as she too was manipulated into a series of increasingly comical poses.

Half an hour later, the tiny dictator was beginning to flag. She yawned widely as Gray and Erza contorted themselves into pretzel shapes. "OK, now you dance," she mumbled.

Gray and Erza obligingly bust out some disco moves.

"No. Together!" she insisted, "Social dancing!"

Gray turned to Erza and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged and accepted his proffered hand.

"Wait!" Asca said, and waved Erza over. She cupped a hand over Erza's ear and whispered loudly, "Don't worry, Gray-nii-san has a lot of attack power too."

Erza scowled as she stepped into position. The music struck up again and she and Gray began to move in slow circles. Their eyes met for a fraction of a second before she looked away, irritated.

"What's wrong, Erza?"

"Why do you get to be 'nii-san?'" Erza asked simultaneously.

Gray sweatdropped, unsure of how to respond to that. None of the possible answers felt like they would end in anything but physical pain. He cleared his throat uncomfortably, hoping that would suffice. Music spilled from lacrima speakers that hovered in the air above them. Gray tried to relax into the rhythm but Erza was making it impossible. She held herself stiffly, almost as if prepared for an ambush. "Are you OK?"

Erza jerked. She cast a glance at Gray, and her face lost some of its tightness. "I should be asking you that. How are you?"

"Good," he replied, surprising himself. He had taken a walk through the town after his conversation with Juvia. The cold air and low rumble of city life had provided him with clarity. He was, for maybe the first time since he was a boy, unencumbered by the leaden weight of responsibility. "Really good."

Erza smiled then. "That is good to hear."

Some of the tension left her and the two of them fell into a familiar rhythm. His fingers played with the ends of her hair as he thought about their positions. He did not concern himself with the fact that Erza was still leading a little, stepping instead, into the gaps in the movement with a quiet assurance. The two of them ended up leading each other. Gray thought that that suited their relationship perfectly. Not a struggle for dominance, but a calm acknowledgement of equality.

"Juvia and I broke up," he said suddenly.

Erza's brow furrowed. The look she gave him bordered on scolding. "Today?"

Annoyance flared low in Gray's belly. "She wanted to."

Erza nodded, her lips pursed. She stared out, over his shoulder, her eyes shuttered as she regarded the party around them. The sounds of the dying evening swelled to plug the cracks in their conversation as the silence between them pondered on.

"I saw you dancing with Jellal."

Erza's hand twitched in his. "Yes."

"How is he? I didn't get a chance to thank him before he left."

"I am sure he and Ultear were tired. It is a long way back to Crocus."

Gray nodded. "They're not staying?" he asked redundantly.

Her lips twisted into a weary smile. "Do they ever?"

He almost laughed. His hand stretched taut across the smooth skin of her back, the tendrils of her hair slipping through his fingers. "You alright with that?"

"I'm moving on," she said quietly. The song faded away in a diminuendo and the two of them found themselves returning to the starting position.

Gray steps stumbled in the final bars of the song when he heard Asca yell excitedly. "Natsu!"

"Quick," he nodded at Erza, "while she's distracted." He seized a tighter hold of Erza's waist and danced her right out of the room. The two of them collapsed against the wall in the corridor, shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Did we just run away from a child?" Gray asked, wonderingly.

Erza shook her head sternly. "Never underestimate the enemy."

She felt relieved. Not at having escaped Empress Asca, but at how calm she was feeling. Her traitorous heart had not betrayed her as she had danced with Gray. Whatever it had been she had felt the other day, or even the churning in her stomach when she had seen Gray dancing with Juvia; it had been an aberration. She nearly sagged with relief. "Come on," she said, tilting her head down the corridor, "we can go out the side door."

It was late and neither of them had slept the night before. They had gone from a drunken party to a freezing tundra and straight back to a wedding. The weariness was settling into her bones. Erza yawned and absently reached behind her to retie the loosening halter of her dress.

Gray blushed as her outfit slipped forward and tried to avoid looking. Erza was way too casual about these things. He stumbled on ahead, turning the corner and smacking bang into a broad shoulder.

"Oh?" Laxus' annoyed rumble filled the corridor as he pulled his lips away from Freed's.

Erza walked into Gray's back, her eyes as wide as saucers. "S-Sorry! We did not mean to interrupt. Please excuse us, we did not realise," she blustered.

Freed's irritated eyes started to crinkle in amusement the longer Erza's apology went on. "You didn't realise we were dating?"

"D-Dating!" Erza's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head.

Gray shook his head, resigned. Erza's obliviousness was, at times, beyond explanation.

Laxus cleared his throat pointedly, the air around him still bristling with fractious electricity. His fingers drummed against the wall to the left of Freed's head.

"C-congratulations!" Erza bowed several times, each felicitation more effusive and comedic than the last.

Freed allowed a tiny chuckle to escape him. Erza really was too much. Laxus looked down at his smiling face and his anger seemed to melt away. "Tch." He reached out an instinctive hand and smoothed a lock of hair behind Freed's ear.

Erza's heart filled at the way Laxus gazed at Freed, at the obvious love between the two of them. A soft expression overtook her features. Her eyes met Gray's and her heart skipped a beat. She felt a flicker of something sprig up inside her and she crushed it with an iron fist. "Let's go," she said tonelessly to Gray.

Gray's face wrinkled in confusion and he raised a hand in farewell to Freed and Laxus. "Goodnight."

Laxus grunted in response. "Now, where were we?" Gray heard Freed say in the distance as he followed Erza out of the guild.

"Erza," he called to her as she turned to take the path up to Fairy Hills. The night around them was dark, the cloudiness of the day carrying over, leaving them canopied by a starless sky. He swallowed, all at once apprehensive. About what, he was not sure. "Take a jacket. It's cold out," he finished feebly.

She nodded, not turning to look at him. She requipped a long coat on over her evening gown. "Get home safe."

He scratched the back of his neck, puzzled by the sudden change in the mood. He flashed back to their conversation earlier, at the non-answer she had given him, and his lips tightened in understanding. He should have let it go at that, but he could not let her leave without some form of reassurance. He had had enough unhappiness from her to last a lifetime. "Will you be alright?"

Erza turned and flashed him a determined smile. "I will be." She drew her coat closed around her, warding off the evening chill, and walked away.

* * *

Lucy was exhausted. Their little trip to Jupiter had cost them two nights worth of sleep and her bridesmaids duties had kept her on her feet all day. She was really looking forward to a hot bath and her 400 thread count sheets. She pushed the door to her apartment open with a happy sigh.

"Yo!"

"Why are you in my apartment?!"

Natsu did not budge from his spot on the couch, instead cocking his head to look at her quizzically.

"Where's Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Staying the night with Erza and Lily at Fairy Hills." Natsu hooked his finger into the knot of his tie, trying to loosen it. He grunted, "You going to stand there all night?"

Lucy kicked off her shoes, a shiver of excitement running through her. "Hmm," she said huskily, fingering the neckline of her frock, "I should probably change out of this dress first."

"Oh?" Natsu raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers. A tiny fireball whizzed through the air towards her. "I can help with that."

"Natsu, don't burn it!" Lucy squealed, "I want to wear it again!" So much for her attempt at seduction. Natsu was way too dense.

The flame zipped along the hemline of Lucy's dress before slipping underneath and reducing her panties to cinders. Lucy stared at him, mouth agape.

"Smaller fires. Easier to control," Natsu shrugged.

"That was expensive underwear!" she scolded, stomping over to biff him on the head. Natsu caught her balled up fist with ease, slipped a hand under her and pulled her onto his lap.

Lucy stilled at the sudden proximity. Natsu was looking at her with his usual neutral expression, but his eyes betrayed him. She bit her lip, watching them darken to obsidian.

Emboldened, she moved to straddle him before sitting back, creating a space between their bodies. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, she undid the tie around his neck, sliding the silken fabric through his collar. A deft few minutes later, his shirt lay undone.

Natsu swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing, as Lucy spread his shirt open, running her hands over his well-muscled torso. Starting at his pectoral muscles, they then slid over his nipples and further downwards across his abdomen. Her curious fingers caressed the ridges of his abs before dipping lower, under the waistband of his trousers.

With a sharp exhale, Natsu gathered Lucy to him; pulling her flush against his body and bending down to nip her bare shoulder. "Lucy," he mumbled. He slid his hands up her thighs, her skin unbearably soft under his callused palms.

Lucy tangled her fingers in his soft hair, pulling his head back and kissing him. Natsu moaned into her mouth as she pressed herself against him, the heat of him almost searing through his trousers to her thighs.

She reached behind her and undid the necklace she was wearing and groped blindly for the side table to deposit it. Her hand bumped against something metallic and she heard a scraping noise as it was knocked off the sideboard.

Natsu blinked stupidly as Lucy suddenly pushed him away. She fell backwards, thighs still tight around him, and caught the photo frame before it hit the floor.

"Sorry," she explained, as she straightened. She turned the picture over in her hands, the light glinting off the glass. "It's just very precious to me."

He lifted the frame out of her hands and looked at the photo it held. Toddler Lucy grinned out at him; her arms wrapped around the neck of a very annoyed Aquarius.

Lucy bit her lip, taking the picture back from him and setting it in its place. "What were we doing?" she said distractedly.

"You were going to change out of your dress."

"Right! I've been wearing it all day." She tried to inject a bright note into her voice as she reached for her bodice.

Natsu watched impassively as she undid the first of the cloth-covered buttons. "I'm bored," he declared.

Lucy stopped, suddenly annoyed. Were her breasts boring?

"There's nothing to do at the guild. All the missions on the job board stink."

The corner of her mouth curved upwards. "Right."

"It really pisses me off that that Snake bastard thinks he got one over us."

"Yeah," she agreed.

"I gotta get back and kick his arse."

Lucy nodded fiercely. "That's right! He shouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail wizards!"

"But first, I gotta do something else," Natsu said thoughtfully, stroking his chin.

"What?"

She yelped with laughter as he suddenly flipped her onto the sofa. Following her down, he said blithely, "Help you change out of this dress."

* * *

Erza nearly tripped over the figure hunched in the entryway. Alarmed, she flicked on the nearest light to reveal Juvia sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up to her ears.

"Erza-san." Juvia blinked at the sudden brightness.

"Juvia," Erza replied, settling down on the step beside her. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

Juvia rubbed her chin along the top of her knees and said despondently, "Just waiting for Meredy."

Erza nodded. She smoothed back the hair from Juvia's face maternally and patted her back. "Do you want to come and wait upstairs? I am having a sleepover with Happy and Lily." Her voice dropped temptingly. "We have kiwis and cake."

Juvia shook her head. "Thank you. No."

The grandfather clock just inside the door ticked loudly; the two girls reflected in its glass body. Erza stared at the ageing carpet before them, its dull, faded grey a reflection of both their moods. "What you did today was brave."

"Erza-san," cried Juvia, suddenly flinging herself into Erza's lap. Her shoulders shook as she sobbed.

Erza rested her hand soothingly upon Juvia's head, flashing back to another time she had comforted her like this. Her heart plummeted. What was she doing?

"Does it hurt less?" Juvia choked out, her tears permeating the thin fabric of Erza's dress. "Love. Making these choices. Does it get easier?"

A dull ringing echoed around the room as the clock struck the hour. Erza looked up. The pendulum swung steadily, oscillating from one extreme to the other. She blinked and her eyes refocused, seeing herself in the glass. Her jaw tightened as she made her own choice. She stroked Juvia's back as the final gong faded away.

"Yes," she lied, "It does."

* * *

A/N: On a serious note, if your heart is doing random somersaults then you should probably get it checked out.

The temptation to do an obnoxiously long A/N is real, but I shall resist. But also, can I just say, wow can't believe no one called me out on the totally ridiculous use of clairvoyance in the previous chapter.

A/N 2: I had a hard time writing this chapter coz I was feeling really disconnected from the characters (So many OOC moments in the previous chapter. Erza would never offer to bankroll the op. She'd more likely misunderstand others' intentions and then slap them with a bill at the end of a five night stay at resort).

Made the mistake of rereading the Alvarez arc to reconnect. Idk, when i watched/read FT last year I was able fo handle the fanservice better. Probably coz I was so eager to read the story that I skipped over it. Seeing them do a pantyshot on Lucy when she casts Fairy Sphere, i.e. her most powerful moment in the entire series... It made my blood boil. This was why I stopped watched anime all those years go. Anyhow, a long weekend of me staring in the mirror and shouting 'Bad feminist! Bad!' ensued. After that I rewatched some of the GMG arc and my love for FT came flooding back. I defy anyone to watch 100 vs 1 and not feel inspired! (I am lonely and have no weeb friends, hence you are all subject to my ramblings. Sorry:( )

Anyway next chapter is also meant to be sort of angst/fluff (and deals with one of my FAVOURITE Fanfiction tropes) but I feel like we've had too many light hearted chapters in a row so I need to meditate and maybe rework some stuff. It could take a few weeks.

As always, thanks to those who faved/followed and reviewed! If you are so inclined, please leave a fav/follow or review this time as well. Until next time! :)


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Natsu stood in the shower, the scalding water steaming off his body. The extreme heat flushed his skin a dull, angry, red and yet, it was not enough. Natsu shivered and shut his eyes, tilting his head up towards the spray.

Ever since Wendy had cast her Suppression Enchantment, it had felt like his body was off balance. The fire had gone out, leaving him feeling chilled and uneasy. He flicked his wrist; a lifeless yellow flame wobbled at the edges of his fingers. Natsu slammed his hand against the cold tile, frustration creeping up his body.

He stepped out of the shower and wiped down the fogged-up mirror. The skin around his neck was still a mottled, dark grey. He fingered the tender flesh around the bite-marks. It had been months and the wound was nowhere close to healing. He pulled his scarf off the towel rail and wrapped it around his neck. It hid the eyesore and filled his nostrils with the comforting smell of his father. There. That was better.

Natsu's sharp ears picked up the sound of conversation so out he went. Lucy was bent over a map of Giltena, tracing something across the paper and gesturing earnestly at Erza. She looked up as Natsu exited the bathroom, her face transforming with a smile.

Natsu went off to pick a fight with Gray because what else was there to do?

* * *

Gray leaned on the windowsill, looking out on the icy Giltenese winter. The team had arrived in the northern continent a few days ago. The sudden rise in the value of the Jewel had allowed them to take the train up to Seven and charter a fast ship to the western coast of Giltena, shaving 10 days off the journey. Paranoia that the ports were being watched by the Snake Guardian had made them jump off the ship in the dark of the night and swim ashore. The muscles in his back were still sore from the exertion. A small price to pay when dealing with such a powerful enemy.

They were holed up now in Silestina, the northernmost town in Giltena, built at the edge of an icy, endless desert. It was so much colder up here than it had been in Isvan. He watched his breath puff out before his face and wondered idly if this was what it felt like to be a dragon.

Slam! Gray's fingers narrowly escaped being crushed by the window frame. "What was that for, lizard brain?" He scowled at Natsu and leaned against the now-shut window.

"You're letting all the cold air in, ice breath," Natsu replied grumpily.

"Yeah, well I don't see anyone else complaining."

Natsu pushed his face into Gray's aggressively. "Your ears are probably as frozen as your brains; people's teeth are chattering here."

"Well I can't help it in you're too weak to stan-," Gray stopped short when he saw Natsu flinch. Curiosity puckered his brow as Natsu's mouth twisted with displeasure. "Hey Natsu," he said tentatively. The notion was laughable. "You know you're not weak right?"

Natsu folded his arms and growled. "Say that to this." He snapped his fingers and sent a few pale fireballs sprouting from his fingertips. They spluttered weakly before dying. Even Gray could see that they lacked the vibrancy of Natsu's usual flames.

"That's just temporary."

Natsu clicked his tongue in irritation. A muscle worked in his jaw as he looked across the room at Lucy and Happy.

Understanding dawned on Gray. He turned to Natsu, his expression as earnest as his posture was nonchalant. "If you're thinking of going off for a year to train, just know she'll never forgive you," he said, then smirked.

An involuntary snort of laughter escaped Natsu. "Jerk."

"It's nice to see you two getting along."

Gray jumped at the sound of Erza's voice, the action more of a reflex than anything else. His eyes met hers and his lips twitched upwards. The weirdness that had sprouted up during Gajeel and Levy's wedding seemed to be behind them; gone as suddenly as it had appeared. Gray was grateful for it. He was unsure if Erza's feelings over being abandoned again by Jellal had been resolved, but she was back to normal and that was all that mattered.

Erza smiled gently and tilted her head towards the others. "Come on, you two. Lucy has something to share with us."

It was probably just his imagination that her eyes seemed to hold his for a fraction longer than they used to.

* * *

Lucy drew her finger along one of several lines she had drawn criss-crossing the map of Giltena. "These here are called 'supernal lines.' I read about them while I was researching Vega's tablet. It is said that the magic currents in the earth flow along these lines and the places where they intersect," she circled a spot on the map where several lines came together, "are places with extremely high concentration of ethernano." She looked up at the others, a determined expression on her face. "About 60 kilometres north of here is a glacier where a number of these lines intersect."

"What's a glacier?" asked Natsu.

"Someone who works with windows," Happy replied. "This is a silly plan, Lucy. How can a window maker help us find Aquarius' key?"

Charle sniffed haughtily. "You moron, that's a _glazier_. Not a glacier!"

"A glacier?" Erza repeated, an image of a lady with a painted face and a flowing kimono appeared in her mind.

"Ah, so this woman has the Aquarius key!" Natsu's eyes lit up.

Lucy sweatdropped. "No, not quite," she muttered, choosing not to dwell on how they had all managed to see the image in Erza's head.

"A glacier," said Gray, tapping on the map, "is sort of like a huge ice lake that moves slowly over time."

"Exactly." Lucy nodded. "Except this glacier has never moved in all these years. Not by an inch."

"Is that why you think the Aquarius key is there, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked. She was glad that group had unanimously agreed to spend some time searching for Aquarius' key before carrying on with their mission. As Erza had put it, if it was important to Lucy, it was important to them all and Lucy and Aquarius had been parted for far too long.

Erza stroked her chin and pored over the map. There were very few bodies of water over which the lines intersected. The glacier was the one nearest to their present location. It would not hurt to check it out. "And this will not interfere with the six-week rule we have with the quest? It has been two weeks since the last key and we have no idea where the next one will be."

"I took a look at those rules you mentioned, Lucy," Charle said. She shot an affronted look at Happy's incredulous face. "What? I was bored on the ship!" She smoothed her frock down haughtily and continued, "They are a little unclear. It seems to me that it's not necessary that we collect a key every six weeks, simply that we do something related to the quest."

"Good point," Gray replied, absently stripping off his shirt. "Wasn't Gildarts on the quest for three years? If he'd collected a key every six weeks, he'd have had time to finish it several times over."

"But what sort of activities count towards the quest then?" Wendy asked, sweatdropping. "This is way too vague."

Happy turned to an invisible audience, shrugged his shoulders and let out a resigned sigh. "It seems to me the author wants to leave lots of loopholes so she can cover her arse."

"Who are you talking to, you stupid cat?"

* * *

Lucy snuggled into her magical Self-Heating Jacket and thought longingly of her bed back in Magnolia. Lively, lovely, _warm_ Magnolia. She supposed a trek to the northernmost edge of the world would give her good material for her writing. A silver lining in an otherwise dismal cloud. The cold up here was worse than anything she could have possibly imagined. Between Zonia, Europa and now this; she would be happy if she never saw snow again. Ever.

The temperatures north of Silestina were so low that the snows did not melt even in high summer. It had been foolish of them to venture out here in mid-December. She stuck her tongue out of her mouth in a grimace as she remembered that this project had been her idea. It would be worth it, however, if she could reunite with Aquarius.

The Snow Hodras she was riding lowed as her fingers tightened around its fur. "Sorry!" Lucy patted the beast's neck apologetically.

They left the Snow Hodras at an outpost at the foothills of the mountains and carried onwards on foot. The sky was growing dark despite it being only noon and Gray flicked on the light in his woollen cap. "We'll have to make camp soon," he said, pulling off his dark goggles. "It's best to cross the pass when it's daylight."

Gray had taken point on this venture, him being the only one of their group who had experience with cold weather. Lucy had to admit, Gray was kind of cool when he took charge. He had efficiently kitted them all out with lightweight snow gear and seen to the hiring of the Snow Hodras. He had even taken over the navigation when none of the guides in Silestina had been willing to accompany them up north.

"Southlanders," they had said and rolled their eyes. Lucy now understood why. The short trek across the flatlands had been difficult enough. It would only get harder the further into the mountains they got. Thankfully, the Silestinese guides had at least given them a map highlighting all the caves and shelters along the route; though she suspected that had been more to assuage their own guilty consciences than to actually help the Fiorian wizards.

Lucy started as a warm bundle of fur burrowed into her side. Lucy scooped Charle into her arms. The poor Exceed's fur was rimed with frost.

"How much further till we make camp? She asks," Horologium announced to the rest of the group. The clock spirit's midsection groaned as it stretched outwards to accommodate Lucy, Wendy and Charle.

"It's not like you're walking," Happy muttered snidely.

Gray pulled the map out of one of his many pockets. The weather up in the mountains was so dire that even the ice wizard had needed the protection of a magical Jacket to get by. "We're almost there." He had to shout to be heard over the wind. Lucy half heard, half lipread his words in the light cast by the torch in Natsu's hat. Soon enough, they were standing at the base of the first pass into the mountains. They spent the night in a wooden cabin nearby, built there to shelter tourists in the summer months.

The glacier was two days' trek into the mountain range. It was hard going for the group; progress was slow, and the mood was sombre. The routes along the mountain were tricky, made even more so by the harsh winter. Many of the frequently travelled paths were impassable due to the snow. They were forced onto the higher and more treacherous trails. No one had the energy for shenanigans, it took all their strength just to keep on schedule.

They struggled on steadily, their muscles stiff from cold and dehydration. It was too cold to drink water and even colder to piss. Gray had to halt progress several times a day to remind them to hydrate and to spare them from overexertion. The weather in the mountains was colder too, than anything Gray was used to, but he tried not to let his discomfort show. He was the leader after all. He knew losing motivation would be almost as dangerous the temperature on this journey.

On the third day, Erza crested the lip of the final pass and was arrested by the sight of pale blue sheeting into the distance. "We are here," she announced.

Lucy hobbled out of Horologium and joined Erza where she stood. "Wow."

An icy river snaked in between the mountains, its pale blue a subtle shade different from the white of the snows. The valley around it was utterly still, as though in awe of the glacier's majesty. Lucy closed her eyes and tried to commit the vista to memory. She doubted she would see anything as beautiful ever again.

"I sense great magical energy from this place," muttered Erza. "Do you feel anything?"

Lucy fingered her keys and searched for a familiar thread of magic in the swirl of energy she felt around her. "No," she shook her head, "But there is a lot of noise from the other kinds of magic here."

"Don't tell me we came all this way for nothing," Charle whined from up on Wendy's shoulder. It was too cold for her to use her Aera and the snowdrifts were too deep for her to walk.

"We'll have to get closer for me to be sure," Lucy replied apologetically. The confluence of supernal lines and the glacier's unusual behaviour had been what had brought them on this dangerous journey. She was not ready to give up just yet. "When a Celestial Spirit's key appears on Earthland, the stars above illuminate the ground with a special pattern. If we wait till night time, then maybe we can see something."

"There's a building for tourists on the edge of the glacier," Gray said, pointing to a red dot in the distance, "It's a few hours' trek, but we can definitely get there by nightfall. It'll be warmer by the glacier as well." He shrugged his shoulders to adjust his heavy backpack and started carefully down the mountain.

They made speedy progress now that their goal was in sight and were halfway down the pass by the time the sun set at noon. It was still too bright for stars, but Lucy squinted into the distance anyway, hoping for some sign of Celestial energy. "Come on," she mumbled.

Suddenly, a tremor passed through the mountains around them, knocking Lucy to her feet. "What the hell?" Natsu yelled, grabbing Lucy's hand. A dull rumbling echoed across the landscape as a wodge of snow broke away from higher up the slope and hurtled towards the team.

"Look out!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Avalanche!" Gray hurried to push the others out of the path of the oncoming snow. There was no way they could outrun it, but they could at least try to evade it. "Head for those rocks," he shouted, pointing towards an outcropping a hundred metres to their left.

Natsu scooped Wendy into his arms as he ran, his other hand tight around Lucy's. Happy and Charle took to the air, the adrenaline numbing the pain of unfurling their Aera in the icy cold. Gray stumbled after them, trying to avoid slipping in his haste.

"Ow!" came a loud cry behind him. Gray turned in time to see Erza sprawled on the ground. A jagged rock protruded incriminatingly from the snow around her boot.

"Erza!" He raced towards her, bringing his hands together to Make something that could get them out of this mess, but the panic whited out his mind. There was too little time and Erza was too far away.

All at once he was swept up in a sea of white. He flailed against the snow and tried to swim towards the glimpse of red he saw, but the force of the snowslide was too much. On his other side he saw a blur of pink and blue. Natsu and the others had not made it either.

The force of the snows was too strong. It crushed the air from his lungs as he struggled to stay abreast of the wave. Realising the futility of his struggle, Gray turned to his last resort. Gathering the dregs of his energy, he shoved his arm above the surface of the snow. Now all he could do was pray someone would find him.

* * *

Charle flew over the tumble of snow, squinting against the greying sky. Her eyes watered from the cold and wind, but she could see no sign of Erza, Lucy or Gray. On the ground below, Wendy and Natsu were trying to catch a whiff of the others, but the cascading snows had made it impossible to track their scents.

"Lucy!" Natsu called frantically, searching the landscape for a hint of her sky-blue jacket. Happy and Charle hovered overhead, squinting desperately across the ice for any sign of their comrades.

With a sudden cry, Happy fell out of the sky. He spiralled limply towards the ground. Wendy dove forward and caught him in mid-air. Happy's left wing was spasming violently, the thin layer of feathers not enough to protect it from the cold. "Charle," she called upwards. The aerial search for her comrades would have to cease for now.

Natsu blundered over the snows in the failing light. "Lucy! Gray! Erza! Lucy!"

"Natsu-san, it's dangerous," Wendy warned. Her lips twisted with worry. She was desperate to find her friends too, but the snows underfoot were still unstable, and it was growing darker by the second.

"I don't care!" Natsu replied harshly, heading in the direction he vaguely guessed Lucy had landed. It burned him to know that she was out there somewhere. He shouted her name over and over, but the sound echoed futilely across the valley, the tone mocking and cruel. "Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" the hills jeered at him. "Damn it! Where the hell is she?!"

"Natsu," Happy said worriedly. Natsu spared a glance for his companion and Happy looked up at him, tears edging his eyes. "We've been searching for hours. We need to get to shelter before it gets too dark." He raised a paw towards his woollen hat. "All our torches are busted, and the moonlight's not going to be enough."

Natsu swore under his breath and turned away. "I'm not giving up."

"Fine, do what you want," Charle scolded, "We're heading towards the shelter. I didn't survive an avalanche just to die from the cold."

His fists clenched at his sides. Charle was right. They were exhausted and more than a little bruised. They had searched the entire mountainside for the others, but there was no sign of them. He cast an eye over Happy's trembling Aera and swallowed. He could not let the other three carry on towards the shelter alone. It was way too risky. But there was no way he could abandon his search for Lucy either.

"One more hour." His tone came out more pleading than he had intended.

Charle let out a resigned huff and unfurled her Aera once more. One more hour. Then she really was dragging Wendy to the shelter, no matter how forlorn that moron fire dragon sounded.

Natsu resumed his search, wading away from the others. "Lucy!" he called again; his voice hoarse from shouting.

Something moved in the distance and he caught a flash of pink. Energy, along with hope, returned to his body. "LUCY!" he yelled, running.

Lucy sagged against Virgo as she turned the corner of the large rock. The avalanche had carried her into an entirely different part of the valley, and she would have surely perished away from her friends if her quick-thinking brain had not summoned Virgo as the snow had swept her up. The snow-suited Celestial Spirit had dug her Master out of the snows swiftly, but it had been nearly impossible to find the others.

Lucy looked around blearily as her name was called once again. Natsu barrelled into her, the force of his body knocking her out of Virgo's arms. They rolled over in the snow, coming to a stop a few metres away.

Relief flooded Natsu's voice. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Lucy."

"You idiot!" She hit him on the head. "What's with all the shouting! Didn't we _just_ have an avalanche?!"

"Oh?" Natsu said, tapping his chin. He had not thought of that.

Lucy sighed, shaking her head. She opened her mouth to enquire about her comrades but the love shining out of his eyes stole her breath. Natsu's nose was red from the cold and she could see him, as clear as real life, digging through the snows desperately to find her. A burst of love flooded her, filling her with a euphoria that was as powerful as a drug. Smiling loopily, she wound his scarf in her hands and pulled him in for a kiss. Her questions could wait for later.

* * *

Erza forced down the panic swelling in her body and tried to remember the safety training Gray had briefly given them before they had ventured into the mountains. Swim, thrash, cup your hands around your face, stick your arm in the air – how was she to do all of that at once?

Prioritising her breath above all others, Erza kicked towards the surface of the sliding snow, inhaled deeply and cupped her hands about her mouth to create a pocket of air. She was swiftly pulled under again. Erza tried to fight the cold that was clouding her mind and think her way out of the situation. Whatever happened, she had to make sure not to lose consciousness.

The last thing she had seen, before the avalanche had taken her, had been Gray running towards her. Had he been caught up in the rush of snow too? The panic rose once more into her throat. Erza curled her body in on itself as the avalanche swept up some of the smaller boulders on the lower slopes of the mountain. One of them banged against her shin and Erza saw a burst of stars behind her closed eyelids. Finally, the onslaught seemed to slow and Erza was able to swim to the surface of the snow. With shaking hands, Erza grabbed a nearby rock and pushed her body out of the drift.

She looked around her to get her bearings and spotted a black glove in the snow some distance away. Gray. She scrambled over on all fours; her legs still too shaky for her to stand. She grabbed a hold of Gray's hand and heaved, pulling him from the snow.

Gray coughed and spluttered as he surfaced. "Where are the others?" he asked, gulping down huge mouthfuls of air.

Erza pulled him to his feet and the two of them leaned against each other for support, sharing in a moment of comfort. The red cabin they had been heading for was a speck in the distance. A quick look up the slope pointed to an overhang. Erza surmised that flow of snow had split upon encountering it. It was quite likely her comrades were on the other side of the mountain. They would probably head for the cabin before nightfall.

Gray followed her gaze and reached the same conclusion. He scrabbled in the snow behind him for his rucksack. The bag had split during his downward tumble and he scowled as he realised that he had lost half his survival gear. He hefted the near empty pack over his shoulder and said, "Come on. We have a long way to go."

* * *

Wendy had just finished checking Lucy over when her portable communications lacrima buzzed. She leapt for it, a smile sweeping across her face as she checked the caller id. "Erza-san!"

"Wendy!" Erza's voice was muffled by the roaring of wind. "Are you okay? Are the others with you?"

"Yes. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Charle and I are in the cabin by the glacier. How are you? Where are you?"

The portable communications lacrima crackled, the magical energy of the area was interfering with its functioning. Wendy barely made out Erza's reply. "There is a storm."

Wendy walked over to the window of the cabin and looked out. Dark clouds bristled across the horizon. She turned to her comrades, the worry pulling her mouth downwards. She caught Lucy's signal and asked, "Is Gray-san with you?"

"Yes… mountain… cave… morning… find you." The line cut in and out.

Wendy plugged one ear with a finger and strained her ears. "You're both good? You're sheltering in a cave? You'll find us in the morning?"

"Yes." The line crackled again and finally went out. Wendy grinned at the other occupants of the cabin and delivered the good news. A whoop of joy echoed around the room. Even Charle joined in with the cheering. Wendy released a breath she did not know she had been holding. Their comrades were OK. Everything was going to be fine.

* * *

Erza slipped her portable communications lacrima into her rucksack and gave Gray a weary smile. The reality of their situation was far worse than she had let on to Wendy. The gnawing cold had seeped through her wet jacket, its Self-Heating function destroyed when the lacrimae in the lining had cracked.

Worse still, the camp stove had fallen out of Gray's pack when it had split open, along with most of their heating lacrimae. The last one was in use now, casting a dull glow around the cave.

The storm had come upon them suddenly. Gray had quickly consulted the map and they had headed for the nearest cave they could find. This one had not been used for a long time, a relic from a time before the shoreside cabin. There was no wood in the leather wrapped storage bin and the camp stove was hopelessly rusted over. A few animal skins had been left behind. These, Erza pinned some feet inside the cave, to try and keep out most of the howling wind. The rest she piled on the ground in a spot where the cave dipped naturally into the ground.

"You're good at this," Gray remarked, watching her.

"I had a good teacher."

Gray snorted. Some teacher he was. He had been the one trying to rescue her and yet she had emerged from the avalanche better off than him. Trust Erza. Not only had she managed to escape the snowslide unscathed, but her pack was intact too. It was too bad that it only held food supplies and sleeping bags. A gust of wind slipped past their makeshift door and Gray clenched his fists. They were at greater risk of freezing than they were of starvation.

"Eat." Erza ordered, shoving a protein bar in his hand.

Gray obediently unwrapped the snack and took a bite. He popped a thermometer out of his pocket and then hastily stuffed it back inside before Erza could see. There was no point in telling her just how cold it was going to get that night. His eyes flicked across to her as she pulled their sleeping bags from her rucksack. "What're you doing?"

Erza paused in the middle of zipping the two sleeping bags together. "There is only one way out of this Gray," she said frankly. "We will have to huddle for warmth."

The sound of coughing filled the cave as Gray choked on his protein bar. "Did you read that in one of your novels?" he asked when he had recovered sufficiently.

"I will wear my bathing suit Gray, it will not be weird."

Gray doubled over as he choked again. "You're not serious?" he asked, wiping tears from his eyes. Get near naked with him and snuggle up in the same sleeping bag? Was she out of her mind?

Erza looked at him as if he had said something particularly foolish. "Of course. This is the best way to warm up." She requipped into a black bikini and planted her hands on her hips. "Skin to skin!"

He gaped at her as another gust of air blew into the cave. Erza shivered dramatically and quickly got into the mated sleeping bags.

"Are you coming?"

Gray rubbed a hand over his face and debated how to answer that. Of all the outrageous ideas Erza had ever had, this was surely the worst. 'Although,' he thought, his eyes falling on the snow blowing in through the gaps in the entryway, 'it could work.' He just needed to do something first. He grabbed the skins under the mated sleeping bags and pulled them into the centre of the cave. Erza glared at him, choosing not to remark on the indignity of being dragged about.

"The Kalaahit people of northern Iceberg use this technique when they are out hunting in the winter months," he explained, stripping off his jacket. He brought his hands together and the crouched down to the ground. "Ice Make: Igluvijaq."

A dome of ice arched from the floor of the cave, meeting overhead in a sloppy catenary. Gray wrinkled his nose as he examined his handiwork. The centre of the dome leaned drunkenly to the left. He sighed. These snow houses were notoriously difficult to construct; marvels of engineering perfected over centuries. Making one without years of practice was tricky. He slapped one of the walls to check its sturdiness and grunted in satisfaction when it did not appear to be on the verge of imminent collapse. It would do. The makeshift dwelling was designed to keep out the worst of the cold, with walls that were several inches thick. Trapped pockets of air in the snow helped to improve the insulation, making the inside tens of degrees warmer than the outside.

He slipped out of the underground opening and returned moments later with the animal skins Erza had pinned across the entrance of the cave. He laid them over the sleeping bags, tucking their edges under the skins on the bottom. "There," he said, "between the heating lacrima and our own body heat, we should be warm and toasty in no time."

"Good. Now get in. I am freezing."

Gray briefly debated arguing against Erza's instructions. Huddling for warmth seemed like overkill at this point. Not to mention, stripping off their clothes might prove more dangerous in the long run. Although, when he thought about it, the igloo should keep them warm enough despite that.

He regarded the self-satisfied expression on Erza's face carefully. Erza thought she was saving their lives. It would be cruel to disabuse her of the notion. A slight blush tinted his cheeks as his slipped off his trousers and got into the sleeping bag next to her.

"Back to back," Erza said, turning away from him.

Gray obediently faced the other direction, staring at the white wall. The embarrassment of his current circumstances was threatening to overwhelm him. He shook his head in resignation. This would just have to be filed away in the back of his brain, along with all the other mortifying situations Erza's obliviousness had delivered him into.

He gasped as Erza pressed her chilled back into his. "Why didn't you tell me you were this cold?"

Erza shuffled closer to him and adjusted the animal skin on top of their sleeping bags. "It will be fine in a minute." She sighed happily. Gray was unexpectedly warm. She looked up at the icy dome not far overhead through eyes heavy with sleep. "You are a good leader, Gray," she yawned.

Gray stiffened at the unexpected compliment. "We almost died twice today," he reminded her, "and there's no guarantee we'll see out the night."

"No," Erza replied evenly, "we will make it. I trust you." She paused as Gray's back relaxed into hers. "It is not easy to lead a mission. You have kept us motivated, even though the journey has been hard. We would not have gotten this far without you."

She felt a low vibration against her back as Gray huffed. "Go to bed, Erza."

Her lips quirked upwards as she buried her nose in the sleeping bag. He was too easily embarrassed. "Goodnight, Gray."

* * *

Lucy stared out of the window at the stormy sky. Even with the thunderclouds, she should have still been able to see something. She rested her forehead against the cold glass. "Come on, Aquarius, where are you?" she whispered.

"Lucy, why are you up?" Happy padded into the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Come back to bed."

She plastered an overly bright smile on her face and turned to him. Lightning flashed somewhere behind her, casting a shadow across her face. "I can't sleep."

"Uwaa, scary Lucy!" Happy shuddered.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched in irritation. "Why are you awake, you idiot cat?"

Happy jumped up onto the windowsill beside her. "Natsu keeps muttering your name in his sleep," he said slyly, "He's in l-l-l-l-love! Ow! you're mean Lucy." He rubbed his head where Lucy had biffed him, an aggrieved expression on his face. He turned to look out across the glacier. The storm above it had turned its rutted surface an angry grey.

"You know, Lucy," Happy ventured, "if she's not here, then it's just one less place for us to search."

Lucy nodded. "Yeah," she smiled. "That's unexpectedly wise Happy."

Happy gave her a smug grin and pulled a fishing rod from behind his back. "There's no fish that is safe from me!"

"She's a person! Not food!"

"A fish is a fish!" Happy retorted. The two of them bickered for a while until a shadow loomed in the doorway. "Huh? Natsu?"

Natsu glared at the two of them, unappreciative of being woken by their absence. He strode forward wordlessly, threw the two of them over his shoulder and dragged them back to bed.

* * *

Being forced awake in the middle of the night by a straining bladder was never pleasant. It was even less so when there was a snowstorm raging outside one's tiny abode. Erza climbed out from under the covers and requipped a long coat over her body. It was surprisingly warm inside the igloo. She slipped out of its underground entrance and finished her business as swiftly as possible. Nevertheless, her teeth were chattering by the time she came back inside.

She flashed off her coat, slipped back into the sleeping bag and eagerly pressed her back against Gray's. She would be nice and toasty in no time. Her eyes shut, already halfway to slumber.

Seconds later, she jolted awake as Gray flipped over, clamped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his body. "G-Gray?" she whispered hesitantly.

"You're freezing," Gray replied sleepily, scooping up her icy feet and securing them snugly in between his thighs.

Erza's heart was beating a mile a minute. Was Gray still asleep? The steady rise and fall of his chest behind her told her that he was. She considered waking him or breaking out of his hold, but she was still half-frozen and Gray really was incredibly warm. It almost made her wonder if it really was the ice mage behind her, but the tell-tale coolness of the hand around her waist told her it was him. Erza fidgeted, at a loss as to how to react to this unusual predicament. Was this really OK?

"Go to sleep, Erza" Gray whined in a low voice.

His warm breath ghosted over the shell of her ear, the pleasure of it making her shiver. That answered that question then. She let her hand rest upon the one around her and relaxed into his warmth.

She could see now, why Lucy insisted on sharing a sleeping bag with Natsu nowadays. There was nothing quite like this feeling. The heat from Gray's body seeped deep into her bones and melted all her tension away. The inside of her body felt like warm honey.

It was not entirely dark inside the igloo. The heating lacrima had long since given up the illusion of efficacy, but it still emitted a light radiance that bathed the room in dusky purple. Straining in the half-light, Erza studied the veins that goffered Gray's forearm, the pale blue filigree evidence of years of training. The light smattering of hair on his arms was soft under her fingers as she traced the dark, silky down down to his delicate hands. Somehow, despite the calluses and tiny scars that traversed the backs of his palms, his hands were still beautiful. Elegant with long tapering fingers. An artist's hand. So unlike her own squat, warrior's grip. She laced her fingers between his and pulled his arm tighter about her. Gray instinctively nuzzled into her neck, his nose a tickle against her skin. Her heart turned over brazenly in her chest. 'You fool,' it seemed to say, 'You miscalculated. You miscalculated badly.'

Erza squeezed her eyes shut as the feelings she thought she had successfully crushed bubbled back up, fizzing noisily like air trapped in champagne. The way she felt in Gray's arms as they danced together. How her throat went dry when her eyes met his. How safe she always felt when she was with him. The insistent tug in her chest when his mouth quirked upwards in a smile.

It felt like this something had been building inside her for a while. Like a tide she could not hold back, it broke forward and washed over her. The way his hand felt, lying heavy across her waist. The low simmer in her belly when she felt his hard muscles pressing into her back. How _right_ it felt, lying next to him like this.

No. No. No. This was not happening. This was _Gray_. It could not be happening with Gray. She tried to ignore the voice at the back of her head that told her this was probably happening _because_ it was Gray. Capable, steadfast, _reliable_ Gray. Gray who was fresh out of a relationship. Gray, with whom she had already had her chance, years ago. Gray who was too precious a friend to risk this folly on.

She tried to swallow the lump that rose into her throat and unwound his arm from about her, her heart stammering when he resisted. Her half-hearted attempts were no match for his persistent grip. 'Just for tonight,' she bargained with herself. Just one night, then she would push these feeling away. Just one night, where she could pretend that she would not hurt anyone or ruin anything if she pursued these burgeoning emotions. 'Just one night,' she thought, as she drifted to sleep, 'where I can pretend that this can be real.'

* * *

Gray woke to two pressing problems. The first of them, was the familiar tightness in his boxers. The second, far more pressing problem, was of the first pressing problem pressing into the redhead sprawled across his chest.

This was how he died. Erza would wake up, take note of their position and his _dis_position and murder him. No, his soul would leave his body of its own accord when she fixed that glare upon him. He was doomed.

He jerked when he realised that his untrammelled hands were idly playing with the strings on Erza's bikini top. It was like his body had a deathwish. He clenched his fingers into shaky fists and tried very hard to think of something other than Erza's soft curves smooshed against his chest. Calming things. The sea at night. Snow falling on a mountaintop. Nope, that was how he had ended up in this position. Right, he needed some stronger visuals. Natsu and Wendy throwing up on his shoes the day after they got their jeep. Yes, this was much better. The smell and taste of Flying Fish. The way Erza looked right before she beat him up. No. That had the opposite effect to what he intended. Master's face when he punished them with _that_. Perfect.

Erza stirred against him and Gray clenched his eyes closed. Maybe he would survive if he pretended to be asleep. He felt her stiffen as consciousness returned to her; the alarm pouring off her in waves. She hurriedly rolled off him, scrunching up in the far corner of their mated sleeping bags. Phew, crisis averted.

He counted to ten just to be safe and then stretched and yawned as if just waking up. "Good morning," he said brightly. Oops. His cheerful tone was way too suspicious.

Erza made a great show of coming awake. Her eyes blinked open slowly as if acting the part of a slumbering princess in a fairy tale. "Oh. It is morning already," she replied robotically. Erza really was the most terrible actress. "Did you sleep well?"

To his surprise, and despite the awkwardness of his waking position, he found that he had. Better than he had in a long while. "Yeah. You?"

Erza nodded noncommittally and turned away to unzip the far side of the sleeping bag.

"Hold on a second." He leaned over her to stay her hand.

She blinked at him, the tiniest hint of a blush rising into her cheeks. Gray paused, noting belatedly the proximity of their positions. His eyes fell first to her lips, before being dragged upwards to her eyes. Erza was looking up at him strangely, her lashes lowered, almost as if she were about to-

He pulled away, shaking his head at his overactive imagination. "Requip your clothes on before you leave the sleeping bag; it'll be warmer that way," he finished shakily.

There was a pause as he felt Erza's body sag against the sleeping bag and then she was gone; requipping her snow gear on before slipping away.

Gray lay back against the fur-lined sleeping bag and pressed his palms to his eyes. He had to get it together. He had been down this road before, and he remembered acutely how that had ended. He was smarter than this, even if his body was not.

It took him a few minutes to get his wildly beating heart under control. Then he rose briskly from the sleeping bag and rolled it up. The two of them packed away the campsite efficiently, leaving no trace of their stay there. Making it seem almost as if it had never happened at all.

* * *

Their trek down the mountainside was unduly subdued. The sun had just begun its midmorning ascent into the sky when they finally reached the shores of the glacier. The door of the red cabin was flung open and Natsu appeared on the veranda. "Yoooo!" he shouted, waving his hands.

Gray and Erza waved their hands in response, still about ten minutes away from the shelter. Gray readjusted the strap on his rucksack and started forward again.

"Hold on a minute."

Gray turned and looked at Erza, curiosity limning his eyes.

Erza rubbed her right arm in a nervous gesture and looked away. Any closer to the cabin and they would be within Natsu's earshot. "Gray, about last night," she began.

She did not get any further.

A crack resounded around the mountains as the surface of the glacier began to undulate. With a low groan, the ice river began to flow. It surged forward, off course, and swallowed up the cabin. "Natsu!" Erza yelled, rushing towards the raging ice. Moments later, she and Gray were caught up in its path.

Gray stretched towards her, groping blindly through the ice for Erza's hand. Their fingers brushed, once, twice, before he found purchase. There was just enough time for their fingers to intertwine before they were swallowed up by the swelling ice.

Another crack followed by an ear-splitting slurp and the mountains trembled. The pointless yellow sun climbed to its zenith, its cold winter light illuminating the hard, empty ground where the ice had once been.

* * *

A/N: We're back! So much has happened. I'm back in my home country! This chapter was brought to you live from quarantine haha! Reck not, it's not particularly dire. We were given a choice of accomodation (that we pay for) so I am holed up in a luxury hotel at super discount prices. ^^ It has been a blast.

Since I'm home home now, maybe we can look forward to regular updates? I say this every time. LOL. But every time I take a big gap I have to spent 3-4 days refamiliarising myself with the canon, which is very annoyingg. The one year anniversary of this fic was a few weeks ago (I missed it) and FFN has started deleting my old chapter documents so I'm feeling like it's high time I wrapped things up and moved on to other projects. There's still a lot to go in the story tho.

A/N 2: Kalaallit is the word for the indigenous people of Greenland. I went with the pronunciation of the word to 'Fiorify' it. Turns out there is already an Ice Make: Igloo so I went with a more specific word for snow house. Please tell me if I got anything wrong, I will fix it asap. I don't want to make mistakes when it comes to someone else's culture.

A/N 3: Did anyone catch the Crazy Ex-Girlfriend reference? I love easter egging my favourite fandoms into my work.

A/N 4: Hope you like the Grayza in this chapter (devil emoji). Their introspections tend to be explicit and their conversations tend to be subtextual so I'm not sure if anyone got Gray's thoughts towards the end of the previous chapter. Anyway, I've written them bold and clear in section 2 of this chapter just in case. Misunderstandings. Pining. Angst. Fluff. It's FINALLY HERE YESSSSS. Oh my GOD. I started writing this story just for this and I really hope it will be worthwhile for you all. Did anyone guess this was the trope I was talking about in the A/N of last chapter?

As always, thanks to those who faved/followed and reviewed. You're the meaning in my life, you're the inspiration.

Please fave/follow if you liked the story and leave a review if you feel like it (by which I mean, please do, I am a sad gurl who needs feedback T_T). My foremost aim in life is to make someone's heart go dokidoki with my words so please let me know if I ever succeed. See you soon! :)


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: This _technically_ a double update because I split the chapter in two for story-flow reasons. However, the last two times I did a double update, I noticed that the second chapter got a lot more hits than the first one? Not sure if it was a cause for some confusion. So this time I will be posting the second chapter approx. 24 hours later. So early Sunday morning/late Saturday night. Those of you who want to wait and read them together are welcome to do so!

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty_**

It was chaos. One minute he was standing on the porch waving at Erza and Gray and the next he was being slammed against the wall of an underground cavern by a pylon of pure muscle. The phosphorescence of the lacrimae that lined the walls threw the grotto into sharp relief. Natsu could make out a hulking shadow rising above the water to his left; horns, four legs, hooves, a tail. Was that a-?

"Everyone! Are you alright?" Erza slid down to her comrades, tiny stones scattering in her wake. Her lip was split, tracking blood down her face. Like her comrades, she too had been given a violent welcome. They had barely gotten to their feet when the grotto shook, and they were smashed against the wall again. Horns this time, rather than tail.

"Show yourself!" Erza demanded, requipping into her Heaven's Wheel armour and flying up.

The beast stepped forward, letting herself be illuminated by the glowing lacrimae. The shadows fell away from a muscular body that ascended fifty feet in the air. The clip-clop of her hooves, like steel on stone, echoed around the cavern. This far underground, the ceiling soared high above the curved horns upon the Ox's head. In a flash, her tail darted out and knocked Erza out of the air.

"Erza!" Lucy shouted, rushing over to her friend.

The Ox wasted no time; she used the distraction to swipe at Natsu and Gray. Gray cried out as the tip of the Ox's horn gored his left shoulder. Stomp! Her hooves crashed down. Charle pulled Wendy away in the nick of time. An ominous feeling was creeping up her spine. She shook her head to dismiss it. Now was not the time. The Fairy Tail wizards were in disarray; they had been ambushed.

Lucy flicked out her fleuve d'étoiles, using it to grab onto a stalactite and pull herself high into the air. "Stop!" she screamed, "we are the 99th Questers, what is your task?" This was a Guardian Spirit; she was sure of it. Nothing else could explain the magical energy that was pressing down on them. Why had the Guardian attacked their group without preamble? Why was there so much malicious intent permeating the air around them?

The Ox bared her teeth at Lucy, before opening her jaws and lowing right in her face. The sound shook Lucy to her core. The smell, the reek of a hundred years of sleep, blasted her, hot and sticky and wet. With a yelp she let go of her whip. Natsu scrambled to catch her as she fell.

"My task?" the Ox sneered, "Beat me in combat." She kicked out with her hind legs; the thump of her hooves against the wall causing lacrima-stalactites to break off and hurtle towards the group.

"Now you're talking," said Gray, rolling out of the way. He stripped off his jacket, along with the thick woollen sweater he wore beneath. "Time to get serious."

Wendy swept into the air with Charle. "Ile Arms! Ile Armour! Ile Vernier! Enchant!" Green beams of light rolled away from her arms, silhouetting her comrades' body as her enchantments increased their attack, defence and speed. "Sky Dragon Roar!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu bobbed up beside her in Happy's arms, combining his attack with hers. The whirlwind of flames shot towards the Guardian Ox, hitting her square in the forehead. She flinched fractionally, before turning back to the two and moaning, the soundwaves powerful enough to knock the four wizards back.

"Ice Make: Lance!"

"Heaven's Wheel: Blumenblatt!" Erza slashed into the Ox's back hock in the wake of Gray's ice. She landed neatly some feet away, her secondary swords striking the Ox mere moments later. "Concentrate your attacks on her back leg," she called to the others, "If we can get her off balance it will be easier to take her down." The Ox's underbelly was too far up in the air for them to attack with efficiency.

"Amateurs," the Ox sneered. Her tail whipped out, catching Erza across the face and sending her barrelling into the back wall.

Undeterred, Erza rose from the rubble, requipping into her Morning Star armour. "Photon Slicer!"

Lucy ran forward, slipping past the Ox's forelegs to the safety of her underbelly. "Open. Gate of the Bull! Taurus!" She twisted the golden key in the air, calling forth the bovine Celestial Spirit. "Star Dress: Taurus Form!"

Crack! The bullwhip wrapped around the Ox's tail. "Not. So. Fast," Lucy grunted, pulling in the opposite direction. But even the enhanced strength of her Taurus Star Dress was no match for the Ox. She was jerked off her feet and swung up into the air. Below her, Taurus hacked away valiantly at the Ox's hindleg, but to no avail. The Ox skin was impenetrable. Lucy flipped away, using the momentum of the Ox's swing, and landed on her back. "Star Dress: Leo Form!" She sprinted up the Ox's back, right to her head. "Regulus Lucy Kick!"

Her foot swung out, enveloped in golden light and made contact with… quicksand. The entirety of the Ox's head had transformed to mushy earth. Lucy's eyes widened as she sank into the Ox's skin, knee deep in the mud. From her vantage point she could see her friends were suffering similar setbacks. Gray's Ice Makes were being melted instantaneously upon reaching the Ox's skin, Natsu's fire attacks were being swallowed up by water, and Erza struggled into the air, caught in a vice-grip by a mass of twigs spilling from the Ox's tail. Just what kind of creature was this? "Happy!"

"Aye Sir!" The Exceed sped over to Lucy, grabbed her about the shoulders and hoisted her into the air. The damp mud slicked away from her legs, disappearing once more into the Ox's forehead.

"Sky Dragon Wing Attack!" Wendy lashed out at the Ox, only to find her skin had turned to metal.

Charle pulled Wendy away. "She's using elemental magic to change the nature of her skin." They would never score a hit if they did not find a way past that.

"Regroup! Teams of two!" yelled Erza. The wizards ran, dodging this way and that to avoid the Ox as they formed up with their partners. Gray took his place beside Lucy, ready to freeze and manipulate the mud when it next appeared. Natsu lined up next to Wendy, prepared to unleash his fire on the Ox's metal. Happy and Charle grabbed their partners, lifting them into the air for aerial attacks.

"Let's try to attack all at once!" Erza instructed, reequipping into her Piercing Armour. "She can't defend against all of us at the same time." She twirled the silver jousting lance in her hand, a battle cry falling from her lips as she dove straight towards the Ox's skull.

"Shattering Light: Sky Drill!"

"Open. Gate of the Lion! Loke!"

"Regulus Impact!"

The three attacks fell on the Ox's head, back and hooves. Erza's lance made it a few feet into the Ox's thick skull before she was stopped short. Vines sprouted from the Ox's skin, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her down brutally.

The Ox's back sheeted into cold hard steel, making Wendy's attack bounce off it harmlessly. Natsu used the opening to swipe at the Ox's back with blazing feet. "Fire Dragon Claws!" But his suppressed fires were not hot enough to do any damage to the beast.

A lion made of pure light sprang from Loke's fist and bounded towards the Ox's hindleg. It crashed into the Ox, a split second after Taurus' axe. The Ox's leg moved back a mere inch. Pressing their advantage, Gray leapt into the air, bringing his hands together as he cast his spell. "Ice Make: Death Scythe!" He swung the heavy weapon towards the Ox's leg, only for the Ox to temporarily modify its skin to fire, melting the scythe before it had even made contact. The fire jumped up, catching Gray's trousers. He rolled on the ground to put out the blaze, his clothing now ragged beyond redemption.

Sensing the opening, the Ox let forth with her tail, thrashing all four of them across the cavern. Taurus and Loke mumbled an apology as they were returned to the Celestial World.

"Damn it, just how many elements does this Spirit have control over?" Gray mumbled, wiping the blood trailing from his lip.

On the other side of the room, Natsu was having his own problems. Try as he might, he was unable to break through the Ox's magical skin. Attack after attack, it stood, impervious to his magic. Even his combined attacks with Wendy were of no influence. Frustrated, he lashed out repeatedly at the Ox. He choked suddenly, as the Ox's entire back turned to water.

"Natsu, Happy. Move!"

The two of them flew out of the way just as a lightning bolt from Erza's spear crashed into the Ox. Garbed in her Lightning Empress Armour, Erza landed ankle-deep in the water and jabbed her spear into the Ox's back. She grit her teeth as the exploding lightning crackled across the water.

The Ox lowed, thrashing about the grotto. Moments later, her back had turned to earth. A stone launched itself from the mud, socking Erza in the stomach and sending her flying.

"Ice Make: Net!" Gray muttered hastily, stretching a series of nets across his end of the cavern.

Erza crashed through several of them, each net serving to lower the momentum of her fall. She landed in a crouch, scraping back several feet. She coughed, spitting up blood that shone like treacle in the phosphorescence.

Gray caught Natsu's eye and nodded. He charged towards the Ox, running up her foreleg and onto her head. "Ice Make: Hammer! Gungnir! Vambrace!" The last of these spells created a gauntlet of ice upon his hand. "Natsu!"

Natsu sprang down from Happy's arms, spinning in the air to generate momentum. He landed on Gray's outstretched palm just as Gray swung. Setting his body aflame, Natsu zoomed towards the Ox's tail. "Fire Dragon King Purgatory!"

He blazed forward, burning everything around him before exploding against the base of the Ox's tail; making her hide sizzle open. Quickly, before the Ox had time to manipulate her skin, Erza burst forth in her Clear Heart Armour. She delivered a series of swift strikes to the Ox's tail; sawing through the sinew until it hung limply by a thread.

The Ox raged. She stomped the ground, rocking the grotto with tremors. When the wizards were thrown off balance, she charged. She whipped her head into Natsu, flinging him far into the cavern's depths.

A spare second later, she had Erza's ponytail in her teeth. A violent shake of the Ox's head and Erza's bones were rattling in her body like a bag of loose change. With an angry moo, she cast Erza's limp form away. Erza crashed through a series of stalactites before falling. Screaming in agony, she bounced off the lacrimae lining the walls before landing on the floor, her spine broken.

"Erza!" Gray yelled, coughing at the cloud of dust thrown up by Erza's fall. He turned to the Ox a second too late. The Ox's horn caught him through the old wound in his left shoulder. She flipped him into the air, turning to deliver a swift kick with her hind quarters. Gray heard the bones in his legs crack from the Ox's metallic hooves. He landed, crumpled, in a heap of rubble, unable to feel his crushed legs.

Not one to forget her other enemies, the Ox then roared at Wendy and Charle; the force of her voice sending the two of them spiralling away. Charle crashed to the floor, using her body to cushion Wendy's. Her Aera dematerialised and she was filled again, with dread. Something terrible was about to happen.

"Enough!" said Lucy, scrambling to her feet in front of the Ox. She spread her arms out wide; whether to draw the Ox's attention or in an attempt to protect her friends, she was not sure. "Stop it! You'll kill them!"

Fear shot down her spine as the Ox struck a stalagmite to her left. "You can't kill them." Lucy strengthened her voice. "You're not allowed to kill them at the first encounter. It's in the Rules!"

The Ox paused in her rampage, her ears quirking in surprise. "How do you know of the Rules?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy demanded, "We are the Questers. We are entitled to the rules!"

That was the wrong thing to say. The Ox raised her face to the heavens, her teeth bared in anger. "Entitled, are you?!" she roared, "You are entitled to _nothing_. Not my time, not my Key and certainly not the Great Gift." She spat, the outsized glob heading straight for Lucy. "I made a mistake the last time, I certainly don't plan to make one again." She pawed the ground before charging, hatred brimming from her eyes.

"Lucy!" Happy whizzed down and lifted his comrade away, mere seconds before the Ox's horn punched through the air where Lucy had been.

"I can't kill you, you say," the Ox jeered, "there are plenty of ways to stop you without killing you."

The Ox hummed, a low guttural sound springing from her throat. Suddenly, water was bursting forth from her body, every surface a font. It began to fill the cavern, threatening to submerge the wizards.

Happy dropped Lucy on a high ledge and left to rescue his drowning comrades. Lucy saw Erza, her body twisted in an improbable heap and prayed Happy would get to her before the water could. Anger twisted her gut. What was this Ox's problem? Like the Snake Guardian, she seemed to have taken against the Questers, determined to destroy them without giving them a reason why. Her knee buckled and Lucy realised, with grim resignation, that she was almost out of magic. There was only one thing left for her to do. She pulled forth a golden key and played her trump card.

"Open. Gate of the Twins! Gemini!" The celestial spirits merged, reforming into an identical incarnation of Lucy. "You know what to do," Lucy said. She laced her fingers with her doppelganger's and began to chant. "Survey the Heavens. Open the Heavens. All the stars far and wide, show me thy appearance, with such shine."

The roof of the cavern blinked, dissolving into a pool of black, the stars and planets in the sky above suddenly visible. Glowing orbs of magic began to descend into the cavern, circling the Ox Guardian.

Lucy shut her eyes, channelling the last of her energy. "Oh Tetrabiblos, I am the ruler of the stars. Aspect become complete; open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven… Shine!"

Her eyes flew open as she and Gemini directed their magic towards the Ox. "Urano Metria!"

The spheres of magic burst forward, converging on the Ox, exploding over her body. Lucy fell to her knees, Gemini disappearing back through their gate. That was it. Her most powerful spell. She blinked slowly, her eyes struggling to stay open now that her magic was depleted. Surely it was enough to have dealt the Ox some damage?

A rumbling echoed through the cavern as the dust around the Ox cleared. Her back had split open, discs of swirling elemental magic rising high on her skin. Through the gaping wound, Lucy saw stars and planets and something else. Something iridescent. The Key!

"You fool!" the Ox laughed, her back sewing itself closed, "I am _made_ of the magic that birthed yours. Do you truly think it would impact me?" Almost lazily, she rose up on her hind legs and swatted at Lucy. Lucy cried out as she was sent sprawling over the lip of the rock, down to the storming waters below.

"Lucy!" Gray moved, blood leaking from his damaged shoulder. He crawled forward, using his good hand to move himself to the edge of the water. "Ice Make," he muttered, lacking the energy to finish wording the spell. The ice flew forward from his fingertips, an icy fist snatching Lucy out of the air and returning her to the rest of them.

"Are you done?" The Ox leered down at them. "Or do you want to come back another day and try again?" She did not wait for a reply, instead tipping her head into the water, sending wave after wave towards the wizards.

"Damn it," Natsu whispered, rising unsteadily to his feet. Lucy was hurt. Erza was unable to stand. He could not even look at Gray, the way his arm was hanging loose from his body. He cast a glance at Wendy, the only member of their party remaining with strength enough to fight the beast. Even she was panting, her reserves of magic running low. There was no way they could retreat, there was no way they could defeat the Ox Guardian if she stopped holding back. There could be no next time. "Wendy," he said quietly, "let me go."

Wendy's eyes widened as she took in his meaning. She darted a glance at Erza, clocking the imperceptible shake of Erza's head. No. Erza struggled to stand, her broken spine be damned, the pain coursing through her body be damned.

"I said, let me go!" Natsu shouted.

Wendy glanced once more at Erza and then again, over to Lucy's unconscious body. Erza-san would just have to forgive her this time. "High Enchant: Deus Sepeleo!"

A glowing green circle appeared under Natsu; a blaze of magic drifting upwards and circling his body.

Charle's eyes widened as she took in the scene before her. The dread she had been struggling to silence came back in full force. This feeling she was having. It was déjà vu.

"Reverse!" Wendy slashed the air, cancelling the magic circle.

The flames licked up Natsu's body, burning the vibrant orange-red of a Fire Dragon. "It was a bad idea, laying a finger on my friends," he said, as the full force of his magic returned to him, "I'm going to turn you to ash."

A flare of light and Natsu was gone, attacking the Guardian Ox with all he had.

Charle staggered as clarity struck her with its full force. It had been months prior, standing in a balcony in Tekka, her shoulders shaking as the vision resolved itself in her head. She had seen this before. She had seen it all before. Natsu would go all out to defeat the Guardian Spirit. The poison would burn him up from the inside. This was it. This was the moment she had foreseen and sworn to prevent. This was how Natsu died.

* * *

A/N 2: Ending on a cliffhanger is such a cheap tactic but it was the natural position for me to split the chapter. The next chapter finishes off the battle but also has some other stuff. You'll find out soon enough.

A/N 3: Just wanted to let you know, that despite Happy calling out the author last chapter, everything in this story is PLANNED. That includes the Rules of the Quest (though I will admit I wrote 6 weeks last chapter instead of 2 months. Oops. Tiny oversight, will fix that). The rules clearly said 'do something related to the quest.' Not my fault they took it to mean find a key. The words I choose to use for things in this story are usually pretty intentional; hopefully that will be clear by the time the story is wrapped up.

Thanks to everyone who fave/followed and REVIEWED! I was surprised (and thrilled), I usually get like two reviews a chapter. Idk if it was the shameless begging or if y'all just have a lot of time on your hands on Thursday mornings. Whatever it was, lmk so I can do it again, ha ha ha.

As always, please fave/follow or leave a review if you feel like it :). Until tomorrow!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: They/them pronouns used again in a section of this chapter. Letting you know so it doesn't cause any confusion. :)

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty One_**

"No, Wendy! Don't!" Charle cried out, too late to stop the inevitable. Natsu was gone, his fiery fists swinging at the Guardian Spirit.

The two of them clashed, the full might of Natsu's flames enough the send the Ox back a few steps. Again and again, Natsu punched forth. Fed up of his incessant attacks, the Ox turned her hide to water; Natsu's flames fizzled with a hiss.

She underestimated the intensity of a dragon slayer's desire to protect. The flames poured out of Natsu, an inferno that set the Ox's skin boiling, the water steaming off her hide.

The Ox lowed, turning her skin to metal before Natsu's fist crashed into her for the tenth time. Natsu cried out as the bones in his fist shattered. A few seconds later, the Ox had the upper hand again. She thrust forward, headbutting Natsu into the wall.

A yell and Natsu was back, charging into the Ox's shoulder. He was breathing heavily, the poison making its presence felt. But he would not let that stop him. He would keep going.

"Natsu," Happy said worriedly, his Aera flickering in and out due to his depleted magic. He frowned, magic or no, he had to help Natsu. He stopped, realising someone had taken hold of his hand.

"Don't worry," Lucy whispered, her eyes creaking open, "I believe in Natsu."

Erza heard Lucy's words, even though she could not turn her head to see her. She bit her lip, ignoring the pain that screamed through her body. If Natsu was going to risk it all to get the Key for them, then they were not going to hold back either.

"Wendy. Gray. I need. Help." The words cracked, stumbling forward through gritted teeth. "Dis. Traction," Erza wheezed.

The two wizards nodded, despite Erza being unable to see them. Wendy lifted herself to her feet. "Sky Dragon Roar!"

Gray saw Erza's fingers flex as she struggled to raise her hand in the air. If she could do it, then so could he. He touched his good hand to his broken one. "Ice Make: Freeze Lancer!"

The Ox turned away from Natsu to deflect the attacks, leaving her open for a second. Erza's fingers stretched out as she called forth her weapons. Shouting down the pain, Erza materialised her final salvo in the air above the Ox.

Gray's eyes widened as he took in the attack. Wooden swords! Even with a hundred of them, there was no way they would do any damage!

Distracted by Gray and Wendy's attacks to the front, the Ox carelessly let a finger of flame flare up from her forehead. Incinerating the swords before they made contact.

"Thanks, Erza." Natsu dove towards the conflagration. He swirled into the fire, swallowing the flames around him. His belly poofed out and he exhaled, satisfied. "Now that I've eaten," he wiped his mouth, scales rising from his skin and creeping up his neck, "I'm feeling fired up!"

Erza collapsed, a smile tilting her lips. "Go get her, Natsu."

The flames burst forth, golden, burning and endlessly bright. He zipped over the Ox's skin, drawing flaming spirals across her body. He grabbed her broken tail, jerking it backwards. The Ox's muscles rippled with pain as the appendage broke free in Natsu's hand.

The Ox lowed, thrashing about and crashing into the lacrimae that lined the cavern. The crystals sparkled, turning to dust under the onslaught.

Natsu backflipped off the cavern floor, using the opportunity to attack the Ox's underbelly. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist! Wing Attack! Crushing Fang!" The sweat was dripping down his nose, but the Ox had turned her underbelly to steel and his attacks were not getting through. He wiped his face with his forearm. No. This was for Lucy. For Erza. For all his comrades. He would just have to win.

He let his aura flare out fully and spread his arms, fireballs appearing in each hand. "Ox Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

He brought his fists together, allowing the destructive magic to ring like a thunderclap across the Ox's metallic belly. With a crackle, the surface distorted, the metal breaking into fragments that began to rain down upon him. He peered up through the falling debris and spotted the Key, shining resolutely at the centre of the galaxy inside the Ox. A blink later, the Ox's skin had reformed. No. "No!"

Moments later, the Ox had stepped back, punting Natsu aside with her forelegs.

Charle watched the battle, her mouth in a thin line as she tried to see any future but the one that was unfolding before her. There were subtle differences from the vision she had seen, but there, right there, the Ox was about to ram Natsu in the back with her horns. Charle flinched as Natsu's flying body broke through several stalactites.

She blinked, forcing herself to concentrate. But it was of no use. The battle was raging in front of her and her magic was too depleted for her to avail herself of her precognition. What could she change in this future even if she could?

Futures are fickle things; a step with the right foot as influential as one with the left. A great many things had changed since that night in Tekka. Natsu had confessed his love to Lucy. Gray had been reunited with Ultear. Erza had chosen not to replace her eye. Each decision bringing with it a ripple into the liquid future.

The least of these changes was Wendy.

The Sky Dragon Slayer struggled to the head of the group and spread her hands. "Everyone," her voice rose in command, "lend me your strength!"

Charle could only watch as Wendy shut her eyes and began to chant. The waters around them began to glow green. No. The water was not glowing. Wendy was drawing a magic circle on the floor of the cavern, large enough for the Guardian Spirit. She coughed as her strength began to fail her, her legs almost buckling, but still she persevered.

From the corner of her eye, Charle saw Gray crawling over the Wendy. Erza too, stabbing her sword into the earth and using it to pull herself along. Even Lucy had wobbled to her feet, taking step after unsteady step forward.

Charle blinked as Happy stepped forth, placing his palm against Wendy's calf, contributing his meagre strength to hers.

Fine.

If they all could place their faith in Wendy, then so could she. She started towards the others; her foot raised mid-step when the vision slammed into her. The Guardian Ox, noticing Wendy, breaking the stalactite overhead, the stone crashing, crashing into their group.

Not on her watch.

Charle transformed into her human form and launched herself at the Guardian Spirit. Hissing and spitting, she flew up to the Ox's face, her hands a blur of motion as she tried to scratch out her eyes. Her magic would not last long. 'The rest is up to you, Wendy,' she thought grimly, as she threw herself into battle.

Wendy cracked an eye open at Charle's cry, her lip twitching with pride as she watched her friend. The pressure of the Ox's magic was bearing down on her; a wild force that struggled to be contained. She could hear her comrades gasping and panting as they poured every last drop of their magic into her. She would not let them down. Wendy sped up her incantation, her aura flaring as she reached the end. "Natsu-san!"

Natsu looked down at Wendy, immediately understanding what she was about to do. With a deep breath, he gathered the waning magic that remained in his body.

Wendy raised her hands in the air, her spell completed. "High Enchant: Deus Sepeleo!"

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art! Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!"

The magic circle flared out under the Ox and she faltered, stumbling for a single second. A single second. That is all their combined magic bought them. But it was enough.

Natsu's blazing fist ripped through the Ox's hide. Swiftly, before she could recover, he twisted around, ramming his head into her flank, a vision of Igneel filling his mind as he tore through her body to the other side.

The Key, as bright as a rainbow, shone at the centre of the Ox's torso. Natsu spluttered, his clothes falling off his body in shreds. He could see the Key. He just had to reach it. Just one step. Then another. Quickly, before the Ox recovered.

The Ox lowed angrily, heaving to her feet. Her eyes fell upon Wendy, recognising the source of the enchantment that had laid her open. She leered, pushing forward.

"No!" Charle was back, stabbing, kicking, clawing at the Ox's face. She did not have to win. She just had to survive. Distract the Ox long enough for Natsu to grab the Key. Long enough to protect Wendy from her wrath.

Natsu tried to push himself forward, focused on the Key, unheeding of anything around him. Just one burst of magic and it would be in his hands.

But he could not move.

He was spent. Empty. Watching with widening eyes as the flesh on the Ox's side began to repair itself.

Suddenly, he was lifted into the air. "Happy."

"What did you think, Natsu. We're in this together."

Natsu blinked. "Yeah," he grinned. "Yeah! Happy, Max Speed!"

"Aye Sir!"

Happy listed sideways, his Aera barely able to keep the two of them afloat. Max Speed, it was not. But it was enough. They flew to the centre of the Ox's body, stretching, reaching, their hands closing about the sixth Key.

* * *

The Ox was rampaging about the cavern even as her body began to fade. How dare these mages thwart her intentions? How dare they snatch away her Key? History would repeat itself; and like before, she would not be able to stop it. The grotto around her shook from her rage and it gave her an idea. She might not have been able to stop them, but she would make sure they were stopped. Ignoring the insistent call of the Heavens, she kicked out against the walls on every side. She would collapse the cavern; bury the wizards alive. She knew they had no magic left to escape. Their Quest would end here. A moo of pure triumph burst forth from her lips.

"Ox. Enough." The sweeping tones were only too familiar.

"Vega. You don't understand." The Ox kicked out at another wall, her ears flattening with satisfaction as the cavern began to quake.

The point of otherworldly light floated down through the portal that bridged the material world to the Heavens. "I understand too much. You're being careless. He will notice." The Ox froze, bathed in glowing green. "We have to go."

There was a clap of energy; its shockwaves rippling across the cavern. The wizards were pushed into the mud, unable to lift their heads. Unable to see the Ox Guardian burst into a million pinpricks of light, shimmering, floating, as she returned to the Heavens.

* * *

Hebiko bolted awake, sweat beading her palms. That burst of energy just now. Surely, it had not been? She shoved her feet into her slippers and threw on a robe. It was unlikely her Master had felt it; he was usually drugged and in bed by this hour. That was good. It gave her time to confirm things.

"Open up!" She rapped on the ornate wooden door.

Her sister poked a curious head out of her room. "What's wrong, Ko-chan? It's late."

Hebiko pushed past her sister. She sniffed with disapproval as she took in the childish furnishings, the stuffed toys and posters of cartoon characters on the walls. "Tomorrow, you will go to our aunt, the General in the Northwest." She paused, fixing her sister with a particular stare. "You will stay there until you receive further orders."

Her sister frowned. "B-but why Ko-chan? Have I done somethi-," she gasped as realisation dawned on her, "Is it _that_? Shouldn't we tell Father?"

Hebiko winced at the word. "_Master_ has enough on his plate without little leverets running to him every time they have a wild idea."

"But you don't think-?"

"What I think," said Hebiko, smoothly cutting her sister off, "Is that it's high time you learnt your duties. You are the General's heir after all. Isn't that right, _Usajou_?"

It was her sister's turn to flinch at the shortening of her childhood nickname. Less a nickname now than her identity. She pulled her shoulders back and looked her sister in the eye. "Very well," she replied, dropping to her knees in respect, "Your wish is my command, Hebiko-sama."

* * *

Erza raised her head, spitting mud. They were too far underground, and the roof was caving in. She girded her loins. The rocks were falling towards them, heavy with the weight of death. There had to be something she could do. Something she could summon. Something, anything that would help protect her friends.

Damn it all. Her arms would not work, her shattered spine making anything but the bare minimum of movements impossible. There was nothing she could do. No way for her to protect her friends. Her last thought was of the sheer futility of it all.

A flash of light erupted before her, searing her vision. Voices. Footsteps. The sound of running. Being lifted gently onto a stretcher. Being carried out to fresh air.

Erza blinked at the stars stretching endlessly across the sky. With dim hope, she realised she was outside. She was safe. Her friends were safe. With that, she allowed the exhaustion and pain to finally bear down upon her and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

It snowed for three days. Zitel peered out of the igloo, growing restless. It had been her idea to rescue the Southlanders. She had been asleep when Plue had begun to squirm in her arms, suddenly agitated. The Southlanders had been in danger. Plue had been clear about that. She had gathered the townsfolk, entreating the best guides to come out with her. She had gestured towards Plue, the Spirit regarded as a God in their town, to drive her point home.

She had been right.

Something had happened up here. The glacier was gone. The shelter they had built many moons ago, vanished without a trace.

They had taken the secret path down the mountain, known only to those Silestinese who had earned their stripes. Half a day searching the underground caverns for the Southlanders, for the reason for the glacier's disappearance, ignoring the tremors that were shaking the mountainside.

They had finally found them, lying battered and bruised, seconds from being crushed by the falling roof. The Ice Mages in her group had seen to that; propping columns around the grotto to reinforce the ceiling. The rest of the guides had helped carry the mages out to the hastily constructed medic igloo.

It was there she stood now, three days later, in the snow outside the medic igloo; waiting for the first of the mages to wake. Two of them, especially, the young girl and the handsome pink-haired one, were extremely pale. The others, they were further from death but still in poor shape. She idly flicked the ash from her cigarette and turned her face skywards. Maybe the snow would let up soon.

"Zitel-sama! Zitel-sama!" The rookie rushed over, tripping over boots that were made for a bigger man.

"You're too noisy," she said, gesturing with her lit cigarette toward the medic tent. "What is it?"

"The glacier," he panted, "it's back!"

* * *

The dark-haired mage was standing on the shore, breathing heavily as he leaned on a crutch.

"You needn't have done that," Zitel said casually, crushing her cigarette under her boot.

"Your men wouldn't shut up about it."

Zitel hid a smile. They were not her men, but it pleased her that the Southlander thought so.

He turned to hobble back to the medic tent. "There. Your livelihood is restored. Now leave me and my friends be."

Zitel fell into step beside him. "Is that your way of saying 'thank you?'"

Gray grunted in response. "Think of it how you like."

He vanished back into the medic igloo, drawing the curtain closed behind him. Zitel cocked her head as she regarded her new acquaintance, the beads from her braids clacking together noisily. 'Curiouser and curiouser,' she thought, leaning against the igloo wall. She lit another cigarette and settled in to wait. This was going to be an interesting afternoon.

* * *

"Wendy, I'm sorry to ask this of you," Gray muttered, rubbing his shoulder. The Silestinese medics had done a good job with his legs and with the minor wounds on their bodies but Erza and Natsu were still unconscious.

Wendy smiled briefly. She would have liked some more rest, maybe even a few days' worth, but Gray was right. The longer she waited, the less likely it would be that Erza would make a full recovery. She set her hands on Erza's back and began to perform a healing spell.

Her eyes darted towards Lucy and Happy, sitting in silence next to Natsu's pallet. That she was less confident about. By all logic, the poison should have burned Natsu from the inside out; yet, there he lay, a shade paler than he should have been, but very much alive.

Erza woke as Wendy finished her spell. "Natsu?" she mumbled.

Wendy shook her head. "The poison didn't kill him, but he's still unconscious."

"It looks like consuming the Ox Guardian's fire helped suppress the poison." Charle hopped off her pallet and made her way over to them. "My magic is still too weak to use my clairvoyance properly, but I could see enough of the future to tell that he will wake as soon as you recast the suppression enchantment on him."

Five minutes later, Natsu was sitting up in bed.

And then lying down again as Lucy and Happy glomped him.

"I'm alright. Didn't I say I'd be alright?" Natsu said when they finally let him up for air.

Gray's lips twitched upwards. "Yeah. You did."

"What the hell was that Ox's problem?" Happy pouted. He was feeling a lot better now that he was nestled safely in Natsu's arms. Natsu's alive and breathing arms.

"She seemed a little surprised that we knew the Rules," Wendy added.

Lucy fidgeted, licking her suddenly dry lips. "I was nearly unconscious, so I can't be sure, but did you guys see…?"

"Vega," confirmed Erza.

"So what?" Gray threw up his hands, regretting the decision as his shoulder twinged, "Vega deliberately didn't give us a copy of the rules?"

"Why would she do that?" Lucy wondered.

"It seems a bit underhanded." Charle stroked her chin in thought. "Do you think she's working with the Snake?"

Erza shook her head. "The Snake Guardian offered us Deals. Why would he do that if he knew there was no way for us to know how they worked?"

Lucy buried her face in her hands, her voice shaking with frustration. "I'm sorry, everyone. This is all my fault. I'm the one who suggested we come here searching for Aquarius' key."

"Don't be silly Lucy. We would have had to face the Ox Guardian sooner or later."

"That's right, Lucy-san. And at least we got the Ox's Key."

Lucy looked up as Natsu ruffled her hair. "And we all made it out alive," he grinned.

Gray snorted. "Barely."

Erza shot a glare his way. It felt like an elbow to the ribs. "I am going to ask our rescuers if they can lead us out of the mountains." She reached for the crutches by her bedside and hoisted herself to her feet. It would be a while before she was back to a hundred percent, but at least she could move again.

She made a small noise of surprise as she lifted the curtain to let herself out. A line of footsteps led away from their igloo, disappearing into the snow.

* * *

Zitel was nearly asleep. These wizards had been waffling on about healing and supernal lines for absolute ages. She yawned and scrolled through the songs on her portable lacrima player, only one ear on the conversation. The little girl was a healer, it seemed, and the other mages were waking up. Good. That meant they could leave this place. What had started out as an exciting adventure had fast turned into a chore.

She stretched lazily, picking a song by a local band. A few bars in, her eyes flew wide open. She hurriedly wrenched the lacrima bud from her ear. Had the wizards just said-? She scrabbled to her feet, tamping down on the urge to squeal. 'This is it,' she thought as she walked briskly away, 'I'm finally getting out of Silestina!'

* * *

They sat by the window; the letter clenched in their hand. They had read it over several times already. Who the wizards were, their personalities, their camaraderie, their strengths, their many weaknesses. But no matter how many times they read it, the words, the final assessment, it stayed the same.

With a sigh, they rose from their armchair and trotted over to their desk, stashing the letter in the top drawer. Their own desires, their own misgivings, none of it mattered. Nothing mattered except the ripple of magical energy that had crossed the continent a few days ago.

If they were lucky, the signal had gone undetected by other interested parties. If. If. If. They pursed their lips and blew out a deep breath, making their lips flutter noisily. It would be foolish to rely on ifs. Things were already in motion. It was time now for them to catch up.

* * *

"Erza," Gray whispered. He caught her eye and tilted his head, indicating that they should speak privately.

It had been two days since he had restored the glacier, but his body still ached. He really had overdone it. Still, the last thing he had wanted for Lucy to overhear, back then, was the Silestinese guides harping on about their missing livelihood. Her mind would have been taken up with enough guilt.

A short call to Lyon over his portable communications lacrima and he had the spell. Straight from Ur's books. Which Lyon still refused to share with him. He snorted as he realised that with Ultear back, his claim on those books was even more tenuous than it had been. Oh well. He had never expected to have them anyway.

Speaking of sharing, his eyes flicked over to the eighth member of their party. The Silestinese girl, Zitel, had insisted on accompanying them on their journey. "I'll be joining you as far as Kaolia. Don't read into it," she had said.

Not that he was complaining too much. Zitel and her fellow guides had led them out of the mountains in a mere day and a half, taking turns to help the more injured members of their team. Gray snorted as he remembered how particularly keen Zitel had been to help Natsu. Lucy had been frothing. The two girls sat now, on either side of Natsu, glaring at each other over his sleep-ruffled head.

Well, not so much sleep-ruffled as extremely nauseated. The motion-sickness lacrima had been among the casualties when his bag had split open during the avalanche.

He slipped out of their carriage, opened the door at the end and stepped over into the next; continuing on in that fashion until he came upon Erza seven carriages away. "We far enough away now?" he asked sarcastically.

Erza looked back at the way he had come, her forehead wrinkled. "You are right. It's still risky."

"I'm kidding, Erza."

"Oh. Right." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him. "What did you want to talk about?"

Gray shook his head. That was Erza's normal pose. There was no reason for him to suddenly think of the set of her shoulders as defensive. "This girl, Zitel…"

"Has been eavesdropping on us these past two days," she finished for him. Her shoulders relaxed a fraction. He wanted to talk business. She was good at business. "I noticed."

He walked past her to the window, heaving it open with his uninjured arm. "What do you think?"

Erza leaned out beside him, her hair flipping away from her face in the wind. "I think she is bored. Not dangerous."

The Giltenese countryside was a smear of sunset as the train thundered past. Gray clutched the windowsill, suddenly queasy. The trains here were much, much faster than the ones in Fiore.

"I have a plan," Erza continued.

Gray nodded. Of course, she did.

Erza turned to face him, using one hand to capture her hair before it became too wildly tangled. "Anything else?"

Her eyepatch was coming loose, slipping free in the pounding wind. Gray reached out and tucked it behind her ear more firmly, his hand stuttering as he remembered the two of them in a similar position days ago.

He coughed to clear the sudden tightness in his throat. "I spoke to Lyon, back when I was regenerating the glacier."

Erza nodded at him to go on.

"He told me he had looked up the 100 Years Quest in Lamia Scale's record books… out of sheer curiosity." He paused, his gaze meeting Erza's. "There was no record of it."

"I see."

"He called around to Blue Pegasus, Sabertooth, Mermaid Heel, a dozen or so other guilds."

"And?"

"They have no record of it either. In fact, most of them didn't know what the hell he was talking about."

Erza nodded. "Right. Is that all?"

"What do you mean, 'is that all?'" he asked incredulously. "Isn't that suspicious?"

Erza gave him a considering look. "There are many things that do not add up. This is just another piece of the puzzle." She pushed the window closed and turned to walk away.

"So you aren't going to look for answers?"

Erza turned and gave him a smile, the kind that made his knees quiver. "I am going to _find_ answers."

Two hours later, the train stopped at Kaolia and Zitel disembarked. Lucy grabbed her luggage and walked her to the door personally. The girl had way too much interest in Natsu.

"Maybe we'll meet again," Lucy said half-heartedly, handing Zitel her suitcase.

Zitel's brown hand closed over Lucy's as she grabbed her bag. "I very much doubt that," she replied, giving her a fake smile.

She disappeared into the crowd, her braided bob vanishing into a sea of heads. Lucy watched her go with a frown, there had been something about that girl, a kind of familiarity Lucy could not quite put her finger on.

"Oh well, she's gone now. Isn't that right, Plue?" she said, crouching down to look her Celestial Spirit in the eyes.

Half an hour after Kaolia, the train rumbled into the busy way-station of Trona. "Quick! Follow me!" Erza instructed, grabbing her luggage with one arm and throwing Natsu over her shoulder with the other. Only the slight tightening of her lips gave away the fact that she had ever been injured. Charle carried Wendy out, leaving Lucy, Gray and Happy to deal with the rest of the luggage.

"Uwah! We stopped moving!" Natsu crowed, as Erza sprinted to the overbridge that connected the platforms. His relief was short-lived. Erza bounded down the steps to the adjacent platform and threw him onboard another train.

"Hurry!" she yelled back at her comrades. She helped the last of them onto the train just as it began to pull away. With a mighty leap, she caught hold of the bars around the door and swung in, sliding inside just before the doors sealed shut.

"Take it easy, your spine was broken only days ago," Gray muttered.

"What did we change trains for, Erza?" Natsu mumbled, his motion-sickness already setting in.

"I wanted to make sure we were not being followed."

"That's well and good," Charle said, crossing her arms haughtily, "but where are we going?"

A fervid gleam came into Erza's eye. "It may seem a strange idea, given what tomorrow is, but I thought you would enjoy the change in weather." She sat with a thump, sticking her tongue out of her mouth and flashing a thumbs-up at the group. "We are going to the beach!"

* * *

A/N 2: Is it even an anime if there is no beach episode and is it even a fanfiction of an anime if there is no beach chapter? Anyway, the final portion of this chapter happens on December 23rd. Yes, I have a calendar for the fic. Did I mention everything is planned?

A/N 3: With this chapter, the story has officially crossed a 100,000 words! Meaning it's a full-length novel. Aaaaah. My brain is about to combust. I have a vague idea of how many more words it will need, but as you can tell from the set up in this chapter, it's not going to end any time soon. It is also now so long that if I came across it in a search I would not read it T_T

A/N 4: Zitel to me looks like Desna from the Legend of Korra, except with braids. I've tried to be clear about the character's physical appearance in the story, but idk if it came across. Please do let me know if it came across poorly, or worse, weird.

A/N 5 (last one, I promise): Based on a review I got for the last chapter, I thought it would be worthwhile to remind you all (since the relevant chapter did come out in January and that was like 11 years ago) that Gray gave up his Devil Slaying Magic in Chapter 15, in the fight against Jiemma. This was because there was a whole bit in the manga where Invel says using DS magic drives the user insane, which wasn't resolved properly in the manga. But also, imo, DS magic is a destructive magic and Gray is not a destroyer. He is a creator.

Thanks to the folx who faved/followed and reviewed! Please do the same this time if you feel so inclined. I love hearing from you! Until next chapter! :)


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Just wanted to provide a bit of an explainer for some of the Japanese terms used in this chapter. _ofuro _\- Japanese public baths; s_ukiyaki_ \- a sweet and salty beef dish a bit like hotpot ;_minshuku_ \- a bed and breakfast, smaller than a _ryokan_ (I've taken some liberties with this); _atsukan_ \- warm sake; and _o-choko_ \- sake cups.

Also I have decided to use the word Rockophone (after Warren Rocko) for 'portable communications lacrima' and hopefully we will be able to shorten this ugly word into plain 'phone' in a way that fits the canon.

This is a 100% hijinks chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Two**_

"Yoss! We are here! Requip!" Light enveloped Erza as her Heart Kreuz Armour dissolved, a black bikini materialising in its place. The golden sands beckoned, stretching invitingly towards the sea. "It's time to party!"

"Woohoo!" Natsu cried. The group of wizards abandoned their luggage on the promenade, stripping off as they dashed towards the ocean. "Ice face, race you to the- urk!"

"Urk!"

"Urk!"

"Urk!"

Natsu, Erza, Wendy and Lucy froze mid-run as a cold breeze blew over their unclad bodies. "It's freezing!" Lucy shrieked, her lips turning blue.

Gray relaxed into a stretch, tugging his elbow towards his torso. "I don't see what you're complaining about. This is perfect weather for a swim. Race you, fire jerk!" He had barely taken off towards the water when an armoured hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Where do you think you are going? This is not a nude beach!"

"Ack! My clothes!"

Happy popped the stopper on his yellow swim ring, the air releasing itself in a disappointed hiss. "Didn't you check the weather forecast, Erza?" he asked.

"B-b-but, it's the _beach_! Endless ocean, golden sands, the sheen of sweat on plump, nubile flesh under a warm sunny sky. These are the things that define a trip to the beach!" The heavens above rumbled ominously as clouds blew forth to blot out the sun.

"I guess such a thing was to be expected," Charle murmured in an aside.

"It is December after all," Wendy replied, sweatdropping.

"I suppose a beach wasn't the ideal place to celebrate Christmas anyway, she says," Horologium echoed sombrely. "Oh! Horologium, that reminds me. I have a favour to ask, she says."

* * *

A still wind ruffled her clothes as Lucy stepped out of the portal into the Celestial Spirit World. She smoothed down the skirt of her Leo Star Dress, the magical outfit protecting her from the uninhabitable environment of the stars around her. She thanked Horologium briefly, before turning towards the being she had come to call upon.

"Welcome, old friend," the Celestial Spirit King said.

"This isn't just a social call, I'm afraid," Lucy replied, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh? Then tell me what it is you seek."

The Celestial Spirit King's face remained as impassive as ever, his flat monotone making it even harder for Lucy to gauge his mood. It was true that he had helped her many times before, but they had not spoken since she had sacrificed Aquarius' key to summon him on Earthland. Even though she knew that he held her in special regard, she was still daunted by the fear of rejection.

Lucy took a deep breath, the benefit of the action purely psychological given the vacuum around her. "I stand before you, O Celestial Spirit King, with a humble request. My Spirit Lyra is in danger. I entreat you – hide her, and when the time comes, to protect her."

Silence reigned as the Celestial Spirit King considered her words. "Tell me, old friend, what is this danger you speak of?"

"Lyra stole some papers from her mother's library for me. A few Earthland days ago, Vega was made aware that we had obtained the document," Lucy paused, her brow wrinkling, "It's not clear if Vega knows Lyra was responsible for the theft, or even that there was a theft at all. In the best-case scenario, Vega puts the entire incident from her mind immediately.

"But it's foolish to make bets on the best-case scenario. I'm afraid. If Vega realises Lyra was the one who helped us… I don't want my friend to get hurt. Especially not because of me."

The Celestial Spirit King steepled his fingers. "You are aware, yes, that according to the laws of the Celestial Spirit World, a request made by someone in the upper echelons of the Heavens cannot be denied?"

A wry smile tugged at Lucy's lips. "If a law is in error, then should it not be changed?"

An answering grin stretched across the Celestial Spirit King's face. "Very well, old friend. I will do as you ask."

Lucy threw her hands up in celebration. "Thank you, Old Beard Gu- I mean Celestial Spirit King!"

"However," the Celestial Spirit King's face grew solemn, "I cannot keep them at bay forever. Should such a request be made of me, I would be forced to comply. A few days' time, that is all that I could buy you to resolve matters."

Lucy blanched. Her celebration had been premature. A few days? That was nowhere near enough. They still had 6 Keys to collect, and no idea of who their enemies were.

"Ah I am sorry, I think I am supposed to say, a few Celestial Spirit Days."

The smile crept back onto Lucy's face. Now that, she could work with.

* * *

The marketplace in Barya was heaving despite the inclement weather. Natsu gave an almighty sniff, hoping in vain to catch scent of some food. What kind of marketplace had zero food stalls? Dinner was hours away, probably longer since Erza had said she had something special planned for dinner. 4 hours till dinner time, an extra hour and a half for Erza's special dish and 40 minutes on top of that for when the dish turned out inedible and he had to rustle up a replacement meal. All in all, it was much too long for him to go without food.

"What about this?" Gray asked. He tilted the cavalier hat on his head, making its long, feathered plume tickle Natsu's nose.

"Passé," Natsu replied, already passing Gray a tricorne. "How did we get stuck with you anyway?"

Happy flew up to settle on Gray's hat. "Because Erza wants you two to get along for Christmas, remember?"

Natsu scowled. "How's she going to know, anyway?"

"Because I'm supervising for Erza-sama!"

"Never took you for a snitch, Happy," Natsu grumbled. "No, not that one either. Maybe a bowler. Or a beret. No! Never a fedora. Never." He snatched the offending object from Gray's hands and pushed him away from the hat stall before he got any more ideas. Some people just did not have the head for hats. "How come we're buying you clothes anyway?"

"Yeah Gray, don't you spend most of your time naked?"

Gray glanced down quickly, exhaling with relief when he saw he had managed to keep a shirt on. He had lost his coat a couple of stalls ago, but at least he was not at public indecency levels yet. "It has recently been impressed upon me that it is quite important to remain clothed at all times. Regardless of what someone says about bathing suits not making things weird."

Natsu and Happy exchanged a puzzled glance. What was he talking about? They trailed after him as he continued his preoccupied search for more clothing. Natsu took a moment to take in the bazaar around him. It really was different here from back home. The Giltenese did not celebrate Christmas, so the stalls were not bedecked in red and green. It was kind of strange to be in a regular marketplace at this time of year. He kept expecting to turn a corner and bump into a group of carollers, or to see a bedraggled street Santa ringing a handbell and asking for donations.

"What about these?" Gray asked, interrupting Natsu's musings. He held up a pair of dark purple slim fit jeans.

"Ugly. Next!"

They were about to move on when Natsu's eyes fell on a crystal ox in the stall next door. He stopped, his brow furrowing as he stared.

"Natsu, you OK?" Happy asked.

The memory of the Ox's fire swept through Natsu, so strong that he could almost physically feel the power running through his veins. He had eaten a lot of flames in his lifetime, but nothing had come close to that. Not even Atlas Flame's power was a match for the Ox's. His body still burned from the loss of it. It had been like a drug; pure, powerful and dangerous. Addictive. Hell, he could almost understand why Ac-

"What's with the brooding? You're stealing my character," Gray remarked, feigning disinterest as he perused the wares two stalls over.

Annoyance prickled on Natsu's scalp. "You take that back! The brooding, angsty character is even more outdated than that shirt you're holding up!"

"Bastard, what did you say about me!" Gray replied, rising to the bait.

"Let's go, ice cube!"

"Aah! Don't fight! Erza said she'll kill you if you fight!" Happy wailed. The other two wizards continued bickering, paying little heed to the Exceed. Any minute now they were going to start brawling and destroy the marketplace. It was time to pull out his secret weapon.

"Natsu! Gray! Did I not tell you to get along?"

"Y-y-y-yes Erza!" the two mages replied automatically, throwing their arms around each other as they quivered.

"Huh? Where's Erza?" Gray wondered, looking around. He turned his face skywards to ask Happy and stopped short, turning blue with shock. Happy's face had been replaced by an angry-looking chibi Erza. "Ack! What the hell is that?!" And more importantly, how could he unsee it?

"Transformation magic," Happy-Erza replied smugly. With a poof, Erza's face disappeared. "I've been practising."

"Bahahahaha! Nice Happy! Do me next! Do me next!"

"Trans-form!" Happy's smiling blue face was replaced by grotesque imitation of Natsu's. "I'm getting fired up!"

Natsu rolled on the floor with laughter. "That's spot on! Now do Gray. Do Gray!"

Gray hurriedly pulled out the first item of clothing he could lay his hands on, hoping it would distract them. "What do you guys think of this?"

"Ooh a crop top!" Natsu crowed. He tugged up the hem of Gray's shirt and scrutinised his abs. "What do you think, Happy?"

Gray sweatdropped as Natsu and Happy dropped to waist level and proceeded to poke and prod at him. Finally, Natsu nodded with approval and looked over at the vendor. "We'll take eight."

"W-wait a minute! Why eight?!"

"One for every day of the week, plus one extra for when you lose one," Natsu replied, already moving on to the next stall. "Ooh Happy, we should buy him some contouring pencils."

Gray grudgingly handed over a stack of Asteroids, his eyebrows twitching with annoyance as he heard Happy say he 'needed more definition.'

"Come back and say that to my face!" he yelled, sprinting after them, his shirt mysteriously vanishing enroute. "I'll show you who needs more definition!"

* * *

Erza hummed contemplatively as she grabbed a carry bag from the old lady behind the counter. Technology in Giltena was far ahead of what they had back in Ishgar. It made sense, given the abundance of ethernano here.

She peeked into the bag to check her latest purchases, lacrima communication headsets, each so tiny they would be imperceptible when worn. No wonder Warren was so keen to cement his legacy with the Rockophone; this kind of technology would render telepathic mages obsolete.

She walked past stalls selling portable music players and lacrima cameras and thought with a pang of Magnolia. This time of the evening in Magnolia, the marketplace would be awash with the smell of roasting chestnuts and eggnog. Mira, Lisanna and Elfman would probably be outside Kardia Cathedral, handing out toys to the children of the town. Master would already be face-down drunk in the in the courtyard, leaving Cana to drag him indoors. Erza missed it.

The Giltenese did not celebrate the festival, so she had thought to distract her comrades (alright, herself) with a beach vacation. She glanced up at the grey sky. That had not worked out as planned. Still, at least she had found them a nice _minshuku_ to stay at. A relaxing soak in the _ofuro_ was exactly what she needed to clear her head.

She had thought that Gray would have brought up their night together by now. She blushed furiously as she realised how that sounded. The night they had sheltered in the mountains. That sounded marginally better. She sighed. Gray had not said a word. In fact, he was acting as if nothing had happened at all. That was true in a way, except… had he really been asleep when she had woken up? His breathing had been suspiciously even. She shook her head. She had probably been reading too much into it because of her own nerves.

An open brazier beckoned from the street corner and Erza stopped for a moment to enjoy its warmth. Her breath puffed out wispy and white as she blew into her cupped hands and rubbed them together.

Jellal had been the first person to make her feel safe and warm and protected. Until he no longer did. But that had been fine. She had learnt to make herself feel safe and warm and protected. To not rely on anyone else for that feeling. But sometimes, when she watched Bisca and Alzack, she felt that there had to be more to it than that. Bisca, fiercely independent Bisca, surely did not need Alzack. But he was there for her.

Maybe she did not need to rely only on herself after all. She had proved she could do it and that was enough. Someone else was out there, who would make her feel that way again. Someone she could count on. She lived in hope.

A blush crept up her cheeks as she remembered how she had felt that night, trapped in Gray's arms. She tamped down on the flutter that started up in her belly, the feeling too new and unfamiliar for comfort. She grasped instead for a recognizable emotion. Annoyance. Why was Gray avoiding talking about that incident? Never mind that save for one interrupted attempt, she had not either. This was so typical of him. Was he not the man who lived with someone for nearly a year and still managed to not acknowledge her feelings for a year and a half after?

Erza sighed and drew her coat closed about herself as she walked on. That was an added complication. Could she really upend some of her deepest friendships on the basis of something she was not fully certain of? Besides, Gray had told her all those months ago that he was over her. There was no going back. There was certainly no going back for her when it came to Jellal. Why would it be any different for Gray? Surely it was always like that. The same as with Cana and, she grimaced, Macao. That was one drunken confession from Gajeel and Levy's bachelor/ette party that she could happily forget.

It looked like she had a type. Emotionally unavailable men with complicated pasts. She growled and kicked a pebble out of her path. Why could her foolish heart not have picked someone nice and demonstrative? Like Loke. Sure, he would have probably ended up cheating on her, but at least she would have gotten a few dates first. And maybe some poorly composed odes to her eyes. She was twenty-two and had the same level of romantic experience as Asca-chan! Was there any justice in this world?

"What's wrong?" asked the object of her turmoil, popping up nonchalantly from behind a stall selling used books.

Erza glowered at Gray. "It's nothing."

"You're scowling."

She huffed in annoyance at this astute observation.

A bright smile lit up Gray's face. "I know just what will cheer you up."

He led her over to a booth on the corner and waved his hand at the goods displayed there. Intricately carved charms for portable communications lacrimae glinted in the evening light. Gray's hands closed over one and he dangled it in front of Erza's face. "I thought you'd like this."

Erza's eyes sparkled as she took in the beautifully fashioned pastry; layers of cream and rose edged with the hard white of frosting, topped by the most life-like strawberry. "It's perfect!" She reached for her purse and asked the lady behind the counter for its price.

Gray waved her purse away, already handing the money over to the proprietor. "No, I've got this."

She hesitated a second before stowing her purse. "I thought we had established, Gray," she said, struggling to keep her voice steady, "that I am very rich?"

Gray shrugged, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. "I just wanted to do something nice for you," he muttered, not meeting her eyes.

"Oh."

He looked up then, a tiny, shy smile tugging at his lips. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Erza mumbled as Gray walked away. She watched him go, his strong silhouette disappearing into the crowd, and realised, 'I am in bigger trouble than I thought.'

* * *

A bell tinkled as Wendy pushed open the door to the convenience store. She, Charle, Natsu, Lucy and Happy were in charge of buying snacks and drinks for the night. It was the off-season in the seaside town of Barya, so they were the only guests staying at their _minshuku_. Glad to have paying guests at this time of year, the owner had been extremely flexible about their requests. Wendy was looking forward to the Christmas party Erza had promised for later that night. The owners of the _minshuku_ were even arranging a special meal for the team.

The group scanned the aisles, looking for beer and sake. "Weird," said Natsu, stuffing yet another bag of crisps into his overflowing basket, "I can smell the booze, but I can't see any."

"You all must not be from around here," said a middle-aged woman who was shopping beside them. "All the drinks are in the room next to this one. Come on, I'll show you." She led the group through a narrow doorway at the back of the store. A vast warehouse of beverages stretched out before them; row after row of every kind of alcohol known to humankind.

"Woah!" exclaimed Happy.

"They even have Fiorian beer here!" Natsu called excitedly from several aisles over.

"Thanks!" Lucy gave the woman a friendly smile. "This is amazing!"

"No problem at all. The wines are down this way."

Wendy gazed wide-eyed at the selection of alcohol on display. She had never seen so many colours of booze before! She could only imagine Cana's envy when she discovered what she was missing out on. She would be on the first ship out to Giltena, regardless of what Gildarts or Master said.

"I couldn't help but notice the mark on your hand," the woman asked Lucy, "Are you folks from some kind of guild?"

Lucy puffed out her chest. "We're from the wizard guild, Fairy Tail!"

The woman gave an amused chuckle. "A wizard guild! How unusual!"

"Um, don't you have wizard guilds here on Giltena?" Wendy asked timidly.

"No, not really. We have guilds for hunters and actors and even writers, but not for wizards. I suppose wizards are too common in Giltena. Almost every family has at least one wizard!"

"No way!" said Happy, floating back to the group. Natsu followed a few steps behind, his arms full of bottles.

The woman smiled sheepishly. "Magic is an ordinary skill to possess. You can even buy magic in a convenience store like this one. See, there?" she pointed at a display stand near the billing counter, colourful orbs lined its shelves, pulsing with magic. "Many wizards in Giltena use Holder Magic, though Caster Magic is not unusual either. Like me, for example, my magic can turn water into booze and vice-versa." She placed a palm on a bottle of whiskey and the liquid turned clear. A snap of her fingers and the spell reversed, leaving behind the dark amber of bourbon. "It's not the most useful magic, but it's quite a nice party trick."

"That's incredible!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's to be expected, I suppose," sniffed Charle, "magic is abundant on this continent after all."

Wendy nodded in agreement. Her healing abilities were also enhanced on Giltena. There was no way she would have been able to heal Erza's broken spine so flawlessly had they been back in Fiore.

"What kind of magic do you practise? If you don't mind my asking."

Lucy grinned cockily, proud of her unusual magic. "I'm a Celestial Spirit Wizard!"

"No way! So are my twin sons! My niece is planning to follow in their footsteps too. She got her first key yesterday."

Lucy face-faulted. "Ahem," she coughed, recovering, "But do they have keys to the Golden Gates?"

The woman looked over the proffered golden keys and made appropriate noises of amazement. "Oh my, and you have nine of them too! That's most impressive." She turned to Happy and Charle. "I can already guess what your magic is," she said, gesturing to their wings, "it's quite splendid! What about you two?"

Natsu pointed a thumb at his chest. "We're dragon slayers! I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer."

Wendy bowed. "Sky Dragon Wendy, pleased to make your acquaintance."

There was a loud crash as a bottle slipped out of the woman's hand and crashed onto the floor. Wendy looked up in confusion as the woman drew an elaborate symbol in the air and began backing away, muttering what sounded like a prayer beneath her breath. Two other shoppers immediately left the store, their footsteps thudding as they hurried away.

The proprietor came bustling up to them, his moustache bristling with self-righteousness. "Look, I'm the last one to subscribe to the old superstitions, but you're making the other customers uncomfortable."

"Wait a minute," replied Lucy hotly, "we haven't done anything!"

He cast a dirty look at Natsu and Wendy out of the corner of his eye and replied. "I don't want any trouble. And you'd best get going if you don't want any either." He ushered the group out of the store before they could argue. "Don't worry about paying, consider it a reward for never shopping here again." He slammed the door after them, pointedly flipping the 'Open' sign to 'Closed' and locking the door.

Wendy looked at her nakama, stunned by the sudden turn of events. "What just happened?"

"That was seriously weird," replied Happy.

The incident was soon chased from their mind as Gray came sprinting up to the group. "There you are!" he exclaimed with relief, "I've been looking all over for you! Let's go!"

"Where?" asked Charle.

"To buy your Christmas presents of course!"

* * *

Gray counted the handful of notes left in his wallet and sighed. It was turning out to be a very expensive Christmas. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. It was his own fault. He had kicked off the mess by impulsively buying Erza that charm for her Rockophone. But she had been so disappointed at how their Christmas was turning out!

He turned baleful eyes towards the sky. It did not even have the decency to snow! All afternoon they had wandered about the bazaar, the humid threat of rain in the air. No tree, no guild, he had not even been able to scrounge up a Santa hat at the market. He had never been a huge fan of Christmas, but even he had been feeling a bit homesick.

Then he had seen Erza, walking along the street with the biggest frown on her face. He had only shown her the Rockophone charm to cheer her up. One look at her overexcited face though, the way her cheeks had turned pink and the way her eyes had begun to shine, and the money was out of his wallet and into the shopkeeper's hands. He had not even realised what he had done until he had been walking away. Of course, he had then had to buy presents for all his nakama to cover his trac- to spread the Christmas joy. Yes. That was exactly it. He was spreading Christmas cheer to his comrades by buying them presents. Nothing more, nothing less.

There was no need to look at it more closely.

* * *

Thwack! Natsu sucked on his smarting fingers. He pouted at Erza. "When's it going to be done?"

Erza brandished a pair of chopsticks, on the alert for anyone else trying to sneak a bite. "This trick to _sukiyaki_," she said, adding more mushrooms to the pot, "is to give it just the right amount of time for the flavours to develop."

"The only thing developing here is an ulcer in my stomach."

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing, Erza!"

Lucy pulled an earthenware pot full of sake from the glowing embers in the hearth and joined the others at the _kotatsu_. "I have to say, this was one of your best ideas, Erza." She smiled as she poured warm _atsukan_ into _o-choko _ for her nakama.

Gray scowled and took a sip of his ice-cold beer. "Why does everything we're eating have to be warm anyway?" he grumbled.

Erza cracked an egg into a bowl, happily beating it with her chopsticks. "The salty-sweet flavour of _sukiyaki_ on a cold winter's night, the camaraderie of sitting under a _kotatsu_ with your nakama, the sharp, spicy flavour of the _atsukan_ as it warms you from the inside – how romantic, how idealistic this scene is. It is a joy like no other. This is youth!"

Gray raised an eyebrow in response. "Well, you're certainly enjoying yourself."

Erza grinned and passed him an egg. "Bon appétit!" She handed eggs to all her nakama and then added the thinly sliced beef to the pot. "You have to drag the meat through the beaten egg to enjoy the best flavour."

Charle made a face. Eating raw egg did not sound appetising in the least. She wrinkled her nose and did as Erza said, her eyes lighting up at the delicious and complex flavour. She immediately reached for the serving chopsticks, ready for her next bite.

The meal passed relatively quickly. Wendy yawned and lay back on a cushion, her lower body snug underneath the _kotatsu_. The fullness of her belly and the warmth of the alcohol was lulling her into a doze. She did not know how much time had gone by when the sound of Gray and Natsu fighting startled her from her sleep.

Natsu smashed his fist into Gray's cheek before spinning around to kick him in the abdomen. Gray caught the foot mid-air and yanked Natsu towards him before grabbing him around the neck and slamming him to the ground. "All this time," he growled, "all this time, it was you?!"

"What's going on?" Wendy mumbled to Lucy, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Natsu!"

"Gray!"

The two of them flew at each other, fists raised to throw punches. Wendy slapped her hands to her eyes, unable to watch, yet unable to bring herself to look away. She peeked through the gaps in her fingers, watching Natsu's fist whizz through the air and connect with… the cold steel of a can of beer? She blinked and turned to the other side to see that Gray's fist too had met a similar end.

"How can you be fighting each other?" Erza stood in between them, her arms crossed over her chest, a can of beer in each hand.

"Erza?" Natsu whispered in confusion.

"Beers?" Gray's eyes widened in shock.

"Take a good look at the person before you! Are they an enemy? Or a friend?" Erza continued in impassioned tones.

Lucy sidled up to Wendy. "They're arguing over who ate the last of the crab chips," she said in an undertone. Wendy listened with half an ear as Erza delved into their shared childhood and the love they held for each other.

"Remember, I will always love you," Erza finished, crushing Natsu and Gray to her bosom.

Wendy sweatdropped. "She ate them, didn't she?"

"Yup. No doubt about it."

* * *

"You just activated my trap card," Charle said, a smug smile spreading over her lips, "All the cards in the Attack position are now destroyed."

Natsu and Erza groaned as all their cards were sent to the graveyard. Wendy smiled sheepishly and set down her cards as well. She had not quite gotten the hang of the game and was quite pleased to be done.

"Not so fast!" Lucy slapped a card down on the table. "I activate the most powerful armour for my Erza Scarlet card: Plot!"

"Hmmm?" Erza picked up the card emblazoned 'Plot Armour,' her brow wrinkling in confusion. "What is this? I don't have this armour."

"Nice, Lucy!" Gray flashed her a grin. "But it's not going to be enough. I play, 'Nakama Power!' Along with my Natsu Dragneel in play, this means I win!"

"No way! Erza Scarlet plus Plot Armour is undefeatable!"

"Nope, you're thinking of Natsu Dragneel plus Nakama Power!"

Natsu flicked through the rule book, his brows furrowing in concentration as he tried to make sense of it.

"You both are forgetting me!" Happy piped up, his wings unfurling in excitement. "I play the unbeatable combo of Gray and Juvia Love Power! I win!"

Silence reigned in the aftermath of Happy's declaration. Crickets chirped. A stray tumbleweed rolled across the table. No one dared to risk a peek at Gray, who sat there, his mouth a slanted line, his face twisted off to the side in a combination of annoyance and embarrassment.

"I guess these cards are a bit outdated huh?" Lucy ventured awkwardly.

"Yes absolutely. We should get rid of them at once." Erza swept the cards off the table and into the bin with alacrity. Good riddance to bad rubbish.

* * *

The clock struck the hour. Erza looked around at her comrades, her eyes shining with good humour. "It's finally time!" she squealed gleefully. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" the other chorused.

"Merry-" began Lucy, before looking down at the rubber gloves on her hands. "How come I always get stuck doing the dishes?!"

* * *

"I know!" Erza exclaimed several hours and several bottles of sake later. "Let's play the guild master game!"

Gray and Natsu exchanged a panicked glance. "Um… you see the thing is," Gray began, urging his drunken brain to work faster. He raised an eyebrow at Natsu, silently asking for help.

"As a former guild master, you aren't allowed to play the game," Natsu finished in a rush.

"That's right. Exactly."

"I've heard this rule too," Lucy added.

"Me too," said Charle.

Wendy nodded vigorously. "Yes. This is definitely the rule."

"Oh," muttered Erza, downcast.

Natsu and Gray nodded at each other and secretly exchanged fist bumps behind their backs.

"But that's no reason for you all not to play," Erza continued, regaining her spirits rapidly. She pulled a handful of numbered sticks out of her luggage, smirking as she secretly added them to her pocket dimension's inventory. What did it matter if she was disallowed from playing? "Go forth, my protégé," she whispered, thinking of Happy. Even Charle seemed to have a secret sadistic side. Between the two of them, they were sure to create an atmosphere full of ups and downs with plenty of opportunities for humiliation.

An hour later, Erza leaned back in her seat, surveying the carnage around her with a satisfied smile. Lucy was lying face down on a futon wearing a spangly leotard. Wendy was passed out beside her, her mouth scrunched up into a moue from eating too many picked plums. And Natsu and Gray, Erza's smile widened to a grin as she saw the two of them, standing naked before the fireplace, wearing pumpkin heads and dancing the can-can. Perfection.

She raised her _o-choko_ to the two Exceeds, who grinned back at her devilishly. This was youth, alright.

* * *

Lucy swirled the _udon_ around the _sukiyaki_ pot, making sure to scrape up every last drop of broth. She transferred the noodles to a bowl and slid open the screen door that lead outside. "Here, I brought you a snack," she said.

Natsu looked up, a smile brightening his face. "Alright! Thanks Lucy!"

Lucy studied Natsu's face in the thin light filtering through the translucent screen door and bit her lip. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nfffng."

Lucy sweatdropped. "How about you finish eating first?" She winced as Natsu noisily slurped down the rest of the noodles.

"Nothing."

"You were just sitting out here in the dark for no reason?" Her question echoed in the emptiness of the night garden.

Natsu looked around him. "Just enjoying the view."

Lucy snorted. The garden had not been much to look at even when there had been enough light to see it. "Happy told me you were moping around earlier today too."

Natsu bristled. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his crossed arms on them; his closed posture signalling the end of the conversation.

"That's not how this works, Natsu," Lucy sighed. "You have to talk to me."

A bird hooted somewhere out in the darkness. It was getting colder as the night wore on. Lucy fastened her yukata around her more snugly, her fingers fumbling when Natsu finally spoke.

"I guess I'm just wondering when we're going to see the bastard again."

Lucy saw the tight line of his mouth and edged closer to him. She lay her head on his shoulder and said, "We barely managed to beat the Ox Guardian. I don't think we're ready for the Snake as yet."

Natsu growled in annoyance. "That's easy to say but you're not the one with half-assed powers."

Lucy leaned back to look Natsu in the eye. "I understand how frustrating it must be for yo-"

"Don't you get it? I'm the one who has to protect you."

A burst of arguing sounded from inside the inn. Lucy stared at Natsu. The vehemence of his tone had taken her aback. Natsu huffed, his lips twisting as he looked away. "You know you don't have to take care of me," Lucy said tentatively.

"Don't I?" He regretted the words as soon as they were spoken. Natsu scrubbed his face with his hand. That had not been what he had meant to say. He opened his mouth to clarify his words. To tell her that she and Happy were the most precious things in his life. That his life would be meaningless if they came to harm. That to love someone meant to protect them, no matter the cost. But it was too late.

Lucy sprang to her feet, enraged. "Is that how you think of me?!"

"Lucy, I-"

"I may not be the strongest wizard in the guild. I have a long way to go, I know that. But I can take care of myself." The angry screech of the screen door sounded even louder in the darkness. Lucy stopped at the threshold, turning to give Natsu one last withering look. "Just wait, Natsu. One of these days _I'm_ going to be the one to protect _you_."

* * *

Erza stretched languorously, her skin still flushed from the heat of the baths. She stumbled as she returned to their rooms, her wooden sandals clattering hard against the hardwood floor. Perhaps taking a soak had not been the best idea, she was more than a little drunk and the muggy atmosphere of the baths had done little to improve the situation.

The wooden screen door slid soundlessly as Erza re-entered their room. It was nearing midnight but her guildmates were as rowdy as ever. Natsu and Happy were engaged in a showdown of some sort, trying to see who could build the tallest tower out of the wooden sandals the _minshuku_ had provided. Wendy, Lucy and Charle were engrossed in a lively game of forehead detective. Erza suppressed a smile as Lucy whined and slumped down on the table, having lost yet another round.

She leaned against the doorway and scanned the room for its sixth occupant. There he was, curled up on a futon, a thin line of drool escaping his mouth as he slept. Erza crouched down beside him and studied his face. He looked so serene in his sleep. The lines of his face relaxed, making him look younger than his 21 years. Erza idly wondered if it would be too much if she brushed his hair off his forehead. Probably. It was so tempting, though.

Suddenly Gray shifted, grabbing the pillow from the neighbouring futon and burrowing his face into it. Her eyebrows flew up. Was this something Gray did often? He smacked his lips contentedly and mumbled something into the pillow.

A blush crept up Erza's neck as she leaned in to listen.

"Stay with me, always. Promise me you'll stay with me," Gray murmured, a dreamy look stretching across his face.

Erza jerked backwards. What was with the pudding face? Anxiety licked the insides of her stomach.

"You are the most important thing in my life. I want you by my side forever." Gray hugged the pillow tighter, rubbing his nose against its fluffy body.

Forever? It was far too soon to think of forever! This was moving way too fast. Erza's face was starting to resemble a tomato. Gray was much too forward. He may have been asleep, but just knowing he was having these thoughts was enough. There was no way she was ready for this. Was she? Her heart thudded in her ears, making it harder to hear Gray's voice as it dropped lower. Erza licked her lips and leaned in closer to listen.

"Don't ever leave me…"

Closer.

"My darling…"

Closer.

"Frosch…"

THUNK!

Gray blinked awake, rubbing his suddenly throbbing head. Where the hell had that bump come from?

* * *

"Everyone! Come quick!" Wendy cried. She turned from the doorway and beamed at her nakama. "It's snowing!"

"What?"

"Woohoo!"

The group of wizards threw open the door to the garden, tripping over each other in their eagerness to get out. The snow was falling rapidly, piling into little drifts even as they stood gaping up at the polka-dotted sky. "It's beautiful," Lucy said, her eyes widening in awe.

Wendy twirled; her arms spread open wide. All her nakama were still wearing their flimsy _yukata_, and more than half of them were barefoot, but the snow was too beautiful to wait for warmer clothing. She stuck her tongue out to catch a snowflake. Wait a minute. This was not snow.

"It's ethernano!" Natsu yelled excitedly. "It's snowing ethernano!" He scooped up a ball of the fluffy substance and packed it into a tight little ball. A moment later, Happy yelped and flew into the air after a ball of ethernano hit him in the face.

"You're going to get it Natsu!" Happy formed his own projectile, took aim and missed.

"Hey!" Gray wiped his cheek. "You're going to regret that."

Whoosh! A ball of ethernano flew towards Happy. He flew up to dodge it, allowing it to fly past and smash into Charle. Smack! Another ball of ethernano thumped into Charle's face. She wiped her eyes, her lips curling into a mock-scowl. Wendy stood some distance away, grinning as she tossed an ethernano-ball in her hand.

"Snowball fight!" yelled Happy, dive bombing the others.

Gray ducked to evade an oncoming missile and drew his arm back to launch his own attack. "More like ethernano-ball figh-"

His words were cut short as Erza entered the arena. In a flash she launched a series of strikes, ethernano-ball after ethernano-ball slamming into her opponents. "Rest assured I will be the victor!"

"I'm going to beat you, Erza!"

Erza widened her stance and raised a beckoning hand towards Natsu. "Come!"

"Don't forget me!" Gray yelled, joining in on the attack.

Wendy packed a neat sphere of ethernano and called to her ally. "Charle!" Seconds later, Erza squawked in outrage as a freezing ball of ethernano slipped down the back of her yukata.

Lucy watched her nakama, a grin growing on her face. "Alright!" she said, rolling up her sleeves, "Maybe I'll mix it up, myself." She had just taken a step forward when six simultaneous balls of ethernano flew into her face. Her body flew back, and she crashed into the wall. "Then again, maybe not" she mumbled, sweatdropping. "I might die."

Natsu looked over at her, concern etched on his brow.

"Is that what you thought I'd say?" Lucy's face suddenly twisted into a smirk as she spun around lobbing two ethernano-balls smack into Natsu's face. "Don't underestimate me." She used the distraction to tackle Natsu into a drift of ethernano and began showing handfuls of the magic dust into his face.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Natsu flipped her over, pressing her into the blanket of ethernano. Lucy's cheeks were flushed pink, her hair in disarray. His breath caught as his eyes met hers, transfixed by the dewy expression in them. "Luce-"

Whoomph! Lucy slammed an ethernano-ball into his head, throwing him off balance and grinning as she ran away. She looked back at Natsu and winked, yelping with laughter as Natsu sprang to his feet to give chase.

Wendy giggled. The surprise on Natsu's face was priceless. She smiled up at the heavens, at the continuing sprinkle of ethernano that was dusting the world around them in luminescent white. This was looking to be a very merry Christmas indeed.

* * *

A multitude of bottles lay scattered on the floor, looking so much like carcasses strewn in the aftermath of battle. "Sake! I want more sake!" Erza yelled belligerently, heedless of her yukata slipping down her shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, Potato-san." Wendy bowed solemnly to the lone potato on the kitchen counter. "Did you see the solar eclipse yesterday?"

"That's right horsie, giddy up!" Charle kicked her feet into Happy's sides, urging him forward.

"Charle!" Lucy whined, "Come play with me."

Natsu and Gray exchanged loaded glances. How had the situation deteriorated so quickly? "Say Gray," Natsu said in a low voice. "Let's get out of here."

"Good call," replied Gray, already edging towards the door.

The two of them ducked as a sword came flying their way. It embedded itself into the wooden frame of the screen door with a dull thud. "Where exactly do you two think you are going? Max! Warren!"

The two wizards gulped in fright as Erza swaggered up to them. "When are you two getting married?" she demanded. "Aren't you ashamed at the younger members of the guild overtaking you?" She drunkenly fixed her gaze on Happy. "Lily! I'll leave these two layabouts in your care."

The room was spinning around her. Erza stumbled over to the futon and fell over with a crash. Face-down in a pile of cotton-covered goose feathers that were covered with the sheen of drying drool, Erza experienced a change in mood. Belligerence shifted to petulance and Erza began flailing her arms and legs like a child. "I want cuddles! No one ever gives me cuddles!" she whined.

"Wait a minute, Erza-san," cried Wendy, rushing over to Erza.

"Erza!" Lucy crawled over to the futon.

"It's true," Erza replied, raising tear-filled eyes at the other two girls. "You won't understand. Mira," she said, pointing to Lucy, "you have your charming little sister to give you cuddles." She sniffed and turned to Wendy. "And you Levy, you're a married woman now. You can get all the cuddles you want from Gajeel." She leaned down and spoke to Wendy's belly. "And soon you will have little babies who will give you cuddles all the time!"

Wendy paled. Whether it was at the thought of being married, being married to a man, being married to _Gajeel_, or at the thought of having babies, she was not sure. Her eyes swirled dizzily.

Gray turned blue with shock. His head stuttered as he turned to look at Happy and Natsu. "What the hell is happening here?"

"No, Erza!" Lucy protested, glomping her. "We'll give you cuddles."

"That's right," agreed Wendy, throwing her arms around Erza. "We'll cuddle you Erza-san."

Erza growled and pushed the other two away. "Get away! I do not want your pity cuddles!"

"They're not pity cuddles," wailed Wendy. "Charle!" Tears tracked down her face. "Tell Erza-san they are not pity cuddles."

"Goodness gracious." Charle planted her hands on her hips. "Do I have to do everything around here?" She ran towards Erza and jumped up, barrelling into her chest and knocking the bigger girl over.

"Way to go, Charle!" Lucy crowed, tightening her hold on Erza. "We're not letting go Erza. You're going to have to accept our cuddles," she slurred.

"Gray," Natsu called, peering into a storage cupboard in dismay. "They've taken all the futons!"

"Lily, are you not going to join in?" Erza asked imperiously.

Happy flashed an apologetic glance at Natsu and Gray. It was worth more than his life to disobey.

"No Happy, not you too!"

The two of them watched as Happy flew over to the human pile that was currently spread across all six of their futons.

"Whose silly idea was it to lay out all six of them in a row like that?" Natsu asked grumpily. He turned to the likely culprit with narrowed eyes.

"How was I to know this was going to happen?" Gray objected.

"How could you not know, you underwear pervert!"

Gray butted his forehead against Natsu's. "What were you doing when I was laying out the futons then, ash-breath?!"

Clang! A sword spiked into the floorboards by their feet. Erza glared at them for a spare second before falling back supine, her face relaxing into a soft smile.

Natsu slammed a fist into an upturned palm, an idea gleaming in his eyes. "I've got this," he whispered to Gray. "Oh Lucy," he called enticingly. "Why don't you come over here?"

Lucy ignored him and snuggled into Erza's side.

"If you come over here, I'll tickle your neck until you purr," he cajoled.

Lucy harrumphed in response. Erza looked up at Natsu, her eyes narrowing into a triumphant smirk. "Fufu."

Natsu slumped to the floor, defeated. Even in _this_, he could not beat Erza. Wham! A pillow smacked him in the face. He looked up to see that Gray had been similarly hit with a blanket. The two of them waited patiently, hopefully, that more bedding would follow.

They were met, instead, with the sound of gentle snoring. The others had fallen asleep!

Later that night, as they lay back to back, engaged in a constant tug of war over the pillow under their heads, Natsu and Gray had a simultaneous realisation. Across the room, snugly ensconced in the loving embrace of her friends, Erza sleepily embraced a contrary truth at the same time.

'This is the worst night of my life.'

'This is the best night of my life.'

* * *

A/N 2: Yay an update! (Sorry, I've been sad and depressed and anxious, blah blah blah, you know the drill) This chapter was supposed to have come out last December, but I guess Christmas in July is a thing (thanks Hallmark!). The 'Erza?' 'Beers?' is supposed to mirror the 'Erza?' 'Tears?' scene, but in Japanese Gray says 'Namida?' and in English he says, 'You're crying' so it kind of only works if you've seen the subbed version hahaha.

Next chapter is 62% a recap chapter (with 38% fresh content that should have been in this chapter, but it was already toughing 8k words and that's long enough for a chapter). I thought the recap might come in handy because the plot has taken some turns haha.

A/N 3: Sorry if the 'OMG the Giltenese don't celebrate Christmas!' thing is grating. It's intentional. I'm trying to highlight their ignorance and they're going to be called out on it a few chapters later.

A/N 4: I actually have a lot of stuff to say especially about the Grayza and Nalu in this chapter, about the characters and their relationships, but I also strongly believe that readers should be able to infer everything from the text if the text is good enough. So I'm really hoping mine is. I guess your reviews will let me know (please leave me some!)

Thanks to everyone who faved/followed! And a big big thanks to the folks who left reviews (especially Erza PS. The thought of someone using translator to support me is just so overwhelmingly lovely)! You always give me so much to think about, and so much more to smile about!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please show me some love if you did. Until next time! :)


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Nearly 2/3 of this chapter is a recap and is sort of an omake/extra; so I am demarcating it with double breaks with an x in the mididle. Fresh content starts after the second double-break with a scene with Cheria. You can word-search 'Cheria' if you want to skip the recap. Hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

**_Chapter Twenty-Three_**

Happy stood in front of a chalkboard resplendent in a three-piece suit. The blue of his satin tie glistened, bringing out the blueness of his fur. "It's time for Happy-sensei's Fairy Tail lectures!" He pulled out a pointer and tapped on the chalkboard. "Today I'll be giving you a recap of the story so far!"

Natsu raised his hand. "Sensei, is this what they call a 'filler chapter?'"

Happy turned to the other side of the room. "I think you have the answer to that question, Student Council President."

Erza pushed her glasses up her nose. "All good filler chapters are at least 10% new content. It is the only way to keep the audience – pardon the pun, sensei – happy. Of course, some creators choose instead to have meaningless flashbacks in the filler chapter, thus boring audiences with information that they already have."

"Very good answer, Student Council President!"

"But she didn't answer anything," Natsu muttered in an aside.

"Moving on! The 100 Years Quest was embarked upon on the 7th of July. Note the date."

"Why is that Happy-sensei?" asked Wendy.

Happy stroked his chin. "A lot of things seem to happen on this date. It's the day the dragon-slayers came through the Eclipse Gate, it's the day the Grand Magic Games ended and the Eclipse-2 was destroyed, it's also um… other things. It's a very magical day, OK? Now, where was I? First, this angry fish called Vega-"

"She wasn't a fish," Charle butted in.

"Next one to interrupt me gets a punishment from the Student Council President! First, this angry fish called Vega came down from the sky and told us to collect 12 Keys from 12 Guardian Animals. She gave us these glowing things," Happy held out the vial containing his Potion of Abdication, "and said to drink them if we wanted to quit the Quest. Don't tell anyone but one time Gray mistook it for mouthwash and almost drank his."

"Don't tell everyone that story, you incompetent sensei!"

"Then she told us there were two Rules. One, that we can't tell anyone about the Quest and two, that we can't have outside help while we're on the Quest. But it turned out," he gasped theatrically, "that she was lying!"

"Don't jump the gun, Happy-sensei!" Lucy said.

"Aye. The fish-lady also gave us two clues. The first clue led to this big statue of a three-headed dog. They came to life and attacked us! Of course, I was super brave and faced them down bare-handed and protected everyone else."

Wendy sweatdropped. "Was that what happened?"

"There was a really easy riddle to solve too. Lucy took a long time trying to figure out the answer, but luckily Natsu and I were there to help her with our superior brain power! After we solved the riddle, we got the first Key!"

Happy jumped up and caught the toggle of a map hanging above the chalkboard. He pulled it down with a flourish and pointed to the eastern coast of the continent. "After that we went to a forest and met the second Guardian, the Pig. He told us that you have to perform a Task to get the Key. There were lots of giant and yummy fish near his house. I ate so many fish that day. How many fish did I eat? Let me count, one, two, three, four…"

"Sensei, you're veering off track."

"Ah, thank you Student Council President! Anyway, we were attacked by these three baddies from a Hunter's Guild who wanted to take down the Guardian Pig! We beat them and got the Key, but Erza's eye got injured in that fight and Wendy had to turn it into a lacrima to save her life. That wasn't enough, though, and a few days later Erza got sick coz of the lacrima. We took her to this town called Tekka where Wendy and a lacrima specialist popped it out. Now Erza wears an eyepatch all the time because she decided not to get another artificial eye. In Tekka we also ran into some people who looked just like us! They belonged to a guild called Fairy Nail, and the Happy of that guild was very, very cool!"

"He was a cat," muttered Natsu.

Gray raised his hand. "Are all these details necessary? Why don't we just focus on the important stuff?"

Happy smirked. "Does the important stuff include how you and Erza were growing closer throughout all this?"

"H-h-hey! Wait a minute!"

Crash! A desk and chair at the front of the classroom lay in smithereens. Erza sat one desk over, blushing scarlet but trying to look nonchalant.

"Anyway," drawled Happy, "Turns out someone was following us all this time!"

"Wait a minute," Lucy interjected, "how do you know that?"

"For the purpose of this lecture, let's assume I'm deficient."

"What?"

"I think he means 'omniscient,'" whispered Wendy.

Happy tapped another corner of the map and continued. "After that we went to the south-western part of the continent where we ran into the third Guardian Spirit. The Tiger was very cool, she wanted us to make her a celebrity, so we took her back to Fairy Nail in Tekka. But then, we were kidnapped! OK, time for an intermission!"

"How is it time for an intermission? We're not even halfway through the story!" Charle objected.

"Union rules!" Happy jumped off the desk and left the room.

"What union? You're not even really a teacher!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

Happy walked back into the classroom, a coffee-mug in his hand. He fluttered back onto the desk, took a long gulp of milk and continued.

"Should we tell him he has a milk moustache?" Lucy murmured to Gray.

"Nah, we don't need anything that'll make this chapter drag on for longer than necessary."

"…we met the Snake Guardian! He offered us all Deals in exchange for us quitting the Quest. He offered me a lifetime's supply of fish; Charle, enhanced clairvoyance; and Lucy, Aquarius' Key. But we all turned him down. Then he offered Gray a chance to save Ultear, but Gray said 'nah.'"

"You don't have to put it so harshly!"

"But that was OK because Jellal saved Ultear anyway. Speaking of Jellal, The Snake Guardian also offered Erza a second chance with Jellal, but she said no and then she broke up with him. I wonder why." Happy shot Gray a sideways glance.

"W-we were never dating!" Erza protested, blushing.

"The Snake seemed to really hate Natsu and Wendy. He beat them both up, but still offered them Deals. He told Wendy he would restore Cheria's magic, but I guess Wendy turned him down. She and Cheria are girlfriends now, but the long-distance relationship is taking a toll on them. Still, I think they'll make it coz they have the power of love!"

"Sensei!" It was Wendy's turn to blush.

"Finally, the Snake Guardian injected Natsu with a poison and told him his Deal was to quit the Quest or die," Happy continued sombrely, "that didn't make a lot of sense as compared to the other Deals. I wonder what the author was thinking?"

"I'm sure she had something in mind," piped up Lucy, always ready to defend a fellow writer.

"Anyway, we got back to Tekka and the Tiger helped us to subdue Natsu's poison, but she warned us that if Natsu went overboard with his powers again it would flare up and kill him. Which hasn't been easy for Natsu."

"Hey, I'm still here, aren't I?"

"Wendy later put a suppression enchantment on Natsu to keep his powers in check. We went back to Fiore after that, coz Warrod-san told us he was marrying." Happy flipped through the book on his desk. "After that it's just character development, character development." Flip. Flip. "Oh yeah, here we followed a map Jellal gave us and bumped into Jiemma. Gray fought him and gave up his Devil Slayer powers to solve his daddy issu- for more character development." Flip. "Then Natsu and Lucy got together. Big surprise." Flip.

Natsu and Lucy blushed and looked off in opposite directions.

"Then we found a Key in Aconologia's old lair. None of us knew why it was there though. Oh!" Happy stopped, clapping a paw to his forehead, "I forgot to mention! The angry fish lady told us Aconologia had completed the 100 Years Quest before, but he didn't do it right and was cursed by the Emperor Penguin."

"Heavenly Emperor," corrected Charle.

"That's what I said! Anyway, then there was more character development." Flip. "Gray and Juvia broke u- wait a minute, when did they get together?" Happy flipped back a couple of pages, "Oh yeah there. Then Lucy solved the second clue Vega gave us and we found the Rat Guardian. They gave us another key. Then Gajeel and Levy got married." Flip. Flip. Flip. "And we came back to Giltena! Phew. I'm hungry now. Time for another intermission!"

"But you just got here!" Natsu said.

"Take it up with management!" Happy waved an arm in farewell and left the room.

* * *

"Now where did I leave off?" Happy mumbled, flicking through his book, "We came to this seaside town for Christmas-"

"Hold on! You skipped out a huge bit in the middle!" Charle interrupted.

"Oh, don't worry about that. It won't be on the exam."

"But it's an important part of the story!" Gray said.

"There's going to be an exam?!" Lucy cried.

"Oh no, I haven't taken any notes!" Wendy hurriedly rummaged through her bag for a notepad.

"Sensei." Erza rose to her feet and skewered Happy with a glare. "If you would be so kind as to narrate the whole story, exactly as it happened, I am sure we would be much obliged."

"A-aye Sir!" Happy stuttered, his knees knocking together. He cleared his throat and continued. "Let's go back a bit. After Gajeel and Levy's wedding we returned to Giltena, but we snuck off the boat in case the ports were being watched. Lucy drew a bunch of lines on the map-"

"They're magical supernal lines," Lucy said under her breath.

"And said that the Aquarius key was at an effluence-"

"Confluence."

"-of these lines. So we went to this glacier up in the north. We got caught in an avalanche but made it out OK." A sly expression came over Happy's face. "Gray and Erza got separated from the rest of the group though, so they spent the night together and hud-"

"Bastard!"

"Sensei, is this portion not irrelevant to the exam?"

Happy sniggered. "Right. Just when the group was about to be reunited, the glacier swallowed us up! Turns out it was the Ox Guardian's doing. She was kind of surprised that we knew all these other Rules to the Quest. Oh, did I mention that part? Lucy dug up a bunch of additional Rules to the Quest that Vega hadn't mentioned. The Deals were a part of them. There was also this Rule that the Guardian Spirits can't kill Questers the first time they meet them and that they have to issue their Task at the first meeting too. Also, we have to do Quest related activities every 8 weeks, or we forfeit the Quest. What else? Oh yeah, the Snake won't find out if we accept the Deal or not, so he kind of has no idea that we're still on the Quest.

"The Ox beat us up pretty badly, but just when all hope was lost, Wendy removed the suppression enchantment from Natsu and Erza tricked the Ox Guardian into setting some stuff on fire so Natsu could eat the flames. He got fired up, but he still wasn't strong enough to take down the Ox. Wendy, with my help naturally-"

"Uh huh," said Lucy.

"-then cast a suppression enchantment on the Ox, and that was enough to take her down! The Ox was super mad that we got the sixth Key though and tried to bury us alive. But that fish lady from before came and stopped her. That's something Lucy's worried about, coz her Celestial Spirit Lyra is Vega's daughter and she helped us get our own copy of the Rules!

"We were saved from the collapsing cavern by a group of people from the town we stayed at before we went up to the glacier. They had really cool healers and stuff, so we didn't have to do much."

"Um, I did contribute a little," Wendy murmured sheepishly.

"Natsu was unconscious coz the poison flared up, but the magic from the Ox's fire prevented the poison from killing him. He got better once his powers were suppressed again. We also met this really cool girl called Zitel. She and Natsu got along really well-"

Lucy's pencil cracked in half.

"-so she travelled with us on the same train, but she got off way before us. Then the rest of us came here to the beach! It was too cold to play in the water, but we still had a good time. A couple of locals started acting weirdly when they found out Natsu and Wendy were Dragon Slayers though." Happy flipped through the book again. "Ah, I forgot to mention. When we took down the Ox, a ripple of magic went through the land. There was this person who felt it and was looking at some letters and stuff. They decided it was time for them to enter the game."

"What?!" the others chorused.

"And this girl Hebiko, the one who was following us at the start of the story. You know, the one who kidnapped us for the Snake Guardian, she felt it too, but she didn't tell the Snake as yet. But she did ask her sister to go visit their aunt, the General in the Northwest."

"WHAT?!"

"That's all for today's lecture." Happy flung the book away. "Until next time! Stand. Bow. Aye!"

He leapt off the desk and left the classroom before anyone could blink. The rest of the group looked at each other, concern etched across their faces. "What?!" they repeated, before grabbing their books and running out of the room. Maybe Happy-sensei would have office hours.

* * *

x

* * *

"Cheria!" Wendy smiled, adjusting the angle of the communications lacrima. "Merry Christmas!"

Her girlfriend grinned back at her. "Merry Christmas!"

It had been almost a month since they had spoken. It felt good to see her face again. Wendy slid the screen door shut behind her and walked towards the garden for a modicum of privacy. "How are you? What have you been upto?"

"I'm good. Even better now that I'm talking to you." Cheria paused to tilt the communications lacrima at the guild behind her. "Just regular Christmas stuff." Wendy saw a stone Christmas tree rising up to the second storey of the guild hall, beautifully festooned in ice and paper dolls. The members of Lamia Scale were bustling about, dressed in cheerful Christmas sweaters. She saw Toby yelling at Yuka, asking where his Christmas stocking was.

"How long, do you think, until Toby realises its stuck to the front of his jumper?" Cheria smirked as she came back into view.

Wendy sweatdropped. "A long time."

Cheria chuckled. "How's Christmas where you are?"

"They actually don't celebrate Christmas here."

"What! That's not love!"

Wendy laughed. Cheria was so cute when she was outraged. She took a moment to wipe the early morning dew off the wooden flooring outside their room and sat down. "I still had a good time. I wanted to call you yesterday, but it would have been too late for you."

Cheria pouted. "Yeah. Time difference is not love. I'm glad we could talk today! Booking a slot at the communications lacrima isn't easy."

"About that Cheria," Wendy said, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Cheria!" Lyon suddenly appeared onscreen and plonked a tastefully decorated package in front of Cheria. He winked at the screen. "Did I time that right, Wendy?"

"Precise as always, Lyon-san!"

"What's this?" Cheria asked, tearing the wrapping paper into shreds. Wendy flinched as hours of her most careful work was decimated in a matter of seconds. Cheria pulled a box out of the debris, crowing with happiness. "No way! You got me my own Rockophone! That's love, that is!" Cheria turned to Lyon, "Isn't this love? Sherry! Yuka! Toby! Oobababa-sama! Look at what my girlfriend got me for Christmas!"

Wendy blinked in surprise as her girlfriend disappeared offscreen, leaving her to stare awkwardly at Lyon. "Erm," she began.

"Was that Lyon's voice I heard?" Gray said sleepily, pushing open the screen door. "Yo Lyon! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Gray."

"Oh, are you talking to Lamia Scale?" came Lucy's voice from indoors. "I should say hi to Sherry."

"I should pay my respects to Jura."

"Erza-dono, a very merry Christmas to you."

"Ooh! Is that Jura? Jura, fight me!"

"Your eyebrows are nowhere near bushy enough to challenge someone of Jura's calibre."

"Is that Fairy Tail on the line? Be quiet everyone, or I'll spin you! Merry Christmas Fairies."

"That's right. A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU! And there'll be no other way about it!"

"Still having trouble with anger management, I see, Toby."

"Charle! Merry Christmas!"

"You clod, Happy. We're in the same location, you don't have to shout!"

A haze of stress descended upon Wendy. How had her video call been hijacked so quickly? She searched for Cheria in the swarm onscreen while trying to avoid being jostled by the wizards who had crowded around her. Finally, she spotted her girlfriend and her lips spread into an embarrassed smile. She held up her own Rockophone and tilted her head. Cheria winked in response and mouthed 'That would be love.'

No one even noticed Wendy slip away, her phone already pressed to her ear, a tiny blush spreading across her face.

* * *

Makarov gazed gravely into the communications lacrima that sat on his desk. Erza had asked to speak to him privately after her team had finished talking to the other members in the guild. Makarov knew it was serious because Erza had not been distracted by the inevitable hijinks.

"Master," Erza said, her lips tightening, "How is it possible that a mission as treacherous as the 100 Years Quest has only been issued to one guild?"

He flinched. Trust Erza to get straight to the point. Gildarts had been on the 100 Years Quest for three years and had not thought to ask him that question. "I always thought that something in our guild's history connects us to the 100 Year Quest."

Onscreen, Erza's eyes narrowed, recognising prevarication. "If that is so, then surely you would not mind sharing with me the details of who requested the job."

Makarov stroked his beard as he contemplated how to answer that.

"Every job that passes to a guild has to be requested by someone, is that not so? It is in the charter for official guilds."

Makarov sighed. "The details of who requested the job are a bit unclear." It was a half-truth, but Erza would have to forgive him for that. There was no point in getting her hopes up.

"I see. Then can you at least share the address from which the job was posted?"

Makarov cracked a smile. "I don't see why that should be a problem."

* * *

Lucy was doing the breakfast dishes and grumbling about how she had, once again, got stuck with the job, when inspiration struck. She hurriedly pulled off her gloves and switched the faucet off. It was so obvious, how had she not seen it before? She rummaged in her backpack and pulled out the map she had been working with in Silestina.

She moved Charle's cup of tea off the _kotatsu_ and spread open the folded sheet of paper.

"Hey! I was drinking that!"

Lucy ignored her, her mind already working feverishly. She circled a location on the map, followed by three others. "I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"Knew what?" asked Gray, looking up from the book he was reading.

Lucy grabbed a different colour marker, pulling the cap off with her teeth. "Remember how I said the Aquarius key was probably at the intersection of several supernal lines? And we ended up finding the Ox instead? The other three Keys we found in Giltena were also at similar intersections. See!"

She pointed at the map, indicating spots in the Valerian region in the south, the mangrove forests to the west and the Conturbatus forest in the east. "There are eleven other locations on this map where there are confluences of supernal lines. The other Guardians have to be there!"

"That's our Lucy!" Happy held up his paw for a high five.

Wendy frowned. "These three are very close to Tekka," she said, tapping a finger on the map. "The Snake Guardian took us from Tekka and put us back there within a day. Maybe he is at one of these three."

"That just means we'll have to start at the other eight," Lucy replied, shooting down Natsu's idea even before he had a chance to voice it.

"That's still a lot of ground to cover," Charle said. Giltena was enormous. They had been lucky that the first three Keys they had collected had been pretty close together. The other locations on the map were scattered, some of them weeks away even with the superfast Giltenese trains. "Where do we begin?"

Erza walked into the room and tossed down a slip of paper. Her conversation with Master Makarov had perturbed her. It was unlike Master to be so cagey and evasive. "Interesting," she murmured, poring over the map, "Very interesting." She pulled the marker out of Lucy's hand and circled the address Master Makarov had given her, unsurprised to find it overlapping with a place Lucy had marked.

"Everything we have done so far," she said, a steely glint entering into her eyes, "Everything has been under the illusion of control. We have merely been pawns in someone else's game. But not anymore. The time has come for us to make some moves of our own."

A week later they were walking into a darkened mansion, weapons at the ready. A cool breeze whispered through the silence of the room, stirring the hairs at the nape of Erza's neck. The lights flickered on, revealing a single occupant stranded amidst the opulence. Erza stabbed her sword into the floor, rested her hands on the pommel and fixed the person with her most severe look.

"We have come to make a Deal."

* * *

A/N 2: This was done last week but I wanted to make a start on the next chapter before I posted it. I am 250 words into chapter 24 so technically this has been achieved haha. I hope the recap helps you to keep track of what's been going on in the story so far! This chapter also marks an end to this part of the story. The next part of the story will be focused on providing answers to the mysteries that have been established, bringing Grayza together, progressing Nalu's relationship and providing Wendy with some chardev. Idk what to do with the Exceeds tbh, I'm already kind of overwhelmed with the other 5 characters. But let's see. Maybe I will be able to devote half a chapter somewhere to some growth for them. Haha!

A/N 3: I've been thinking of updating the description for this story, and its picture but I can't find any other image that speaks to me (I want one with all seven of them in it, but without Gray and Erza being on opposite ends T_T). Who knows, you might soon be subjected to a picture made using my excellent editing skills on Microsoft Paint. Think Erza's drawing skills and you'll be on the right track ;).

Thanks to the folks who faved/followed! Please leave a review if you are enjoying the story! Trust me, an author appreciates every single review they get, even if they are bad ones, or even if they are one word reviews. You can also ask me for clarifications on any plot points so far that may have confused you! I promise to answer without spoiling future chapters ;).

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time!


End file.
